Exposed Shadows
by Yami Neferbre
Summary: SKxYY - Seto left Domino looking for a new life, a restart, joining Yugi with his new found family at a Pharmaceutical company. He never expected that Yugi hadn't been lying when saying that his cousin was an introverted military version of Atemu. He also didn't expect to get tangled into a web of gangs, violence, family feuding, and possibly love.
1. Chapter 1

**EXPOSED SHADOWS**

 **A/N:** _Hello all...if there are any of you left..._

 _I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I last did any sort of update or post. Please forgive me for that, as life has very heavily -and for the most part not in good ways - got in the way of mentally being able to focus on anything else other than waking up everyday and forcing myself to be human. I am giving this whole writing thing a shot again, especially considering I have two novels that I need to dive back into and this has always been a great way to get the juices flowing/reinforce the habit._

 _Also, please note that this story takes place in the Yugioh Universe, or Canon, approximately 17 years after the end of the show._

 _Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Yugioh, or any of its characters.  
Warning: This story contains graphic violent and sexual content, along with profanities. If you don't like, don't read; and if you read cannot handle it, don't complain to me, you've been warned. _

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **TORONTO, CANADA  
1925hrs – Downtown District**

"Kuzma, for fucks sakes, move your feet!" Bakura snarled, snatching a full handful of the racing man in front of him, stopping him from careening down a dead end alleyway. The damn idiot was not cooperating with him, taking every turn that he did not want him to take, zigzagging away from his desired location. Kuzma must have caught on by now that he was being 'relinquished' from his duty and was rebelling against it. Or he really was that stupid and panicked, neither sat well in the undercover cop's stomach. "Stop being a fucktard and head towards the den, everyone else is there by now and they won't wait for our asses much longer."

Face littered in scars, just as vibrantly as his semi-exposed skin was riddle with tattoos, Kuzma snarled at him through the light of a distant street lamp. " _Huesos_ ," cursing thickly in Russian before spitting down at Bakura's feet, vehemently slapping his hand away. "You do as I say, I don't give shit bout den, I know what you playing at brat. We go where I say," pulling out the gun from his waistband he pressed it against Bakura's cheek. " _Ponimayu."_

Scowling deeply, he nodded, "Yeah, I understand." Hearing yelling increase behind them and the sudden flash of red and blue lights he shoved Kuzma forward. "Move, unless you want to be dog meat!"

Their feet pounded loudly down the pavement as they weaved through back streets, the cold night air and the increasing blizzard making it hard to keep their footing. Internally cursing as they ran further and further from the now police infiltrated den. Bakura began to panic; the bastard was going to get them killed, or worse. He could see his 'comrades' grin in the street lights as they kept running, and it chilled him more than the swirling snow. He needed to get back in contact with the officers that were waiting for them at the den, or let the _Pakhan_ of the _Bratva_ know that this mission had gone to hell. Kuzma had messed up, and he knew it, and apparently also knew that because of it the gang had decided to surrender him to the mercy of the police, or at least their guns.

Slipping in the snow as they dove down a particularly slick alleyway his chest tightened, russet eyes watching Kuzma grin back at him with his destroyed teeth and rotting gums before wrenching open a door into the building looming beside them. Lifting his gaze into the pelting snow he nearly vomited, this was the Le Jourdain – one of the most highly-ranked French Restaurants in Toronto, and it was never empty. "Oh fuck," he muttered, stumbling forward, biting his lip hard he followed Kuzma into the heat of the back door, stepping into the bustling kitchen. He cursed again; Kuzma was already waving his pistol around, screaming at the kitchen staff to exit into the main dinning section. Pulling out his own gun he bit his lip harder, the pain and copper taste steadying him, his other hand snatching his cellphone from his pocket. Quickly typing a message to the Sergeant he hastily shoved it back into hiding when Kuzma swiveled and snarled back at him. "So what's the plan," he demanded, keeping Kuzma's attention on his face.

"You, my little _huesos,_ will get me out of here. Fuck Bratva, fuck code," waving Bakura towards him and into the dining room. "Do as I say, or brains bathe floor. Give phone," taking the offending device from him, Kuzma dropped in on the floor and stomped on it, smashing it into a thousand pieces with a victorious grin. "Come, bitch, time to be bodyguard."

Teeth clenched Bakura fingered him then pointed to the door, "Lead the way."

 **1944hrs – Downtown District**

He had needed a change – something drastic needed to happen; he had become bored, sedentary and unsatisfied. The same job in and out every day, failed relationships, fading friendships and his love for technology was starting to dwindle, at least in terms of the gaming industry. So, when a random – a complete shot out of left field to be precise - offer came up, he took it. Leaving the company in his capable brother's hands he up and moved, took a brand new job in a new country. Now that he was here, he was questioning his logic.

Exiting the cab he shivered violently and pulled his thick coat tighter around him, thankful he had bought gloves and earmuffs at the airport – especially after seeing the vast volume of unwelcomed snow. Checking his phone he hissed at the temperature, -15 degrees Celsius just was not computing in his mind and he hurried to the entrance of the restaurant, eyes ghosting over the title as he ducked in– Le Jourdain. Denial was sounding good to him as he dove into the heat, sighing dramatically in relief, much to the amusement of the host and a familiar face in front of him. Glaring at the mocking violet eyes, he stomped the snow off his shoes, shoved his gloves and earmuffs in his pockets before handing his jacket to the host. Not noticing the police officer stepping in behind him, head covered in a dark toque and pulling off his gloves, a near pitch black dog at his side. He caught the hostess off guard, dropping Seto's coat, glad the former CEO was gone and did not see her blunder.

"Thanks for warning me," Seto grumbled.

Yugi chuckled at him, "I did," a quick hug and he lead Seto into the bustling high-end restaurant. Weaving through tables and grinning at his friend's reaction.

"Just a little bit of snow - This is a damn blizzard!"

Shrugging he directed him to a table in the far corner, "Welcome to Canada." Hearing the vehement grumbling behind him, Yugi stifled a chuckle. "It's warmer now than it was a week ago, if that's any comfort." Catching Seto's incredulous expression, and near stumble he chortled. "I told you winters here are brutal."

"That's putting it mildly," further grumbling he averted to the table in front of him, straightening his dress shirt and vest before correcting his posture and expression, again trying hard not to hit Yugi's clear mirth. Though they had become very close friends over the years, the short bugger still pressed every single one of his nerves, he had learned way too much from Joey and Tristan in the years after High School.

Two striking individuals occupied the back two chairs of the sleek white linen covered table. One – a fairly tall gentleman; probably rivalling Seto in height, salt and pepper hair well combed and sharp intelligence was bright in steady hazel eyes, suit perfectly kept. Beside him, a striking young woman with matching golden eyes, thick and curled dark hair flawlessly pulled away from her face, blonde bangs braided and looped back. Seto had to remind himself that they were Yugi's recently found family as the woman bore a striking resemblance to him. But she had a mischievous glint and narrowness in her eyes, and a strong smile that was identical to someone else he once knew.

She stood quickly, petite form hugged tightly by a gold and soft pink dress, pumps adding to her lack of height. Stretching out her hand she greeted him, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Seto, this has been far too long in the making."

If he swung that way, Seto mentally admitted that he would have swooned. She was not only alluring, but the subtle Dutch accent she had was mesmerizing - the phone had done nothing for it. Shaking her hand he smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Lysbet, far too long in the making I agree, excited that everything is finally in full motion."

"Quite," shuffling back and sitting down gracefully she placed a hand on the man beside her. "I know that you know his voice and face already, but this is my Father, Karel Raske."

The hand that gripped Seto's was strong, as was the man's demeanour, thick Dutch accent flowing out as he spoke. "Welcome to Toronto, Mr Kaiba; I hope the flight was comfortable, though dreadfully long I imagine. All the way from Japan, that is basically an entire day of flying is it not?"

"It was nearly seventeen hours with the layovers. I have had longer, so this was quite bearable. And please, just Seto."

With a grin and a nod Karel retracted his hand, lifting his wine glass and swivelling the dark liquid before sipping it. "Very well then, just Seto, please make yourself comfortable. Oh, by the way Yugi, Rei called. Apparently you forgot to turn the oven down, whatever concoction you had in the oven is burnt so she ordered pizza – vegetarian to suit your fancy." Yugi frowned, clearly peeved at his twelve-year-old daughters antics, Seto snorted and turned his head away resisting a burst of laughter. Karel grinned, "She is sprightful, I love that. Now, both of you, stop standing there like awkward teenagers, sit sit!"

Scrambling into the two empty chairs, Yugi with absolutely no grace, the two grinned at each other before settling in. Seto waved Lysbet to stop as she generously filled his glass with the bottle of red wine on the table, Yugi rolled his eyes at him and allowed her to empty the bottle into his own. "Lightweight," the former dualist quipped, grin wide as he gulped back a large swig of the wine; Seto was shaking and clearly resisting hitting him.

Sighing, head shaking in amusement, Lysbet glanced down at her phone having felt it buzz while she was greeting Seto. Her sigh deepened, and small frown crossed her features and she responded to the bizarre question, when she lifted her attention back up she caught her father's gaze, "He's nearby, just finished checking up on Rei."

Karel shook his head, ignoring the confused expression permeating from Seto, "Is he on duty?"

She glared at him, "You should know his shifts by now, Papa," dropping the phone into her purse she picked up her glass of water, clearly that was all the answer she was giving. "He cancelled the pizza order for you Yugi, gave her his lunch for the evening instead."

Yugi's shoulder's slouched, clearly relieved but perturbed at the same time, "Good, he eats like a rabbit...wait, what he is going to have now?"

Fingers drumming on the table Seto cut in, "Who is 'he'?"

"My brother, he's working right now," she responded absently, waving over a server and quickly rattling off an order for the entire group along with requesting another bottle of wine and a tea for herself. Averting back to them she relaxed back in her chair and sipped her remaining water, "That's why he could not make it tonight, too short notice to get the night off."

Karel grunted in disapproval, clearly disagreeing but not fully vocalizing it. Seto caught that, remembering one of Yugi's many other warnings about the situation he was thrusting himself into. Karel and his son did not get along, not one bit apparently since something had happened to the young man in his teens, and it worsened after said son had also firmly told Karel off on doing as told and instead joined the military. Swallowing hard he leaned back, cerulean eyes locking with Karel's when the man felt his scrutiny. Putting the glass down and running his hand absently over the silk tie around his neck, Karel murmured to him with a forced smile, "He's always busy, you will meet him eventually, just do not count on it being anytime soon or for very long."

Lysbet glared hard at her father, "Way to shuffle around the bush," she said waspishly, pleased with herself when Karel glowered back at her warningly, she gave him a sharp wry smile before allowing her expression to warm ghosting her attention back to Seto and Yugi. "He starts his set of four days off tomorrow, so it won't be that long; and I have my ways of convincing him to break his little routines."

Seto and Yugi struggled to contain their discomfort at the idea, both holding forced smiled, answering in unison, "Sounds good."

"So," Seto started, recovering first. "You said he was a police officer?"

"Yes, in the K9 div…." Lysbet began to answer, but screaming from the back if the restaurant cut her off, the shrill sound intensifying as the cooks ran out into the dining room, servers following with them and scrambled towards the exit. The four glanced between each other, Lysbet muttering their thoughts aloud, her eyes narrowing when she spotted a familiar face in the crowd. "What the hell..."

 **1940hrs – Downtown District – A Few Blocks Away**

Flicking on the defrost in his cruiser, zipping his thick police parka and huddling down in his seat, crimson eyes stared forward at the harsh falling snow. Shivering slightly he shoved his hands in his pocket, willing the vehicle to warm up faster. Hearing whimpering behind him he averted over his shoulder into the steel plated back seat, converted into a near bulletproof case, his partner's happy place.

"Should I get us some tea, Hannibal?" The pitch black German shepherd growled low, almost pissed, shuffling in his cold crate showing his unhappy behind to his partner before pawing at his blanket in the corner, huffing in annoyance. Yami scowled back at him, "At least you have fur to stay warm you ungrateful brat." Adjusting his thick toque then rubbing his black gloved hands together he waited another minute to let the defrost clear his wind shield before pulling out into traffic. Ahead he could see the bright green and white sign for Le Jourdain, the restaurant his sister was at. As much as he had wanted to see her, as it had been a few weeks, he had happily turned down the invitation to take the night off and meet the family and his father's newest obsession. He wasn't quite ready to meet his cousin yet, not in person, talking over the phone was still enough for him. It was the gradual introduction he needed, allow his social inabilities to calm and give him a sense of stability before thrusting himself into the mix, especially since he knew that any gathering where he would meet Yugi and his father's new protégé would mean having to sit in the same room as dear old daddy for an extended period of time. Something he avoided with every ounce of effort he could.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the radio buzzed from the console, static clear along with his Sergeants voice, "3568 _to 6619_."

Sighing at the loss of peace Yami reached forward and grabbed the mike; ignoring Hannibal's obvious protest from the back he keyed the radio, "Go ahead for 6619."

" _There's been a disturbance at Le Jourdain, I know you are there, start checking it out while I get dispatch organized_."

Eyes narrowing he glowered at the radio, ' _the hell is Freeborn up to',_ pulling up the dispatch system he frowned deeply, there was no call up yet. He stomach knotted, knowing full well that his lovely Sergeant was playing with him again, as always, reminding him who was truly in charge of the show. Pulling over and turning off the vehicle lights he quietly clambered out into the snow. Opening the back door to the SUV he cocked his head at Hannibal, who was snarling at him, warning him as always. "We don't have a choice Hanny, let's go," he stated, holding up the leash. His partner relinquished with a huff and sauntered over to him, allowing him to hook in the extensive leash before hoping out into the snow. Ignoring the dog's big show at the cold paw dance he let Hannibal lead him into the warmth of the restaurant. Imputing a quick message to Lysbet via text, being subtle but still seeing if he could draw any information from her he put it away then looked directly at the little blonde haired hostess – familiar crimson peaked locks caught his attention just past her and he flinched then relaxed. It was Yugi, he knew by pictures, the voice, and the trademark family hair; Seto Kaiba was with him, the business tycoon that he had heard about over the years through lazy reading. Thankfully, neither noticed him, both were too engrossed in each other, and had their backs to him, that they missed his presence completely. He heard Hannibal huff beside him, as if offended, but he ignored his partners antics. Removing his toque and gloves, hastily shoving them in his pockets he smiled at the hostess, not missing her hastily gather up the coat she dropped, "Evening Ma'am."

"Good evening officer," she blushed, smiling at him then stepping away from Hannibal in obvious discomfort, confusion evident in her tone. "Are you here for dinner service?"

He shook his head, looking at her incredulously, "Odd as this may sound, there has been some sort of disturbance reported here, do you know of anything?" Seeing her furiously shake her head he resisted a frown. "Do you mind if I take a look around?"

A nod again, a shaky hand directing him into the restaurant, "Of course, come find me if you need anything else, I will notify my manager that you are here."

He bowed, "Thanks," catching her name tag, "Chloe, I am Constable Raske, I will tell you as soon as I am leaving." Hannibal didn't even let him straighten, the shepherd hunkered forward, probably pissy about being around the teasing smell of food. Then again, his hackles were up and his head was low. Brow furrowing Yami instinctively tightened his hold on the leash, " _Hiel_ ," he commanded in Dutch, switching to work mode. "What is it Hanny?" a low growl and he scowled, giving out another command. " _Plaatsen_." Hannibal hunched and lurked forward into the dining room, nose on high alert and ears perked and listening, locking on a scent that did not sit well with the highly trained K9. He followed his command without question, locating the scent, leading Yami in a straight pattern through the neatly organized tables, hackles raising further the closer he got to the kitchen. Yami waved off the panicked manager that came to stop him, putting a hand to his lips and a stern expression, "Stay calm, stay back," he ordered. The manager, unhappy about being ordered, seemed to protest but thought better of it, huffing and crossing his arms. Avoiding the questioning eyes of the patrons Yami placed his hand on his glock, unconsciously flicking the safety off, eyes casting around cautiously while Hannibal continued to head to the kitchen, till all four paws planted just outside the door and the dog gave his signal, sitting and snarling at the door.

"Monsieur, please explain what this is about," the manager growled behind Yami impatiently, foot tapping and hands firmly on his waist. "You are disturbing my guests."

Yami merely waved at him dismissively, he had already told the idiot to back off; if he knew what the hell was going on he would have told him. Digits slithered to take hold of his glock holstered at his hip, pulling it out and taking comfort in the cold metal he shuffled up beside Hannibal and glanced into the kitchen, the swinging doors had glass at the top, giving him a full view of the bustling room. He caught the familiar flash of gun metal and two familiar faces careen around the far back corner. One face he never wanted to see again, the other was one he never wanted to see while in uniform. Cursing he grabbed the manager, wrenching him to him by his starched white dress shirt, "Get everyone out of here, now!" His voice low and dangerous, pushing the blubbering man away from him, said hand rapidly releasing the leash from Hannibal before taking a full hard hold of the dogs vest. Spotting the nearby patrons that had heard him scrambling up Yami caught sight of the quaking manager, "Dammit man, move!" Yami's last statement was emphasized by screaming within the kitchen, snapping the manager into full panic mode especially as he relayed the situation into his radio. Screaming himself, the manager scrambled to the nearby wall and pulled the fire alarm, the shrill siren filling the room, echoed by the frantic screaming of the cooks and servers pouring out of the kitchen and barrelling for the exit.

In that split second, Yami took that moment to memorize the room through the scrambling crowd, throat tightening when he locked on to scared and angry golden eyes, Lysbet watching him from the far corner of the restaurant. Distracted he watched the four get to their feet, Karel grabbing hold of Lysbet's arm and yanking her behind him, while Yugi and Seto stared his way. His throat continued to tighten and his mouth went dry, he had to get them out of here before shit fully hit the fan.

From across the dining room, Seto felt every muscle in his body freeze as his gaze locked on a ghostly familiar face. His skin a soft bronze and unfamiliar, but those sharp crimson eyes were just as intense as the ones he remembered. Yugi had warned him about this, but warning had not been enough for his currently frazzled nerves. Those eyes were steel, but as readable as he remembered, and he could see the familiar panic in them for the safety of others. Through the careening bodies, the shrill cry of the fire alarm, and harsh screams he swivelled to pull Yugi roughly away from the wall, "Get Lysbet and Karel out of here," he snapped at his friend harshly, narrowed violet locking on him. "Don't give me that, get out of here, I'll help mister hero."

"You don't have a clue what is going on," Yugi growled, not taking well to Seto shoving him backwards against Karel. "You don't even have a weapon either!" Seeing Seto pick up a steak knife from the table he spluttered angrily. "Dammit Seto, don't be stupid!"

"He's right," Karel yellowed over the racket, one arm gripping Yugi's shoulder and shoving the young man under the table, forcing Lysbet to follow. His eyes were darting around, absorbing what was transpiring around them through the chaos. He could see his son lift his gun, backing away from the swinging doors while shoving the few stragglers towards the main exit, also catching sight of two men with weapons coming into the dining area. "We have run out of time, get underneath something and be quiet!"

Glock held steady Yami pulled Hannibal back with him, watching warily as the two men dove out into the dining area, guns raised and firing at the ceiling. He cursed, there was still approximately five people in here, at least that he was aware of, and he had no idea if his sister and her comrades had managed to escape. Kneeling beside his partner he forced Hannibal to look straight at him, without saying a thing he balled his fist then covered it with the other in an obvious command, then pointed to the tables and followed finally with an flat palm like a stop sign. Hannibal whined, but obeyed, ducking under the nearby tables and disappearing.

Counting his lucky stars that Kuzma had yet to notice him he kept his gun locked on the man's face. A maniacal grin was plastered on the bastards face as he fired a few rounds into the air, kicking over several tables as he did so, chuckling when he found the frightened faces of those that had been unable to leave. Bakura, however, was staring right at him, alarm clear in those auburn eyes while the rest of his body was forcing itself to shield Kuzma. Remembering where his sister had been sitting, Yami quickly divested himself of his Kevlar vest and thick jacket. Bakura's expression turned to panic, shaking terribly, mouthing clearly, ' _what are you doing_ '. Holding up his vest Yami tapped his chest just over his heart, a symbol his friend understood. Pointedly tilting his head towards the kitchen he willed Bakura to run, to dive behind him, or something; something other than jeopardizing his own safety never mind his cover. His heart leapt in his throat in relief when Bakura gave him a subtle nod, backing away while Kuzma proceeded to kick another table, ducking back into the kitchen and bolting to safety. In that instant, Yami chucked his Kevlar vest in the direction he had last seen his sister, hoping that if she was still in here she would take the offered protection.

From under the table Seto and Yugi both shook their heads in shock. Two blasts from the past in one night was enough for both of them, both having seen Bakura – though with significantly shorter hair – emerge from the kitchen before running back in and away from the other maniac in the room. They turned to each other, thoughts mirror as they both mouthed the name, along with Yugi audibly stammering out, "What the fuck is going on..." The curse was out of place for the former dualist, and showed his clear strain and anxiety, head swivelling around to try and discern what was going on, and particularly where Yami had disappeared to.

"We need to get out of here," Lysbet whispered, Karel nodding beside her, oddly un-phased by the current predicament, expression and body calm. "This is..." She yelped, covering her mouth from the loud sound as a Kevlar vest dropped and slid within inches of her feet. Seeing Raske imprinted on the chest she shook her head, looking up to see that Yami was down to just his long sleeve police shirt. "You son of a bitch…"

Seto shook his head, watching Lysbet carefully pull the vest on, thankful that at least one part hadn't changed between the Yami he had known and the one in front of him. However, now the damn idiot had no physical protection. Peeking under the table cloth and towards the chaos, Seto calculated the distance between both them and Yami and the door. Both were long, and both would put them straight out in the line of fire. "We move, we will draw that freaks attention and jeopardize whatever leg up Yami might have. Stay quiet, stay hidden, and wait." Yugi nodded in agreement with him, trusting him completely, but his attention never left Kuzma's face.

Fear settled heavily into Yami's stomach as he stared at the all too familiar face of one of the men that had caused him so much harm, who had torn him from his home and wreaked havoc on his once young and innocent mind. Kuzma turned to him, after the flying vest caught his attention. His buzz cut head was covered in sweat and melted snow, shirt ripped and revealing all the traditional prison tattoos that covered him from head to toe. Body remaining steady, while his heart raced in his chest Yami yelled out to him, "Drop the gun, Kuzma!"

"Why you here, _shlyukha_?" he grinned when the insult hit home, clearly evoking old memories. Swivelling the gun he leveled it at the officer's face. The situation clicked in his head, especially when he noticed that Bakura was no longer at his side. "You should not be here, why you here…you dirty little _shlyukha_ , you betrayed!"

"I didn't know you were here!" Yami yelled back, keeping his gun level while the rest of him shook, old memories of that single word and the voice that used it pulsing through him. It wasn't Kuzma who had used it, but the bastard was there and was using it against him. "I would never break that promise!"

Spitting vehemently Kuzma peered back to where he had seen Yami chuck the vest, smirking when he spotted familiar faces, his grin darkening at the clear tightening of Yami's muscles at his discovery. "Drop weapon, or they die, prove you no traitor." Taking careful steps Kuzma made sure he was between Yami and his family, his gun turning and pointing at the four under the table. "Come here little Lysbet."

"Don't you dare!" Yami growled, grip still hard on his weapon, garnet orbs never leaving Lysbet as she –through slapping away Karel's hands – crawled out from under the table and cautiously shuffled around the tables towards them. "Leave her…"

A sharp blast and Lysbet's scream silenced the officer's protest, Kuzma clearly counting on that. The bullet had hit the floor close to Lysbet's feet, a warning shot, and she was now close enough that he could snatch her hand and wrench her to him. She was the perfect shield and he laughed at the fear that flashed through the officer's face before he numbly dropped the gun, casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders Kuzma pressed his own weapon to her temple. "That's a good little _shlyukha_ , now strip, all weapons gone, gets on knees, hands behind head."

"Let the others in here go first," Yami countered, though obeying and slowly unbuckling his heavy tactical belt, letting it fall to the floor with a hard clatter. "You know this building will be surrounded soon, may as well reduce the amount of hostages you have to monitor."

He could see the wheels turning in Kuzma's head, kneeling down and unclipping the knife he had around his calf. Withholding a grateful sigh he clasped his hands behind his head while Kuzma bellowed out, gun waving around in earnest, "All but family in back leave now or face will eat bullet! You three, come, take seat here."

"My isn't this a familiar feeling," Yugi murmured between clenched teeth, body shaking and thankfully he wasn't the only one quaking, following Seto's strong form around the tables, Karel behind him. Stiffly, the three sat in the designated chairs by one of the upturned tables. Yugi's hands gripped in his lap, taking a brief moment to catch Seto staring at him in assurance, then both locked on apologetic ruby eyes as their owner removed his police shirt. Left in just his black t-shirt and navy tact pants, Yami sunk to his knees as commanded. Yugi could see the fear rolling off his cousin in waves, but he could also see an odd calmness that was baffling him. Then it clicked, the dog he had seen Yami with was missing. Gaze snapping around he spotted a hunched black menace under one of the nearby tables. The dog was poised, eyes locked on its master, head low and hackles up, ready to attack, but he remained where he was. Though the dog was terrifying, it calmed Yugi's thundering heart; at least they did not seem completely screwed.

Satisfied, Kuzma shoved Lysbet forward, laughing as she collapsed to her knees, arms outstretching to stop her face from hitting the floor, every muscle in Yami's body clearly tightening to resist going to her. "Crawl to your Papa's feet, stay there," she obeyed, but not before staring straight into her brother's eyes, seeing the panic and seeing that he was just as lost as she was balanced her. His eyes were a window for her to read him, only she seemed to be able to do it. Assured, she crawled over to Karel, shaking hands gripping her father's leg like a frightened little girl, Kuzma grinned at her devilishly causing her to shiver. "Now, for the little bitch," he relished the gasps that emitted from the others as he took three quick steps and pistol whipped Yami across the face. Even though Yami had managed to stay upright, a trickle of blood seeped from his mouth where he had bit down on his lip. Chuckling he hunched over and tightly gripped the long lean throat, lifting Yami just enough to affect his breathing, watching to see that those hands remained behind the man's spiky mane. "Now, prove that you no betray, prove it!"

Gasping through the hold on his throat, spots forming in front of eyes, Yami wheezed out, "I swear I had no idea you were here. Freeborn dispatched me here…" The hand tightened. "Dammit Kuzma, I would never risk their lives!"

Kuzma glowered directly back at Karel and Lysbet, ignoring Yugi and Seto. "On pain of death of family, stay away from Bratva and remain silent. Those were orders. You disobeyed!"

"If anyone betrayed you it was Freeborn!" His voice was shrill, but he didn't care. Noticing the sudden tremble in the hand around his neck his brow furrowed. "What have you…?" The gun connecting with the other side of his face silenced him, the velocity enough to force him to snap out his hands to stop his head connecting with the floor and his jaw to snap out of place. Swivelling back he snarled at Kuzma, jaw popping from the brutality of his injuries, locking back into place. Ignoring the shaking pistol pointed at him, he focused on the panic rolling off the man in thick waves. "You fucked up, the _Pakhan_ put you on the death list…you were being lead to your execution!"

" _Da_ ," Kuzma answered, coming back forward, grimy hands taking hold of Yami's neck again, this time lifting him till his knees began to lift from the floor. Seeing the hands rising up to grab his wrists he snarled. "Hands behind head _shlyukha_! Yes, I ordered dead, but I am here instead of where _Pakhan_ want." Though his English was broken, Kuzma was a smart man, and all the pieces fell into place in his mind. "Freeborn want you do job for him. Find way to make you kill or arrest. Fuck that, fuck that!"

Spit coated Yami's face, forcing him to close his eyes while gasping for breath. He flinched when he felt the barrel of the gun press into his temple increasing the already intense throbbing in his head, "You'll never…get…away…from them." Re-opening his eyes he tried to calm himself, especially when faced with Kuzma's clear growing infuriation and terror, halos from the intensity of his headache preventing him from looking around. He needed to regain his composure, or this situation was going to rapidly escalate. Though his breathing was restricted he tried to slow it, shifting one of his legs so his foot was planted, relieving some of the pressure. Feeling his mask fall into place, stoic and darkly calm, he stared hard at Kuzma, voice deep and ghostly. "He'll never let you go. You know he will find you, and instead of the quick death you would have been rewarded, they will slowly drain every ounce of blood from you and torture you until there is nothing left. You've seen what they can do, do you really want that. It's a pretty shitty way to go. I was just a toy to them, a means to an end, and you saw what they did to me; in fact, you joined in the fun. Do you really think that they would give a traitor any better treatment? No, no, no, you know it will be far worse." Kuzma's shaking increased at every steady word that came out of Yami's mouth, his fear increasing, the sweat pouring off of him just as thickly as his panic. "Now, if that's the fate you want, let me and my family go and walk out that door. Or, you could consider the other options. Your choice."

Seto stiffened, sharing a quick glance with Yugi, both were thinking along the same lines. That was a bold comment, and may work, dependant on how desperate their assailant was. But something didn't sit well in Seto's gut, and his fists clenched till the knuckles grew white. If only the bastard would let Yami go, then attacking him from behind wouldn't be so dangerous. Catching movement beside him he saw Yugi shaking his head at him, a sharp warning. Cursing under his breath he averted back to Yami and Kuzma.

Emitting a low growl Kuzma shifted the gun, firing off a round directly into Yami's thigh. All it gained was a flicker in the man's eyes and a thick trickle of blood seeping to the floor in a dark rivulet and cries from the four sitting nearby. With how badly he was shaking the bullet missed its mark, grazing the man's leg but still deep enough to bleed profusely. However, it was the reaction that was annoying him more than his own lack of composure. He remembered that defiance, remembered what it took for the _Pakhan_ to finally get that wretched little sixteen-year-old boy to scream and writhe. He didn't have the time to take out his anger to that point on the officer, nor was it to his tastes, but he had other plans that would suffice just fine. Turning the gun again he pointed it at Lysbet, whom was still curled up on the floor, her face fearful but defiant. "You or she will be way out. Maybe, maybe I kill you and others, drag big sister to the _Pakhan_. Yes, the _Pakhan_ would like that, maybe then he will finally get what he wants, ne? Or," with a grunt he heaved up, forcing Yami to his feet, gun shifting down then pressed to the point of bruising into the young man's ribs. "Or, maybe take you to the _Pakhan_ ; he may forgive sins if I bring his dirty little _shlyukha_ back." Seeing the dangerous darkening of garnet to the point of near blackness he grinned, knowing he had struck a chord, but not how he had wanted.

" _Aanval_ ," came the almost primal growl from the police officer. Quirking his head and frowning Kuzma stared at the man in confusion, not recognizing the word, but the sudden scraping of nails on tile floor and a ripping pain in the arm holding the gun snapped him into the predicament. He screamed both from the pain and at the black ball of fury that tore his arm forward, squeezing the trigger once before dropping the weapon with a metallic clang. The pain released his grip on Yami's neck, and with a small swivel a bloodied knee connected hard with his solar plexus, knocking all the air out of his chest. Forcing Yami to keep his arms up had been a mistake; a vicious pelt to the back of his head with a pointed elbow increased his velocity to the floor created his regret. Nose breaking from impact, smearing blood across the floor Kuzma continued to scream, Hannibal fervently shaking his head and continuing to tear flesh. The sound was sickening, Seto feeling his stomach lurching he sat forward, hand stabilizing his gut while staring at the freshly bleeding wound on Yami's side, another lucky graze, but the officer did not seem to notice it.

Yami was in a trance, his focus on the filth he had knocked to the tile floor. Kuzma's placement was perfect, and with fluid steps – the pain in his leg and side unnoticed – he knelt down, grabbing the fallen gun and pressing it hard into the back Kuzma's head. "You have two choices, I take you to Freeborn, or bite the table."

Lysbet gasped, hands covering her face, her voice pleading, "Yami don't…"

Dark crimson eyes connected with her, void of anything, causing Yugi and Seto to both startle up from their chairs and shuffle away. They had seen that darkness before, and it terrified them. The deepness of the voice that answered increased their unease. "His choice Lysbet, don't pity those that don't deserve it." A sob left her, shaking her head she dropped her gaze away, tears streaming down her face. Karel was fuming, all his anger directed not at Kuzma, but at his son, and Yami's expression almost seemed to mock him. With an angered grunt he wrapped his arms protectively around his daughter, not noticing the pained twinge that flickered through his son's dark eyes.

Turning back to Kuzma, Yami growled darkly, "Make your choice." Seeing the tears and fear in the man's eyes, he got his answer, stating the release word, " _Vrijlating_ ," while stepping back. Hannibal snarled but did as told; watching the man's every move as Kuzma shuffled up to his knees then slumped forward and clamped his teeth down on the edge of a nearby table in the _Bratva's_ traditional execution position. Lifting and aiming, Yami murmured out, "Burn in hell."

The gunshot rang loudly, deafening as it was released from its confines and buried itself into the back of Kuzma's head, tunnelling through his cranium before exploding out through his mouth. The force and air impact disintegrated his face, leaving it a bloodied flopping mess as his carcass plummeted to the floor. In that instant Seto watched dark eyes drain of their emptiness and be replaced with distraught crimson, but the body remained calm and calculating, motions clearly forced and pain unnoticed. Quietly, Yami pulled his uniform back on, except for his vest that was still on Lysbet, wincing when his fingers smeared through blood and the rough edges of a wound on the side of his ribs. Shrugging into his jacket he sunk down to his knees barely an inch away from Kuzma's body as the adrenaline drained from his system. Smearing the pool of blood as he slid ungracefully to the once pristine white tile floor. His gaze locked on the corpse beside him, shaking violently. Intense pain began to fill him, his head was throbbing and spinning intensely, his jaw already incredibly swollen, while his left leg was beginning to seize from the damage, as was his side. Exhaling a shaky breath he reached out with one hand - the other staunching the bleeding on his side- closing the still open and undamaged eyes before rolling the body face down.

Stunned, Seto slowly crept forward, whatever had taken over Yami for that few minutes was gone, the darkness had clearly dissipated and left extreme remorse running rampant through the young man. Extending out a hand he went to help Yami up, but Hannibal snapped at his outstretched hand before he could even get Yami's attention. Hunched and ready to launch Hannibal stood between the stranger and his handler, protection mode on high. Though, as if a switch had been flicked, his whole demeanour dropped when Yami's hand ghosted up and gripped his harness. Quickly sitting Hannibal cuddled up to Yami, his handler wrapping his arms around him almost like a lost child, whispering praises to him while softly stroking his head. The clicking of heels turned Seto around; as did the hand that gently pushed him out of the way, Lysbet rushing past him and kneeling down beside her little brother. She was whispering to Yami in a language that he did not understand, Dutch he assumed considering it was their first language. Though she was crying she was clearly unafraid through her distraught for him, one hand gently caressing his face while the other pressed perfectly manicured fingers to staunch the bleeding on his leg. Hazy eyes locked with Lysbet's, concussion clear as the pupils were slow to follow, "Are you alright…fuck, Lysbet..."

Head shaking she enveloped him tightly, grateful that they were nearly the same height as she forced his head to rest on her shoulder, soft fingers running through damp bangs. "You had no idea this was going to happen. Don't apologize."

"You could have been hurt…they could have been…"

"I said enough, Yami, don't make your injuries worse." Feeling an insistent cold nose nudging her elbow she glanced down at Hannibal, smiling warmly at him, reaching out and affectionately petting the fretting K9. "He'll be ok boy, settle down."

Feeling a familiar hand grip his arm Seto was startled out of staring at the siblings and glanced at Yugi, clearly confused, his friend sighed at him, whispering in Japanese, "I will explain it to you later."

"No you won't," came Yami's haggard voice, making the two look at him in shock, though his consciousness was waning he glared hard at them from Lysbet's protective shoulder. "You really should not divert to other languages if you do not know if those around you cannot speak them, especially if you are trying to be secretive. Thank you, Yugi, but I will decide who knows this information about me and who does not. I have not divested whatever knowledge you have, so if Mr Kaiba here is going to know anything he will know the truth, not the bullshit my lovely father likes to tell everyone." Karel snarled at that and crossed his arms, turning his back on the group, something only Seto seemed to have seen.

"Sorry," Yugi stammered, bowing his head. "I meant no offense."

"I know, but again, I will do the talking about this matter, not anyone else."

"Yami…" Lysbet tried to protest, but her brother's tired hands gripped her, warning clear in the hold, she relented, but not completely. "Fine, have it your way, but one of these days you need to take the hands that want to help you, instead of biting them." Pulling off the Kevlar vest she laid it beside him, all the while shaking her head and wiping away tears. "Thank you, by the way. Though you were the one that needed it."

"That's a risk I was willing to take. I've been shot before, you haven't, and I'd like to keep it that way," Yami said calmly, shuffling out of his jacket and carefully putting the vest back on. With determined look and a deep breath Yami used the table to heft himself up; Lysbet was up with him, her soft hands on his back and arm steadying the slight sway in his normally stiff stance. Taking another deep breath, stabilizing himself, Yami gave a weak smile to Seto and Yugi, clearly forced and awkward. "I'm sorry that this is how we had to end up meeting. And, I'm sorry that you had to be involved and witness this…" with a dramatic wave to the entire room he gave his silent explanation.

The former CEO held up a hand, surprised when Yami went quiet and stared at him cautiously, "It's not like this was on purpose. Besides, I think it may have inhibited you from beating around the bush, per say."

The shattering of glass, the loud bang of doors being blasted off their hinges, and commanding yells forced all of them to turn their attention to the front doors. Police officers flooded in, quickly clearing the scene and surrounding them. Protesting Seto and Yugi were pulled aside, Karel joining them, while Lysbet was taken aside separately. One officer, who clearly knew her well, draped his jacket around her shoulders and pulled her aside, seeming to check her wellness and give comfort. Yami, however, was promptly surrounded by several officers, all checking on him and drilling him, clearly concerned. But, the young man did not get more than a few words in before a familiar face ducked into the circle. Falling silent, and stiff, Yami watched the other officers – his security blanket – dissipate around him and leave him with the cause of all the commotion. Arms crossing he stared up into bright blue eyes, dark blonde hair in a perfect crew cut, a hard handsome face belonging to a man not much taller than him, though he had the added benefit of fifty more pounds of muscle. Swallowing hard, trying to ignore the twinge in his leg, along with Hannibal snuggling up against his leg, a low growl emitting from him. From where they stood, Seto and Yugi both caught the discomfort in Yami's form, try and hide it all he wanted it was still clear.

"Sergeant."

Scowling then glancing down at the mess beside Yami with little than a grunt as a reaction to the carnage, Freeborn's face relaxed into mock concern, "The caller just said that there were a few people lurking outside the building, I did not think it would escalate this badly."

"Of course not."

Hearing the sardonic tone, he grinned darkly at Yami, "Are you or anyone here hurt? Ah, I see you are bleeding, come, let's get that checked," feeling the muscles beneath his arm flinch as he wrapped it around the young man's shoulders he forcefully led Yami away from his safety net and towards the outside. There was no gentleness in how he handled Yami, forcing the injured man to walk at a pace that he could barely keep up with, and the grip around the smaller man's shoulder was intense enough to bruise. He did not want Yami squirming away from him like he had before. Conversation switching to Russian, he whispered deeply, "Good to see you are still useful. See to it that you behave yourself; I am putting you on stress leave. I will be in contact with you throughout your leave."

Yami swallowed hard, "I understand," he answered quietly, limping heavily, the pain in his leg becoming unbearable. Even with Freeborn holding him tightly and Hannibal pressed against his side as a crutch he was having issues keeping up with the man's long strides, as each step caused the cut to continue to tear.

"Good, because we are far from done with you," tone and body language changing the instant they were in eyesight of the paramedics, he continued on. "I will require a full report from you, at least verbal, before you leave. Written you can do tomorrow before remaining on stress leave. That shot looks rather nasty, probably going to need several stitches, so take it easy as well."

"Yes sir," Yami murmured, grateful when the hands of the Paramedics pulled him out of both his stupor and from the Sergeant's grasp, trying not to exhale audibly in relief.

"Is it possible to completely treat him here?" Freeborn questioned, still following while the two paramedics assisted Yami into the back of the ambulance.

They both stared at him in astonishment, but shrugged and nodded, "We can suture him up here, it looks deep but it seems like it missed the femoral. That may change after we do a ..."

Freeborn nodded and waved him off dismissively, "That's fine, I just may have to get the statement from him later if that changes. Take care of him please. Oh, and do not mind his K9, Hannibal will stay with you but he will stay out of your way."

"Sounds good," the other paramedic said, before stepping into the back of the rig, Hannibal following and hiding behind the airway chair.

 **2110hrs – Downtown District**

After nearly thirty minutes of interrogation by the officers and being sequestered to a table like a bunch of scolded toddlers; Yugi, Lysbet, Karel and Seto quietly stared at the table, waiting to be released. Lysbet was getting antsy, her legs and arms shaking as she conversed harshly with the officer that had pulled her aside earlier. They refused to give them any word on Yami's condition, never mind where he was or if he had been taken to the hospital. Freeborn seemed to be keeping everyone in the dark, at least everyone but himself. Just the sight of the pompous prick made Seto's blood boil, especially after he came back in from manhandling Yami away from them and basically ignored them, telling them off when they asked him for any information.

The officer that was with them, Graham, a medium height and fairly handsome man of African ethnicity, and built like a compacted line-backer. Aside from being obvious eye candy, he was also very affectionate to Lysbet, something Karel did not seem to be clueing into, though Yugi at least seemed to be completely fine with the situation. Jadedness obvious in his thick build, Graham was watching Freeborn cautiously as he spoke, one hand rubbing Lysbet's shoulder, "He'll be fine, the bugger is tougher than me," voice holding a thick Dorset British accent. "There was an ambulance out front; I bet they are treating him in there."

Biting her lips nervously, eyes blank and trained straight forward, Lysbet murmured out, "I need to make sure he's ok."

"He was shot twice, even if the bullets just grazed him he was bleeding enough for at least a few stitches," Yugi stated quietly, arms crossed and slouched in his seat. "He seemed pretty concussed too. All those factors tell me he should have been transported to the hospital."

"Aye," Graham agreed. "But, you have no idea the kind of power Freeborn has on some people."

"Speak of the devil," Seto warned under his breath.

Sauntering up to them, having just come from outside as he was dusting off the remaining remnants of snow, Freeborn gave Graham a silencing stare then smiled at the group. "All of you are clear to go, I have already arranged for taxi's to take all of you home. Also, Seto Kaiba was it?" Getting a stiff nod in answer from the former CEO, Freeborn cut his body angle enough that Karel and Lysbet were blocked off. "I need you to go home with Yami. The medics say he has a concussion and they have loaded him with a fair bit of morphine. They are almost done suturing him up, but their condition on releasing him and not taking him to the hospital overnight is that someone goes home with him. Can I trust you with his safety for the evening; you seem to be the most level headed one of the bunch."

"No, I will go with him," Lysbet began to protest, Freeborn snapped to her and gently eased her back down into her chair, expression far from comforting as he seemed to try and portray.

"You have been through a lot tonight, Miss Raske, it would be far better for you to go home and rest, perhaps spend the night with your father if you need to. However, Yami is in no condition to be left with someone that cannot fully assist him, he can barely walk. No offense, Mrs. Raske, but I do not think you would be able to hold him up for the amount of time he needs." Lysbet was fuming, but Graham's hands returned to her shoulder's and restrained her, nodding angrily in acquiescence she waved him away rudely. "Good, now, Mr. Kaiba, are you willing?"

Resisting a sharp retort, Seto bobbed his head stiffly, "I am. Now take me to him."

Freeborn stiffened at the tone, sensing the hostility, but bowed in answer and lead Seto outside into the cold. It was still snowing, nowhere near as heavily now though; it was a soft dance of white flakes and a subtle bitter breeze. Shrugging in his jacket against the slight cold Seto trudged behind Freeborn, wishing that he could burn a hole straight through the back of the man's head with his stare. Jaw locked he ignored the others around him, officers and bystanders staring in question. He could see the ambulance parked out of view, the light flooding out when Freeborn opened the back doors, not even bothering to knock. Two rather pissed off paramedics glared at him, but didn't say anything, one returned back to his work while the other stared at Seto. Hannibal was still hiding in the back, but his hackles were back up and his snarl was evident. "This is Seto, a friend of his; he will be going home with him."

"Good, thank you Sergeant," mumbled the medic that was leaning over Yami. "You can leave us now."

With a grunt Freeborn pushed past Seto and headed back towards the restaurant. Scowling Seto glanced in and took in the view. Yami was laying on his right side, an icepack cradling his face while a pillow rested beneath his hip. Bruising was starting to show along his entire jaw bone, along with the mark on his cheeks where the gun had connected with it and left an imprint. Crimson eyes were watching him warily, hands tightening in discomfort. The medic had already stitched up the side wound, but the leg was still being finished. To do so, they had cut away his entire one pant leg, leaving his leg bare except for the top of his boxers showing. His shirt was also pulled up, torso and stomach riddled with angry scars – some old, some clearly newer by the slight purple tinge they still held. Seto's brow furrowed at this, also seeing a ragged scar crossing Yami's exposed knee, it looked like some of the wounds he had seen from shrapnel damage on some of the documentaries he had watched. He could also see multiple tattoos peeking through the scars, covering some of them. All of them were military based, coordinates on what could be seen of his back, along with dog tag images or paw prints. An EKG symbol was imprinted on his right forearm just below another ragged scar, fighter imprinted below it. Yami was growing agitated with his scrutiny, and for obvious reasons, aside from taking in the damage and scars, Seto was also admiring him with no qualms. Yami was well toned, softly tanned skin tight over well-built muscle, yet still petite and alluring. He had always been attracted to Atemu, Yugi's bizarre other self, but he had kept quiet, especially since it had taken until the young man had returned to the afterlife that he admitted that he existed as a separate entity. However, the Yami currently in front of him was significantly more attractive with his uniqueness, the scars and tattoos adding to his allure, along with his increased physique. Atemu was toned, but in the way a fit teenager would be, which is exactly what he had been; long, lean and petite. The man before him was far more filled out, shoulders a touch broader and muscles well developed and defined.

"So," Yami's shaky voice cut him out of his unabashed relishing, the officer deeply uncomfortable and not looking at him. Jaw hindering him from speaking well, Yami murmured out the rest. "Freeborn's sending you with me."

"Yes," he answered, blushing slightly and glancing away before drifting back, eyes narrowing at Yami's intense reaction to him. It wasn't one of disgust, but of fear if he had to guess, and that disturbed him. "Just for the night."

"Good, I never have guests. You won't be considered one. There is a spare room upstairs. You can do what you want. I'm going to bed."

Huffing Seto crossed his arms, "Not one for pleasantries are you."

"I am only allowing you to my home because Freeborn demanded it," wincing sharply as the medic pulled the last stitch tight, but gently cleaned and then bandaged it. "I don't like company."

"Well, get used to it for a night," Seto said, irritated and scowling. Sharp crimson eyes snapped to him, unwavering he quirked his head. "Unwelcomed or not, I'm staying there, someone has to save you from making yourself worse."

At that Yami let out a dark wry chuckle, "Keep telling yourself that Mr. Kaiba, you'll be about as useless as a toddler in that department."

Cutting in, the one medic placed a bag of pills beside Yami, "Here is the T4's, should be enough for a couple of days. Get some rest, alright, you are good to go. I'll tape your pants closed so you don't have to walk around like that, being soaked in blood is bad enough. Your cab should be here already." Yami gave him a grateful nod and took the offered hand to help him sit up. "Now remember, if your head gets worse, go in. You may be used to your jaw dislocating, but you never know if it went back in wrong." Another nod was all he got, sighing the medic quietly took out some IV tape and haphazardly taped the pants closed, hands guiding Yami carefully up and towards the door.

Seto reached up to help him clamber out of the ambulance, his hands were snapped at, Hannibal barrelling into him and shoving him out of the way. Giving the dog a snarl back, Seto shuffled forward and kept his hands out while Yami used the dogs strong back as a brace to stand and walk, the dog be damned he wasn't going to let Yami fall and rip open the fresh stitches. Yami ignored his helpful hands, completely relying on Hannibal, hand tightly gripping the harness while limping to the nearby taxi, it was a good thing the dogs back was as high as Yami's hips. Baffled again, and a little pissed, Seto clambered into the front seat of the taxi when Hannibal snarled at him again when trying to get into the backseat. The damn dog was evil. Yami prattled off the address then went quiet, sitting in the back with his eyes locked on his phone, messaging his sister back Seto presumed.

The next twenty minutes passed in near silence, aside from the cab driver asking a few clarification questions along with a few pleasantries. They weaved into one of the residential districts, fairly newer homes in a predominantly older neighbourhood with massive lots and filled with well grown trees. Pulling up in front of a modest bungalow Yami quickly paid the driver and shuffled out, again ignoring Seto's insistent hands and letting Hannibal guide him. Closing the vehicle door Yami looked directly at Seto, his expression determined, "Get back in the car, go to your hotel, I'll be fine."

Incredulous, Seto resisted a chortle, shaking his head he placed his hands on his hips, "Oh hell no. You are not well enough to be left alone right now. I'm coming in."

Stiffening Yami stepped back from him, his discomfort rising, "I have Hannibal, who is far more useful than you will be."

"He's a dog!"

"He is my partner!" was the sharp reply, a scary glint in ruby orbs, bright in the street light. "This 'dog' is more loyal than any person has ever been or ever will be, never mind ten times more intelligent. Hannibal is more than just a dog, he is my family and he is my lifeline. Do not disrespect him." The intensity of Yami's voice was amplified by Hannibal's low grow. "For that alone, you can kindly fuck off. No wonder Karel picked you out, you and him will get along just swell."

"Karel is your father, have some respect!" Seto yelled defensively, feeling backed into a corner, his mouth running away from him and bury him in a load of trouble.

Yami's expression grew dark again, "The fucker doesn't understand the meaning of that title. Get in the car, I so hope that I do not have the pleasure of sharing your company again." With a sharp turn he headed towards the front door, shoulders straight and fists tight, Hannibal snarling one last time at Seto then strutted off to be his handler's crutch. Hearing the car door open and close Yami exhaled deeply in relief, not bothering to look back as the car pulled away, pulling out his keys from his pocket he slid it in the lock and turned it before turning the door handle. His body froze when footsteps hurried up behind him on the stone pathway leading to the door. Swivelling around, barely keeping his footing, he ground out warningly at the blue eyed devil stalking towards him. "Leave me alone."

Face to face with Yami, their warm breaths colliding, the steps giving Yami the needed height to be head level with him, Seto shoved his hands in his pocket, sighing deeply. "I want to say sorry…I was out of line."

"Yes, you were," the officer answered, holding Hannibal back, albeit barely. "Now, please leave!"

"I'm sorry alright," Seto said exasperatedly, trying to fix the situation. "Please, I'm worried as hell about leaving you alone right now."

"I'm not alone," came the whispered response, breathing haggard. "For fuck sakes, please leave, I'll call you a cab. We can, try this whole normal people conversation and apology thing another day, but right now I need to go to sleep."

"Yami, who's with you?" came a familiar voice from with the house, the door opening and revealing an even more familiar face. Bakura stood stiffly, eyes narrowing dangerously, protectively. Stepping out on the porch he stepped between Yami and Seto, "You must be Karel's new replacement."

Jaw dropping Seto stared at the face he had seen at the restaurant, not seeing Yami's exhaustion increase along with a restraining hand on Bakura's arm. Fists balling he snarled darkly, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Bakura quirked a brow, "This is my house numbnuts, I'm his roommate."

"You were with that asshole that humiliated him," with a quick step Seto took a full handful of Bakura's shirt. "If you are his roommate, his friend, why did you run away when he needed you!"

"Mr. Kaiba, back off," Yami voice cut through, though quickly ignored as Bakura retorted back.

"None of your damn business prissy boy, now kindly let me go and fuck off," with that he reached up and tried to break Seto's hold, surprised and annoyed when he met strong resistance, the former CEO apparently knowing some self-defence. Shrugging Bakura snapped his one hand forward into Seto's exposed stomach, expecting Seto's body arching to cradle it he cracked his other hand up and into the former CEO's side, winding him and dropping him to the stairs of the porch. "Do not make me ask again…"

"Will you two just stop it!" Both turned to see Yami panting and leaning heavily in the doorway, Hannibal helping him keep his balance. "Just…dammit get inside before you wake the neighbours up." Drained beyond coherence Yami stumbled into the house, the only thing keeping him upright was Hannibal.

Glaring at each other the two men declared a silent truce then trudged in, Bakura taking quick steps forward and wrapping a steadying arm around Yami's staggering form. Expression losing all malice and turning to intense concern, he used his other hand to first stop Yami from moving any more then tilted his face up into the light. "Why didn't you let me stay…he did a number on you."

"He's dead," came the quiet murmur, the voice unsteady.

Reading into it, eyes briefly watching Seto come up behind them, "You did it. Fuck, why didn't you let me stay!"

"I couldn't blow your cover!"

Head tilting back and exhaling a deep restrained breath Bakura glared at Yami, "You are lucky he didn't kill you, or worse!"

Shrugging and staggering away from him, Yami whispered under his breath, not realising that both men heard it as he stumbled towards the kitchen, "Death would have been welcoming."

Jaw dropping yet again Seto stared at Yami in disbelief, his gut wrenching at the pure sorrow in that tone, and the seriousness. Bakura noticed his reaction, his own body tight but clearly not as surprised by the remark. With a wave towards the plush sectional Bakura told the CEO to go there, seeing the man do so he averted back to his friend. Entering the open kitchen at the back of the house, catching Yami filling up a glass of water at the sink, he reached out and tightly gripped shaking shoulders. "Not today, not ever, do you understand me."

Garnet gaze lifted to him, dark circles obvious under them, haunted. "Sure, Kura', we'll go with that."

Knowingly, and with a shake of his head, Bakura reached into one of the nearby cabinets. Yami was watching him, and he knew it, pulling out a bottle of sleep aids he crushed a few up in his hands. Turning and with a pointed glare, he upended the dust into Yami's water. Determined expression causing Yami to stiffen but increase his defiance, "Not tonight. Drink, get some sleep, we'll talk this through in the morning."

"And if I don't want to take these accursed things," came the quiet threat, the glass now hanging over the sink. Bakura's hand encompassed his own and Yami flinched, he could feel the panic rising in his system, the all too familiar sensation of the darkness closing in around him, memories flooding through him unrestrained, he no longer had the energy to fight them off. They had been badgering him since the moment he had seen Kuzma, lurching his mind into the horrors that he had endured under that man's hands, but they were nothing compared to what the Pakhan had done to him. He was trembling, vision flipping between memories and what was going on in front of him. "Bakura, back off…"

"No," came the heated reply, the glass leaving his hand before his body was rotated around, jaw forced open, head tilted back and the vile concoction poured down his throat. Sighing deeply, expression forlorn, Bakura held Yami up as the man gagged and spluttered, his hands both quickly gripping Yami's, taking away his friend's ability to squirm away and force himself to upchuck the water and pills. "You know these pills will make you sleep way better than you will if you try on your own. I'm sorry, but you need sleep. Now relax."

From the couch Seto quietly stared on, surprised that Hannibal had stayed away through all this, sitting at the edge of the kitchen. His heart was racing, as was his mind, absorbing everything but still reeling. Bakura gave him a comforting smile while guiding Yami out of the kitchen and down the nearby hallway, shielding Yami's face from view, Hannibal at their heels. He sat in silence, listening as Yami slowly got undressed and into bed, he didn't hear another word from the officer, only Bakura's comforting voice through it all. Footsteps coming back into the living room snapped him back, hands fiddling in his lap he tracked Bakura, whom had diverted into the kitchen, the fridge door opening and closing. Quietly Bakura headed towards him, a beer in each hand, one pressed into the former CEO's hand as a peace offering. Taking it gratefully Seto took a swig of the strong liquid and slouched forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Is he alright?"

"As much as he will be," a quick swing and a sigh before sitting down nonchalantly, Bakura stared off almost vacantly towards the hallway. "We will see what the morning brings though."

"I'm so lost," he admitted, taking another long swing of the cold beer. "No one has told me anything."

Quirking a brow Bakura seemed to ponder something, then sat forward, "Do you want to stay, or do you want me to call a cab."

Sensing a secondary offer Seto tapped the bottle against his knee, "It's late, I'd like to stay if you don't mind."

"So long as you have no plan on sleeping. I'll give you a quick rundown, and this will be the truthful version you will hear. Karel likes to skirt around a lot of pertinent details, and he and Yami both hid a significant amount of it from Lysbet, so she only knows fragments. Whereas I know the entire story, straight from Yami himself, along with everything else I have figured out while working with the gang."

"Won't he get mad."

"Do I look like I care," with a chuckled Bakura sat back again. "Yami needs a lot more friends and comfort than he allows. Right now, all he has are myself and Hannibal that see everything he endures, know everything about him, are able to keep him sane. I think it's time to expand that knowledge and support base, and for some odd reason I trust you, which is a compliment because I do not like people."

Seto snorted, "Tell me something I don't know."

Bakura gave him a wry smile, "That's the plan Sherlock."

 **A/N: So….thoughts? lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**EXPOSED SHADOWS**

 **A/N:** _Hello all...So, I know, it's a repost…boo!  
Well, in my opinion, it's a very much needed re-post. Every time I have re-read this chapter then tried to continue writing Chapter 3 I've just been getting mad. So, I went through and changed it to my liking. Hope you all enjoy. _

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Yugioh, or any of its characters.  
Warning: This story contains graphic violent and sexual content, along with profanities. If you don't like, don't read; and if you read and cannot handle it, don't complain to me, you've been warned._

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **TORONTO, CANADA  
2100hrs – Yami and Bakura's House**

" _Cheka-Soldaty Bratva_ that is what they call themselves. Mean's Cheka-Soldiers Brotherhood, in English. They are rooted to the Cheka, specifically the Bolsheviks, that assassinated the Tsar and his family during the Russian Revolution," Bakura started, none too simply, gaze focused on Seto as he continued on. "The Godfather, _Pakhan_ , _Krestnii Otets_ , leader…whatever you want to call him, is a descendant of Yalkov Yurovsky, the leader of the specific Cheka that was ordered to do the assassination. Yalkov then used said influence and power to create this perfect image, made himself seem like the most gracious and intense man of justice in all of Russia. It covered up all the other activities he was doing while building up the Bratva and using that time and influence to cause damage and gain territory over the other gangs that were developing in Russia at the time."

"So, the Bratva has been in existence since 1917?"

With a nod and a deep swig of his beer Bakura exhaled deeply, smiling, "Glad you know your history. Now, moving to our lovely modern era. The Pakhan of the true faction of the Bratva is still in Russia, Viktor Yurovsky; however, his cousin Yevgeny is the Pakhan of this division, which is in full control of everything within Canada, the USA, Mexico and South America. Yevgeny, though he runs this division, he does still directly fall under the rule of Viktor."

Recognition dawning, Seto shot his one hand up in the air, "Wait wait, you mean Yevgeny Nikiforov, CEO of Valyena Corp. the currently largest pharmaceutical company in the world, the only one rivalling Karel's?" At the raised brow, and increased smile, Seto slumped back in his chair. "And by that look you are amused at my lack of..."

"Worldly knowledge, you might be a prodigy but I have a feeling you were raised in one hell of a tight ass bubble." Rising up, beer long finished, Bakura trekked into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge door, "Hungry," catching Seto's nod, he pulled out a few containers of salad and chicken. Grabbing two forks, along with managing to balance another beer, he returned to the living room. Taking the offering's Seto quietly began to eat, waiting for Bakura to settle and continue. "Now, with that in mind. What do you think a corrupt company would do to a rival company to put it firmly under their thumb?"

"Threaten them, find any sort of unsavoury information on them and expose it. Force the company to pay them to keep them from causing any harm, or exposing any dirty laundry."

"Common…everyone one does that. These are massive worldwide gangs that are just the tip of the iceberg for them." Bakura murmured through mouthfuls, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Think bigger pretty boy."

"Infiltrate and control it internally?"

Shaking his head, putting aside the finished container, ignoring Seto's stunned expression at his gluttony. "Still too small, that method is too blatant, too many risks. What about something easier to cover up, at least for an organization that specializes in exportation of weapons, drugs and underage sex slaves." Seeing that Seto was still drawing a blank Bakura exhaled in annoyance. "Kidnapping. The original target had been Lysbet; though she's clearly gorgeous she would not fit the package so they would have had to dispose of her, not much use there. She was also not a virgin and she was twenty-one - too old to sell - so they would have had to kill her and that gets messy, but would have been preferable to taking a piss poor sale on her. She also was going to university, harder to catch, especially since she was attending school in the Netherlands; an area that is virtually untouched by the Bratva. Besides, there was a significantly better target still residing on home territory that was virtually abandoned and vulnerable."

Letting the information sit in Seto swallowed deeply, pursing his lips he murmured out. "So, what was it that they were after in order for them to want to kidnap him?"

"That's the part that gets hazy. I haven't been able to find out much and the cover up that was created – stating that it was simply for ransom money and a warning to the company after the merger fell through; is quite air tight. That's what the police report states, that is what is on record. All I know is it had something to do with some product – or project – all I have is the name of whatever it is…I know nothing about said drug or how it pertains to Karel. I am not privy to that information yet; something that will hopefully change now that Kuzma is gone and they will need someone to take his place as Brigadier – or _Avtorityet_ \- of one of the squads. Something I have already been told I will get if tonight's mission was successful. Thankfully their view of success is a pretty big grey area."

"Crafty little demon aren't you?"

Shrugging indifferently, Bakura took a long swig of his beer, downing nearly half of it. "Considering I am a non-sworn member of the Police, I have to do everything I can to get what I need. The beauty of not being an official police officer is I can break all the laws and be exempt from them, my boss pays the district attorney general well to keep his non-members on the streets and bringing in intel." Seeing Seto's stunned reaction he laughed, deeply satisfied and grinning darkly. "Oh yes, I am a Cop. I was recruited during training; they made me flunk the program then hired me under the table. Anyone with a sketchy past or the clear ability to do what they want, they hire, apparently I had both prerequisites. Spent half my teenage years in and out of juvenile prison for burglary, theft, assaults…everything that was erased from my record as soon as I turned eighteen. But, my boss dug it all up and I guess he liked what he saw." Expression going solemn, and dark, Bakura finished off the last of his beer. "And it all just got that much harder over the past year to get that intel. Freeborn is a mole within the police and he found some way to get the files with the names of all the non-sworn members on the street. I am now under contract, I do exactly as the Bratva wants me to, whether that be botching police operations or aiding them. I am also to find all the other moles within the police service that are loyal to other organizations. My final duty is to keep an eye on Yami. They found out we were roommates, and the Pakhan used that to his advantage to keep Yami firmly under his foot."

Confused, Seto questioned, finally finishing his meal and putting it aside on the coffee table quirked a brow and stared at Bakura in bewilderment. "Why? He's not their prisoner any more, what do they care – aside from, how was it put..." wracking his brain, Seto searched for the words Kuzma spoke earlier. "On pain of death of family, stay away from the Bratva and remain silent, I'm guessing that was the terms of his rel…"

"They didn't get what they wanted," was the sharp interjection.

"And that was?"

Contemplating, figuring out how to word things and what to spurt out, Bakura chewed absently on his lower lip, mind eventually seeming to focus after leaving Seto in silence for nearly a minute. "The basic of what happened is Yami's nanny had been handsomely paid and arranged for him to be taken from his home one night when Karel was out of town. They exported him out of the city to one of the underground bunkers that they possess out in the Maritimes, close to one of their shipping docks." Standing up and moving to retrieve another beer, clearly needing more liquid aid, Seto already noticing the balled fists and shaking in the man's form. "They tortured him; he was sixteen and they put him through things no grown man could live through with a shred of sanity, never mind a kid. He was their tool to try and break Karel, make him give up whatever this project entailed. He was with them for three months…three months of pure hell…and there wasn't even a single moment during that time that Karel gave in. He abandoned him, left him alone to fend off the wolves. Yami got himself out, snuck off when his guards weren't paying attention."

"Jesus…" Seto gasped out, eyes wide. Mind scrambling he ran his shaking digits through damp hair, remembering something from earlier; he murmured it out in question. "Kuzma kept calling him _shlyukha_ , what does it mean?"

Bakura paled at first, eyes darting down the dark hallway towards Yami room, stomach visibly knotting. Swallowing hard, focus drifting to the floor in front of him; hands so tight around the bottle in his hand that it was starting to crack. "It has several meanings. The one that Kuzma was referring to – however – is slut."

The word slapped Seto viciously, almost as if brass knuckled had pelted him across the face. Heated fury and disgust rose up in him, bile hot at the back of his throat and teeth grinding audibly. It made everything settle heavily in his mind, giving him the answer to Yami's sudden snap when Kuzma threatened to take him back to the Pakhan. Cracking his jaw, releasing the pressure that had built up within the joints, he lifted his attention back to Bakura. The man before him was having a hard time holding in the tremors, the audible cracking of the bottle increasing as his entire hands went white from the pressure. Swallowing hard, pushing the bile back down his throat, he ground out. "I'm guessing Yevgeny had ulterior motives for the kidnapping."

Head shaking stiffly Bakura placed his beer on the coffee table, feeling the splinters of glass dig into his palm refocused his attention. "Yevgeny had been stalking him long before. I remember the first night he tried to coerce him just after he turned twelve, it was the first time he had ever been allowed to attend one of the company functions. But, then again, his mother had just recently passed and Karel couldn't be bothered with finding somewhere else for his child to be when hosting that damn party. Yami called me absolutely terrified; he had run off from the house after being able to slip away from the sick fuck. He stayed at my place for the next few days; Karel screaming at him daily over the phone for being a waste of skin and embarrassing him, for making ridiculous accusations. Karel never believed him – ridiculed him for being scared of Yevgeny – belittled him for it, even threatening to fire the personal chef when the man backed Yami up. It didn't help that Yevgeny was around a lot after that, I'm guessing that is when the project started."

Calming his system, and the waves of stunned disgust running through him, Seto questioned. "Does Karel know what happened? He cannot be that oblivious, not anymore."

Shrugging Bakura flopped his head over the back of the couch, neck resting on the back as he exhaled deeply, "No clue. All I know is that he knew at least a modicum of what happened; he also has the reports from the doctors from when Yami was in the hospital afterwards, so he knows a baseline of his injuries. I have been trying to dig and find out just what they were doing to force Karel's hand, maybe if I can use whatever Karel knows as leverage I can get the fucker to release whatever it is that the Bratva want." With a long dark sigh, one hand reaching up to rub his temple to ward off the oncoming headache, he whispered out. "I just want my friend back…I want him to not feel so caged and worthless. Karel has let these fuckers rob Yami of having any chance of a normal life, and I'll be damned if I let it stay that way."

"How long have you known him?"

"Since he moved here from Amsterdam, he was about ten if I remember right. We used to play hockey and rugby together; and as odd as it sounds, I had an academic scholarship to the private school he and his sister went to. So, even though he is younger, he was in a majority of my classes. Well, at least until I was fifteen and started doing all the stupid shit I did."

"So…twenty-years?"

Blinking, seeming to have that number settle heavy on his shoulders, he gulped, "Holy shit…yeah, twenty-years." Blinking more he chuckled to himself and shook his head. "And we haven't shot each other yet, that's got to be a good sign right?"

Smiling Seto shook his head, "For your personality types, I would say so."

Grunting, the white haired man rose to his feet and trudged back to the kitchen, snatching Seto's empty bottle of beer and taking them to the recycling bin. "Sorry – Kaiba was it? That is about all I can mentally handle to spew right now."

"Seto – and I think that is all my brain can handle right now."

"Good," ducking into the hallway quietly before popping back out, Bakura pointed into a second doorway beside Yami's, light on and filtering out into the dark living room and kitchen. "The spare bedroom is probably your most comfortable bet…though it might be a bit dusty in there; I don't think either of us has gone in there since he bought the place. Or, you can try and fit your tall ass on our couches."

Brow quirking at the lame insult Seto stood up and came up beside Bakura, glancing into the immaculate room. Brow rising even more at the massive king sized bed, dark masculine furniture, and the massive window facing out into the dark backyard, he peered down at the officer. "I'm not sure that I believe that that bed has not been touched by the two of you."

"I haven't touched it, I happily take my partners downstairs to my king bed and the sound proof room," with a sly grin furthering at Seto's bemused expression, he continued seriously, face turning solemn. "And I know Yami hasn't, he's never been with anyone; at least that I am aware of."

Stunned, and memories of Yami's earlier reaction to his ogling clicked in, "Why? There is no way that someone that looks like that doesn't at least have a…"

"Fuck buddy," Bakura stated briskly, amused to watch Seto stumble over the words, but said amusement dissipated quickly. "Think about it, he was sixteen when that fucker took him, and then said bastard has never let him go. Yevgeny did a very good job of getting into his head and staying there over the years; constantly reminding him that he is worthless and he belongs to him. So, do you wonder now?" Seeing Seto's slow shake of his head, he pointed to the second door in the room. "You have the ensuite, so there is no need to worry about wandering around in the dark to find the main washroom up here. Also, do not bother locking your door, it will only piss Hannibal off and he will unlock it, the damn dog is quite smart and knows how to work everything in this house."

Scowling, Seto ground out, "The damn mutt is evil."

"That dog is a fifteen grand highly trained animal, an extremely sophisticated K9. He might seem evil, but ninety percent of that is his training, he is still a playful dog under all of that when he is not in work mode. He just doesn't like you because you are new, and you have made Yami very uncomfortable. All things that tell him to put you in a corner and rip your face off."

Shaking his head furiously Seto stammered out, voice semi shrill, "An animal should not be given that much leeway and intelligence!"

Bakura grinned, shuffling away and heading into the dark house towards the stairs at the back of living room. "I used to think like you, until I understood everything behind K9's, their handlers, and just the sheer volume of amazing things those dogs can do. If Hannibal wasn't here, I would have lost Yami a long time ago. He is the reason Yami is still alive, and he's saved my ass more times than I can count. I owe everything to Hannibal." With that he descended the stairs and disappeared from sight, leaving Seto in silence.

Pursing his lips Seto watched Bakura disappear before letting his gaze drift into the room beside the guestroom. Even though it was dark he could see Yami curled up on the bed, the blankets almost carefully tucked around him, while dark eyes watched him from the darkness. Hannibal was laying on the opposite side of the bed, cuddled up against Yami, his head resting on his handler's hip with one of Yami's hands laced through the hair on his neck. As threatening as Hannibal seemed, merely from being the same colour as the seeping blackness that filled the room; but his eyes were merely watching quietly, unthreatening – just watching. Protectiveness radiated off of the animal, but no animosity seemed to be there anymore, just an odd calmness as he guarded his handler. With a bow of gratitude at the animal, Seto ducked into the guestroom and closed the door.

 **2330hrs –** **Chartwell Rd, Oakville Estate Homes, Toronto**

Sleek black and masked further with dark tinted windows, the limousine pulled up along the stone front driveway and slowed to a perfect stop in front of the steps leading into an expansive modern home. Bright laughter could be heard from within as a butler carefully descended the stairs and opened the back passenger door. He stood stiffly, one hand extended out to guide a sweet and delicate one as an exquisite young woman glided out, thick white fur coat barely covering the liquid dream that was her figure hugging dress. She thanked him sweetly; soft Russian accent noticeable and she stepped aside to allow the other passenger to follow. Blushing, always feeling vibrant and shy around her husband of twelve years, Annushka brushed a soft copper lock out her face as he stared up at her from inside the car with intense golden eyes. Though older than her by nearly twenty years, Yevgeny was well sculpted and ruggedly handsome; face accented by structured cheek bones, bright blue eyes and brushed back short salt and pepper hair. Aside from his hair colour, the rest of him showed no sign that he was over fifty. "Come my love, its cold!"

Grinning he stepped out, thanking the butler and the driver before sweeping his hand across her shoulder then letting it drop down to her delicate waist he guided her into the house. Her skin was a perfect porcelain, unblemished and glowing, something he always loved about her. Her curves were soft but very feminine, accentuated by the glittering gold dress and the pearl necklace that draped down her front and lessened the intensity of the dresses plunging neckline. Hazel eyes coyly twinkled at him, hopes for later this evening clear in them, intensified by the sly smile she gave him as they stepped in the warmth of their home. Playfully, she allowed her fur coat to slip from her shoulders, nearly dropping it on the marble floor before the butler reflexively grabbed it. His grin deepened, she was the only woman that could satisfy him, he could ravish her to his heart's content and would always be sated by her sweet delicate body and the fire of her passion. Thankfully, she did not know the dark place where his the rest of his desires fell, something that had gone unsated by other toys in the past years, his mind always drifting back to his favourite. Reaching out, brushing away those delicious thoughts, he ghosted his hand up her arm, "Behave yourself, my dove; I have business to attend to."

She pouted, but she understood, winking at him and striding into the house disappearing towards the winding glass and metal stairs leading upstairs, very much conscious of the sway that her hips and the damage it was doing to his restraint.

Taking off his own jacket and quietly handing it to the butler with another thank you, he knowingly pushed into the closed room beside the front doors; his private office and sitting room. Adjusting his suite jacket his face fell into a stiff dangerous mask, crisp eyes absorbing the room around him. Three men sat waiting for him, his three most trusted, sitting in their own mannerisms in plush white leather chairs. The room was darkly painted in a rich grey with mahogany wood panelling intensifying the blackness. Only one single chandelier hung from the ceiling and its light was dim.

Arik, his true second, was a beast of a man, barely fitting in the chair. Built like a brick wall he was expansive in both strong structure and over intensified muscle. Thick black hair was buzzed down into a perfect crew cut, scars riddle his face and exposed hands while tattoos covered the rest. He appeared to be all brawn, but the man's intelligence was vast and greatly useful. Dmitri was a well cut gentleman of his age, but scrawny and clearly more of an intellectual than a fighter, his frame slight and dark eyes framed with glasses. He was his _sovietnik_ , his second mostly in business, but still assisted where needed when Arik was busy in the field. The other was a plump man; Svenkov had downed a vast amount of vodka in his days, but his ability with numbers made him infallible as a _kassir_ , his book keeper and accountant in short.

Sitting down in the remaining chair he leaned forward and filled a crystal glass with the Glenfarclas 1955 scotch and water blend on the coffee table. Swirling it he leaned back, sipping its rich creamy flavour, savouring as he refocused on the men around him. "Well?"

"Kuzma is dead, mission was a success, though not as expected," stated Dmitri, tone stiff and arrogant.

"Explain."

"It wasn't Bakura who ended up being successful. Kuzma figured out what was going on and avoided the trap, causing quite a raucous at Le Jourdain. Freeborn had to send in reinforcements to finish the job," Svenkov expounded, tipping his head back and downing the scotch in his own glass, barely withholding a belch.

Withholding disgust at the man's antics, glancing at Arik he quirked a brow, "Who was the reinforcement, Sasha?"

"No, Sasha's crew was securing a drug drop last night," Arik stated, voice deep and menacing, but quiet in the same breath. "Freeborn sent the young Raske in; apparently he was on duty nearby and as always Freeborn was desperate."

Jaw clenching Yevgeny cracked his neck then chugged back the rest of his drink, trying to calm his irritation, "He was told not to let him anywhere near us; I want the boy to remain intact."

"Aside from a few scratches, grazed gunshot wounds and a concussion; he is fine. He was also the only reason this did not become a disaster. He shot Kuzma with no witnesses except for his family that was there, so cover up will be easy. Freeborn has already worked to correct everything and has tampered with the evidence. He also put young Raske on a two month suspension pending investigation of the incident," Arik interjected calmly, knowing that he was the only one that could every get away with cutting off the Pakhan. Yevgeny stared at him levelly, clearly reading into his thoughts from the last statement. "We could use this time to our advantage to get what we want out of the boy and get him back where he belongs."

Brow quirking and relaxing back Yevgeny mulled it over in his mind, tapping his jaw as he did so. "See that he is given a timeline. I am growing quite tired of being without all of my property." Rising he strode to exit the room, stating commandingly over his shoulder. "See yourselves out. Arik, I want you to speak to him personally, and do not forget to promote Bakura, his mission was successful regardless and he will be exceedingly more useful to us now."

Standing, cracking his knuckles and neck, Arik not so gently pulled the other two men up and shoved them towards the door. "Make yourselves useful. Double check everything from the raid and make sure the shipments will be ready. The two of you have been useless as of late – as it is Svenkov you are still lucky to be alive as it was your nephew that was one of the careless ones that let the boy escape." Loving the flinch in the fat old bastard, Arik gave them a final shove through the doorway and towards the front door. "See to it that you continue to please me, or the Pakhan will know of all of your continued failures to return his property to him."

Straightening himself, and clearly holding back a retort, Dmitri aligned his glasses and exited firmly towing Svenkov with him. Watching the two disappear into a previously called cab, Arik shoved his hands in his pocket and fished around for his phone, he had work to do. **  
**

**Saturday - 0900hrs – Yami and Bakura's House**

The mingled sounds of a dog barking, scampering feet outside, a ball bouncing loudly against the fence, and the screech of a tea kettle startled him into alertness. Groaning, neck popping as he shuffled under the plush comforter and smooth sheets Seto blearily stared at the clock on the nightstand. Blinking against the time and grumbling to himself, he shoved the sheets and covers aside and sat up straight, feet meeting the cold carpet beneath his feet with an unappreciative hiss and flinch. Stretching he tried to ward off the morning cold that hit him, it didn't help that he had slept in just his undershirt and boxers as the bedding had been insanely warm. It was encouragement to slip back under and sleep some more, but the wafting mix of tea, something sweet and delicious, bacon, and the awakening aroma of coffee told him that getting up was best. Quickly pulling on his slacks and socks before plucking the housecoat off the back of the door he stepped out into the warm and inviting house.

Warding off a yawn he waved at Bakura whom was in the kitchen pouring two cups of coffee, while stirring a piping hot cup of tea at the same time. Brain not computing the multi-tasking occurring in front of him Seto gave a simple nod when Bakura pointed at the cream, accepting the cup that was thrust at him, and then squawking when the cup of tea was pushed into his other hand.

"Take that to Yami please, he's outside. Tell him he has five minutes before breakfast is ready."

Merely nodding groggily Seto followed Bakura's pointed hand towards the back door at the rear of the kitchen. Slipping on a pair of slippers that were borderline uncomfortably small he pushed the door open carefully, preparing for the intense cold that he was expecting, only to be mildly surprised. It was a balmy spring morning, most of the snow from last night was already melted, and the sun was quite warm and pleasant, not a cloud in the sky. Taking a moment to inhale the sweet air Seto glanced around, taking in the view of the backyard.

The entire back fence line – which was a good quarter acre away – was covered in thickly grown poplar and spruce trees. The fence itself was at least seven feet high, well-manicured wood that was solid, creating a perfect privacy barrier. A deck extended from the back door across the entire backside of the house, simple, but large enough for the decent sized barbeque and large patio to fit snuggly. Aside from a large fire pit a few feet away from the deck, the rest of the yard was flat grass, complete open space that Hannibal was clearly enjoying. The dog barked happily, feet prancing around after dropping a neon rubber ball at Yami's feet before said ball was chucked to the far end of the yard. Yami had his back to him and was sitting on the edge of the deck, an icepack tightly pressed against his leg with clear plastic wrap to secure it there and a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Head turning after tossing the ball Yami extended that same hand out to him. Taking the hint Seto passed him his tea and sat down beside him, making sure to give a comfortable distance between them.

Yami exhaled beside him in relief, enjoying the heat of the tea hitting his face, savouring its rich taste. Kicking the ball that had just been dropped in front of him again with his good leg, he quietly murmured out, "Sorry if we woke you, I do this every morning during our days off – though this is usually after we've gone for a good run, that way I don't have to do this for very long to burn off some of his energy."

"I needed to be up anyway," Seto said softly, smiling down at the man beside him, catching crimson eyes tilt up to him. "Besides, whatever Bakura is cooking smells amazing."

Yami chuckled, "Pancakes and bacon is the only thing he can cook, he only knows how because I taught him – the fucker can barely avoid burning toast."

"He's doing better than me…I do not know how to cook anything."

With a quirked brow, and bright amusement on his face, Yami fully turned to peer at the former CEO. "Seriously, you are what, thirty – and you can't cook."

"Thirty-three, and my hired chef was better than I could ever be," Seto murmured in shame, chugging back some of his coffee to try and ignore Yami's obvious snicker. "I was spoiled alright. I went from being cooked for at the orphanage to having a personal chef that my adopted father had, to keeping said chef until Mokuba decided that one of us needed to learn how to cook. Needless to say he is the one that got married and learned how to cook…that and she is a trained chef and used to bring me leftovers."

"So you were very spoiled," said the officer with a grin, wincing a bit when Hannibal suddenly plopped between his legs and rested his head on his injured thigh. The dog gave his handler an apologetic look before licking the plastic, tongue wagging at the forgiveness radiating from Yami's hand as he caressed the dogs ears. "I wasn't much better to be honest. My father hired a personal chef after my mother passed away; I just got lucky that he was a wonderful man and loved company. He taught me how to cook, mostly because he got sick of me just watching him from the counter and decided that someone needed to teach me some life skills."

Smiling down at him, Seto babbled softly, "Well that was good of him." All he gained was a quiet hum in the back of Yami's throat, and the young man's gaze turning to stare peacefully at the trees. "How are you feeling this morning?"

A shrug and a quiet response followed, "Pretty fucking sore."

"You seem to be in a way better mood at least." Flinching at that comment, Yami placed his cup in his lap, both hands holding it and his head bowed. Panicking if he had said something off, Seto stammered out. "I'm sorry…I didn't…"

"Its fine, Mr. Kaiba. I know Bakura's mouth ran away with him last night, probably wanting to explain a multitude of things that you experienced. By what I heard before I fell asleep he told you a lot more than I ever wanted you to know, than even Lysbet knows. With that in mind…I have one condition to whatever relationship we may have, whether friends or simply acquaintances."

"And that is?"

Hard eyes stared up at him, body stiff, "Don't pity me. I don't need it, and I never will. The instant you walk around me as if I am surrounded by glass, is the moment I will kick you out the door. I may be a vastly fucked up individual, but that does not mean that I want to be treated like a porcelain doll. Treat me as an equal, and we just may become friends."

The intensity behind that look made him swallow, taking a deep sip of his coffee to righten himself, Seto gave a solid nod, "I will do so, so long as you promise not to call me that. My name is Seto, Kaiba is my adopted surname and I have come to distain it – especially since it is what everyone used to call me when I was, shall we say, an arrogant asshole."

"Deal," Yami answered, one hand extending to Seto. "Pleased to meet you, Seto."

Grinning, Seto grasped the extended hand relishing in the contact as the young man's small but strong hand gripped his in a customary greeting, a wet cold nose following it. "And I you, Yami."

"For fucks sakes, I said five minutes!" came Bakura's boisterous yell from the kitchen, causing Yami to grin and Seto to nearly drop his coffee. "Get your asses in here or I'm not sharing!"

Glaring back at the door Seto grunted in annoyance and stood up, "Not much of a morning person is he?"

Shaking his head, one hand steadily holding the cup in his hand while the other rested on Hannibal's strong back to ungracefully pull himself upright. The only sign to his discomfort was the narrowing of his eyes and the tightening of his lips. Meandering to into the house Yami stated over his shoulder, "No, and I am guessing he gave you a time frame and you forgot." Holding the door open for Seto and Hannibal, Yami kicked off his shoes and allowed the door to close behind him while entering the blazing heat of the kitchen. Bakura was already sitting, and gorging, at the dining room table. Signalling for Seto to sit down, he placed his tea on the table before carefully limping to the island in the kitchen. Hannibal knew what was coming, and was patiently sitting by his food bowl stationed at the edge of the island. Yami first refilled the water dish before pulling out the raw food from the fridge and dishing it out into the food bowl. Holding it up in the air, Yami made a few quick signals with his hands, commands clear as Hannibal immediately laid down, crawled forward, rolled and then sat up on his hind legs with his front paws crossed in front of him. With a warm smile, Yami placed the food down, gently rubbing the dog's head in affection and praise then limped over to the table.

Having watched the entire exchange with avid fascination, Seto piped up around mouthfuls of pancakes, "I didn't know you could train dogs with hand signals."

Sitting down carefully, breathing through the stiffening of muscles with a slight frown, Yami relaxed in his chair. "Hannibal knows nearly a hundred commands via hand signals, along with verbal commands in English and Dutch and can recognize nearly two hundred words in both. The only difference between Hannibal, and the dogs I worked with in the military, is I have not been able to train him on parachute drops." Seeing Seto's eyes widen and hearing Bakura's audible snicker, Yami simply shrugged. "For just a dog, he's pretty smart."

"I'm impressed. You were in the army?"

"Yes, for eight years, joined as soon as I was legal age. I did four years of schooling before going into active duty."

"K-9 unit?" giving a single nod in response, Yami cautiously watched the former CEO, his comfort level rapidly decreasing, nerves still more frazzled than he would like to admit. "Is that where those scars came from?" Again, another single nod, crimson eyes turning away and small hands reaching out to grab his tea and slouch into his chair. "IED?"

"Want some more coffee?" Bakura interjected rather loudly, standing up and striding into the kitchen, russet eyes giving Seto a hard look as he did so.

Hiding a shaky and grateful exhale at his friend's outburst, Yami took a long drink of his piping hot tea, eyes closing as he did so. He re-opened them and glanced up when the cold plate in front of him tapped his elbows, seeing Bakura's pleading expression he sourly sat up and quickly nibbled on a piece of bacon. Bakura sighed clearly in relief, plopping the fresh cups of coffee in front of Seto and then in his spot before sitting back down. Avoiding Seto's questioning face, he further relaxed into the chair, one hand dropping down to pet Hannibal's questing head – the dog had already finished and was sitting beside him, a low hum in the back of the K9's throat, warning him. Formulating words in his head, and mulling over whether or not to answer, he finally quietly whispered out after several minutes of silence, "It destroyed the Humvee we were rendezvousing with, along with the three other mines in the area. It killed everyone inside and within a short radius, the few of us that were far enough away somehow survived in various stages of intact. That was my last mission; I was permanently discharged after I recovered enough for a full mental and physical assessment. Needless to say I think it's obvious which one I failed."

Absorbing it in while stuffing in his last few bites of food, cerulean eyes focused on Yami's almost childish position, and the clearly dazed gloss in his eyes. "Sounds rough."

Shrugging, almost nonchalantly, Yami stood up from his chair, taking Hannibal's hint before his nerves continued to rise from the reminiscing, "Such is war." Giving Bakura an apologetic expression at the fact that his plate was barely touched, he bowed out of the room and disappeared towards the bathroom intent on having a shower. "I'll be out in a few," he called down the hallway before disappearing into the room.

He could still feel the remaining blood on his skin from last night, the sticky sensation running chills up his spine. Allowing Hannibal in behind him, Yami firmly closed the door and stripped carefully, being mindful of his injuries and the caked blood that slipped off his skin and littered the floor. Making a mental note to clean that later he cranked on the hot water making sure it was near scalding before stepping into the tub and closing the glass enclosure. He was glad that Bakura had packaged his uniform up already for him last night so he did not have to deal with them, scrubbing the remnants off his skin would be enough.

Except over the fresh stitches, he viciously scrubbed his skin raw, pulling off layers of grime and almost stripping him of a full subcutaneous layer aided by the waters intense temperature. It was times like this he was glad he never really grew much for hair like most men, his legs were thickly caked and with how raw he scrubbed them he would have been pulling out hair if there was any there, his arms were just as bad. Satisfied that he had peeled all the filth off he allowed his hands to brace himself upright and dropped his head down, the hot water pounding into the back of his head and relaxing the intense stiffness in his neck and shoulders. When the pounding in his head slowly lessened he carefully rose up and washed his face, wincing each time he passed over the fresh bruises over his jaw. Done with that, he started to wash his hair when a low familiar growl echoed in the room, standing the hair up on the back of his neck. Quickly turning off the water he opened the shower door and peeked his head out, cold air hit his face and the fog in the room dissipated signalling that Hannibal had opened the door and barrelled out. Blinking in confusion before scrambling out he haphazardly dried off, barely slipping into the clean sweatpants and tank top he had put in the bathroom earlier he cautiously stepped out into the living room. Spotting Hannibal, whom had bolted straight for the front door, he swallowed hard at the strength of his partner's growl and darted across the room. Clambering up beside him, not yet acknowledging Seto and Bakura, he grabbed a strong hold on Hannibal's collar and snapped his fingers. Rear end plopping down in obedience Hannibal pressed his nose against the door, still growling, poised and ready to launch.

Looking up from doing the dishes, Bakura and Seto gave him a quizzical look, Bakura's switching to dangerous at Hannibal's insistent snarling. Without a word, he opened one of the cupboards and unclipped two pistols that were fastened to the top. Ignoring Seto's bewildered expression he hurried up to Yami and pressed the second gun into his friend's shoulder. Taking the offered weapon, Yami flicked off the safety and cocked the weapon, "Seto, stay inside."

"What's going on?"

"Shut up and stay down," Bakura snarled kneeling down at the other side of the door from Yami, reaching out to tightly grab the handle. Every ounce in him trusted Hannibal just as much as he did Yami, and if the K9 was reacting, them something was severely wrong. The rumble of a familiar engine pulled up out front, clenching his gut in unease, he could see every muscle in Yami's body tighten, but his composure remained calm. "Seto called Yugi for a pick up…he'll be here any minute…" he whispered in warning. Yami's eyes narrowed and he rose up, signalling with his gun towards the door to open it. Jaw clenching he nodded, turning the handle he swung the door open, Yami still holding Hannibal's collar went out first while he glanced to the kitchen to make sure that Seto had listened. Glad he had he stood up and followed Yami outside, his gun pressed against his hip in reassurance.

Having stopped at the bottom of the porch, Yami glared across the yard at the familiar black Shelby GT parked out front and the man that had already exited it. Gun held behind his back he locked with a pair of violet eyes that glanced at him, their owner halfway up the driveway just getting out of his own car. "Get inside, now," his tone was short and harsh, but it needed to be. Confused as all hell, and unnerved by the burly man on the street Yugi swallowed hard and obeyed, moving his feet and darting behind Yami and barely dodging around Bakura before ducking into the safety of the house. Assured that his cousin was safe, and with Bakura's strong figure beside him, he called out, "What are you doing here Arik."

Smiling Arik slowly strode up the walkway to the porch, taking his sweet time. "Congratulations Bakura, you've been promoted. Come by the base tonight and you will receive all your new commands, merchandise, along with assert yourself in front of your crew. Twenty hundred sharp don't be late." Stopping but a foot away from the two men, he glanced down at Yami, catching sight of Seto and Yugi watching from the door way, this wrinkled his plans a little and soured his mood. Withholding a scowl he snapped his hand out and gripped Yami's elbow tightly, ignoring the dogs angry barks, knowing full well Yami had good control of the animal. Smiling at Bakura's obvious flinch he tightened his hold. "Come with me Raske, we have things to discuss."

"Over my rotting corpse," Yami snapped, hand releasing his hold on Hannibal's collar. Judging that Arik would yank him forward he pulled the gun around and aimed it squarely into the burley man's crotch, the barrel pressing hard in warning. "Let go, I'm sure you want your balls to remain fixated to your body, along with your hand." Arik snarled, fury pouring off him, but he released, stepping back to relieve the pressure. "Get it out quick; resisting putting a bullet in your head is rather difficult."

There were reasons he disliked the young man in front of him, and he was finding it easy to remember why. As a teen Yami had been defiant and crafty enough, the older and older he got the more brutal and intelligent he became. A giant problem, one he wished his master was not so obsessed about keeping alive. "You have two months to return the product to us. You fail, and your family is dead and you will be back with the Pakhan."

Chest tightening Yami's fists tightened, breath quickening. He had got no closer than Bakura over the years as to figuring out what it was his father was withholding from the Bratva, never mind where it was. Karel had kept a pretty good hold on his little secret and was seemingly planning on keeping it that way. Short of beating it out of him, Yami had been desperately searching for answers for the past fourteen years with no luck; the timeline given was just ludicrous. Keeping his tone even and confident, masking his racing mind, he stated bluntly. "You know that's impossible."

Arik shrugged, "That sounds like a you problem."

"This is insane Arik; we don't even know if Karel still has the product never mind what it is!" Bakura spat out, he snarled when Arik just shrugged again, one of Yami's strong hands holding him back as he raged. "Dammit, you mother fucker!"

Yami laced his fingers through Hannibal's hair, trying to calm himself while keeping firm pressure behind the hand he had on Bakura's chest. He could feel Yugi and Seto staring at his back from the doorway, their worry an intense breeze. His mind was racing, no clear or discernable thought sticking never mind giving him assurance. His throat tightened when Arik grinned darkly, mockingly, attention locked on him while he laughed. The sound brought back a rush of memories and emotions, clenching his jaw he tried to quell them, watching Arik closely as the man moved closer. A single hand lifted almost reaching towards something lost, the same thick hand he remembered that used to break bones while that same laughter rang out. As bile began to rise in his throat, he was overwhelmed with the memory of said hand pinning him to the concrete floor so Yevgeny could dominate him. A shiver sliced up his spine, his mind beginning to panic as Arik drew even closer, that hand now barely an inch away from him. Swallowing the bile he snapped his gaze away, trying to focus on restraining Bakura while willing his mind to calm. His entire body went rigid when the sensation of Arik's grip on his shoulder radiated through him, Hannibal began to snarl and bark viciously beside him waiting to be relinquished as crimson eyes drifting back to lock on the giant standing in front of him, all courage rapidly bleeding from him.

"Well, if that's how you see it, maybe you should just hand over the little _shlyukha._ Having him chained up in a cell will make my life significantly easier, and I am sure you will hear no complaint from the Pakhan, he has missed defiling his favourite toy."

Barely quelling the roar in his throat, Bakura tried to launch forward, forcing Yami to relinquish his hold on Hannibal to restrain him. Rage boiling over in his voice, fighting through Yami's hold and forcing his friend firmly behind him, breaking Arik's near bruising grip on Yami's shoulder. Cuffing away the man's burly arm with one hand his other rose with the pistol pointed with deadly accuracy at the centre of Arik's forehead. "Fuck you! If you dare to come near him again I will burn your balls off and feed them to you. You have to the count of ten to get off my property, or death be damned I will let Hannibal rip you apart and fill your ass with bullets. One..! Two…!"

Arik simply grinned, chuckling as he backed away slowly towards his vehicle. Clearly un-phased he smartly saluted Bakura once he reached his vehicle, ignoring the continued loud counting echoing from the cop, "You will make a damn fine _Avtorityet._ Remember, twenty hundred, don't be tardy."

Yami watched quietly as the sleek black vehicle roared and pulled away, barely realising that Bakura was guiding him none too gently back into the house. Hannibal was pacing the end of the yard, sniffing the air and growling after the vehicle. Heart pounding in his chest he tried to slow it, breaths coming in ragged while he forcibly tried to even it out. Images swirled through his head, uncontrolled, vile, causing his stomach to wrench and muscles to begin to quake. Closing his eyes he continued to try and quell the demon in his head, cursing what that simple word and touch did to his mind.

He was oblivious to the sound of Yugi and Seto coming outside rather noisily, flinching as gentle hands gripped and shook his shoulders. It grounded him, forcing him to snap his eyes open, body stiffening when his vision focused on his cousin's face and panicked voice. The voice was welcome and familiar, but the touch was setting his nerves on fire. The darker side of his mind was in full control, generating wave after wave of panic. The touch was burning, melting his skin and creating unimaginable pain, his mind fabricating the illusions before him and wiping away the image of Yugi standing in front of him, disabling his ability to register what Yugi was frantically spewing out. His feet, still bare, touched the cold tile and slammed him with the sensations of the concrete floor that used to be his cage. Inhaling sharply, an audible wheeze, he shoved Yugi hard and backed away – another face over that of his cousin's, golden eyes much akin to a lions stared at him with dangerous hunger. Jaw tightening he backed away until his back hit the edge of the counter, all he could see was those amber predatory eyes devouring all the strength within him. Fists coming up to protect himself, his voice a low whimper, "Don't…don't touch me…"

Eyes narrowing Yugi moved both his hands up to cover the fists aiming towards him, gripping them tightly and bracing himself as Yami tried to wrench away. With dread and deep seeded anger settling in his gut Yugi quickly recognized the signs that he had seen over and over again in patient's from the hospital. He had left that job for a reason – the pain it created in his heart every time he had to help calm the mentally ill that suffered from PTSD twisted away with a blunt chisel at his faith in humanity. He knew from Lysbet that Yami had it, but she clearly had no idea to what severity, and this was already proving to be far more dramatic than he was used to. Panic was still pulsing through his cousin, crimson eyes hazy even though he seemed to be alert to his surroundings. Yugi knew that he saw none of it; he only saw the hallucinations playing before him. Beneath his fingers Yugi could feel the intense muscle spasms raging under Yami's skin, signalling that his cousin was far more lost than he appeared. Shifting he put his hands between Yami's arms and forcefully separated them, allowing him to quickly invade Yami's created circle of protection. Shakily he lifted his hands and tightly cupped Yami's face, thanking every god that was listening as the still balled fists merely pressed into his sides, causing no harm – assuring him that some small part of Yami's mind was still aware of who he was. Swallowing hard he whispered out, trying to stay directly within Yami's vision as unfocused eyes drifted around, searching for something, "He's gone Yami, it's just us, he's not here anymore, you're safe."

Blinking in stupefaction, Yami shook his head in panic. He could hear Yugi's voice, but the face in front of his was of the monster who broke him. Hands coming up to try and brush Yugi's away, he tried to struggle, tried to fight; but terror kept him from lashing out for fear of the punishment. Yugi held firm, increasing his hold on his head like a tightening vice. It only increased the panic in his system; mind not processing anything, only picking up on the few words that instilled pure fear in him. "No…no…get away…Get off of me!"

Sighing exasperatedly, Yugi peered back at Seto, whom was leaning awkwardly against the couch and staring on in shock. "Seto, stop gawking and help me!" An audible grunt emitted from his throat, Yami's body weight shifted and staggered backwards, desperation to flee pulsating through flexed muscles. Internally cursing Yugi shifted hands with quick reflexes and pressed both of his thumbs firmly into Yami's traps while pulling him away from the edge of the counter. Grimacing at the pained wince that emitted from Yami, he exhaled in relief when the muscles beneath him gave out causing Yami to stumble forward then sink rapidly to his knees. Head snapping up when he saw motion behind his cousin, Yugi's gaze locked on Bakura's in surprise. The cop was far faster than Seto and, probably the better option. With practiced ease Bakura hooked both arms under Yami's and snapped into a perfect full nelson hold, both knees resting tightly against Yami's hips to hold him still. Hannibal was there in an instant, insistent head nudging Yami in the side, whining when he did not receive a reaction.

Breathing heavily, mentally darting around and taking in a visual of Yami's vitals Yugi relinquished his grip and returned his hands to Yami's face, breathing a sigh of relief that Yami's struggles had dramatically reduced in defeat. Exhaling loudly Yugi rested his forehead against Yami's, staring down at eyes clenched shut and jaw gritted tightly, "Relax Yami – he's gone and he's not taking you anywhere – take a deep breath and come back to reality. He's gone, it's just us."

"Please…" was the almost pitiful word that fell from Yami between gasping breaths. "Don't…stop it!"

Bakura flinched noticeably, biting his lip in fury and concern, relaxing his arms to a different position, hands taking hold of Yami's opposite forearm with each hand and hugging them tightly to Yami's heaving chest. "For fucks sakes, don't let him win!" His tone was harsh, more so than he wanted, but the desperation behind it was more audible.

Feeling his heart clench Yugi quelled the anger mounting within him. He had a basic idea before of what happened, but this was illustrating the picture for him in horrifying clarity. Echoing Bakura, he whispered out gently, voice almost a whisper, digits rubbing trembling cheekbones damp from what he guessed were tears and sweat. "Breathe Yami…don't let the memory of what he did destroy you, don't you dare let him win." Hearing only painfully weak whimpers Yugi internally cursed and snapped out at Seto, whom he could see was still standing uselessly beside them. "Get me a really cold cloth and glass of water…move dammit!"

"Ok…Ok…" Seto stammered, mentally slapping himself and growling at his uselessness. With speed and decent coordination he dodge around the three on the floor and went straight for the kitchen sink. Vaguely remembering where the cups and cloths were from helping Bakura do dishes, he frantically pulled them out and dunk them under the raging cold water. Satisfied, the cup sufficiently overflowing and the cloth beyond drenched he swung around and knelt down beside Yugi. "What do you need?"

"Put the cloth on the back of his neck, we'll start with that," tone authoritative, Yugi watched as Seto carefully did as told. Slipping his hand between Yami and Bakura he rested the sopping wet cloth against the bare skin at the nape of Yami's neck. He nearly squealed with delight when Yami audibly inhaled in shock, but his delight was gone instantly, the cold seemed to ignite Yami's strength. Bakura grunted in shock then clamped down, desperately holding a now violently squirming Yami from slipping away. Cursing loudly, Yugi snatched the glass from Seto and upended it over Yami's head, re-drenching hair that was still semi-wet. He cursed again; all it did was increase Yami's intensity. Having no drugs on hand he made a split second decision. With a sigh, and a slightly resigned look, he cracked Yami across the back of the jaw.

 **A/N:**


	3. Chapter 3

**EXPOSED SHADOWS**

 **A/N:** _Hello all...if there are any of you left..._

 _Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Yugioh, or any of its characters, clearly…or it would have gone significantly more different.  
_ _Warning:_ _This story contains graphic violent and sexual content, along with profanities. If you don't like, don't read; and if you read and cannot handle it, don't complain to me, you've been warned._

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **TORONTO, CANADA  
1709 – Ridder Corporation **

His suit felt stifling, his mind had been unfocused all day, racing and swirling around the what if's of last night. An intense worry had filled him, settling like sour ale in the pit of his stomach, heavy and acidic. Sweaty hands loosened his silk tie then slipped off his oppressive jacket. He scowled at his reflection in the metal of the elevator, he was drenched and in a desperate need of a change of clothes. The elevator slowed to a stop, stainless steel doors gliding open to reveal the top floor of Ridder Corporation, his entire office virtually with the exception of his secretary's large maple desk and her sharp eyes waiting and watching for any unsavoury individuals. He could see her sitting behind her desk, neck muscles flexed and hands folded to the point of bruising, an odd tremor noticeable in her normally poised demeanour. Then he heard it, a sound he recognized, something he listened to regularly to find calm and serenity in the chaos of the day. A powerful cello and piano solo rang out, the string instrument being played in perfect precision and the sound was enough to drown out the piano and bring a person to their knees with its emotional intensity. A choir sang in pristine tones, a deep and melodic tenor ringing out in solo above them. He withheld a smile, the music teacher at his children's high school had been an interesting man in terms of his taste in music, this song was a beautiful rendition of Metallica's 'Nothing Else Matters'. This particular version had won many awards, lead the group to win competitions, and also gained the young man leading the singing and playing the cello to an incredible opportunity. His eyes narrowed; he knew he hadn't left the music on and, with how panicked his secretary appeared his body tightened in understanding.

Composing his voice he nodded at her in comfort, "Thank you Kendra, you may go home early if you wish."

She nodded furiously, unsteadily rising to her feet she scurried past him, stopping before getting into the elevator, "Should I call the police?"

Shaking his head he shoed her into the elevator, passing her belongings to her gently, "Go home my dear, and be safe please." He gave her a final comforting shove into the elevator, smiling softly at her. "If you do not hear from me by tomorrow morning, send the police to my home and office." Her face paled but she nodded, clinging to her purse, body still trembling while clearly internally arguing with herself not to leave. The doors slid closed and he sighed deeply, turning back around to stare at the massive glass and steel doors leading into his office. Summoning up his resolve and courage he straightened his lean shoulders and strode into what was normally his sanctuary.

A massive ornate wood desk was stationed in the middle of a vast maroon carpet, the family crest delicately stitched in the centre in black and gold thread. The main centre of the desk was made of rich mahogany wood, carved to perfection with a loving hand. It had been in his family for nearly two hundred years, well cared for and maintained, made from several trees on the family estate by Amsterdam. The extensions branching out around it on either side, creating a perfect 'U' shape, were made with acacia wood that he had imported from Egypt. They were a matching set, he had them made when he first married Reiyame, she had so loved the wood from her mother's native land and he had them done as a wedding gift. His blood boiled when he spotted perfectly polished black dress shoes resting on top of them, Yevgeny sitting casually in his leather chair with a smug grin on his face, three men were stationed around the desk; all were stoic with their arms folded in front of them and watching with the intensity of a starved dog. Jaw cracking from his fury he directed his attention to what Yevgeny was watching on the large TV stated in a nook in the wall directly beside him.

Playing the cello with perfected ease was his son at thirteen, his last full year of school before he powered through the remainder of his high school courses and graduated just before he was taken. His fingers danced along the neck of the cello, while his other hand glided the bow across the strings with such intense emotion that it briefly captured Karel's undivided attention. The choir sang beautifully behind him, while another girl with incredible talent danced her fingers over the keys of the baby grand. All of it bared in comparison though, bowing down to the vastly intense emotions along with skill the boy played with – joy swelled within him, tugging on the muscles within his heart at the memory. It was only a portion of the talent that his son possessed, music almost breathes through him with an ease born deep within, and he was a pronounced prodigy in it. But, all that talent was now wasted, because of the bastard sitting pretentiously at his desk. With his jaw locked, fury burning within him, tightly averting Karel glared across the office at Yevgeny, arms crossing while he waited.

Feeling the man's scrutiny, Yevgeny flicked his attention briefly away from the screen, fingers absently turning down the volume so it was merely a hum in the background. He had to adjust himself, the video had created quite an uncomfortable situation for him, quelling the fire in his belly he grinned darkly at Karel, "He had such wonderful talent, a gift from his mother if I remember right."

"If only it had never been squashed," Karel stated pointedly.

Shrugging and sitting up, feet gracefully moving to the floor, "Unfortunately, it would have brought too much unwanted attention to him. I quite dislike the limelight, especially since I do not share what is mine. But, then again, this whole situation could have been avoided if you had just been a smart and unselfish father and given me the chemical formula for _Smertnost' Greys_ , along with the supply of the drug you had made for me."

"I think it would have just been better to have never worked with you at all."

Scoffing and rising up the Pakhan drifted around the desks and approached Karel as a panther would to a kill, "You know that was never an option. I would have taken your company down piece by piece until there was nothing left, and you would have had to slink your sorry ass back to Amsterdam. But, instead of taking permanent immunity from my greed, you chose this lovely path that has virtually destroyed your son. You simply handed him over to me, allowed me to take hold of him and dominate him in every way, decimating him to the core and ripping away everything that made him your precious baby boy. And, instead of listening, you abandoned him to me just so that you could keep _Smertnost' Greys_ perfection all to yourself. I would love to know to what purpose you have been so desperately hiding it, why it is so much more important to you than your son's sanity...no, his life."

Feeling as if he had been slapped in the face with brass knuckles, Karel inhale stiffly and clenched his hands, "What do you want?"

Chuckling, the Pakhan reached back and picked up a picture frame from the desk, relishing the sudden tensing of every muscle in Karel's body. It was a picture of Lysbet, Yami and Emmy; it had been taken around Christmas, Lysbet had somehow managed to convince Yami to get in front of a camera. "I want what is mine," he said simply, voice dangerous. "I want _Smertnost' Greys,_ with interest. You must double the amount that you originally owed me, along with a very simple payment of the three million you made me lose from the Russian military when I was not able to send them their portion. You have four months to deliver it; I expect to have received immediately after that lovely charity party you always hold at your home at the end of July. I am sure that will be sufficient enough time."

Heart pounding at an incredible rate Karel tried to stay upright, stomach clenching in dismay, stammering out he demanded, "Or what?"

"Or, your precious little Granddaughter will be sold; and I will fetch quite the price for her as she is still young, unsoiled and very lovely. Your son will be returned to me; I've missed him greatly as you know. And, with a long awaited finality, I will destroy your prized company – the one thing in your life that seems to have any importance," placing the picture back on the desk he glowered, form resembling an angry wolf in the dark. "Have I made myself in any way unclear?"

All but collapsing against the wall Karel tried not to lose the contents of his stomach, head nodding in understanding.

Smirking, Yevgeny pushed himself away from the desk and quietly strode to the door, his lackeys falling in behind him like perfectly trained soldiers. Stopping beside Karel before exiting, he sideways glanced at him, "I have been more than lenient with you. The only reason I have not destroyed your entire company and family is because your little boy has been so greatly amusing to watch fight back against everything I have thrown at him. Give me what I demand; otherwise your pretty niece will be sold to the highest bidder and I will satisfy my needs with your son and send you the evidence of it just like last time. August 1st is your deadline, do not be tardy."

Karel barely noticed them leave, his heart pounding in his ears, body shaking violently and sliding down the wall to the floor. Dry heaving he felt the sting of sweat and tears in his eyes, internally cursing himself for his selfishness of years long passed, and cursing his pride for never caving even as his son was torn apart by his ego. With equally damp hands he tried to wipe away the sweat, tears, pride and pain to no avail. He was petrified of what he had created; scared of what it would do to the world if it was released, and for far too long that had mattered more to him than everything else. His mind crumbled, giving in. He had already destroyed his son; he would not let Emmy suffer as he had.

 **TORONTO, CANADA  
1730 – Yami and Bakura's Home**

Keeping the fire going, along with making sure both his and Seto's drinks were never empty, were physically occupying and keeping him moving – but, it was far from helpful for his mind. Seto seemed to be in shell shock, at least that's how he would describe the former CEO's lack of anything but chugging back hot cups of tea. Well, more like amaretto – or vodka when that ran out – with strong orange pekoe tea for colour. Yugi, as soon as he found out, had banned them both from coming near his cousin and with Hannibal at the ready if they disobeyed had yet to exit said bedroom for several hours. Oddly, Bakura had also been puttering, realising in his drunkenness and worry just how much the house had been neglected over the past week while he and Yami had been busy. Not sure if he had been any actual help towards fixing it, he had slowly dusted, washed the floors, cleaned the kitchen; and without breaking anything had re-arranged the cupboards, hiding precious medications away from a certain somebody after exposing them the night before. At the moment he stood in the middle of the living room staring blankly at the fire crackling away in the stone hearth, barely registering the TV that was on above it on the mantel quietly transmitting the news. Every once in a while his eyes would dart between the front door if there was a noise, the clock, listless Seto, and Yami's closed bedroom door.

Snorting with annoyance, patience long shot along with his nerves, he snapped around and trounced towards his friend's bedroom, he needed to check on him. He had to leave soon, it was going to take him nearly an hour driving to get to the base, hour and a half if he stopped at the den first and retrieved a few of his safe kept items. The idea of needing those items was heavily liked in his mind, he had a feeling he would need them tonight in whatever initiation he had to go through along with keeping his head on and blood within his body. Feeling the slight sway in his steps he scowled, he apparently also needed to sober up quick. Exhaling deeply while rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, he stared hard at the closed door in front of him. Huffing he reached forward and softly slid it open, shooting his hands out first placating both Yugi and Hannibal, before peaking his head in. Yugi was glaring at him in annoyance, and Hannibal merely cocked his head at him in what appeared to be surprise. Mentally he exhaled at the sight of Yami still out cold on the bed, tightly tucked in and still in the same position that he had been put in. He could see an ease to Yami's breathing, chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm, the tremors finally gone. Seeing the exposed bare shoulders he connected the dots, Yugi had probably stripped him and cleaned up the stitches – which had started to tare during earlier events. Fully entered, he closed the door just as gently behind him, finally acknowledging Yugi's annoyed glare, "Sorry, I needed to see him, I have to leave for the initiation soon."

Brown furrowing Yugi closed the book in his hands, placing on the bed he stood up and closed the distance between them, "You're drunk, you better not be driving."

"I sober up pretty quick," Bakura stated. "I have an hour before I leave, I'll be chugging water the entire time, I'll be fine."

Rolling his eyes Yugi averted and returned to the bed, going over to the side that Yami was on he quickly checked his temperature, glad to feel a normal radial heat beneath his digits. "Considering the quantity of sleeping pills you gave him last night and the physical and mental strain of earlier, he's probably going to be out for a while longer."

"That's normal without the pills."

"So, this is a fairly normal occurrence?"

Shrugging, watching Yugi approach him again with arms crossed and a deep expression, Bakura murmured out stiffly, "Depends, but the severity hasn't been this bad in a while. Usually has them in his sleep. Once or twice a month is normal."

Absorbing the information Yugi pursed his lips, debating his next question carefully, "I already knew that he had PTSD, just the severity was definitely not made clear – more because Lysbet probably is kept in the dark. However, there is a great deal more going on, I would guess that he has clinical depression and anxiety, coupled with the PTSD. All of which, I am assuming, are un-medicated, am I correct."

Jaw popping audibly, fists balling at his sides, Bakura nodded in answer, "Refuses to take them."

"He's lucky his condition isn't monitored then, or he wouldn't have his job." Seeing Bakura shrug stiffly, Yugi sighed deeply. "The military isn't very helpful with veterans, that much I know, but I am sure he would still get some sort of compensation or treatment."

"Won't take it," came the tight lipped interjection. "He's scared that if he gets better, or kept his ties, that they would drag him back." Seeing the confusion blatant on Yugi's face, Bakura uncomfortably shuffled, debating internally briefly before making his decision. "He had to fight for his discharge; his commanding officer was tampering with the medical records to show that he passed. Said commanding officer was being paid under the table by the Bratva to keep Yami in line, possibly get him killed if the opportunity arose."

Feeling his mouth fall agape Yugi snapped it closed, breathing deeply he glanced back at Yami's sleeping form. Yami hadn't been lying when he had said that Karel would candy coat everything and that Lysbet had the wool pulled over her eyes. What they had told him was nothing like what he had been able to gather from the events earlier, along with what Bakura was divulging. Rubbing the back of his neck, still staring at his cousin he questioned. "Is he suicidal?"

"Yes."

Turning back to Bakura, he questioned further. "What is his chosen method?"

Paling, the undercover cop dropped his head and shoved his hands hard into his pockets, "Pills…he's gone for the knife a few times."

"Do you have full control over the medications within the house?" A stiff nod. "Have you taken him to the hospital? If yes, has he been formed?"

Snapping his head up Bakura narrowed his eyes, "The fuck are you…a doctor?"

"Nurse, actually, emergency and psychiatrically trained. It's why Karel hired me, aside from the fact that I am family. Having a nurse at the head of security is good when emergencies happen. Now, answer the question."

Jaw locking, Bakura huffed and brushed past Yugi before trudging around to the other side of the bed. Mentally arguing with himself he reached out and brushed golden bangs aside from a still pale face, affectionately he moved his hand down while kneeling, resting it on Yami's shoulder and rubbing it gently. Feeling a warm tongue lick his hand he looked over at Hannibal, whom was staring at him intently, pleading could almost be seen in the dog's dark gaze. Inhaling stiffly he nodded, "He's been held at the hospital a few times after I've called an ambulance for him. They've threatened to fully form him, lock him up, if I bring him in again."

Reading the waves of angered frustration, along with a deep burning affection that seemed to breach the line of brothers, Yugi tried not to let every string in his heart be pulled. Seeing Bakura assured him that at least the one person Yami seemed to fully trust truly cared about him. Even if the clear longing that was there would be forever ignored, Bakura had been a far better friend than most could find. Meandering around he placed a gentle hand on Bakura's shoulder, hoping for it to be a small comfort, "Then it's time to make sure that never happens. If anything happens, call me, don't call an ambulance – I have everything we would ever need at the office to treat him. But, more importantly, we need to make sure that he starts living."

Exhaling, somnolent and unburdening, Bakura nodded while staring up hard at Yugi, "I can't keep him alive anymore, I've got nothing left, it's like trying to break down a steel wall…"

"Do you love him?"

Having the words slap him in the face Bakura was stunned, no one had ever said it to him, most weren't observant enough, or cared. "Yes, but what I want isn't viable, so it can permanently fuck off so I can just be the brother he needs. Even if he is ever mentally well enough to be in a relationship, I'm the wrong match for him, he needs stability and I will never be able to give him that."

"Well, you've got far stronger restraints than numb nuts out there," Yugi murmured, giving the shoulder beneath his hands a squeeze he encouraged Bakura to stand up. "I know he hasn't expected any of this help from you, but I am incredibly grateful that you have been such an amazing friend for him. If you hadn't gotten him this far, I never would have been able to meet him, and would never have been able to help." Russet eyes stared hard at him, accepting but still uncertain. "He's my cousin Bakura, and thusly very dear to me. I am not tainted by whatever crap has happened on this side of the family; I had the mild luxury of being raised on his mother's side where it was just my mother, Grandfather and myself. Family is everything to me, that's why I searched for them, I didn't want Rei to be raised with no family and no support after my wife left. I will not leave him like this, not only is it not in my nature but because I will not let him go after just finding him."

Throat going dry, Bakura tightly grasped the hands that was on his shoulder and rose to his feet. "Thanks." With a grunt of finality he trudged towards the door. "I have to sober up and leave. Thank you for staying let me know if you need anything before I head out."

"Will do," Yugi stated quietly, silently watching Bakura exit the room. Feeling his mind still spinning dizzily he squeezed his eyes shut and sat down on the bed. "Holy hell."

Hannibal let out a soft whine, pulling at Yugi's attention. Peering over his shoulder at the K9 he quirked a brow, in answer Hannibal clambered over Yami and sat down beside him, soft tongue darting out to lick his cheek in comfort. Surprised, he allowed a small smile and reached up to gently stroke the dog's strong back. With another lick of appreciation, Hannibal turned away and returned to his spot half laying on his master and facing the door. Body stiffening when he heard Yami exhale sharply and wince Yugi gently moved Hannibal's paw that was resting against the stitches on Yami's leg. Holding his breath he watched Yami's body relax and return to peaceful slumber, said breath leaving after several minutes of silence and confirming that Yami had stayed asleep. Crossing his legs, much like he always did, Yugi returned to his original position on the bed grabbing the book he had discarded and laid it in his lap. One hand ghosting over the cover he smiled, eyes flicking up to peer around the room, absorbing everything around him again.

Everything was neat, almost extraneously so, a true testament to Yami's military background. There wasn't much for furniture, the bed was a simple double bed with drawers underneath enabling for no dresser, two night side tables had simple metal lights on them along with Yami's police badge, cellphone, wallet, and the current book Yugi guessed he was reading. Directly across the bed the entire far wall was tightly fitted bookcases filled to the brim. One of the shelves was filled with something that surprised him, but matched the beautifully displayed cello that sat in the corner by a chair. It was binders upon binders, and several books, of advanced sheet music – the cello wasn't the only instrument they were for, Yugi had seen the piano, all variants of guitars, drums and the violin. It triggered a reminder, pulling at Yugi's memory and pulling up the image of the gorgeous piano he had seen tucked away in the living room. Karel had mentioned it once to him, tone surprisingly proud, that Yami was musically inclined, but that statement hardly touched what he had viewed on that shelf. Among the printed sheet music, he had also seen handwritten music that he assumed were by Yami. Feeling the smile on his face widen he drifted to the matte black cello in the corner, proudly displayed with loving care in its stand.

Attention flicking to the other bookcases Yugi had seen a massive assortment of chemistry, pharmacology, biology, medical and tactical textbooks; heavily worn from being read over and over again. The rest were thick and complicated novels. Scoffing at that thought Yugi glanced down at the book in his hand, _'James Rollins – Map of Bones'_. Yugi praised himself for pulling his head right after Atemu went to the afterlife and poured everything into his studies, bringing his grades up to a A- average by graduation. It's how he had gone through nursing school, how he had been accepted into it as well. Anzu had been insistent that they move to the States, which had meant he needed pretty damn good grades to get into school there to be able to support her and her dreams. Too bad all of that had backfired – she left not long after they got married, saying that he was holding her back and so was Rei, leaving him alone in a foreign country with a two-year-old child. Reading had become one of his salvations during the years following, particularly when he felt the most alone or when Rei was being especially difficult. He thought that he was a master reader, until he met the books currently sitting on Yami's shelves. The book in his hand was incredible, a gripping story with twists and turns that he yearned for in a novel. However, he had constantly needed to get up and lean on the encyclopedias in his phone and on google to understand half of what was being spoken about in the novels. They required some basic – though far more advanced than his knowledge base apparently – grasp of modern science and history to be able to follow without skipping a beat.

Violet orbs turned to rest on his cousin, affection spurring within him, and admiration. The man before him may not be Atemu, but he shared a very similar dark, curious, and old soul. Life had clearly treated Yami vastly differently, which attributed to a lot of what was very different from the Pharaoh, but the base personality was still there, along with the unending intelligence. Without thinking his hand drifted out and gently caressed golden bangs behind an ear before the back of digits tenderly caressed the smooth softly tanned cheek. He smiled, mentally laughing at the thought that crossed him, 'You helped me last time, and I was barely able to return the favour. Well, now it's finish returning that favour.'

98989898989898989898989898989898989898989

A cold glass of water being shoved into his hands pulled Seto out of his stupor, even if only mildly. Blearily he stared up first at the warm cup of tea that had been taken from him then to Bakura's unamused face, "That's not nice."

"Sober up bucko, I need you straight enough that you can help Yugi if he needs it. I'm heading out. Drink up, and keep drinking – water only. I'm going for a shower; I suggest you do the same."

Snarling, unsuccessfully, Seto chugged back the offensive liquid and staggered to his feet, shaking his fist after Bakura's figure as it retreated down the stairs. How dare he ruin his perfectly good buzz, his oblivious fog of freedom from all the bullshit. Stumbling towards the room he had stayed in the night before he – after bouncing off the bed – meandered into the bathroom. Refilling his glass he allowed the cold water to pour down his throat. He had moved too quickly, reminding his body that he was far more inebriated than he initially figured. Haphazardly pulling his clothes off he dumped them on the floor then curled up pitifully in the fetal position in the tub and fiddled with the taps. Withholding a shriek when the water suddenly blasted him in the face, and far colder than he thought it would be, he spluttered and twisted the taps till the temperature was near scalding. Exhaling dramatically he allowed the water to pour over him, opening his pores and expunging the liquor from his system.

He sat like that for what he assumed was an hour. The water long going cold, along with the telltale sign that Bakura left when he heard the click and slam of the front door opening and closing. Mind surprisingly clear he snapped his eyes open, mulling over everything that had just run through his mind, a play by play in perfect clarity. Last night, this morning, all spun through his head on permanent repeat. Moving here was supposed to be a reprieve, a shift towards a new life, a reawakening of his passions and a big wham on the reset button. He had lost his love for games, for developing the technology, mind bored and vastly empty of anything left for the industry. His heart had dulled, desperately chasing the dream of love and settling down but having never found it, only constant destruction. He had poured everything he had into that company, and into his previous relationships, that he felt leaving and starting new would awaken them all in a new light. They had, but not in the way that he had thought. Twenty-four hours in he already – lustfully or otherwise he wasn't sure – had found someone he wanted to pour his everything into again, but that someone was damaged beyond anything he had ever seen, and he wondered if the man's sanity was salvageable at this point. His felt rage boil within him just thinking about everything he had learned, and his stomach filled with angry and sorrowful bile that sat heavy and churned. He hadn't believed that seeing those crimson eyes would trigger this in him, he thought he had pushed aside all his old feelings, but that had come raging back the instant he had clashed with those hard orbs. Deep down he tried to discern if it was just Atemu he was after, and if pursuing Yami would just fill the void. He wondered if it was just lust, wanting what he had never had with the one he had let go, libido tested to its limits and near breaking at the small glimpses he had of what was underneath the clothing. Lastly, he mulled over the attraction that was striking him from the differences of Yami, mentally begging for that to be the reason for the feelings that were surging within him. He was clinging to it, begging that it was the want to melt that hard exterior and the pain that was driving his attraction, and that it was further fueled by the adult physicality that Yami had over Atemu's teenage physique.

Sighing deeply he scrubbed his hands through his hair roughly, growling deeply in the back of his throat, "Fucking hell, what is wrong with me!" He was glad the water had been cold, quickly eradicating the problem that had surfaced between his legs. Rising up he snatched the shampoo and quickly started to wash up, not wanting to stay in the mental fog he had trapped himself in along with the cold water.

After finishing he exited the shower with a shiver and getting dressed Seto exited the bedroom into the silence of the rest of the house. Assuming that Bakura was long gone he softly padded his way across the hallway to Yami's room, peeking in he was met by the sight of Yugi still curled up and partially hunched over the book in his lap, Yami himself was still fast asleep; however Hannibal was now laying on his master much like Seto had seen him doing last night. Golden eyes gave him the same stare, causing a shiver to run up Seto's spine. Averting he cleared his throat loudly, gaining Yugi's attention, "Hungry?"

Contemplating for a moment Yugi analyzed his stomach, feeling it's protesting he nodded and moved to get up, shocked when Seto gave him a dismissive wave. "Are you going to cook then?"

Scoffing quietly Seto shook his head, "No, but I was going to order in something."

Quirking a brow in amusement, followed by a soft chuckle and smirk Yugi buried his nose back in the book. "No junk please."

With a grunt Seto meandered off to find the computer and start searching towards food.

Soft movement beside him drew Yugi's attention away from the book once more, startled slightly when he was met by a hard wine coloured gaze and a hand snaking out to affectionately rub Hannibal's neck and ears. Swallowing down the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, Yugi put the book aside and shuffled enough so he could face Yami completely. "How are you feeling?" Those eyes dropped away, focusing on the sheets while remaining unreadable, the shrug that followed spawned a ball of frustration in Yugi, creasing his face into a deep scowl. "Don't try and pull the wool over my eyes, it's a little late for that, besides, my analytical abilities are a lot sharper than you give me credit for."

Yami's attention fully turned to him, aside from an amused quirk to his lips his expression had barely changed, voice dry from dehydration stating harshly. "Far from it, I give you full credit, but I could care less in terms of what you have been able to divulge. You can dig all you want but you won't gain anything."

Fists clenching Yugi scowled, forcing his shoulders to roll and relax he shook his head, apparently playing hardball was the only answer. "I would just like to see if there is any part of you that can be honest."

Ignoring the jab Yami chuckled darkly and sat up, cringing when he neck constricted - shuffling his feet out from underneath Hannibal he slide them off the bed and turned his back to Yugi. "There is, but I give the honesty when it's needed, not desired, and most certainly not without heavy consideration as to whom it is being given to."

"So you don't trust me then - good to know," with an internal scoff at his deep set hope of changing the tide, Yugi put the book back on the shelf and made to storm out of the room.

Mentally slapping himself Yami gave a quiet curse, he hadn't intended on being waspish and defensive, his desperation to stay hidden was over ruling his nearly equal desperation to claw out for help and cling to it. With a sigh, and forceful relaxation of everything within him, Yami murmured out - words reaching urgently to keep Yugi from fully exiting the room. "I trust you..."

Stopping, slowly turning to stare back in surprise, Yugi allowed the statement to sink in. Realizing that he had over reacted, and that Yami was apparently lacking in the ability to properly express himself he gently closed the door to create some privacy. Coming back over to the bed he strode around the end and came to sit on the opposite side, allowing Hannibal to be a buffer between them he decided to remain silent. Searching Yami's face he could now discern that hardness he had seen was bewilderment and frustration. Some of it he assumed was from the sleeping pills, but Yami seemed unable to fully sit up straight, body swaying slightly with the chaos that was almost visible within his mind. Part of him wanted to physically reach out, but the logic and training in the back of his mind warned him not to. Hannibal seemed to sense this, giving Yugi's hands an almost comforting lick he clambered off the bed and sat down in front of Yami, wiggling himself between Yami's knees and began to nuzzle clenched fists. A near instant partial calm came over Yami, almost as if a switch went off, his hands relaxed and began to rub the K9 behind the ears. "I'm sorry," came the quiet uncertain start. "I don't know what to say...how not to get defensive...to not hide." The calm didn't stay, anger surged through him, frustration, and loneliness – trying to force him into silence. Growling, the sound far from menacing, he rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands; forcefully holding back tears. "I just…"

Softly, caution gone, Yugi's arms reached out and held the shaking form, scared of a repeat of earlier he tried to encircle him with comfort. "Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you." Hearing a wry scoff come from Yami, Yugi bit his lip and rested his forehead against a trembling shoulder. "I'm sorry; I was treating you like a patient, not like family. I cannot expect you to want to open up to me over night. I want to know how you're feeling, that's all I need to know." His breath hitched in surprise when a strong hand gripped his; slightly damp from angered tears that were visible on Yami's partially exposed face. Eyes distant again, Yugi squeezed the hand tightly, "Yami?"

Expunging the breath he had been holding, wincing when it hyper expanded his chest and strained the stitches on his side, Yami merely held on tighter to Yugi's hand. Eyes closing he fought against the urge to run, exhausting himself while doing it, taxing his still somnolent mind. Without thinking, his body reacting for him, he allowed his head to drop and rest against Yugi's shoulder, accepting the comfort and embrace his cousin was offering so desperately. "I can't," he breathed out, still battling to stay, battling to allow the comfort to envelop him. "Remember the last time I was alright, or normal. No matter how good I get at hiding it all, at keeping up a stable appearance, it's only external. I can't do this anymore."

Chest tightening, Yugi quelled the panic and tightened his hold, "Death isn't the answer, it never is, do you understand me."

Shaking his head Yami whispered out, voice cracking, "No, it's the only thing that makes sense."

"Dammit," Yugi cursed, one hand diving out to take hold of Yami's chin and lift it, staring hard into the defeated soul with determination and rage, Yugi ground out. "It's the easy way out, and I'll be damned if you take it. You do it Yami, and you have let everything that has happened to you win, why would you want that!"

"I don't," came the barely audible response. "I've got nothing left in me to fight with…all I've ever done is fight…I can't do it anymore. I can't, not without some sort of change."

"Then lean on me," Yugi stated, other hand darting to tuck around Yami's ear and cup his jaw, forcefully keeping his attention. "Bakura has kept you alive this long, don't you dare let him down. Start leaning on others, start taking help, stop trying to do this all on your own. By hiding, by slapping away helping hands, you are letting them win. For crying out loud, too many people love you and want to help you, stop pushing them away!"

Through the fear and anger dwelling heavily within him, engulfing his fragile mind, was the small part of him that desperately wanted what he was hearing, there was only one problem. "I don't know how…"

Shoulders slouching, relief flooding him, Yugi held back a smile and rested his forehead against Yami's, "That's the first step – admitting it. The next step, learning to stop hiding and retracting away, stop putting up your shields. It won't happen overnight, but please try. I don't want to lose you before I even get to know you, and I know Lysbet and Emmy would be distraught, same with Bakura. There are too many people rooting for you for you to give up." Feeling Yami's other hand snake up and grab his other wrist, he sighed deeply and pulled back just enough to stare deep into his cousin's eyes again. "Trust them, trust me…let me help you."

Yami hummed in the back of his throat, head dropping and eyes closing again he tried to ward of the hot tears that were still trying to overwhelm him, "I hope I'm not too far gone."

"Never," Yugi stated fervently, gently moving his thumbs to wipe away the cascading tears. "Never will you be too far gone so long as you want to get better. And, never, will any of us give up on you."

Moving to lift his head again Yami flinched, hissing harshly against the pain of his neck tightening again, one hand moving to cover the sight of the burning agony in his neck. "Holy fuck that hurts…what did you guys do to me?"

Brow furrowing, Yugi responded in concern, "You don't remember any of what happened earlier, do you?"

A shake of the head and quiet answer followed from the cop, "Just the hallucinations."

"Oh..."

The bedroom door unceremoniously banged open, causing Yugi to visibly jump and Yami to leap up; one hand grabbing Hannibal's leash the other reaching to the drawer in the bedside table. Said second hand stopped instantly, and an annoyed snarl caused Seto to stop in his tracks at the door. The former CEO caught Yami's darting motion and paled, "Gun, I'm guessing," seeing Yami's brows twitch in answer he sighed in relief. "Well, I'm glad you are still half asleep. Food's here." Taking a second his mind clicked everything in place and he panicked and hurried towards Yami. "Shit, you shouldn't be moving like that…shit." He came to a sudden stop when, even through the pain he was very noticeably in – Yami had snatched the gun from the night table and was pointing it directly at his knees. "Wait wait…!"

"Yami! Put the gun down! Dammit Seto, you drunken sod, why couldn't you knock first!" Hand snapping out Yugi grabbed hold of the surprisingly stable gun, while his other hand rested against Yami's quivering back. Internally he was cursing at Seto seven different ways to Sunday, furious that the former CEO had destroyed the somewhat calm he had worked so hard to create. Making the note to deal with Seto later, Yugi tugged on the gun forcefully. "Yami, let go, Seto may be an idiot but he doesn't deserve to be shot for it…yet"

Ignoring the quip, Seto watched Yugi successfully pull the gun from Yami's hands then ease Yami back onto the bed. Shivering from the intensity of those red eyes, the expression in them unreadable, he dramatically slouched and took a grateful breath. "I'm sorry…"

"Come near me like you are again, and I will lodge a bullet in your spine," came Yami's harsh retort, startling Seto and forcing him to look up and use every ounce of courage and pride in him not to cower away from the dark expression Yami was directing at him. "Don't play me for stupid – I know exactly what you want. If you even try to find an excuse to lay a hand on me, I will blow it off."

His tone was the true definition of menacing and calm, the same tone he had used last night when speaking to Kuzma. Cold, calculating, unwavering. Swallowing hard Seto nodded, hands rising in the air, "Alright, makes it really hard to be friends with that little threat though."

Head quirking, expression still steel, Yami answered viciously, "You haven't earned that yet."

Anger boiling in him, Seto ground out through clenched teeth, "Fine, have it your way."

Confused, still trying to figure out what Yami meant, Yugi began searching Seto up and down for whatever it is he had missed when he spotted it. Face palming he groaned out in frustration, "I think you need to go back to your cold shower Seto."

The anger seeped away from him and his cheeks flooded red in realisation, the cold water apparently hadn't fixed his problem from earlier in the shower. Cursing he waved his hands placating, "I'm sorry, apparently I have more sobering up to do…Food's on the counter." Trying to keep what little of his pride left, Seto rapidly vacated the room, cursing his overactive libido as he went. He had not even noticed Yami's topless state, but apparently his body had.  
 **  
**Embarrassed by his friend, Yugi kept shaking his head in disbelief, even once he sat down beside Yami and began to check his stitches to make sure they were still intact. "I'm sorry, he's not normally like this, but I think it's been too long since his last relationship ended and only one head seems to be working right now."

With a shrug, discomfort clear, Yami kept his head bowed, "I have that affect – apparently there's something in me that makes men only think about one thing. It's disgusting."

Crinkling his brow Yugi peered at Yami intently, with a straight eye turned slightly crooked he looked Yami over, mulling it through his head. "You're attractive, but that…"

"It has nothing to do with that, you don't have to be attractive to get sex driven men to be aroused," his tone was dangerous, causing Yugi to listen with caution. "You just have to be small, easy to dominate, athletic to make them feel like they are powerful, and exotic. I'm all of those things. Attractive my ass…just the perfect toy for their sick and twisted desires."

"Yami…" Yugi muttered softly, stunned almost into silence, throat tight and dry in shock. "Is that how you see yourself?"

Scoffing, jaw tight, hands clenching even as Hannibal sat between his legs and began to lick them in a attempt to calm him. "It's hard not to when that's all I have ever been given as a view point. The only people that ever try and tell me otherwise are supposed to tell me I'm worth more even if it's a line, they're family, they can't say I'm ugly without having to aim some of it back at themselves."

Jaw dropping open in stunned disbelief, Yugi tried to formulate a sentence in retort but nothing came forward, nothing but despair. Sitting before him was one of the few men in the world that he – if not family – would have turned gay for in a heartbeat, and yet he himself couldn't see what was blatantly obvious in the mirror. Fury rose again, fury at those that had decimated any chance for Yami to ever have self-esteem and see his worth and attractiveness, but he was especially cursing and wanting to burn Yevgeny for starting it. Even further, his want to scream at Karel for his blindness was starting to build within him, how could he have let Yami fall so far yet continue to hold Lysbet up on the highest pedestal. Rectifying himself and straightening his emotions he, as before, reached out and tenderly placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "You're wrong, and one of these days I'll be able to prove to you just what it is that everyone else but those sick bastards sees." Feeling Yami try and shrug his hand away, along with hearing the angered growl, he tightened his hold and snapped out. "You said you trust me…so shut up and trust what I say!" Exasperated and angered eyes rose to him, spurring Yugi onward. "You are worth a lot more than just being a toy for sick or sex driven men. You are incredibly attractive, inside and out, and the confidence you exude is enough to make anyone sway – even if that confidence is only a front."

Shaking his head, almost sadly, resignation clear in his tone, Yami rose stiffly to his feet and headed out into the hallway towards the nearby bathroom. The statement caused Yugi's heart to drop, and an aching churn of emotions to rise in his stomach, dismay filling him to the brim. "Again – you're family, that's what you're supposed to say, even if it's a lie."

 **2000 – The Base**

From the outside it appeared to be a gorgeous old style family restaurant with clear eastern European influence. But, to people like Bakura, it was far from it. Pulling his bike into one of the nearby parking stalls he flicked down the kickstand and powered down the beautiful Victory Hammer S. It was his baby, gloss black with dark grey racing stripes; gold accents were he had been able to add them. Pulling off his helmet he gave the bike a loving stroke before dismounting, locking it and his helmet while staring up at the building he was about to enter. The aroma drifting out was inviting, fresh succulent borscht, roasted chicken activating his saliva glands, and the tantalizing hint of Baklava wafting through the rest enough to make his knees weak. He was Russian born, so his appreciation for the food the restaurant made was that much more, it even ousted his mother's incredible cooking – at least, when she was sober. It was moments like this that his stomach tightened in fury, quelling the memories, remembering coming here when he was young with his father before the idiot got himself so deep into trouble that he was six-feet-under before Bakura turned fourteen. He wanted to turn, to run, and to not continue down this path; but internally he knew that there was a badge stuck to his heart and deep down that badge was more important than his fear of being a criminal.

The ornate double front doors were lit by the internal lights, stained glass illuminated to its full glory. Taking a deep breath Bakura dusted of his knees and trudged up to them, not even having to show the tattoos on his hands anymore for the two burly men guarding it to open the door. He was known in this gang and except for the Pakhan, Arik, Dmitri and Svenkov – he was vastly feared and considered one of the most loyal members. He thanked his lucky stars that only those four men knew he was undercover or he would have been shanked a long time ago. The Bratva were criminals, people who had sworn themselves to the thief code, but even to them there were strict hierarchies, loyalty, and rules that had to be followed.

Drifting into the warmth of the restaurant he was greeted by familiar faces, not just men from the Bratva but their families as well. Everything for the Bratva was a family affair, and all the children knew to stay obedient and quiet. The air was thick with excited and happy chatter, all in pure perfect Russian with the odd hint of a different dialect here and there. Through the immenseness before him, along with the vast amount of people, Bakura spotted Arik, Sasha and Dmitri sequestered off at the bar waiting for him, watching him intently. Weaving through the crowd, twirling the odd child or giving them a polite smile, he made his way slowly towards the bar. Taking the empty seat between Arik and Dmitri he grinned as the bartender immediately had his favourite, straight rich vodka shots, handed out and ready for the four of them. With a glance between all of them, all four men smiled, slapped each other on the shoulder, then tapped the shots on the bar and swigged them back with expert ease, laughing when they were immediately filled as soon as they landed on the bar.

"Ah, Artyom, you certainly know how to make a man happy," chuckled Sasha, swigging back the shot and waving off the next. "A round of gentlemen's drinks shall we. With your best bourbon and amaretto, I would like to buy a round of The Godfather for these wonderful men, and mostly to Bakura in celebration!"

With a grin and a wink, Artyom went about making the four drinks with expert ease, barely looking at them as he spoke, "Avitorityet I hear is what I am to call you now, Bakura."

Taking the drink that landed in front of him Bakura winked at him, "If you want to be fancy, sure, but Bakura will always be just fine."

Twirling the golden liquid around in his glass, Dmitri chuckled, "Always humble, far better than Kuzma's arrogant ass."

The cursing seemed off for Dmitri, especially considering he was usually in his stuffy suit and serious as sin alongside the Pakhan, but every once in a while the animal had to be let out of its cage. Arik snickered and patted Dmitri on the shoulder, gentle definitely not in his vocabulary, the gesture causing the drink in hand to nearly spill. "Glad to finally hear some normal words come out of that tight mouth of yours. Agreed, though, good riddance to Kuzma's treachery and welcome Bakura to your new position. It's about time you received your stars – long overdue if you ask me – and you will have the epaulets added on the same day. Quite the feat."

Bakura swallowed hard, keeping the smile on his face before taking a rather large sip of his drink to ward off the paleness in his skin, "Agreed, about fucking time."

Winking maliciously, Arik clasped Bakura's shoulder, "Enjoy yourself, in an hour come to the back, the Pakhan will be waiting along with the artist. Sasha, take Bakura to meet his men; Dmitri, come join me in the back."

With a sour expression Dmitri downed his drink quickly and followed the mini mountain away from the bar, disappearing towards the back of the restaurant. Sasha watched them with an amused smirk, then glanced back at Bakura with a proud grin, "It's about time they acknowledged you. Incredible! I've never heard of getting both your stars and epaulets in one day. Better late than never!"

Downing the rest of his drink, Bakura chuckled. He liked Sasha, though a clear criminal, and a ruthless one at that, he was a damn good man under all of it. "Agreed, now show me who I get to boss around," he jeered with mirth.

898989898989898989898989898989898989898989

An hour later, directly on the chime, Bakura let himself into one of the rooms at the back of the restaurant. His breathing was stiff, but his demeanour was calm and almost cocky. It was a small smoking room, large enough for a decent game of poker to transpire over the table that was currently pushed to the back. Sitting in the seven chairs before him, one significantly more cushioned than the others, were Arik, Svenkov, Dmitri, Yevgeny, Sasha, and the other two Avitorityet's. Yevgeny eyed him with a sly smirk, and it took everything in Bakura not to wipe that grin off his face. The lights were low, creating ominous shadows, forcing Bakura to quickly dart his eyes around to check for hidden men or weapons. Not seeing any he strode forward and stood in the middle of the men, the chairs in a perfect circle around him, closing him in.

"Strip," Yevgeny ordered, tone stiff.

Nervously, but not showing it, Bakura slowly stripped till he was bare, standing in the middle completely exposed and open to view. Yevgeny made a circular motion with his hands, following the order Bakura lifted his arms and rotated slowly around so that each man could see every inch of him. His tattoos were blatant, easy to see and intricate much like most traditional criminal Russian ink; almost all of his were branded on him in his stints in prison or in celebration of something he had done.

"Do you have any forced tattoo's?"

Staring directly at Yevgeny, he shook his head in answer, "None."

"Do you renounce the harlot that was your mother, and your father – a pig and a man with no worth, unworthy of the stars he was given," questioned Svenkov, taking a large puff of the cigar resting in his hands.

Nose protesting against the smoke Bakura swallowed down a cough, another nod, "I do. They mean nothing to me."

Leaning forward, Arik stared hard at Bakura, a smile crossing his features in mockery, "Do you swear to the Vory v Zakone, pledge your life to the code, to the Bratva, without question."

"I do."

Grinning, Yevgeny - after exchanging nods with the rest of the men in the room, waved his hand in orderance. "Put your pants back on, remain here. Arik will supervise the artist while he gives you your stars and epaulets." Rising up he headed towards the door, calling back as an afterthought. "Bring him a drink Svenkov, a large one to your gluttonous standards, allow our new Avitorityet some comfort while he sits here for the next few hours."

Clearly insulted, but trying to cover it, Svenkov bowed in answer and left the room - the others following except Arik. Signalling to a nearby chair, Arik watched Bakura dress then follow the command and flop into the cushioned chair. Folding his fingers, fully reclined in his chair with his legs crossed, Arik stared hard at Bakura. "I would suggest, if you wish to keep your appendages attached, to never pull a stunt like you did earlier again. Am I clear?"

Withholding a snarl, Bakura nodded stiffly, gaze remaining fixed even as the artist entered the room with his equipment and a stunning sever from the bar glided in and handed him a large drink. Relaxing as the artist finished setting up he rested his head against the back of the chair, eyes finally closing, "Are you going to keep me company or can I sleep?" Receiving silence, Bakura pretended to pout before returning to relaxation. "Alright then."

 **A/N: Yes, I am having fun making Seto completely libido starved and perverted, and a bit of a blubbering idiot. I'm allowed**

 **And – for those of you that caught it – the scene at the base was inspired by the movie Eastern Promises. If you have not seen this movie…please for the love of the Gods do so, it is incredible and fairly accurate in terms of the Vory v Zakone.**

 **As a side note…for those of you that want to see how I am picturing Yami, Seto, Yugi….and Mokuba when he is mentioned…check out his incredible artist. She draws beautiful adult versions of them with physique that is just dreamy! archive**


	4. Chapter 4

**EXPOSED SHADOWS**

 **A/N:** _Hello all...if there are any of you left..._

 _By the way, in case I have not made this clear, and I am sorry if that is the case…this story is not an AU. It takes place several years…well, over twenty years….after the show was done and Atemu went to the afterlife. That's why I mention Atemu, and that's why Kaiba Corp is spoken of as well, and briefly duelling will be mentioned. Again, I am sorry if this was confusing…._

 _Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Yugioh, or any of its characters, clearly…or it would have gone significantly more different.  
_ _Warning:_ _This story contains graphic violent and sexual content, along with profanities. If you don't like, don't read; and if you read and cannot handle it, don't complain to me, you've been warned._

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **TORONTO, CANADA  
1745 – Ridder Corporation **

The week had been silent, eerily so. Neither he nor Yugi had received any calls or messages from Yami or Bakura. Absolute disconcerting silence.

Seto could tell that Yugi was balancing between hurt and concerned. He thought that he had made strides with Yami. The two cousins had spent most of that night talking in the bedroom, leaving him along in the living room. It frustrated Seto to no end, he expected to personally hear nothing from Yami, especially after the officer's outburst. However, he had not expected Yami would go completely incognito from Yugi, the officer wasn't answer any of the messages Yugi had sent him. Bakura had been oddly silent as well, making Seto assume he was being pulled around and kept very busy by the Bratva. But, that left a sour taste in Seto's mouth, with Bakura vastly occupied and possibly never home, how was Yami?

Heaving a dramatic sigh he slouched back in his chair, resisting putting his feet up on the smooth desk he glanced around the room. The office that was to be his was being renovated hopefully finished over the coming weekend. So, that had left him sharing a spare desk that was placed in Lysbet's office. It was a corner suite, on the second floor from the top level – all of said top floor was Karel's. The outer walls were pure tinted glass, giving a nearly unhindered view of the vast city around them. It was nearly dark outside, the last rosy rays of the sun were glinting off the metal of the surrounding buildings, and the cities neon lights were beginning to shine through. The sigh relaxed him, a soft hum leaving him, eyes drifting over the rest of the space. It was simple; grey hardwood, metal, matching grey wood and white furniture, very streamlined and modern. Lysbet had added the odd bright and colourful picture of decorations throughout to liven it up, quite successfully too.

Lifting her gaze from her computer, Lysbet let out a long yawn and stretched, "I don't know about you, but I'm about done for the day."

Grunting and giving a soft smile, Seto murmured, "I'm surprised you are still here – didn't your daughter finish school at three?"

Lounging back in her chair, flicking her long ebony and ponytail behind her she nodded, "Graham picked her up and is babysitter her for me. I knew I would need to work late tonight, and thankfully he was available."

Quirking a brow in amusement, Seto peered at her knowingly, "Is he staying for the weekend?"

Straightening up, but laughing with a blush covering her olive skin, she nodded again, "Was it a mistake to yell you of my little secret?"

"It's only a secret from Karel," Seto chided.

Shrugging and rising up she began to pack up her stuff, "I love my Papa dearly, truly, and we are very close. And, that's why I know he will have issues with Graham."

"Why?"

Pursing her lips, Lysbet gave Seto a mixed look of annoyance and sadness. "Papa has always made it clear he wants me to marry, simply put, someone like you. Well, all of those lovely suitors Papa has proposed – and Especially Emmeline's father – have all been nothing but issues. To put it nicely, they have all been pompous spoiled little rich boys. No offense."

Hands shooting placating in the air, Seto chuckled wryly. "I used to be one of those boys, and I have dated my fair share of them too. So trust me, I know. I have Yugi, and another person, to thank for pulling my head out of my ass and reminding me where my heart is."

With a chuckle, Lysbet replied while putting her jacket, "Well, Yugi is an amazingly gifted person, especially when it comes to his ability to rub his positivity off on people." Seeing Seto's dramatic nod of agreement, she smiled, "I have known graham for a while, he he's been a constant friend of Yami's since he joined the police. I avoided his advances, too scared to be in a relationship again and also what Papa's reaction would be. Yami suggested first, in his blunt and vulgar way, that I should give Graham a chance. But, Yugi was the one that really convinced me. And I'm so thankful for it. Graham has been an absolute dream; the past year has been wonderful."

Seeing her while body just relax and almost lift in bliss, Seto smiled, envy clear but genuine happiness for her also. "Good, I'm glad. Everyone deserves to find their perfect partner."

"Well, well, I never pictured you to be the romantic type."

Catching her teasing tone, Seto grinned mischievously at her. Rising, he began to gather his things. "Well, shoot, I guess the cat's out of the bag. I might have to kill you now, you know my secret."

Laughing boisterously, one hand over her belly and the other bracing herself against her desk, Lysbt stammered out through bursts, "I promise, your secret is safe with me."

"Good, you might ruin my reputation."

Pulling on her jacket, Seto mimicking her, she slung her purse over her shoulder and headed for the door. As if she had been slapped, she swung around, nearly whipping Seto with her purse. "I forgot to ask, have you had any luck with finding a place?"

Scowling, Seto shook his head, "No, still at the hotel. My realtor has been useless; I may find another if the viewings this weekend go as bad as the last few have."

Expression falling, Lysbet meandered out of the office, Seto following, and headed for the elevator. After pressing the down button, she glanced up at him with a slight frown, "well, hopefully you find somewhere soon, staying in a hotel and eating out all the time will not help you settle here."

The elevator binged open, both striding in, with Lysbet punching the button for the parkade. She gave Seto a quizzical look when she saw im punch in for the sub-basement. "Why are you going the lab?"

"Yugi and I were going to catch a bite to eat when he's done," he answered simply. "A question, before I forget. Have you heard from your brother at all?"

Pursing her lips and pulling her phone from her pocket, she stared at the screen shaking her head, brow furrowing. No, he hasn't responded to me all week. If I haven't heard from him by Sunday, I was going to check in on him. Why?"

"Yugi has not heard from him either. He is getting concerned."

"Oh? I didn't know the two of them had been getting on so well."

"They haven't been. Yugi picked me up last week from his house, and the two of them had spent most of the day talking. I think he thought he had made some headway in getting Yami to open up, but it seems not."

Sighing deeply, she waited till the elevator reached her floor before responding. "Yami; as you can tell isn't a very open person, and he is not very good with people. His circle of friends is small; his list of whom he fully trusts is even smaller." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Stepping out, she murmured back, "I hope Yugi can break him down. He may be the only one that can, if Yami lets him."

When the elevator closed and continued down, Seto puffed out his cheeks in frustration and scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "That's the problem; the stubborn bastard is so mentally barricaded that he probably cannot even hear someone knocking!" Hearing the frustration in his own tone, a frustration he had not heard in a long time, he sighed, "This one is just as much of a pain in the ass as the other one was."

Hearing the elevator doors slide pen, Seto looked up to see Yugi's bemused face. "Hello," quipped the newcomer, "you are a bit earlier than I expected. I have not finished my rounds yet." He looked tired, and slightly confused to see Seto so early.

"I will join you, I could use the exercise."

Amusement clear in his eyes, Yugi pivoted and bean to circle the massive laboratory. It was the main research section, a virtual labyrinth of experiment rooms and storage areas. To minimize confusion, the tip half of the walls of all the rooms were glass. It made looking over the area easier for Yugi, giving him perfect sightlines of the entire floor.

"When was the last time you went to the gym? You're looking a bit small lately," Yugi teased, knowing how religiously Seto had been attending, bulking up over the last six months. It had been Seto's response to his last break up, almost out of spite to his cheating ex stating that the reason he had strayed was that he missed the physique that Seto had when they started dating. It was the ex's fault said fitness had faltered because he complained about Seto's lack of free time, so going to the gym everyday was reduced to once or twice a week, Yugi knew the statement was a bit of a low blow and somewhat insensitive, but he knew that seto would be able to read his genuine concern.

"I haven't picked a gym yet, hoping to find one close to home."

"Has home been found then? Did the flat viewing yesterday go well?"

Seto scoffed, and stepped to the side to let a pair of lab technicians past, their rushing footsteps loud against the white tile. "It was a dump. It looked good to the naïve eye, but it was poorly remodelled, and they had no permits for the work. The viewings this weekend better go well, or I will be looking for a new realtor."

Feeling his phone vibrate, Yugi signalled Seto to a halt. Pulling out the device, he stared at the screen a moment, and then answered it, setting it to speaker. "It's been a week, and you finally call, Yami?" The only response was barking, starting mid-sentence, and causing Yugi's chest to tighten. Ignoring the questioning look Seto was giving him, Yugi looked intensely at the phone. "Hannibal? Does Yami need help?" Hearing a tell-tale whine, Yugi straightened, and was already moving as he spoke. "Stay with him boy, we are on our way."

Trying to process the fact that a dog had made a phone call, Seto nearly lost track of Yugi as the smaller man was moving with a purpose. With a surprised hiss, he took off running to catch up as Yami entered a storage room. Eyes narrowing and lips pursing, he watched Yugi grab a red bag with a red cross on it, recognizable as a trauma bag from the shelves. Confused, Seto watched Yugi grab a few medicines from a fridge, and stuck them in another kit. "What did I miss?"

"Bakura set my number to speed dial on Yami's phone, and showed Hannibal how to call if Yami was in trouble. I'm not taking any chances." Yugi spoke as he handed a few clear bags with a clear liquid in them, which Seto saw moments later was saline. Grabbing the other kits, Yugi darted out of the room, with Seto following.

Still confused, Seto followed Yugi onto the elevator, to the parkade, and into Yugi's SUV. Barely getting his seatbelt on as Yugi careened out of the parkade, Seto questioned, "Why the med kits, if he is hurt, we should call an ambulance."

Shaking his head fervently, Yugi answered quickly, "Only if I cannot handle it. If what I think is happening, is, then the hospital is the last thing he needs."

Eyes narrowing further Seto decided not to push, choosing instead to quietly sit back, remaining silent while his friend drove at near break neck speeds towards Yami's house. He tried to ignore how many traffic violations they were committing, along with trying not to show any enjoyment in Yugi's antics. It wasn't every day that his friend lost his control, did something irrational, and drove like him. It took barely fifteen minutes to get to the house, cutting the commute there by almost ten minutes.

Pulling into the drive way Yugi cranked the vehicle none too gently into park and clambered out, gathering what gear he could carry and forcing Seto to take the rest of the heavy gear and trudge rapidly up to the door. Gripping the handle he turned it, not surprised to find it unlocked, guessing that Hannibal had done it already. His mind was preparing him for the worst. By passing the living room and kitchen he followed Hannibal's insistent barking straight for the bedroom. His mind had been prepared, but his heart hadn't been; stomach churning in fear and heart racing rapidly. Seto stumbled behind him, mouth falling agape at what he saw. Yami was motionless and pale on the floor at the edge of the bed, lips and nail-beds blue. He was sprawled on his side, exactly where Yugi assumed he had fallen, with his back to the edge of the bed and arms stretched straight out. Hannibal was prancing beside him, whining audibly. Seeing the empty bottles on the bed Yugi cursed and dashed forward, dropping everything with a resounding thud he placed one hand on Yami's chest while the other pressed two fingers against the carotid artery on his cousin's cold neck. His own heart skipped a beat when he found a pulse, weak and barely palpable, but there; along with a single shallow breath. With little gentleness Yugi pulled on the bottom of Yami's arms and splayed his cousin flat on his back, hands immediately grabbing the IV bag out of the trauma kit along with the medicine bag, he called up to Seto around the needle in his mouth while he tied the tourniquet around Yami's arm. "Read out what the bottles on the bed say, I need to know what he took."

Swallowing hard Seto nodded, putting down what little he was carrying he scrambled to pick up the bottles, reading them out quickly, "Cyclobenzaprine, Tylenol 3, Hydromorphone, Ativan and Triazolam…how the hell did he get a hold of these…"

"They're all his, Bakura usually has them well hidden," Yugi stated with a grunt, finally finding a decent enough vein and plunging the 16 gage needle in, getting flashback he thanked his lucky stars. Securing the IV with tagederm and tape, he tried to keep that arm flat while rooting through the med bag for a specific medication.

Quietly, Seto watched Yugi crack open a medicinal vile, reading naloxone on the side he cringed with recognition. Pulling out a syringe Yugi measured out a dose and moved to click it into one of the ports on the IV line he had created earlier. He had saline running as fast as possible, making sure to keep Yami's blood pressure up. He had also quickly clipped a small portable SpO2 monitor to one finger and secured a blood pressure cuff to the other, using his stethoscope to manually read his pressure at some point in the past few seconds. "In the trauma kit, there should be a bottle in there of activated charcoal, fill it half full with water in the bathroom then shake it till I tell you to stop. Also, send Bakura a message; tell him to get home ASAP."

Firing off the text message first Seto then moved to pull out the bottle of activated charcoal, he quickly dashed to the bathroom and did as instructed, coming back while viciously shaking it. Seeing that Yugi had yet to push the naloxone he furrowed his brown and questioned, "What are you waiting for?"

Eyes glazed in concentration Yugi quietly answered, "Giving the saline some time to raise his blood pressure, it was way too low to safely handle the naloxone. He'll come around really quick, which could tank his blood pressure. Stop shaking the charcoal; I need you to pin his shoulders down. Hannibal," glancing at the K9 he pointed to Yami's legs. "Lie down there, and stay!" Seeing the dog do as bided, along with Seto, Yugi exhaled deeply and pushed the syringe, injecting the medication into the IV and letting it flow into Yami's system.

Yugi hadn't been lying when he said Yami would come around quick. Seto grunted as the strong shoulders beneath him surged up, hands snapped up and tightly gripped his forearms, dazed crimson eyes shot open and stared straight up at him, chest heaving while wheezing for a full breath of air. Gasping, Yami peered up in bewilderment at Seto, then to Yugi, and finally resting on the IV in his arm. Even through the intense fog that still clung to his consciousness, he felt panic surge through him. Growling, albeit hoarsely and with little strength, he heaved to rip it out; Yugi was faster, grabbing the arm with the IV and pinning his hand down with his knee. "Nice try," Yugi chastised, scowling at him in both fury and intense worry, but mostly disappointment gleamed in those eyes staring down at him. "Seto, get him into the bathroom, I'll keep hold of his hands and the charcoal."

With a grunt, Seto tried to not give Yami time to react, and he was lucky in the fact that the officer was still very weak and incoherent. Yugi, with one hand quickly pulled off all the monitors, keeping a firm hold of both of Yami's hands with the other. Hooking his arms under Yami's shoulders Seto heaved him up into a sitting position before manhandling him with as much gentleness as he could and lifted him with ease, making his way rapidly towards the bathroom. Yugi followed just as hurriedly with both the saline bag held high and the charcoal. "Where do you want him?"

"As close to the toilet as possible, keep holding him, this won't be pleasant."

Pushing open the bathroom door with his foot, Hannibal assisting by fully pushing it open with his muzzle, Seto strode in strongly holding Yami's weakly struggling form. He knelt down first before allowing Yami's legs to fall to the tile floor, expecting the young man to try and rise in his knees Seto locked his arms much like Bakura had the other day around his chest, tightly holding his hands crisscrossed over his torso. Yugi wasted no time, meandering over the toilet he sat on the edge of the bathtub, popping the lid open to the charcoal as he did so. Yami tried to fight, strength increasing when he realised what was going on, but Yugi's deadpan stare stopped him dead. With little gentleness, Yugi gripped Yami's chin, forced open his mouth, and upended the vile mixture into his cousin's mouth. Yami spluttered a few times, but with little protest drank back the chalky solution, heaving breathlessly when Yugi finally was satisfied that it was empty and yanked it away.

"Let him go Seto," Yugi stated quietly, watching like a hawk as Seto slowly did so. Yami sunk low in his knees, still groggy from the meds. He had given him a low dose of the Naloxone, just enough to bring him around, but not enough to pull him fully out of his stupor. Yugi needed him disoriented; it took the fight out of him. Chest heaving, stomach already churning from the charcoal, Yami quietly opened the lid to the toilet and rested against it. "Thank you Seto. Can you leave us for a bit, this will be hard to handle for a little while."

Unsure, Seto peered intently at Yami; mind not fully convinced that this ordeal was over. However, Yugi's soft gaze was convincing enough, and he planned on not going far, just to the kitchen as requested. Still uncertain, but trusting his friend, he left the room, pulling the door nearly closed and encouraging Hannibal to follow him to leave the two cousins' in peace.

Tenderly, Yugi reached out and manually checked Yami's pulse at the wrist, trying not to be offended by the flinch of muscles and Yami nearly losing his balance to try and get away. With a deep sigh he wrapped one arm around Yami's shoulders while his free hand pinned blonde bangs away from the unusually pale face, preparing for when the charcoal fully activated. He chose to remain silent, allowing Yami to try and mentally sort everything out while they waited for the inevitable. The greyness to Yami's skin remained, but his breathing slowly levelled out, the blueness in his lips was dissipating and Yugi could finally feel his pulse bounding beneath his skin. Feeling tears come to his eyes, lips and hands begin to tremble, Yugi hugged Yami closer and rested his head atop his cousin's as his emotions were finally able to fully process everything. He'd almost lost him, and the idea of it was sickeningly unbearable, especially like this.

Feeling Yugi grip him tighter Yami felt his mind almost physically click and softly begin to push through the fog. Warm dampness alerted him to Yugi, the trembling noticeable along with the soft gasps as he tried not to cry. Chest tightening in dismay he sunk further into his knees, realising just what he had done and what Yugi and Seto had just stopped from coming fully to fruition. He had never felt like this, dismayed and terrified, after the many other times he had awoken in the hospital after Bakura had found him in a similar state. It was disorienting, creating a physical ache within his chest. With one cold and shaky hand he tried to grip Yugi's hand on his far shoulder, but his hands were still weak and Yugi took hold of it tightly and clung to it. Feeling tears of shame, regret, and anger fill to the brim in his eyes he allowed them to flow, stammering out as they nearly burned his cheeks with their heat, "Yugi…" He wasn't able to finish, the activated charcoal finally kicked in, causing him to wretch and violently vomit.

The next hour was spent like this, completely in silence aside from Yami's heaving breaths and retching. Yugi, somewhat thankful for the time granted, quelled down the anger that had begun to rise within him, keeping himself occupied by keeping Yami upright and monitoring him for any changes. The violence of it had finally slowed down, leaving the past few minutes to just Yami propped up and breathing heavily, catching his breath with some success. Closing the lid to the toilet, Yugi sat back and let go of Yami, allowing his cousin to relax pitifully over the cold porcelain lid. The charcoal had done its work in removing all of the pills that had not already been fully absorbed into his system, removing the intense drugged glaze from Yami's eyes; they were tired and unfocused, but clear. Satisfied, especially after a few more minutes of silence, Yugi murmured out, unable to withhold it. "You damn coward."

The insult stung, but the truth of the statement rested heavier. Turning his head enough that he could peer up at Yugi, Yami gave a weak shrug, "Tell me something new."

Fury seething, Yugi could not control the hard right hook he dealt into Yami's upper shoulder, barely feeling the sting and satisfied that Yami remained where he was, he snarled out. "What happened to accepting help? Were you lying to me?"

"No!" Yami protested weakly, coughing and swallowing down the fowl taste in his mouth.

"Then why? Why do this? Was my help not good enough for you?"

Head ringing in agony from the intensity of Yugi's tone, the cop closed his eyes and tried to ward off the stabbing's intensity, one hand diving out to grip Yugi's knee desperately, keeping him there. Weakly, he murmured out, voice desperate. "That has nothing to do with it! It's"

Brow furrowing, a few deep breaths to relax him, Yugi took hold of the hand on his knee, "What do you mean?"

"Freeborn, he hasn't let me breathe never mind think. He's been here every damn day. Well, except for the two days that he kept me at headquarters..."

"Why?" Clearly confused, anger rapidly dissipating, he demanded. "You've already done enough for him..."

A deep and wry, but weak, laugh escaped Yami in a near hiss. "I do his dirty work, why the hell would he ever leave me alone, he'd actually have to take care of his own shit for once. That'll never happen." With a cough, a small pained wince, and a hand darting down to hold his angered stomach, Yami continued. "He can't cover this one up, he left too much to chance, didn't map it out properly like he usually does. He got cocky and trusted me too much – no surprise there."

Concerned, Yugi tried to divert his cousin, unsuccessfully, "What's wrong, why are you holding your stomach."

"There were ten cameras' in the restaurant – two of which have tapes of that day that are unaccounted for. He also sent it to me over the radio, usually does it through my cell phone; it was all recorded by headquarters. The autopsy is another problem, cannot really pass it off as self-defence." The pain increased, so did the pressure of his one hand against it, pushing through the waves, too frustrated and unhinged to stop. "I've been asked to have a meeting with the Chief, without Freeborn, and he's panicking."

Allowing all the pieces to click, Yugi's eyes narrowed in fury, "Freeborn wants you to stay quiet, take the fall for it." Catching Yami's slight nod, Yugi pursed his lips in anger and sitting forward engulfed his cousin in a tight embrace. "Why didn't you talk to me, I could have helped."

With a slight shake of his head, dizziness increasing, Yami whispered tiredly, "I couldn't, he'd taken my phone, so I couldn't alert Bakura."

Confusing washed over Yugi again, "Why…?"

"If the Bratva knew how sourly this was going, he'd be dead by now." Was the simple answer, gently pulling away Yami rested back against the wall, suddenly sweating heavily. "Was it naloxone you used?" Catching Yugi's nod, he murmured. "Get a second dose."

Seeing that Yami's skin had dramatically paled, along with noticing the copious dampness to it and the glaze returning to his eyes, Yugi internally cursed. Scrambling up, barely stepping over Yami gracefully, he darted back into the bedroom, returning with the remaining dose of the naloxone that he had drawn. Quickly, hands oddly steady; he clipped the needless syringe into the port of the IV and pushed the rest of the medication. Remaining quiet, Yugi watched every heaved breath Yami took and the increase in clarity in his eyes. Clearly, he had taken more than Yugi had guessed, and had absorbed far more of it than he had wagered as well. Sitting on the cold tile floor he heaved a shaky breath, shaking his head for not realising that Yami was relapsing back towards a comatose state. He had been too distracted; attention focused on what Yami was telling him. "I'm sorry; I got distracted."

Shrugging, Yami stared at him quietly, mentally clear for the first time since he had been brought around from his comatose state. "I also didn't tell you how much was in those bottles so you knew to watch for a relapse; besides, I put myself in this situation."

"I suppose there's that," Yugi said with a small smile. "On another note, should I be expecting to have him come to the door soon?"

Sighing deeply, frustration clear, Yami nodded. "Bright and early."

Thinking, Yugi rose up and stretched, pulling out his phone he quickly punched in Lysbet's number. Yami peered at him in question, but he simply held up a single finger to insist on him waiting. Hearing the line pick up and Lysbet's voice ring through, he quickly asked, "Sorry to suddenly drop this on you, but can Rei stay with you for the weekend? I've got a lot of stuff to do and I don't want to keep her cooped up in the apartment with me, she'd have more fun if she was with you."

" _Sure, I don't see why not, do I need to go get her? I remember Seto mentioning that the two of you were out for dinner_."

"Please, I don't know when we will get home and I really don't want her to take a cab."

"Of course, I'll go grab her right now. Have fun, don't work too hard!"

"Thanks!" Hanging up he stared down at Yami levelly. "Seto and I will stay for the weekend, especially if Bakura isn't going to be here. And I want absolutely no argument out of you that decision is out of your hands. We'll protect you, understood."

Stunned, Yami merely nodded, unsure of what to say or do. Two hands thrust themselves at him in offering, blinking he swallowed hard and took hold of the offered appendages, shakily rising up with Yugi's assistance. A comforting arm immediately slinked underneath his and around his back, supporting him. Understanding, Yami took the offered assistance and slowly walked back towards his bedroom, leaning heavily on Yugi as his limbs were still weak. He was guided gently onto the bed; hands helping him lay back and pull his feet up onto the mattress. With not a word passed between them, Yugi hooked up a new bag of saline to the IV and hung it from the headboard of the bed, then tenderly draped the thick comforter over his cousin. Smiling when Hannibal came barrelling into the room and invaded the bed, Yugi affectionately ruffled the dogs head as he laid down, head immediately resting on Yami's chest, whining for attention from his partner. Softly, Yami began to rub the K9's ears, pouring all of his energy into the gesture, thanking his partner without saying the words. He knew it had been Hannibal that had alerted them, he had seen the damage done to his phone from teeth and claw marks, and he had also seen that his case had been destroyed. Rolling onto his far side, Yami wrapped his arms around the dog and held him tight, tears welling within him he clung to his partner, the dam breaking as a rough tongue licked his cheek. "Good boy Hanny, good boy."

Motion by the door pulled Yugi from the heart wrenching sight, straightening himself he peered across at Seto whom was standing in the doorway, "Everything Ok?"

"Was going to ask the same thing," came the careful answer, cerulean eyes focused on Yami's prone figure, emotions flooding him as he watched the cop embrace and thank Hannibal profusely. "But, I'll let you two be; I'm ordering in some food, what should I get?"

"Vietnamese or ramen– soup of some sort preferably, he's not going to be able to eat much if at all, and that will be the easiest thing to have."

With a curt nod, Seto went to duck quickly out of the room, but a voice stopped him. Turning back, confusing evident, he stared across the room at Yami, whom was staring back; confirming that he had not been hearing things. "Yes?"

Mustering up some courage, and shoving his pride out the window, Yami murmured softly, "I'm sorry about the other day, it was uncalled for. And, thanks for coming with Yugi; I'm in your debt."

Pursing his lips Seto shoved his hands awkwardly into his pockets, mind reeling, half of him jumping for joy the other half waiting for the other shoe to drop, "Apology accepted." When Yami's features softened into a relieved smile, Seto grinned and internally melted at the sight. "How are you holding up?"

Contemplating what to say, mind having a small internal battle against his usual retorts, he answered in barely above a whisper, "Terrified…furious…ashamed."

Soft smiling ghosting his lips, Yugi gently rubbed Yami's side, "Well, you don't have to deal with it alone. Remember, we are here for you, you can lean on us, right Seto?" Seeing Seto nod out of the corner of his eye he averted to Yami, staring at him hard, trying to force reeling eyes to focus. Seeing the internal battle increase, the cops brow furrowing deeply and jaw locking, Yugi gently extended his hand out and cupped the far side of Yami's face, lifting and turning it so that crimson eyes finally focused on him. "Take the help…don't let them win."

Overwhelmed, Yami desperately resisted the urge to run, to lash out; all of his normal responses when people tried to make him open up. A large part of him was screaming, clawing at his back in an attempt to force him to slam his mental walls back into place. Very few people had ever reached out to him, and even fewer of them he trusted. And those he trusted, aside from Bakura, he could only give them fragments; desperately trying to retain his pride and self-worth, scared that they would run. The last person he had opened up to, tried to trust, tried to be protected by, abandoned him to the wolves. Karel had turned his back on him the day his mother had passed away, slapping him in the face with the guilt of surviving the accident when she had not. When he had pleaded for help and support, Karel had retracted further away from him, becoming almost vicious in the way he spoke to him, disgust clear. It had burned him, burned him away from ever taking the offered hands of help, too scared to be burned again. He wanted it, to lean on others, to stop struggling for every shred of sanity he had left in silence. His fear of being burned was overwhelming, curling in on himself as if waves of heat and flames were rolling off of Yugi and Seto, forcing him to retract. He did not realise that he had begun to cry, never mind that he had sat up tightly in the fetal position, arms wrapped tightly around his legs keeping them firmly against his chest in protection. The arms that wrapped around him felt scalding, causing him to whimper and retract further into himself, then curse internally at his weakness. Hearing Yugi's voice he locked onto it, trying to keep hold of reality.

"You deserve to live, please don't turn your back on life. I understand that this is probably extremely overwhelming, and that all you want to do is put up your walls. But I am begging you, let us in so we can start breaking them down and freeing you. Please Yami…" Yugi felt the breath leave him, shocked, when two shaky hands gripped his arms with clear uncertainty. Inhaling sharply when Yami suddenly relaxed, Yugi held on firmly, only giving Yami enough room to adjust so that he was sitting properly again. Swallowing hard Yugi rested his chin atop Yami's bowed head, "I'm not going anywhere…we are not going anywhere, I promise."

He had one question, the words barely forming from his lips, "Why…why are you helping me?"

Unable to remain where he was, Seto crossed the room and going to the other side of the bed sat down quickly. Hesitating at first, but encouraged by Yugi's quiet comforting stare, he placed a quaking hand on Yami's back, forcing it to stabilize he whispered out, "Because, you matter; to Yugi you are family, and to me I already consider you a friend. But, more importantly, no one deserves to suffer the way you have, especially in silence. There is so much more to you than what they did, than what has happened to you; and you deserve to live without the hindrances and fears of the past. You deserve to be normal."

Eyes opening Yami stared blankly at his knees, which were intertwined with Yugi's, mind wrapping around the words Seto spoke with such intense fervour. It sat heavy in his core, awakening a part of him that he had kept dormant but that had always been screaming for freedom. Lifting his head he peered first at Yugi, who smiled at him comfortingly and emphasizing Seto's statement with the intense warmth he could see radiating from him. Averting to Seto he analysed the former CEO, breath leaving him in shock at the intensity behind blue eyess; protectiveness, affection, and fury could be seen boiling deeply. The words that had formed in his mind were disintegrated by the passion of Seto's expression, lost within that deep encompassing stare. An odd sensation crept over him, causing him to shiver from the strength of it and from its lack of familiarity. Analysing it he felt his body freeze in confusion, but relax instantly thereafter in relief. He felt safe and wanted, two things he had come to the firm belief that they would never exist for him again. Tears of relief overwhelmed him, hands rising to desperately try and hold on to what little he had left of his dignity and eradicate them. A cold nose wriggled between him and Yugi and began to lick at his face and hands, causing him to chuckle softly and peer down at Hannibal whom had wormed his upper half snuggly into his and Yugi's laps.

"You just couldn't resist could you," Yugi chided playfully at Hannibal, whom looked up at him and laid a sloppy wet kiss across his face, big tail thumping loudly against the mattress. It was a bizarre sight to see the massive black beast of a dog look almost puppy like in his excitement. "Aren't you a little big to be a lap dog?"

Shaking his head at the statement, Seto sat back scowled slightly, "I think that's an understatement."

Another small chuckle found its way out of Yami, one hand still trying to wipe away tears while the other reached down to affectionately pet his K9 partner. "Typical shepherd trait, he'll never understand how big he is." Self-consciousness suddenly overwhelmed him and he internally growled and forced himself to straighten, trying to shove his moment of weakness aside. Seto and Yugi's dual incredulous stares deflated his brief attempt to revert back to his stoic wall. It took a moment to formulate the sentence, voice still shaky from the tears murmuring out, "Thank you…for saving me from myself."

In unison, with matching warm smiles, Yugi and Seto responded in kind. "You're welcome."

Untangling his legs from Yami's, Yugi gently urged his cousin to lay back, strong muscles resisted at first but began to quiver from exertion before relenting. Gently he checked the IV to make sure it had not blown, then just as tenderly he pulled up the covers and tucked them tightly around Yami's now shaking frame. He knew the man was probably cold on top of his body in a mild state of withdrawal from the amount of drugs that had been in his system, along with being exhausted from the current exertion his body needed to repair the damage. Hannibal had moved without being told and was lying stretched out along Yami's side protectively, head resting on the pillow beside his partner's head. Yami stared at him confusion, but exhaustion was clearly beginning to overwhelm him as his eyes fought and struggled to remain open. "We won't leave," Yugi whispered, one hand rubbing the shoulder closest to him. "Relax, get some rest."

Though the statement settled heavy on him with the truth of it, his mind was still reeling, grasping for the stability; one hand darting out from the cover's and gripping Yugi's tightly. Seeing Yugi sigh he cursed his weakness, moving to pull away but was stunned when a second hand encompassed his and soft lips pressed themselves to his forehead, a comforting voice murmuring out what he needed to hear.

"I promise, we won't leave, you're safe."

Sleep overtook him nearly instantly, the words that Yugi has whispered creating the shield and confirmation that he needed. Body shivering he curled unconsciously around Yugi's seated figure, almost adhering to him for comfort, desperately holding on to Yugi's hand until he was completely unconscious.

Feeling the hand in his relax in sleep, Yugi exhaled dramatically, body deflating with it. Catching Seto's questing gaze, he stated somnolently, "I guess we'll see what the morning brings."

Grunting Seto rose up from the bed, slowly meandering to the door as he said apprehensively, "Will this all have been a farce created by emotion, will the walls slam back up and we get shoved out the door?"

Running the statements through his mind while freeing his hands from Yami and stiffly standing up, he shrugged with unknowing, "I could hope not. But, I've seen people in similar states as him, and it's a fifty-fifty chance that he will wake up in the morning and regret everything and shove us away again. Or, he will stay resilient, with a vast amount of support and strong hands holding him up."

Exiting the room, turning the light off but leaving the door wide open, the two of them made their way into the kitchen. Quietly, Yugi went about making tea while Seto dug out his cell phone, puttered around on the internet quickly, then called in an order for food. Placing the phone on the counter, Seto leaned against it, using his arms to keep himself up. Yugi pushed a cup of tea in front of him then moved to sit at one of the stools around the island, lifting his gaze from the badly aging counter tops he peered around the house. It was older; probably build in the early 90's and had clearly never been renovated. It was all the original yellow and cream linoleum, wood floors with cabinets to match with a distasteful orange hue to them, walls soft beige in hue and simple. The countertops were the white laminate, stained from years of use and cracking at the corners. All the trim throughout the house was that same mid-toned orange tinted wood. The carpet that had been in both bedrooms was the original cream shag, stained and badly needing replacement. Through all that though, the ceilings were vaulted and high, creating a lofty space and the floor plan was wide open with sightlines crossing the full length of the house. The stairs heading into the basement were spiralled and gave a clear view down, another open sightline. The house had potential, with a full update with no modifications to the floor plan it could be a beautiful home. Absently picking at one of the lifting corners of the counter top he stated his viewpoint, "This place is in bad need of a remodel."

"Hmm, agreed," Yugi said between sipping at his tea, gaze peering around. "Aside from being dated it's in good condition. I'm not surprised that it hasn't changed though; Lysbet told me that Yami bought it just before joining the military. Bakura lived here, but for most of the eight years he was in the army Yami was barely ever home. And, in the past couple years since he's been out and has been a cop, the two of them are pretty well never home. It's a place to sleep at night and do the bare necessities of living, I don't think – Yami especially – has ever thought about updating it or sinking money into it. It functions, that's all that probably matters to them."

Pursing his lips while nodding in agreement, Seto stood up only to grab his cup and join Yugi sitting on one of the stools. "Probably don't really have the money to sink into it. Military personal usually don't make much, and cops don't make much more."

"True," came the agreed murmur. "I know Karel cut Yami off all funds when he signed up for the army, so he's never had any help there."

"Seems like Karel cut him off from a lot more than just money," Seto stated heatedly, hands clenching furiously around his cup. "It's disorienting. He presents as such a good man, and dotes on Lysbet excessively; I honestly thought that Yami had been the one that had made all the mistakes, at least that's what Karel lead me on to believe. I'm starting to question the goodness of my new employer."

Leaning back in his chair Yugi sighed deeply, one finger absently following along the rim of his cup, "I do not think it's all as it seems. I have seen Karel melt when he talks about Yami when he was young, beam with pride when he speaks of certain things. I've also sensed some regret within him; maybe he feels guilty for whatever it is that made him abandon and resent Yami. Lysbet is just as lost as we are, she has no idea why Karel turned his back on Yami, she always said it was very sudden and it happened when she was at university and wasn't home. Neither of them will tell her either."

"Seems like both sides of your family is full of issues," a wry and yet mildly amused chuckle escaping Seto. "Did you ever find out why Grandpa never spoke about another daughter?"

Nodding, sipping at his tea again, Yugi peered at his friend, "She had a gift apparently, a beautiful one, but one that Grandpa could not accept in terms of allowing her to have it as a career. Reiyame did the cutting off; she wanted to follow her dreams and resented Grandpa for not letting her. So, she ran away when she graduated school and paid her way through university in the Netherlands. Grandpa was pretty bitter about it, but he spoke of her fondly when I approached him, she was the favourite I think and it hurt him that she did not want to listen to him. Was even more bitter that she actually became successful in it, the fact that she got married and had children without telling him hurt the most though."

"What was this gift?"

"Music," Yugi said with a smile, sideways looking into Yami's dark bedroom, reminded of what he had seen in there the other day. "She was quite accomplished in the music world apparently, created her own music and everything, even had a singing career in the classical genre in Europe. She could play multiple instruments; I believe she could play the piano, violin, harp and the clarinet I believe. Played in the orchestras, both in the Netherlands and here. It was her passion."

Stunned, Seto hummed in the back of his throat in thought, but smiled, "Well, that's the last thing I expected from Grandpa."

"I think he learned from her, learned how to let go and have an open mind, fearful of losing someone again."

"I could see that. Must have been hard for her to see that neither of her children picked up on her talent," Seto murmured, seeing Yugi's cheeky grin he glared at him. "What are you not telling me?"

Grinning further, Yugi pointed to the baby grand in the corner, "One of them did, I do not know entirely to what extent, but I know it is one of the things that Karel loved deeply about him."

Stunning, swivelling back around in his chair, Seto stammered out, "Yami? Really?"

"He's damn good at it too," came a deep voice from the far end of the house, the front door opening so quietly that Yugi and Seto were startled by the sudden appearance of Bakura. It had apparently started to rain again; the young man's hair and jacket were drenched, dripping on the floor while the cop hung it up on one of the nearby racks. Shaking off his shoes noisily Bakura not so quietly stalked towards them and leaned against the counter, staring at the two darkly. "What the fuck was so urgent that you two needed me here, seems pretty calm to me, aside from the fact that you two are somehow in my house."

Placing his cup on the counter Yugi slipped off his chair and signalled for Bakura to follow him, using the light of his phone he shone it in on Yami's sleeping form, highlighting the IV and saline bag along with all the medical gear that was still strewn on the floor. Seeing the realization settle heavily on Bakura, pale skin going white and eyes widening in shock, Yugi whispered. "Hannibal thankfully remembered what you showed him, or you would have been coming home to a dead body."

"Fucking hell," Bakura stammered, swaying in shock.

"Apparently Freeborn has been antagonizing him. Freeborn's panicking; things are not going well for him right now, especially since Yami has been called in to speak to the chief about what happened the other night, when I do not know."

Expression going cold, Bakura huffed and trekked away back into the kitchen, Yugi hurriedly following and taking his spot back up at the island. Fists balled on the counter, Bakura stared between the two of them, "The situation is already known, at least between Arik and myself, except for the visit with the Chief. Clearly, Freeborn did not listen to Arik's threat to stay the fuck away from Yami. But, I shouldn't be surprised, Freeborn will do anything to save his arse even if that means risking everything he has set-up. His death was already being arranged, but, now that this new little information of Yami needing to speak to the chief has been let out, I might be able to convince Arik to let the fucker destroy himself."

Stunned, and furious, Seto reached across the counter and gripped a full handful of Bakura's shirt, snarling viciously, "And with all that knowledge you left Yami alone for almost a week!"

Lashing back, Bakura snapped out, "I couldn't leave; the Bratva has had me running around like a freak. I've tried to get lose long enough to come home, but that wasn't fucking possible. I called him several times…or tried to at least, this would explain why he never answered, except with the odd hasty text message."

"Which Freeborn probably wrote, he held on to Yami's phone, it's why we haven't heard from him either."

Glancing at Yugi, Bakura felt the rage boil harshly in his veins, "Mother fucker, was probably banking on Yami doing something irrational, I'm going to…!"

"Eradicate that idiotic thought, there is no way in hell I will let you!" came Yami's firm, though somnolent, voice from the bedroom. Everyone turned to stare at him in shock, standing haggardly in his sweatpants and t-shirt with the IV bag in hand and Hannibal at his side, the man glared at them while swaying. The pain was intense, and familiar. It had harshly awoken him from a very comfortable dead sleep, alerting him to the loud conversation in the kitchen, assuring him that not only Bakura was home but that Yugi and Seto had stayed as promised. Nausea had hit him hard and was still raging, increasing the intensity of the agony burning deep within his stomach. Breathing heavily, clearly exhausting himself, Yami snapped out harshly while faltering. "Let Freeborn dig his own grave, he's not worth it."

Scrambling Bakura, being significantly faster than the other two, darted across the house and caught Yami as he weakened further and began to sink in his knees. Holding him steady, Bakura stared down at his friends hazy but frustrated eyes, "Take it easy, you're not well enough to be up." Noticing that Yami had a hand firmly pressed into his stomach his brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"It got worse," he murmured out, in that moment seeming to have returned to his deathly paleness. Hands pressed against his stomach, Yugi's, with as little gentleness as could be afforded. Wincing and arching away he began guarding, gripping Yugi's wrist tightly in an effort to keep it away.

"Lay down," Yugi asked none too kindly, hands insistently putting pressure on both of his cousin's shoulders. With a weak nod of acquiescence, he helped Bakura carefully assist Yami till he was fully prone on the floor. Catching the stereotypical guarding Yugi gently began to assess Yami's stomach, ignoring when the man nearly vomited again and curled away from his touch with a pained groan. He could feel the intense heat radiating off of Yami's stomach and after quickly exposing the skin, dark bruising was glaringly apparent. Swallowing hard, mind racing Yugi tapped Bakura. "Call an ambulance."

Shaking his head, frantic, Bakura stammered, "They'll lock him up."

"I'll see that they don't," Yugi ground out, tone becoming forceful. "But he's bleeding out internally, call now!" Nodding, swallowing hard, Bakura pulled out his phone and quickly made the phone call, staying on the line as instructed by the dispatcher. Seeing Seto kneeling down by Yami's head, Yugi signalled for him to help sit Yami up. Seto was stunned when Yugi encouraged Yami to sit partially upright then lean back against his chest. Uncertain hands placed themselves on the young man's shoulder's to keep him upright, realization becoming clear when Yugi explained. "It will be far more comfortable for him."

Squirming, Yami tried to get comfortable, not caring that it was Seto holding him he clung to the man's strong arms and tried to leverage himself into different positions to ease the ache, but nothing worked. The minutes ticked by in a blur for him, mentally focused on the agony and breathing through it, trying to remain calm. He trusted Yugi, knew that his cousin was right in terms of the internal bleeding, he also was fully confident in Yugi's ability to argue enough to keep him from being kept permanently in the psyche ward. That, however, was the least of his worries at this point. Seto, though clearly uncertain, remained stiff through his writhing, assisting whether knowingly or not in keeping him upright. He heard Yugi saying that he could see the ambulance, mind barely reaching through the pained fog enough to realise that Seto had also lifted him up and was carrying him out of the house. A small whimper of pain escaped him, head resting against Seto's shoulder he relinquished himself to their care, the last image that burned within him was Seto staring down at him with concern and something else as he laid him down on the cold stretcher, those protective arms still encompassing him before the world went black.

195567596596756564564950698909077875645345348549  
 **  
03:15 – Toronto General Hospital**

Panic had set in hard, having barely heard much else of what Yugi had told her over the phone; the only words that sunk in were suicide, internal bleeding and hospital. She had barrelled out of the house, dressing in a hurry and leaving Graham disoriented she had driven as fast as she could to the hospital. Entering she went straight for the elevator, pressing in the button for the psychiatric unit she drifted backwards and let her back hit the wall. Lysbet's mind was spiralling, not realising that she had closed her eyes or that she had covered her mouth with her hand, she pulled herself together when the elevator binged and the doors opened. Forcing herself to be composed, pushing down the anger and fear that was burning harshly in the pit of her gut, she made her way to the desk at the front of the unit. Tapping on the counter to gain the nurses attention, a pretty little blonde thing, she asked quickly, "I am looking for my brother, Yami Raske."

She smiled at her sweetly and pointed down the hall, "Room 608, I think one of the gentlemen that brought him in is still there, the other two just went down to the cafeteria to get coffee. I think he's awake, they brought him up from surgery over an hour ago, head right in ma'am."

With a stiff smile and loud strides she found herself oddly hesitant when she reached the door, digits barely touching the cool metal of the handle. She had seen Yami in the hospital before, this wasn't new for her, and she knew what to expect; but her mind was still panicked and furious. Suicide, the word stung and caused tears to reach her eyes. Summoning the needed courage she opened the door and rapidly strode in, golden gaze resting on her baby brother where he lay less than comfortably on the hospital bed. Her eyes wandered his frame, ignoring Yugi whom was trying to get her attention from the chair to her left. Yami was sickly pale still, two IV's running into him; one with medication and saline, the other with blood. Lying on his side, covered barely by a hospital gown and thin sheets his body was still quivering. Finally, she locked with crimson eyes that stared at her in shock and panic, clearly unknowingly that she had been notified. In an instant she was across the room, still ignoring Yugi she went to the opposite side of the bed, one hand going on either side of him she hovered over him, hot tears running down her face as she snapped out. "Why dammit, why?"

Jaw agape Yami briefly stared angrily at Yugi before turning back on his sister, whose face was only inches from him, tears streaming down her face and golden eyes angrier than he had ever seen them. He couldn't speak, stunned that she was even here, and furious that she had even been notified. Yami had spent all these years vehemently protecting her from everything that was wrong with him, giving her the front that his issues were mild, and trying not to make her worry. Mouth going dry he snapped it shut, staring up at her in silence, body quivering.

"Lysbet…" Yugi started, only to be silenced when Lysbet held up a single shaking finger at him.

"Answer me Yami! Why! You lying bastard, you told me you were fine, that everything was well handled and under control, that your PTSD was being managed. You damn liar." She raged, one hand reaching up to wipe the tears away, staggering back and collapsing, sitting down heavily on the bed. Her free hand tightly gripped his arm, her eyes never leaving him. "Why couldn't you be honest with me, why couldn't you let me in! I'm your sister, your big sister; I'm supposed to protect you and all that bullshit. But you won't let me, your damn pride is more important than your fucking life!" Seeing that he made no move to answer, jaw clenched shut hard enough that the muscles were twitching she sat back, hand lifting from him she snarled vehemently. "Let me guess, I'm not allowed to give a damn because you don't want to weight me down. Well, whether you like it or not, you are my burden. I love you – apparently more than you can understand or appreciate."

Mouth falling slightly agape, Yami stared at her in bewilderment; blinking profusely he barely shook his head, mind not being able to grasp the fury of the statements that had just been thrown at him. He didn't deny it, she was partially correct in that his pride had made him keep all this from her, but there was another part of it that forced him to hide it.

Seeing her shake her head at him, clearly miffed by his further silence, Lysbet moved to rise up and stared across at Yugi. "Thank you for letting me know, and thanks for helping his sorry ass." Averting she headed for the door, shaking off Yugi's stammered pleading for her to stay. What stopped her was a familiar hand desperately – albeit weakly- snatching her wrist, forcing her to turn back and stare in shock into her brother's fearful and pleading countenance. Remaining silent, and not daring to move, seeing as he had sat up and had shuffled to the end of the bed to catch her, she watching him carefully as the angry tears began to form again.

Briefly glancing at Yugi, gaining a small amount of strength from his cousin's supportive hands that were keeping him upright, he stared back up at Lysbet. Body shaking, both from the pain moving had caused, but also the emotions rolling in his chest, he barely murmured out, head dropping in shame as he did so. "I was too scared to…I didn't want to lose you too." The bed shifted, signalling to him that she had sat down; knowingly he leaned forward burying his forehead against her shoulder. "One person already left as soon as they knew a small glimpse of what happened. I was terrified that you would too, that you'd be disgusted by what happened, and even more so by what I did while trying to run away from it all in Iraq and Afghanistan. You were the only one, aside from Bakura, that stayed…I didn't want to lose that…I don't think I would have survived it without you." His mouth was running away from him, blurting everything out in a wave, and his stomach churned in fear as he let it all out, especially since she remained so silent. Gripping her hand tighter, his other hand rising and pitifully holding her upper arm in an attempt to keep her there, he felt his eyes well with tears, her childhood nickname falling from him as he pleaded. "Libby, please believe me, I never wanted to hurt you."

Stunned, Lysbet absorbed the image of her normally proud and stoic brother clinging to her, body vibrating from the pain that staying in that position was causing and the remaining after effects of the overdose. She could also feel the tears dampening the fabric of her shirt; heart tightening she glanced across at Yugi, whom was watching her carefully where he stood trying to support Yami's frail figure. Throat going dry she bent her head and rested it atop his, tears flowing from her eyes, her free hand reaching up to rest on the back of his neck, rubbing soothingly. "Nothing, do you hear me, nothing will change how I feel about you. You're my baby brother, I love you too much to abandon you." Hearing a strained gasp from him followed by a relieved sob she shifted and tightly enveloped him, embracing him tightly, relieved when he clung to her just as fervently though his head never lifted from her shoulder. "Please, tell me what's going on, why did you do this?"

"I couldn't do it anymore," he gasped out between strained sobs, desperately trying to withhold the pitiful sounds, cursing how pathetic he sounded. "They never let me go, they've always had a leash on me, and with what happened the other day…them using you and everyone else to force me to do their dirty work again, I couldn't wash it away, I can't get the blood off my hands even if Kuzma had played a part in my kidnapping I can't justify it." He felt her tighten her hold on him, a sharp inhale signalling to her shock. "Freeborn, he's paid by them to keep me in line, just like all my commanding officers had been. He's messed up the cover up and has been panicking, taking it out on me. I'm supposed to have a meeting with the chief about it…"

Blinking, eyes locked on Yugi's, seeing the truthfulness in his eyes Lysbet exhaled shakily trying to absorbed all that she was hearing. "The gang…the gang that kidnapped you…but all they wanted a ransom, I don't understand."

Pulling back, body slumping in exhaustion, eyes focused on the bed, Yami shook violently. He could feel both of their gazes on him, but most especially feel the waves of confusion rolling off of Lysbet. She had very little idea what had happened to him while in captivity, never mind the true reason behind it. Fighting within himself he threw caution to the wind, he had already buried himself deep enough, the rest may as well come out. "They didn't want a ransom. Karel made something for them, some sort of product, probably to settle a protection debt; keeping them from taking over the company and or destroying it. But, he never gave them the full amount. It gave Yevgeny the perfect excuse to take what he had been stalking for years, gave him something to play with in order to force Karel to give over the rest."

Mouth falling agape, a hand snapping up to cover it in shock, Lysbet quivered in disbelief. "No…that's not…"

"He lied to you, Lysbet," came the near growled reply, hands fisting in his lap, head still hung. "Why would he want to admit that he had ignored it when I had told him Yevgeny was stalking and making advances on me? Why would he want to admit that that fucker had been allowed to lock me in my own bedroom and molest me while he was home to stop it? Why would he want to admit that because of his greed, his need to keep that fucking product, that I was kidnapped and repeatedly beaten and raped!" His voice faltered, body shaking, raked by the sobs that were now pouring from him, fearing that she would turn and walk away he kept his eyes shut. "Why, would your precious father, want to tell his little girl that he let your brother be raped and tortured while he did nothing?" Sobs overtaking him, he barely murmured out through the tears. "He was…disgusted that I had 'let' him take me...had 'let' him inside me…" Arms lifting he held himself, bracing for the sound of the door closing, terrified to hear it. "Libby…"

Suddenly, Lysbet's arms were wrapping tightly around him, holding him close enough that her digits pressed hard into his back to keep him there. Gasping, relief flooding him and overwhelming him, he collapsed, desperately clinging to her and revel in the comforting waves that she feed him with. The bed shifted, Yugi moving to sit behind him, his cousin's tender hand rubbing his back. He couldn't believe he had let it all out; a weight lifting from his shoulders, but his mind was still overwhelmed with feelings of inadequacy and shame. Fear overwhelmed him, scared that she would change her mind and run, leave him in his decrepit and violated state and shove him aside just as Karel had. Through the tears, not caring how weak he sounded, he pleaded desperately, "Please don't leave."

"Never, _mijn broertje,_ never."

 **A/N: Sorry that this took so long, I was finishing up school…and let me tell you, practicum and exams are freaking time consuming. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**EXPOSED SHADOWS**

 **A/N:** _Hello all..._

 _Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Yugioh, or any of its characters, clearly…or it would have gone significantly more different.  
_ _Warning:_ _This story contains graphic violent and sexual content, along with profanities. If you don't like, don't read; and if you read and cannot handle it, don't complain to me, you've been warned._

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **TORONTO, CANADA  
Saturday – 0920 – Toronto General Hospital **

He had been pacing back and forth, for how long he had no idea. Bakura had long left, being called away for his duties, his reluctance clear. Yugi and Lysbet sat in the chairs uncomfortably, fidgeting but silent, absently staring between each other and the outside. They were in the small waiting room at the end of the hallway, having been ushered there and instructed to remain and restricted from re-entering the hospital room by a doctor, nurse and psychiatrist. Yugi had done his part, fervently defending Yami for the past hour or more prior to them locking them out, but even he seemed nervous especially considering he could not sit still. Seto found himself in the same predicament, but sitting wasn't an option he had needed to be moving. Pausing briefly he stared up at the ticking clock on the wall, scowling when he realised it had been over two hours. Gritting his teeth, jaw popping from the force, he averted his attention to Yugi whom was watching him warily. "Is it really necessary for them to interrogate him for that long without family or some sort of support in there with him?"

Sighing heavily Yugi nodded, realising that Lysbet was now focused on him as well he cautiously glanced between the two, "They need to interview him alone, rule out familial abuse and such."

"Familial abuse…?"

Nodding again, Yugi quickly gripped Lysbet's shaking hands, trying to give it a comforting squeeze. "It's just standard procedure, nothing more." Seeing her body stiffen and slight anger radiating from her, he scowled. "Anything that he says about Karel is not chargeable, legally he did nothing wrong."

Body slouching with relief, Lysbet squeezed Yugi's hand tightly, "Good, I don't think that would fix any of this."

Foot tapping impatiently, arms crossed, body exuding annoyance, Seto growled out. "Is that really something that should be a concern right now? You are worried about Karel possibly getting a slap on the wrist as opposed to your brother possibly being locked up in a psyche ward?"

Glaring at him incredulously, Lysbet snapped out, "That part is the obvious forefront issue Seto; it doesn't need to be mentioned. But, in all rationality, I do not think it's going to happen." Catching Seto's snarl and audible scoff she frowned deeply, sharing a glance with Yugi she could read the concern from him but also something else. "Why are you so worked up about this, you barely even know him." Seeing Seto's jaw pop and the former CEO's face lock tightly, stoic mask snapping up, she cocked her head, a thought clicking. "Do I detect something more going on here – possibly a crush Mr. Kaiba?"

Shrugging Seto rigidly responded, "What of it?"

A smile graced her features, but immediately disappeared along with her response when the door opened to the hospital room. All three honed in their attention on the doctor and nurse as they approached them, both men seemed serious but nothing hostile radiated from them. The doctor spoke first, waving the nurse away to take care of other duties, "Well, that went about as well as it could have, all things considered. Lysbet, is it, you're his sister correct?" Gaining a nod he continued. "I do not know how much he has said to you, but I am sure you know some of it. He has some severe depression and anxiety stemming from what happened when he was a teenager, but thankfully – so long as he is willing – it is treatable and can be worked through. The other issue that has to be addressed, is his PTSD, he's gone far too long without counselling and medication."

"What do we need to do?" Lysbet questioned.

Attention flicking between all three, he shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "Keep him accountable. He needs to take the medication that Dr. Spira is prescribing to him, but said medication needs to be heavily monitored and controlled, these are powerful drugs and for obvious reasons he should not have control over them." Pausing, allowing the information to sink in, he continued gently. "He also needs counselling and for all of you to support him through this. This is not a quick fix, but most of all it's something that he needs to want, and stay wanting, for it to work."

All three let out dramatic exhales of relief, bodies slouching and relaxing. Yugi was the first to speak, echoing what all of them were unanimously thinking, "This is far better than the alternative, far far better."

Hands drifting down, fingers looping through the belt loops on his dress pants, Seto bobbed his head in agreement but a single question escaped him. "I am assuming, correct me if I am wrong, that this means that he cannot be left alone, and by his medication being controlled you mean someone has to give them to him and have them otherwise inaccessible." The doctor nodded in answer, Seto pursing his lips tapped his hip in thought, surprised by the idea that crossed his mind. Blinking he lightly shook his head, averting away from the thought, refocusing on the doctor. "Is this something permanent?"

"No, hopefully not at least. So long as he sticks with this and becomes mentally stable, he will eventually get to a point where he can function like a normal person, just medicated. Lots of people with similar issues to him can get to a point of normalcy; it just takes a lot of work and a lot of support to get there."

Standing up Yugi pointed to the room, "Can we see him?"

Shuffling aside the doctor swished his hand dismissively, "Go ahead, she should be almost done with him, just had to write out the prescriptions."

On cue, a woman stepped out of the room, hair pulled back in a tight bun but her face was kindly, bright eyes hidden behind red rimmed glasses. She smiled warmly at them, "He's good for visitors now," glancing back in she stated firmly to him. "I will see you in a week, no excuses." Smile returning she jaunted over to them and shook each of their hands pleasantly. "It was wonderful to meet you all, he is very lucky to have all of you."

Though stunned, watching her and the doctor walk away with their heads cocked and eyes bemused at her stern statement directed at Yami, they all shuffled and filed back into the room. Yugi was the last in, closing the door behind him and heaving an exhausted breath, attention resting on Yami. He was sitting, almost listless on the bed, some colour had finally returned to his face but his movements were still slow and drained. Back propped up against the raised back of the bed, pillows cushioning him he sat with his legs bent beneath the sheet. In his lap his hands shook slightly, holding the prescriptions while staring at them apprehensively. They had stopped the IV blood transfusion not long before, which was comforting, the single IV running fluids, anti-nauseates, antibiotics and painkillers into his overloaded system. He barely seemed to notice their presence, till he lifted his head to acknowledge Yugi's blatant stare. Swallowing hard, placating grin crossing his face Yugi meandered over and sat on the far side of the bed, careful not to jostle him too much, one hand extending out in offering. With uncertainty, Yami acquiesced and handed over the prescriptions, allowing Yugi to look them over. "Well, now that this is settled, we have to figure out who gets to babysit you for the next little while, Bakura cannot be depended on unfortunately, he's being kept far too busy."

Flinching at the statement, hands balling into fists, crimson eyes narrowed dangerously, "I think I can manage taking a few pills on my own."

Incredulous, and annoyed, Yugi glared at him, "Nice try. You won't take them if you can help it." Fierce eyes dropped away, refocusing on the sheets and his own ever tightening fists. Putting the prescriptions on the nearby nightstand Yugi stated stiffly, a surprising amount of force behind his tone. "With this little visit on your record, and all the others, the military won't take you back, so you can stop trying to use that as an excuse. Furthermore, yes, you need to be babysat because you cannot be trusted to take them responsibly!"

The statement stung, eyes closing tightly Yami withheld the sharp retorts building, knowing full well that Yugi was right but hating every part of it. Realising that he was tensing up far too much, stomach protesting in pain, he forced out an audible exhale, head falling back against the pillows in defeat. "Fair enough," was all he could manage, tone depleted. "What do you propose then?"

"Do you even want this still?" was the harsh and very direct question that suddenly seeped from Seto, gaining looks of shock and annoyance from Lysbet and Yugi. He could see Yami tensing again; resisting throwing his guard up, but barely succeeding and it concerned him. Leaning against the wall, Seto – while sorting out the racing thought burning in his head – demanded again. "Do you want to change, do you want the help, or have you changed your mind and are content staying in your downward spiral."

"Seto!" Lysbet angrily gasped out, nearly rising from her chair.

Sideways glancing at her, most of his attention still focused on Yami, Seto stated harshly, "Coddling him will get us nowhere. The hard questions have to be asked regardless of how much they might bother him." Hard ruby orbs lifted to him, emotions clearly whirling in them unchecked with pure chaos. Locking with them, Seto tried to decipher what they were revealing; ignoring the ever stiffening posture of the man they belonged to. Uncertainty and fear were clear, along with somnolence and frailty, but he could also see the familiar flame of determination and willpower seeping through the chaos. Detecting no resentment, he asked again, this time with a softer tone. "Do you want it or not?"

That stare, dark blazing cobalt eyes penetrating with emotion; passion and rage overflowing from them, increasing his heart rate and quickening his breath. It was the same as last night, tugging on Yami's fragmented memories, it was the clearest image he had from yesterday and it was burned into him. Those same eyes, with the same intensity, staring down at him before he lost consciousness; strong almost possessive arms not entirely willing to let him go. It was almost as if they had grabbed a hold of him, keeping him from running, weighting him down with a near desperate heaviness. It was overwhelming, sucking the breath from his lungs. Yami could barely formulate a thought, mind swirling in vicious circles. Groaning, wrenching himself away from the overbearing emotions that were seeping from the former CEO. Cracking his jaw, lips tight he answered quietly, "Yes, albeit I never believed it would come to fruition, so pardon my current lack of faith." Attention lifting, he swallowed in surprise at the intensity of the jovial smiles that all three were giving, and the tears forming in Lysbet and Yugi's eyes. Straightening, he scowled with no conviction and shook his head. "Fucking hell, stop being so emotional."

"We're allowed, so suck it up," Yugi quipped, still beaming while wiping tears from his eyes.

A voice, familiar and deep, echoed from out in the hallway. Head cocking, body tensing, Yami stared at the door; "For fucks sakes."

All three stared at him in confusion, turning to stare at the door, startled slightly when it opened and a familiar hulking figured meandered in and stopped to stare, electric blue eyes flaming. Withholding a snarl, Freeborn forced himself to smile pleasantly at Seto, Yugi and Lysbet. "Good morning, I did not expect to see you all here."

"What do you want," Yami snapped out, the Russian language falling harshly from his lips.

Smile fading, Freeborn locked with the officer, "We need to talk. Get them to leave." A tall figure sliding menacingly in front of him Freeborn rolled his eyes and grinned tightly up at Seto. He nearly bulked, the ferocity falling off the man in waves startling him. Clearing his throat he shifted so he could see around Seto. "Now."

Part of him wanted the security blanket, but the stronger part of him tensed up and threw up the daggers, switching back to English he murmured to Seto, Yugi and Lysbet. "Step outside for a minute please."

"Not a chance," Seto snarled, echoed by Yugi's chorused agreement and immediately rising up to stand strongly beside Seto.

"Just go, I'll be fine."

Rounding, about to retort, Seto and Yugi both felt their throats go dry. Sheer vicious determination radiated intensely off of Yami, his shoulder's straightened and body locked; the same look they were so used to seeing from Atemu before the start of a duel. Sharing a glance, though both reluctant, Seto answered for them, "If you insist. We'll be right outside." Yami merely smiled at them, dark determination increasing. Seto could feel a change within him, a shift from the apprehension of their last encounter with Freeborn. Taking in that trademark smile, Seto grinned back, if his inkling was correct, they were not needed. Not giving Lysbet the chance to protest, Seto and Yugi encouraged her out the door, closing it behind them.

With the tell-tale metallic click, Freeborn's brick form hardened fury clear. "Quite the little set of bodyguards."

Shrugging, nonchalant, Yami leaned forward resting his arms on his legs to remain upright. "What do you want?"

Closing the distance between them, Freeborn snapped both hands out in fury, wanting to silence the insubordination. With little effort, Yami diverted both his hands away with simple fluid motions. Just as quickly, the flash of silver caught his attention, slipped out from the sweat pants hanging on the head of the bed. The slicing of a keen blade split the skin on his neck, blinking in shock to see that Yami had risen in his knees and was holding the brandished full length army knife against his pulsating jugular. Cocking his head, amusement clear, Yami stated mockingly. "That's a new low even for you, attacking a person that is fresh out of surgery and still in a hospital bed."

Snarling further, Freeborn flinched when the knife cut a millimetre further down his neck from the motion, "How did you get that into the hospital?"

A grin, "Bakura left it."

Fear settled heavily in his stomach, knotting and twisting, "You're lying."

A casual shake of his head, and a dark chuckled further tightened the knotting pit in the bottom of Freeborn's gut. "Unfortunately for you, when you were stupid enough to leave my phone," letting that statement linger, menacing grin widening, before continuing. "He was able to be fully notified. Though, the only thing they didn't already know about was my impending meeting with the chief. Your death warrant was already signed." He sensed more than felt Freeborn's panicked shift, thick arms rising to try and slam the dagger away with severe overkill. Sinking down in his knees and dropping back he avoided the brutes attempted blow, rolling to the opposite side of the bed – movements stiff with the pain from his surgery – he rose off the bed and pivoted. Keeping both the bed and the blade between him and the raging bull he snapped out. "I am done covering for you and your demented games; it's time for you to fall back to the shit hole you crawled from!"

"You little rat!" Freeborn growled, hunched over with muscles tensed and ready to strike, anger rising from the insubordination Yami was showing. The brat had never stood up to him before, and he had been counting on it, depending completely on Yami's clear petrification of Yevgeny. Fists clenching, subtle steps being taken towards the edge of the bed, he ground out furiously through clenched teeth. "I will tell Yevgeny of this little stunt of yours! He'll have you on your knees wishing you hadn't…"

"You'll be dead before you could utter the words," Yami hissed, carefully adjusting himself to Freeborn's movements. "You did this to yourself by overreaching. They know what you've been up to; leaking information to rival gangs, botching operations and sabotaging fights. You finally went past your usefulness when you put me right in their line of fire; you had the simple order to keep me as far away from them as possible, and you ignored it."

Clenched fists slamming into the mattress, body lurching to try and snap around the end, only for that same sharp blade to slash across the arm that came too close. Hand darting up to cover the bleeding infuriated that the little bastard had hit him even if it was only a graze. Exhaling harshly, a maniacal smile gracing his scarred features, he hissed out vehemently. "I'll bring you to him, he'll forgive me if I do that, you're all he's ever wanted! Yes, yes you'll be his little _shlyukha_ again and this little mishap will be forgotten."

Eyes rolling, Yami shook his head in annoyance, "You're stupid, but not stupid enough to really believe that that will alleviate the mess you've made." A single hand darted out to try and snatch his wrist, barely moving he spun the knife, satisfied when Freeborn retracted it back with a yelp, another fresh flow of blood dribbling from his hand. "You'd better be damn good at hiding, I guarantee they will show you no mercy; you will not get lucky like Kuzma did."

Another lurch, another hot slice of pain, Freeborn retracted backwards; unwillingness to be defeated but mentality acknowledging his loss clear within him. Straightening, he reached behind him, twisting the door handle and wrenching the door open he backed out into the hallway. Scarlet eyes continued to watch him, reflecting off the now blood tainted blade in his hands. Clenching his fists he snarled, whirling around to head to the elevator only to nearly run straight into a man a good solid head taller than him, raging azure gaze burning through him. Giving another growl, he shoved Seto aside, not noticing that the man barely moved, only felt that steel gaze following him to the elevator.

Yugi had already darted into the room. Seeing Yami, who was hunching over the opposite side of the bed, knife smearing the white sheets red beneath shaking hands. Quickly, he yanked the weapon out of his cousin's hands and shoved it into the nightstand, simply wanting to be rid of it. He had seen the wounds on Freeborn when the man had made his mass exodus, so he wasn't surprised to find Yami both out of bed and regretting moving as much as he had. Rubbing Yami's quaking back, brow furrowed and frowning, voice lacking conviction, "You idiot."

Laughing, although wryly, Yami peeked up at him while still pressing one hand into his surgical wound and the other holding him upright. "Well, I figured if the rest of my life had to change, so did that. Probably not the best timing though."

"Nope, come on, get back in bed," Yugi insisted, a prideful smile creasing his lips while shaking his head. Gently, he assisted Yami back into bed; thankful that it had taken that long for both Lysbet and Seto to re-enter the room. "Lysbet, can you request for new sheets and blanket, these one's need to be washed."

Lysbet cocked her head, then spotted the blood, blinking she averted angrily on her brother, "What the hell did you do to yourself."

Staring at her in bemusement, Yami murmured, "It's not mine…did you not look at Freeborn as he left." Seeing her shake his head he mimicked her and leaned back against the pillow, watching Yugi yank off the sheets and blanket and dispose of them in the nearby biohazard hamper. Frowning, head still shaking, Lysbet exited the room to go find a nurse, grumbling under her breath as she went. Feeling eyes on him, Yami averted his gaze to Seto. The man's fascination was focused on his currently bare legs, specifically on the long jagged scar running down his left thigh and over the same knee. Sitting up he crossed his legs, attempting to cover it with the flimsy hospital gown, heat from both embarrassment and annoyance rising in his cheeks. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

"I can barely remember her, so no," Seto quipped; continuing to stare at what was still exposed, ignoring Yugi's huff and dramatic crossing of his arms beside him. "Is that from the IED?"

Crimson eye's narrowed slightly, one hand absently running over the jagged scar. Seeing Yugi's questioning stare, he heaved a dramatically annoyed exhale. "Mostly, yes. I was only a few feet from the explosion, got a lot of shrapnel damage and burns. It looks like this because of the graphing, there wasn't much skin left in areas, my leg especially. My side and back aren't as bad." Eyes ghosting down he stared at his knees, images played in front of his eyes, and piercing screams echoed in his ears. "Wouldn't even have had to go to that fucking mine field if the Intel had been correct and we didn't have to run. Ended up being a waste, two of the three captives that we were sent out to take died in the explosion, technically they were the ones that ran out to the IED's to set them off as the Humvees came in. The other killed himself before we could drag him out of the bunker. We gained nothing; eight of my twelve men squad and Ryker died for nothing." Yami hadn't realize that he had started scratching and rubbing at the scars, exposing them and making them raw, until Seto had gripped his hands and pulled them away. Large comforting hands continued to hold his, caressing them as if to calm them from their rampage. Breath hitching, a mix of comfort and pleasure causing a small shudder emitting through him like a surge of electricity. Gaze darting up he swallowed hard, the grin within those blue eyes telling him that Seto had registered his reaction. Stiffening he retracted his hands away, though without the haste that he had wanted, mind reeling from his bodies reaction. Folding his hands he shoved them in his lap, hiding the traitorous limbs. Swallowing, he murmured out, "That war was the true definition of hell; I would go back to my prison with the Bratva any day over returning to active duty."

Disappointment had filled him when Yami had wrenched away from him, but the sensation of the pleasured quiver made up for the current loss of contact, though it drove him for more. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Seto tenderly placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, rubbing it gently and eliciting the same reaction he withheld a grin. "Thankfully the likelihood of that is nil." He felt a glare hitting him, averting he caught Yugi's heated and warning stare, the intense protectiveness radiating off of him almost palpable. The wink he sent him only seemed to infuriate Yugi more, though he ignored it and turned his attention back to Yami. "You should get some rest, they won't release you soon if you don't relax and heal up a bit."

Absently Yami nodded, regretting looking up into those drawing eyes, stiffening again he pushed the hand away and retracted into himself. He could not understand the emotions swirling through him from the looks those eyes had given him and how he had felt when he had been wrapped securely in those arms, nor was he processing his bodies current –and very sudden -reaction to the man's touch. It was a completely forgotten sensation for him, and part of him was craving for more but the rest of him wanted to hide. He went numb, mind reminiscing the last time he had felt it, unable to process it as different from the searing agony that had been coupled with it. Curling up on his side he put his back to Seto, arms wrapped around his stomach to ward off the pain along with mildly protecting himself. A soft sheet and thick blanket were soon draped over him, and he lifted his somnolent gaze up to Lysbet, whom was smiling down at him and tenderly rubbing his arm. Exhaustion very quickly swelled over him like a crashing wave, reminding him that aside from his brief bouts of loss of consciousness due to his overdose, pain, or being medically put under; he had not slept in days. A soft yawn escaped him; a warm feminine hand met his cheek and soothingly caressed it, Lysbet whispering out as his mind faded away into oblivion. "Sleep, we'll be here when you wake up."

1231344546468761321327468431324353573686412315768431245

 **TORONTO, CANADA  
Saturday – 1900 – The Base**

They had just finished another haul, transferring approximately ten children between the ages of twelve and seventeen to the base in Halifax for securement on the first out going vessel for Europe, along with a "Short Ton" (907 kilograms) of cocaine. It had gone smoothly, just as planned; the second half of the haul would be done later that night. With an exhausted sigh Bakura slumped into one of the nearby bar stools, Sasha plunking down beside him, with two fingers he signalled to Artyom for their favourites. Two tall shots of pure beautifully clear vodka. Artyom placed both of the glasses in front of them and expertly filled them, winking at them knowingly he sauntered away to deal with the other customers. Grasping them, Sasha and Bakura nodded at each other, murmured ' _Za zdorovje_ ' and slammed the shots back with groans of satisfaction. Exhaling dramatically Bakura sat back, dropping his head and closing his eyes, mindlessly swatting at Sasha when he laughed at him. "Fuck off, you had the easy part."

"Aye, until tonight that is," Sasha chuckled, tapping the bar and signalling to Artyom for another two shots. "Then you get to sit on your lazy arse and watch me run the show. Though, compliments to you for a good run. Brats make too much noise; I'll stick to the regular merchandise."

Slugging back the next shot, Bakura grunted, withholding the disgust radiating through him. He could handle most things that came with being part of the Bratva, but selling children as sex slaves just hit him low in the groin and even harder into the bile in his stomach. The strong vodka steadied him, made his system relax so he could keep up the charade. "Glad we don't do them very often, and even gladder that they are rarely this big; too many of the fucker's to keep track of."

A middle aged man, covered in tattoos like the rest of the men within the building, head bald and eyes mischievous; plopped down beside Bakura, grin apparent. "I hear you two had a good run."

Knowingly, Bakura scowled at him, Sasha echoing the expression. "What do you want Kiril?"

Kiril, one of the other Avitorityet's, chuckled and pointed towards the back room. "Arik wants to see you, has a treat for you. Sasha, come along for the fun."

Exchanging a glance Bakura and Sasha slid away from the bar and quietly followed Kiril to the backroom, the same one he had been marked in a week ago. The restaurant was busy, bustling with the evening rush, and for obvious cover. Entering the back room, Bakura frowned deeply and Sasha cocked his head to the side, not surprised but equally perturbed. Hearing the door click behind them from Kiril closing it, Bakura stared down at the man tied in the middle of the floor. Freeborn was not only cuffed, but his entire torso was crisscrossed with ropes that hooked with the ones around his ankles. With a small internal grin, Bakura admired the clear cuts from a sharp blade; he recognized the style with pride. So the idiot had been bold enough to go to the hospital, clearly that had not gone well for him. Fear permeated his pores, bright blue eyes wide with terror Freeborn stared at them all apprehensively and flinching at their every movement. Arik stood behind him, skilfully – yet absently – flicking a knife between his fingers. The other Avitorityet, Mikhail, stood alongside him with a pistol in one hand and the other taping digits against the knife at his waist.

Suddenly kneeling down, chuckling at the flinch it caused in Freeborn, Arik almost casually wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders. Flicking out his knife he tapped it mockingly against the man's opposite cheek, gaze never leaving Bakura's. "As I am sure you already know, our little mole here has broken a few rules. On top of being a traitor," emphasizing the word by pressing the sharp tip of the blade into the corner of Freeborn's mouth, drawing a small whimper and a thick trickle of blood. "Informing our rivals of our little activities and botching them for his own monetary gain. He also did the exact opposite of what he was charged to do. Now what was that Freeborn, can you remind me?"

Quaking, Freeborn stammered out, "He's still safe, that's all that matters!" An instant whimper escaped him as Arik tightly gripped his shoulder, the man's hand encasing his entire rotator cuff. "I did what I had to do; all of you should understand that, I did all of you a favour…"

Eye rolling, Arik pivoted the knife in his hands and sunk it violently into the top of Freeborn's trap, eliciting a piercing scream. It wasn't deep enough to hit lungs, but deep enough to cause immeasurable pain. Dry heaving echoed through the room, bouncing off the four other men standing within the room, watching with stoic expressions – except for Kiril, whom was licking his lips in anticipation. Pulling the knife back out, Arik pressed the flat of the blade against Freeborn's cheek, smearing it with dark red blood. "You were supposed to keep the Pakhan's pet safely away from us, and keep him alive. Not only did your little stunt last week put in right in the line of fire, it could have killed him if he wasn't so skilled at survival. Then, you went even further still, I told you to stay away from him until otherwise notified. But then, in your idiocy, you go and torment him to save your own ass and drive him to nearly killing himself. We are lucky that Bakura over there trained his dog how to use a cell phone, or the Pakhan's favourite pet would be dead."

"I swear I didn't know…I swear…come on Arik, you know me…"

Glaring down at the pitiful pleading mess, Arik grunted and smiled, hand shifting the blade away while his other let go of his shoulder and mockingly patted his blood drenched cheek. "Yes, yes I do know you Freeborn. You have been a thorn in my side long enough. My patience with you has worn thin and your usefulness has abated." Ignoring the gasping whimpers, Arik raised the knife and directed it at Bakura, a devilish grin causing the undercover cop's stomach to churn. "As our new Avitorityet, you get to deal out his sentence. Kiril, Mikhail and Sasha, you are to make sure his body is not findable, and if it is that it has as little identification markers as possible. Understood."

"Da," came the unanimous response.

"Good," rising up, Arik strode up to within inches of Bakura, holding out the bloodied knife. Cautiously, Bakura gripped the hilt, inhaling deeply while Arik patted his shoulder then went to sit in one of the nearby chairs. "Kiril, Mikhail - hold the pitiful waste down; Bakura, let's see how pretty your artwork is."

Body going cold, Bakura gripped the knife. He knew he had no choice, but that did not take away the disgust twisting and churning in his gut, soul going cold. Jaw locking he pivoted the blade and readied it, summoning all the hatred he could for the man before slashing the first blow.

1231344546468761321327468431324353573686412315768431245

 **TORONTO, CANADA  
Saturday – 2100 **

He had long made the decision, though he had yet to actually pass the idea never mind converse about it with Yugi, Yami and Lysbet. For the past hour he had packed up what little he had, at least what little had been taken out of the boxes and copious amount of clothes bins, and filled up two taxi van's with all of it. He had the house key from Yugi, making the excuse that he was going to make sure that Hannibal was alright and fed. Exiting one of the two vehicles, he tipped the two men a fair amount extra and asked for their assistance, grabbing a few of the boxes before trekking towards the house. Unlocking the front door he quirked a brow, he could see a light on distantly within the house, not remembering leaving any one when they had left the previous evening. Pushing the door open he was immediately greeted by Hannibal, the K9 simply sat in the middle of the living room watching, dark eyes tracking him. Pointing to the back guest room – or master bedroom if you wanted to be technical – Seto politely sent the two men in there to put his stuff. Seeing a light on down in the basement, along with noise, Seto placed the box he had been carrying down on the floor and quested down the stairs.

Seto had yet to be down the stairs yet, and with the assured sound of the two taxi drivers finishing unloading the rest of his personal belongings, he stepped away from the stairs and peered around. It was a large open space, a comfy sectional off to his right with a large screen TV along with several gaming systems, the short windows blocked out with dark curtains. A large amount of weights and workout equipment took over the other side of the room. To his right was a bedroom, the light on and a pile of heavily soiled clothes laying in the doorway. Squinting Seto retracted, recognizing the dark red stains that covered the floor beneath the clothes, along with the bloody foot prints leading in front of him and straight into the bathroom directly before him. The door was closed, but the steam rolling out from under the door and he loud buzz of water running signalled that it was occupied. That didn't last long. The water instantly shut off and after a minute or so of shuffling within the door clicked open. Clearly Bakura had been oblivious to the sounds above, towel barely wrapped around his waist he snarled in surprised and quickly grabbed the pistol he had left on the counter, only to exhale deeply when he recognized Seto's tall frame. The CEO quirked a brow at him, hands up in placating. "The fuck are you doing here, don't sneak up on a man in a towel, it's not nice." Reaching back into the bathroom he put the gun away and grabbed another towel, dropping it onto the floor he stepped on it and shuffled into the bedroom, wiping up the bloodied footprints as he went.

Watching him, hands ghosting back down to his sides, Seto murmured out stiffly though trying not to laugh at the absurdity of Bakura's motions. "Do I need to be aware of possibly stepping on something cold and stiff?"

Shaking his head from deep within the room, pulling on boxers and a pair of jeans Bakura grumbled out at him, not caring that Seto was blatantly staring at the vast amount of tattoo's covering his naked body, "No, not here at least. Just stay there a minute, let me clean this up." Quickly, with gloves on, Bakura gathered up the blood drenched clothing and shoes and shoved them in a bag. Then, just as quickly, he went about washing the floor and bathroom with a strong acetone smelling cleaner. Curling a finger Bakura encouraged Seto to follow him up the stairs, carrying the bag with him. Reaching the top of the stairs Bakura noticed the front door open, the boxes that Seto had been carrying in the middle of the living room, and the light on to the guest bedroom. Huffing, un-surprised, he meandered outside to the back yard, grabbing everything he was going to need for a fire as he went. Kneeling down he used the kindling he had grabbed, along with a match, newspaper, a small amount of kerosene, and logs he slowly built up a good fire. Satisfied, eyes entranced by the dancing flames, he placed the bag that was filled with the clothes along with the towels used to clean up the mess downstairs on the fire. Standing up, bringing a full bottle of dark rum up with him that he had also swiped from the kitchen, he popped the cork and chugged a third of it back. Seeing Seto's surprised face, but glad so far that the man had yet to press him for information, he sighed with gratification at the sweet taste of the liquor and the warmth it brought to his innards. "I am guessing you drew the short straw?"

"The short straw?"

"Mhm, I saw all your stuff," he stated quietly, still watching the flames. "I am guessing that that means that you were the one that will be staying here and keeping an eye on him, make sure he takes his meds and all. Pretty easy gig, you won't have to pay rent, the house is already paid for – just make sure the bugger takes his pills and behaves, help clean if you can too." Another deep swig and pleasured sigh he handed the bottle over to Seto, grinning when the man took it and with a scrunched expression took on the challenge and chugged a fair amount back. "Though, you may have to witness what you just did a few more times, the draw backs of being an 'Authority'."

Cautiously, Seto took another swing of the strong though pleasant tasting liquor and handed it back over to Bakura, not surprised when the undercover cop nearly downed the rest of the bottle. "Had a dirty assignment I'm guessing?"

With a nod, and finishing the bottle, Bakura tossed the empty bottle onto the fire with a low growl. Hands tightly shoving into his pockets, he nodded. "First one like it…and probably not the last. I've killed before, in fights, but not like this…murder doesn't sit as nicely as self-defence."

Stiffening, though forcing himself to relax just as quickly; Seto peered at Bakura taking in the man's clearly drained physique, paler than normal skin and the drawn glint to his eyes. Tight muscles, especially those around his jaw and hands signalled to Seto that this had not been enjoyed, and certainly not willing. He could also see fresh tattoo's, the peeling and healing skin visible even in the fire light as Bakura stood still without a shirt on. "What's an Authority? Is that the position you had told me about?"

"Yes, Avitorityet, direct translation is Authority or Brigadier. There are almost always four within mafia format Russian gangs – Italian mobs are similar. We are directly below the second in command, along with the Sovietnik and Kassir, which are basically the book keeper and the councillors. They answer to the Pakhan, and we answer to them, everyone else is below us. Arik is both Yevgeny's right hand man and one of his Sovietnik's. With Kuzma gone, they needed a replacement, and I was not only the highest one voted on but was a damn good alternative because it would tighten their leash." Finally feeling the sway the rum gave to him he shuffled back slightly and sat on the edge of the deck, russet eyes hazy but lifting to peer at Seto. "Freeborn's gone. If he's ever found I'll be surprised, Kiril and Mikhail are damn good at hiding things."

Cerulean gaze hardening, brow furrowing, Seto grunted, "Sounds like he's had it coming."

A nod. "He's been fucking around for the past year or so; leaking information to rival gangs and a little bit to the police, just to get a shit ton of money. We caught him a few months ago, his name had been spilled by one of the men from another gang that we had tortured to find out how they knew about the operation they had intervened on. He's also become sloppy, hasn't been covering his tracks well."

"If they've known for this long, why only deal out the punishment now?"

Jaw clicking, flingers cracking, russet eyes narrowed dangerously. "He nearly got Yami killed twice, and disobeyed a direct order to stay the fuck away from him. In the Pakhan's eyes, that's a terminable offense, and for once I agree."

Flicking his wrist Seto stared down at his watch, "Speaking of him; Yugi and Graham should be home with him soon. Lysbet just had to drive home and switch off with Graham, give him a break from the girls. She left before I did, so they may be here any minute now." Pivoting he headed back into the house, guessing that Bakura probably needed some time alone. "I'm going to go put the rest of my stuff in the bedroom and call in some food, hungry?" Barely catching the nod he frowned deeply and finished entering the house, closing the door behind him.

He had ordered food in, again calling the ramen place that they had attempted to order from before, and then went about puttering in his room to pass he time. Most of what he had was clothing, and in quantities that made him cringe. Quickly filling up the drawers in the one dresser he quickly moved to filling up the closet to near bursting point. Scowling, mostly at his obsession with clothes akin to that of a girl, he made the mental note to purchase another armoire or an additional separate closet to space it all out better. The room itself was pretty barren, not a single piece of decoration was within it aside from a single painting of a gorgeous mountain scape that hung over the bed. All the furniture was simple; probably Ikea, dark wood with clean lines; a bed, two nightstands and a dresser filled the rather large bedroom. He had lots of extra space, and also very quickly decided that he needed to add some colour to the room. White sheets, white walls, dark furniture – the only colour belonging to the painting. Pulling out the few pictures and treasured knickknacks he placed them around the room, two items going straight to the nightstand on the side of the bed he preferred. His duel deck; which he still used every once in a while when the right person asked, and a picture of Mokuba and his wife Kisame. Smiling fondly he stared down at the picture; it was from their wedding day. Mokuba had finally cooperated and cut his unruly raven mane, but only to just above shoulder height, and was dressed smartly in a dark silver suit. Kisame was stunning, as always; delicate Japanese features shining through minimal cosmetics, her hair done in a very traditional up-do and silk pale pink kimono glistening in sunlight as sakura blossoms fell down around them. They were both laughing so hard their cheeks had gone red, and their bliss was almost palpable even through the picture. Fondly he traced his finger over the frame, remembering the day with affection. Yugi had come out for it, Rei had been part of the wedding party as a junior bridesmaid, she was eight at the time. Chuckling, he murmured out, "Four years already, damn rascal."

A knock on the door pulled him out of his admiring. Clicking off the bedroom light he meandered to the front door, giving a nod to Hannibal whom had not moved from where he was laying on the living room floor. Opening the door he politely greeted the delivery boy, paying for the food and divesting the young man of his steaming prize. Placing the food on the counter he began to unwrap it all, scouring the kitchen to find the bowls and utensils and divesting the scorching hot soup into them, along with placing the vast amount of sushi he had ordered onto several plates. Finished, he glanced up and peered out through the window into the backyard. Bakura hadn't moved, or at least he looked like he hadn't, though a new bottle of liquor was in his hands and nearly emptied. The bag was completely burnt, no longer discernible as anything but ashes; yet Bakura remained sitting on the edge of the deck staring at the burning flames, kept warm only by its blazing heat. Chewing at his lip, Seto sighed deeply and glanced around for a jacket, not wanting the idiot to catch a cold. Finding one, though not sure if it was his, Seto stepped out into the brisk cold night air and promptly dropped the jacket in the man's lap, "If you wake up sniffling, don't come crying to me."

Blinking Bakura grunted, grinning as he glanced down at the jacket. "Thanks. Its Yami's, so good try. Even though he buys clothes several sizes too big it still won't fit me." Sniffing he glanced back to the house, the aroma of food wafting out and enticing him. "Do I smell ramen?"

Quirking a brow Seto chuckled, "I told you almost half an hour ago that I was ordering food."

Rapidly jumping up Bakura darted around Seto and into the house, the CEO following him still chuckling. Hovering over the five bowls of ramen, licking his lips dramatically he glanced over at Seto. "Does it matter which one?" Gaining an amused shake of his head, Bakura whooped and scooped up a bowl, about to start devouring when the door shot open. Panicking when hearing the other's voices he glanced around for something to put on, to cover his new additions, but he was too slow. Hands clenching he shoved them in his pockets, jaw locking as he watched the trio enter the house.

Grateful to enter the heat of the home and even more elated when a familiar warm tongue licked his hand and a black mass of fur pranced in front of him. Kneeling down stiffly Yami beamed, hands ruffling Hannibal's neck while the K9 made small whimpers of happiness and wagged his tail excessively. Graham and Yugi both diverted around him, slipping off their shoes and placing their jackets in the nearby closet and closed the door. Hannibal gave a gruff bark and rolled onto his back, allowing Yami to rub his stomach in gentle circles, the dog immediately melting under the attention. Rising up stiffly, groaning at the pain that lanced through his stomach and through the prior injuries he had on his side and upper leg, the stitches had all been removed before he left, aggravating them far more than should be normal. His own fault though, he had not gone in to get the stitches removed when he was supposed to, and he had been far more mobile than he should have been. Taking a moment he stood with a hand over his incision and one resting on Hannibal's strong back, breathing slowly through the brief wave of pain and dizziness the motion had caused. He could feel eyes watching him, one set directly in front. Lifting his head, he could see Yugi staring at him worriedly, hands reaching out to grip his shoulders. Waving them off he smiled, the expression slow and tired, "I'm alright, just a little dizzy."

Undeterred Yugi glowered at him, hands reaching back out to removed Yami's jacket, "Kick off your shoes, I'll put them and your jacket away, and don't you dare argue." Catching Yami's scowl, he gave the same expression back, going about to do as he said. Closing the closet he signalled forcefully to the table. "No exerting yourself. Go sit, we will bring the food over."

"Will you stop coddling me?"

"Not when you are in the shape you are in! You overdosed, almost bled to death and had major surgery. Sit down, shut up and rest!"

"Aside from being borderline being carried in here walking is all the exertion you've allowed me to do!"

"Except your little stunt with Freeborn, that almost opened up your stitches!"

"That doesn't count."

"Oh yes it does, towards your idiocy and stubbornness. For the love of everything normal go sit down!"

Coming over to the kitchen, Graham sighed in mild annoyance and grinned at Bakura and Seto, whom seemed just as amused. "It hasn't stopped since we left the hospital. Quite comical if in you ask me."

"Bout' time someone could put him in his place," Bakura chuckled, briefly forgetting his prior worry as he watched the near identical twin's bantering like an old married couple. "Let's get the food over there while the mother-hen and petulant child argue."

The three of them brought everything over to the table and set it, amused grins blatant on their faces as Yami and Yugi continued to argue; though Yami's clear exhaustion was the only reason why Yugi was winning, and Yugi was happily standing up high on the leg he had. As gently as he could, he gripped Yami's forearms and pulled him towards the table, having about enough of this. Yami, thankfully, reacted in kind and moved forward; deep set scowl on his face he sat down at the indicated chair. Annoyed ruby eyes followed him to the chair directly across, plopping down Yugi grinned at him triumphantly, "See how easy that was, wouldn't it have just been easier to do that in the first place."

"Fuck off."

Snorting, Bakura almost spat out the mouthful of noodles he had begun to slurp up; his amusement dissipated the instant he noticed Yami's scrutinizing eyes on his still bare chest. Sucking in the rest of the noodles he sunk into himself, avoiding eye contact, retorting to try and distract. "That would require him not being a stubborn jackass."

Yami fingered his friend ardently, causing everyone else in the room to laugh, making a mental note to question him later. Smirking slightly, enjoying the sound, a sound he rarely heard echo within his home, Yami shuffled and began to eat. The other's began to talk, laugh and gorge on the rather delicious meal; answering only when addressed Yami simply listened to them, enjoying the chatter. It didn't last long though, not long enough for him at least; mentally admitting that he was appreciating the company and the fullness of his home.

As soon as they were done, Yugi and Graham quickly donned their coats, said their good-byes and headed home to get some rest. Work came early, and Graham still had to help Lysbet put Emmy to sleep and Yugi had the drive him still with Rei. When their vehicle pulled out of the driveway he remained at the door, watching them leave, absently listening to Seto and Bakura cleaning up in the kitchen. When a shiver ran through him and the vehicle was out of site, he reluctantly closed the door. Averting back into the heat of the house he walked slowly into the kitchen, intense gaze following Bakura while his friend put all the garbage away and closed the cupboard containing it. He seemed to sense it, russet eyes rising to meet his, apprehension clear within them. Seto closed the dishwasher, on the opposite side of Bakura, cautiously watching the exchange. Tentatively, soft bronze digits extending out, retracting back as if burned when they touched one the eight point stars on Bakura's chest. They relaxed, ghosting over them, red eyes dejected and distant. He could feel the newness of them beneath his fingertips, the skin still healing. Swallowing hard he bit down into his lip, reaching the epaulets he ran the tips of his fingers over the skull set into the middle and very suddenly retracted back, arms wrapping around himself while his head shook as if in denial. His heart was racing, images flicking through his mind of a figure looming over him with near identical tattoos, save the other man's were far more extensive. Inhaling deeply he quelled the thoughts, lifting his attention back up to Bakura's stoic face, seeing through the mask. "Stars and epaulets…forced marks…but impressive."

Arms crossed tightly, muscles stiff, Bakura gave a nod. "Week ago."

Head dropping, rapid heart rate returning, Yami murmured out, voice dejected, "I'm sorry…I was supposed to get you out long before this happened."

Façade faltering, Bakura moved to touch him, but Yami retracted further away; haunted orbs lifting to stare at him pleadingly, filled to the brim with tears. Hands dropping to his sides, tightly clenched into fists, he ground out with determined emphasis. "This isn't permanent, it's just until we sort out the shit with the product that Karel made. Repay the debt."

Startled as ruby eyes suddenly darkened, Seto straightened and unintentionally took a step back, recognizing that gaze with apprehension. Bakura seemed to understand it just as well, stiffening and broadening his stance, preparing himself.

"Do not play me for a fool," Yami snapped, one hand darting out and tightly taking hold of Bakura's flexed arm, the opposite hand balled into a dangerous fist and vibrated against his side, arm bent and ready. "I know what those tattoo's mean. You are forever with the Vory v Zakone, a thief for life; you have pledged your life and your honour to the Bratva, willingly or not. If you are ever caught with those removed, or if anyone else in the Bratva finds out you are a cop you are a dead man. Fixing Karel's fuck up will not remove the binds that have been placed on you with those fucking stars; it will more than likely give them an excuse to bury you six feet under. You are a tool to them, that's all you have ever been since they found out what your ties were to me."

Snarling, Bakura snapped a hand up and tightly took hold of Yami's jaw pulling him close while heatedly growling out, "I was fucked long before they found out. Have you forgotten that my father sold me to them a long time ago; lined me up to be their next pawn just by showing that I existed. I'm just like him Yami, do not try and spin this around!"

"You're nothing like him," came the harsh reply, Yami trying to speak around the bruising grip Bakura had on his jaw. "I will tell you again and again, even if you never hear it, you are not him! He was his own special breed of fucked up, you are nothing like him. Your father didn't have a loyal bone in his body, he sold you and your mother out the moment he could so that he could save his own ass. He never once protected either of you when you needed him. In fact, he was the one that laid down more than half of the beatings the two of you endured. Have you forgotten all the one's that I stopped, I know what he did to the two of you, and it took him hurting me before either of you stood up to him!"

Seto's chest tightened, remaining silent but listening intently. It was odd to see Yami on the comforting and confrontational side, as he had been the one needing the consoling over the past week. Hearing that last statement he wasn't entirely surprised, especially seeing how passionately he was defending Bakura even though said man's ears were closed. He could tell that this was a fairly normal occurrence, not only by their statements but by taking in what they were saying and analysing it. Both of them were near their breaking points, and Bakura especially seemed to have a lot to unload that had been held in for far too long. Taking a step back, he put himself around the far end of the island, keeping a safe distance from the two just encase the intensity raised.

"You never should have been there!"

"Someone had to save your ass. If I hadn't come over that day you know he would have beaten you both to death! He was so loaded on cocaine and liquor to know when to stop! He was taking out his impending death warrant, his fuck up, on the two of you. Someone needed to stand up to him before it was too late, and if that had to be me I was just fine taking him on."

Growling, Bakura snapped both of his hands to take full handfuls of Yami's shirt, wrenching Yami up on tip toes and bringing their faces only an inch apart. "He could have killed you!"

"You never would have let him," voice confident but soothing, desperately trying to assure the angered bull raging in front of him, hands softly holding vibrating forearms. "I woke you up from taking his bullshit, and you saved your mother and me from deaths doorstep. You would never have sat back and let him kill me, and I had full confidence in that."

"Why would you be so fucking stupid? Why would you trust me? I've done far worse than him! He was only a runner, a _krysha_ , a mindless soldier that cared more about his own ass than anyone else's. I've beaten and stabbed people to death, shot them where they sat on the ground. I've sold children into slavery, transported more than a life's worth of drugs and weapons illegally, bullied businesses into pay exorbitant amounts just to keep these sick fucks from burning their businesses to the ground . I have risen through the ranks in this group because of my mercilessness, not because of his pitiful reputation. I am an Avitorityet, I am now one that deals out the punishment, and I am now one that kills when they tell me to." Suddenly repulsed, he stared down at his hands, mind seeing the thick red substance glinting off of his flesh as if he had never washed it. Stumbling back, releasing Yami he stared at his hands in horror. Sinking down, knees hitting the cold tile floor, he barely noticed Yami scramble to be down at his level, frantically monitoring him. Voice hitching, he stammered out. "My God…I've become a killing machine…I killed Freeborn with my bare hands. I hacked him up, just me, and all they did was watch and laugh. Fucking hell…I make that bastard look like a saint."

Barely feeling the pain that was ripping through his abdomen, side and leg; Yami desperately cupped Bakura's cheeks, trying to gain his attention. "You are not him, you never have been and you never will be! They made you do this; you know this is not you. Never have you hurt anyone without being forced to, ninety percent of the time it's been out of self-defence. Dammit Kura', look at me!" Desolate russet locked with his, furthering the intensity of his tone and driving his resolve levels through the roof. "I promised you we would get you out of the festering hell that is the Bratva. I know you, I know this is not willing, and I know this is not what you wanted from life. That badge isn't just a wasted symbol, it's everything you've ever wanted and I'll be damned if you are held back from wearing that uniform one day. I promised I would get you out, and I will. It's my fault you are trapped there, not your father's idiocy. He's long dealt with; they don't give two fucks about him. What they care about now, is their up and coming prospect is not only a cop, but their ticket to their demented Pakhan's favourite toy. I'm sick of them using you to keep me in line, as being their only way of controlling me and scaring me into submission. I promise, Bakura, I will bring these fucker's down."

The determination radiating deep within Yami caught Bakura off guard, snapping the breath from his throat and causing his body to reflexively stiffen. He hadn't seen this side of Yami in years, since before he joined the military, and he had desperately missed it. Jovially, unwelcomed tears coming to his eyes, Bakura nodded while raising his hands to rest on Yami's shoulders. He should have known that he wasn't going to be mad at him, nor question or be repulsed by him by what he had been forced to do to Freeborn. He had expected that Yami would shut down and spiral, not for this old flame of determination to resurface. Elation clear, he beamed, causing Yami to stare at him in confusion and Seto to grin. "Fuck I missed this…it's been way too long since the last time this part of you existed."

Perplexed for a moment, Yami stared at him completely agog, before realization dawn on him and he blushed darkly while punching his friend hard in the shoulder. "For fucks sakes, this is serious and you're getting mushy." Amid Bakura's laughter he rose to his feet, using the counter and Hannibal's ready back. Huffing he glared down, knowing full well that the heat in his cheeks had yet to go down. "I'm serious Bakura!"

"Oh that's not being questioned," Bakura grinned, leaning back. "I believe you, wholeheartedly I believe you. Now, I am hoping you have some sort of plan with this re-found determination of yours."

Relaxing, blush still raging, Yami shrugged and glanced over at Seto. The CEO smiled at him encouragingly, causing his knees to buckle, the same sensations filtering over him that he had had at the hospital while Seto had intensely stared at him. Dropping his gaze away, quelling down the intense shiver that soft smile and those powerful blue orbs had caused and for the heat in his cheeks to rise, he murmured out. "Just a start, possibly a foolhardy idea, but if it work's it'll be a damn good step forward."

"And that is?" Seto questioned, stifling laughter when Bakura nearly fell while trying to get up.

Averting, glancing between the two Yami exhaled stiffly. It had only been an idea, but it needed to be figured out fast, he had a short window of contemplation time. "Tell the chief."

Stunned, nearly stumbling again Bakura quirked his head, not quite believing what he just heard. "What do you mean, tell the chief?"

"He hired you, so he already knows about you being undercover," Yami said stiffly, mind tumbling while trying to formulate everything that he had been debating while bored in his hospital bed. "Tell him everything…and maybe by some miracle he'll give us the legal support we need to shut them down or Yevgeny at the very least."

Brow cocked, Bakura reached forward, using the back of his hand against Yami's brow to check for a temperature. Not feeling one he snapped his hand away when Yami's fists balled warningly. "The fuck kind of glue are you smoking, because it seems like damn good stuff."

Growling, arms crossing stiffly, Yami ground out angrily, "For fucks sakes, I'm serious. I highly doubt that the chief is one of their paid supporters, he does too much sabotaging of their activities to be, and he very firmly stated when he took office that his priority was shutting down the gang activity within the city. Getting his support is a damn good idea."

Blinking, mind racing, Seto questioned. "By everything, do you mean including what the Bratva did to you, everything with Karel?"

A nod was Yami's only response, anger rising within him clearly.

"You must be on something," Bakura snapped, one hand impatiently tapping on the kitchen counter beside him, ignoring the clearly rising rage in his friend. "You'll lose your job if you tell them everything. There is no way in hell they will want someone with your background and connections to the Bratva working for the police, especially with the little threat they gave you, it would compromise you!"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Yami continued to stare hard between the two men, arms still firmly crossed.

Flabbergasted, Seto snapped out furiously, "You could lose everything and gain nothing! It's a high percentage that this won't work! Are you mad?"

Resolve clear, along with kerosene fuelled rage and frustration, Yami simply shrugged again. He had already made up his mind, listening to them only solidified if for him, their opinion be damned. "I have nothing left to lose except my freedom, and my job means fuck all towards that. Now, unless either of you two geniuses can come up with something better, I'm at least going to play the one card I have with or without the two of you. All of you so zealously forced me to wake up and fix the deplorable existence I was living, so you can kindly go fuck yourselves if you expect me to just sit back and not fight. I am perfectly content giving up everything except my family to gain my freedom, even if that means I have to do it without all of your help." Pivoting on his heel, Hannibal at his side, he made to storm of to his room, fists balling dangerously and hard enough to imprint his nails into the palm of his hands when Bakura yelled out to him.

"I'd say this is more like another way of committing suicide! Stop trying to tell yourself otherwise."

Balking Seto stared at Bakura in shock, recoiling back when blazing crimson eyes burned in their direction over their owner's shoulder.

"I'd like to see you try and discern a better plan, because I sure as fuck haven't heard a single idea from you. Until then, keep telling yourself that this is all just an elaborate way for me to off myself, that I am still begging for death. At least this way I can die knowing that I finally fought back instead of waiting around for someone else to save me or letting them slowly decay me until all there is left is an empty shell. With that ideology, maybe I should have never tried to escape, I may as well give myself back to Yevgeny, accept that all I am is his fucking disgusting toy and let him viciously ravish me until I bleed to death!" His voice hitched, body visibly quaking while trying to restrain himself, averting his eyes he forced the rest out sardonically. "Clearly none of you are dependable, you just want me fixed so that you can frolic around throwing daisies in the fields with me as if nothing is happening. Sorry to say, but I cannot pretend to be happy in this type of a chained existence. If you are content leaving it as it is, kindly fuck off. I'm done letting them destroy what little I have left."

Paling, heart dropping into his bowels, Bakura stumbled forward in desperation only now realizing what his words had done. His outstretched hand was slapped away and a hard fist met his jaw viciously. Gasping, russet eyes watching Yami cautiously, he made to murmur in response, but he was shut down. Yami's eyes were blazing, but not with just fury, despair and abandonment resided strongly within them; hot tears welling up rapidly and threatening to fall. Hannibal was beside his master, sensing Yami raging emotions and emitting them by growling warningly at Bakura, hackles up and ready to attack.

"Don't you dare come near me. You're just like everyone else!" Tears began to flow, breath coming in short burst, chest expanding and contacting stiffly. "I will not let myself rot away because all the rest of you want me 'normal' just to pitifully exist and make all of you happy. There is nothing normal about me, and nothing ever will be until I can get out from this prison the Bratva have caged me in. I'll fix this myself, or die trying." Two hands reached back out to him, desperate, but he shoved them aside. "Fuck off and except it, go wallow in your own self-pity that all of you failed in your plan to pull me back from the brink and make me smile and live again. I can't, not like this, I will not let that fucker touch me ever again, and I'll be damned if he harms anyone that I care about because all of you decided to sit back and watch the show."

Having come from the kitchen to where Bakura and Yami were close to the bedroom door, Seto lifted placating hands feeling an imaginary heat burning them when dark eyes snapped to him. "Stop this Yami…you're going to hurt yourself."

"Fuck you," Yami snarled, clenched fists rising into a fighting stance, skin becoming dramatically pale from exertion. "You're just upset because you so graciously helped get your current lust obsession become semi normal and it backfired." Seeing Seto's expression change to that of a wounded animal, Yami fed off of it, ignoring the tightness it brought to his chest. "Pull your head out of your ass, there is not a single other useful thing about me for you to want other than my body, that's all that could possibly appease you enough to stay!"

Seeing the drastic change in Yami's colouring, Bakura began to panic, hands snapping out while Seto had him distracted he gripped both of Yami's fists. Preparing for Yami revolting against him he braced his feet and held firm, though he had forgotten the part of Yami that was his most lethal natural weapon. A bent knee careened into his gut causing him to gag and hunch over, gasping he felt everything in his world spin then refocus suddenly as movement blurred in front of him. Yami had dropped down, gasping and wheezing with both arms crossed over his stomach as if the applied pressure would eradicate the pain, which the levels were through the roof by the intensity of quaking his body was emitting. Before he could even react, Bakura caught site of Seto barrelling around and kneeling beside Yami's now retching form, tentative hands encompassing each shoulder and rubbing them gently. Straightening, his own stomach revolting in protest, Bakura knelt down barely dodging the fists that tried to take a swipe at him, though Seto was less fortunate as one hard and well-aimed punch connected with his ribs. Both men froze, Hannibal's black mass slinking between them and his master, fangs bared and back hunched in warning. Cautiously, they both moved back and rose to their feet, hands out in a show of submission to the snarling dog.

The pain in his stomach was white hot and damn near unbearable. Nothing was blown, he could tell, but he had definitely damn near torn both internal and external stitches. Gasping, he lifted his head to Hannibal having heard his partner's growls and had felt his warm fur brush up against him. Shakily, he took hold of Hannibal's harness; keeping the dog restrained he slowly forced himself up right clinging to the nearby couch to do so. Hunched over, and almost white from the intensity he was holding the harness with, he lifted his gaze to the two men standing in front of him. Both were clearly worried, concern almost leaking from their pores; and Bakura's eyes were filled with near palpable regret. Finding his voice, he gasped out, "You may not like it, but it's currently the only option I have. I am going to speak to the chief tomorrow, possible consequences be damned. You two pansy asses can go back to your lives, if you're only willing to criticize and not help, I'll do this without you. I will find a way to get that product from Karel, even if it mean's burning the company to the ground!" The last vocalized emphasis nearly brought him back down to his knees, stomach tightening and revolting against the abuse, one hand coming up to press against the heated agony. Averting he tried to duck into his room, mind and heart no longer able to handle the clear abandonment he felt was just slapped in his face. A hulking figure stopped him, not seeming to care that Hannibal snapped at him in warning. Tears burned hot trails down his cheek, desolation sitting on him heavy, even heavier that he was denied the ability to get away. Head lifting he glared up at Seto, chest heaving he grinned at him wryly. "You're not very good at accepting defeat are you?"

Fury had risen within him, especially when he had seen the complete desolation and abandonment shining both within Yami's eyes and encompassing his currently frail body. What Bakura had said had been wrong, but it was clearly regretted and had been said in the heat of the moment. But it had set Yami off, and he wasn't entirely surprised, he would have been fuming if those words had been chucked at him. "No, I am not, but this is far from defeat when what you have accused me of is far from the truth." Arms uncrossing, he hovered over Yami meeting that heated glare with his own, tone stern as he spoke with pure honesty. "For some demented reason, even though I barely know you and cannot honestly discern why I have stayed around considering your repulsive attitude and lack of appreciation, I've come to quite like you, a lot more than I ever wanted to." Yami balked, stunned, taking a step away from him, but stopped from going any further by Seto's hands, which had darted out and cupped his jaw and the back of his head. "Yes, I want you Yami, but not in pure unemotionally driven lust. I want your heart, I want to drive you mad, I want to make you ecstatic and show you what you have denied yourself of."

Watching fearfully and with stunned disbelief, Bakura cocked his head in shock. He had seen the looks Seto had given Yami, but even for him it had not clicked. A twinge of jealousy raged through him, but was instantly silenced. Averting he could see Yami beginning to panic, mind spiralling and reverting back to his deep abyss. Mouth going agape he tried to speak, but he was drowned out by the freaked fearful yell Yami emitted, the pain and terror behind the voice tearing at his heart.

"Stop it! Stop trying to twist this! No one will ever want to love something this defiled. Don't lie to me!" Mind reeling, stunned denial and a dark mocking voice laughing deep within him, Yami desperately shook his head fingers snapping up to claw at Seto's, tracing heated red lines across the man's hands. That voice, mocking golden eyes, the body covered thickly in Russian tattoo's looming over him; it laughed at him, chewed up the desire for what Seto was offering and swallowing it with derision. Dry heaving, eyes slamming shut he tried to will the images to disperse, but they only intensified until he could almost feel Yevgeny's hot breath, his need tearing him apart with every thrust while his strong hands pinned him down or wandered viciously over his skin, bruising or scratching it. He could feel the thick layer of filth encroach on him, clawing over his skin and encasing him, audibly screaming as the sensations overwhelmed him. "Stop…please stop!"

Without thinking, Seto tightly pulled Yami to him, pouring all the comfort he could into the embrace. Thankfully, Hannibal didn't lash out at him this time, and he clung to the stressed man tighter. Every ounce of him was pulsating, both with worry and anger. Yami continued to struggle and writhe, screaming his prior statement over and over again, stuck in permanent repeat of the horrors that had driven him into this state. Looking up he caught Bakura's watchful attention, "What usually snaps him out of this?"

"I'm used to him having these attacks while he sleeps," Bakura stated, clearly lost. "Usually all I have to do is wake him up."

"Fuck!" The curse uncharacteristic and loud, the CEO began to frantically drill through his head, trying to find a way to stop this.

 _He had felt bone break, a familiar sensation, but the pain was dull compared to Yevgeny roughly pounding into him. He could feel blood pooling beneath him, he wasn't surprised as there had been no mercy this time around, much like the first time. Yevgeny had hit him hard in the head, causing the opposite side to slam into the concrete. He had mouthed off, cursing him and mocking him; Yevgeny enjoyed it when he fought back, when he insulted him, it gave more fuel to his violence. Disoriented, he could barely react never mind relax before he was rolled over onto his back, bruising fingers dug into his thighs and spread them, exposing him completely especially when his pants were divested quickly. Yevgeny had wasted no time, hadn't even grabbed the lotion he usually used in order to cause a little less damage and not kill him from blood loss. The monster got what he wanted, he hadn't stop screaming and writhing from the pain; but he also hadn't stopped fighting. Though his hands were secured in cuffs he had used them as clubs and continually pounded them wherever he could lay a hit. The last one had been enough. The metal of the cuff, along with his hands, had cracked into Yevgeny's jaw and broke the skin. A roar of fury followed, his hands were gripped by one significantly larger one and pinned to the floor, the other hand pelting vicious blows until the gratifying crack of bone emitted along with a hoarse scream._

 _Gasping, biting his lip to try and repress the sounds, he closed his eyes and tried to just breathe. Both of his lower legs were still broken from nearly two weeks prior, the doctor Yevgeny had hired to keep him alive barely helped, he splinted them only enough to keep the bones in place so they calcified. He had been reprieved of this humiliation for that same amount of time, until the doctor had taken a set of x-rays that morning and stated that the bones were fused enough. He couldn't use them, the discomfort was still unbearable and the last thing he needed was for them to be broken yet again, as if the other two or three times had not been enough._

 _Hot breath in his ear and the full length of a warm body laying flush atop him forced his eyes to snap open, meeting those predatory golden eyes apprehensively. Yevgeny had stopped thrusting; his need still painfully obvious where it was buried deeply within him, but it decreased the pain. Quivering he flinched, Yevgeny was propped up just enough that only their chests were touching. He grinned, sending a chill up Yami's spine, ducking his head down he nipped gently at the young supple skin of Yami's neck before sucking on it till it bruised before biting. Yami's struggling had returned, unwilling to let the man's actions continue, the pleasure it had caused making him physically sick._

 _Chuckling, Yevgeny grinned down at him again, relishing in the sensations of the boy struggling beneath him, pleasuring him in more ways than just the movements of that tight heat he was buried in. Yami had been the only one to ever fight him, and never stop fighting, and it drove him mad with lust. So when the boy had stopped, clearly from the pain, he had needed to rile him up again. Yami hated it when he pleasured him, treated him as a lover instead of simply violently raping him, it made the boy struggle the most. Keeping Yami's arms pinned beneath his one, he ran his free hand down the quivering muscles covering the boy's chest and stomach, finally resting possessively on Yami's hip and gripping it tightly. He used the leverage, and groaned when Yami's body struggled fervently while gasping in pain, he began moving with renewed intensity._

 _The anguish was overwhelming, sapping the fight from him he simply screamed out in agony. Body tensing as the sensation of Yevgeny's lips returning to his neck caused his stomach to revolt, tears coming to his eyes as the man began to whisper while continuing his assault._

" _You're my little_ _shlyukha, only mine. I have ravaged, filled, dominated and defiled you. I have claimed you; no one else will ever want you after what I have done to you. You're a filthy shlyukha, my little whore." With a final hard thrust, he shivered against the intense pleasure finished had caused, along with Yami's violent quaking on his overly sensitive appendage. Almost affectionately, he loomed over and smiled down at Yami, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears and kissing his forehead. "No one will ever want your disgusting body, only I can see it's true beauty; my cock is the only one that will ever be inside you. No one will ever love you or want to give you pleasure. You're mine, only mine."_

A ragged gasp emitted from him, body suddenly wet and cold, snapping his eyes open he blearily tried to gain his bearings. Strong arms were holding him, familiar ones, ones that had brought him intense comfort and safety before. Hearing running water his mind clicked, he was in the shower. Full sensations hit him, through the waves of pain he could feel that he was being held tightly against an equally wet Seto, held firmly in the man's lap in the tub of the shower. Small shivers of pleasure radiated through him from the contact, and his body seemed to crave it, unknowingly arching against Seto's long lean form. Then, he remembered and panicked, the only pleasure he had ever felt was when Yevgeny had been trying to piss him off because he had not been fighting enough. Stiffening he began to breathe raggedly, eyes first meeting with Bakura whom was sitting on the toilet lid and watching with concern, then up to a pair of cerulean depths that were monitoring him. Swallowing hard, trying to resist the clear passion within those eyes, unbridled affection and comfort seeping into the physical hold the man had of him. Slapping away the voice in his head, he ground out, "Let go of me, now."

Reluctantly, Seto eased up his grip, panicking when Yami leaped away from him like a bat out of hell, the man groaning in pain from the rapidness of his motions. Turning off the water he pulled himself upright, standing sopping wet on the bathmat he watched Yami snatch a towel and protectively wrap himself, covering up the wet clothes that clung to his enticing physique. Taking the towel that Bakura offered to him, he wrapped it around his shoulders, partially covering him while he stripped off all but his drenched boxers. Yami, the instant he had begun to strip, slammed his eyes shut and turned away, clearly trying to avoid him, quelling away a memory. Sighing he dried off as best he could and tightly secured the towel around his waist. "You were talking Yami," he stated, eyes narrowing when Yami visibly stiffened and stared up at him fearfully, flinching as Bakura moved up to wrap an arm around him comfortingly. Through the entire ordeal, hallucination or memory, whatever it was, Yami had been mumbling and had revealed a great amount. "He's wrong. You're gorgeous, inside and out, regardless of what he did to you. If only you were willing to accept that, and accept that it is possible that someone can love you irrespective of the hell he put you through. You're letting him win by denying yourself the most incredible pleasure in the world, and that is being loved."

The words sunk in, but he shrugged them aside, his denial voiced stiffly, "You have no idea what he did to me, not fucking clue. And if you did, then you might rethink wanting my wretched and disgusting body," he wrenched away from Bakura and escaped toward his bedroom, door slamming behind him and blocking out everyone including Hannibal.

Pressing his ear against the door, hand having already tried to turned the apparently locked handle, Bakura closed his eyes and stiffened as the ache in his chest increased. He could hear Yami sobbing, a sound he rarely heard and hated every time he did. Exhaling deeply he peered over at Seto, whom had already gone and changed into a pair of pyjama pants and a shirt, his tone dangerous. "Were you being honest, or are your hormones fucking with you and thusly messing with him. I'm warning…"

"Yes, I was being honest." Seto snapped. "This is quite unwilling. Spent the past week discerning the emotions swirling around in my head, praying that I had not actually fallen for him and I could talk myself out of this. But, clearly I grabbed the short end of the straw again. I like him, more than I ever wanted to. I thought I was done with relationships, especially with how poorly my last one went. But, everything about him is tugging on every part of my emotions and sanity and drawing me in. I want him, but he needs to figure out that Yevgeny was brainwashing him before he will ever be able to even attempt a relationship. My luck, if he does, he'll want nothing to do with me; either I'm not his type either by looks or he's straight."

Brow quirking, moving away from the door Bakura curled a finger at him indicating for him to follow. Frowning Seto followed, being led downstairs into the basement living room. Plopping down on the couch, Bakura signalled for him to join in. When Seto finally did, Bakura yawned deeply and stretched. "Oh, you won't have to worry about either. This has fucked him up so badly because he bats for the other team and until Yevgeny took a hold of him he was very much the submissive type when it came to relationships. What little fooling around he did before being kidnapped was always with someone significantly taller, more dominant, and darkly handsome. Trust me; he goes for the tall dark and handsome, and especially intellectuals. Though assholes might be a new one, so you may be shit out of luck because of that trait."

Frowning further, Seto narrowed his eyes, "Why are you telling me this. Yugi told me you loved him, shouldn't I expect a knife in my back the instant I go for him?"

"Damn little twerp," Bakura cursed, scowling. "Yes, I love him, and loved him. At this point, I have given up on ever being with him, I am everything that is wrong for him, besides I am not his type. I love him like a brother, a very possessive and over protective brother. Our friendship is more important to me, especially since I don't trust myself to be patient enough with him. I'm good with fuck buddies, I'm not really the relationship type, he was the only one I had ever considered having one with. Especially through our teen years, when his confidence was incredible, gods could he ever turn heads. Even afterwards, when he was free, yes he was terrified of relationships and sex but he still exuded self-confidence, even if it was a front. Yevgeny got jealous, was mad that he was surviving, that he had healed and was still healing. He took away what he knew was keeping Yami sane, so Yami went into the army and fell deep into himself."

Head tipping, Seto questioned, "What did he take?"

"His career." Confused, Seto tilted his head further, eyes clearly showing it because Bakura grunted in amusement and continued. "He had a record contract, his band was doing incredible; two albums and non-stop touring, and it was his salvation. The band members were incredible; they protected him fiercely and stayed with him when he had moments of crumbling. They had got the contract before he was kidnapped, had just released their first album. That's why Yevgeny acted when he did, he knew trying to pin Yami down while he was touring was going to be impossible." Sobering, he down casted his gaze and murmured out. "Yevgeny forced Yami to stop and to make sure he didn't go back he had two of the members killed by 'accidental overdoses'. Convenient, huh?"

Blinking, stunned, Seto couldn't seem to make his mouth work, moving his lips like a fish out of water trying to spew something out.

Smiling, Bakura stretched again and stood up, heading for his bedroom. "Ask Karel, he probably still has all the albums and a bunch of other stuff. It's the only thing he ever seemed to like about his son. I'm heading to bed, see you in the morning."

Still blinking, Seto watched him disappear, still unable to formulate a discernible thought. All he could mutter out was, "Damn good at it must be an understatement."

 **A/N: Review? At least for anyone that is going to stay….this chapter took a dark and gruesome turn that I did not intend….it just kind of came out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**EXPOSED SHADOWS**

 **A/N:** _Hello all...sorry this has taken so long, I've been really busy lately and haven't had a lot of time to myself._

 _Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Yugioh, or any of its characters, clearly…or it would have gone significantly more different.  
_ _Warning:_ _This story contains graphic violent and sexual content, along with profanities. If you don't like, don't read; and if you read and cannot handle it, don't complain to me, you've been warned._

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **TORONTO, CANADA  
Sunday – 0800 – The House **

Everything felt hazy, much akin to a hangover, only he didn't have the pleasure of having been inebriated. His awkward position, and the cold of the room from being uncovered, hit him immediately afterwards. Groaning he blearily opened his eyes and glared down at his bizarre position, twisted oddly around his pillow, pressing it against his stomach which was protesting against the pressure. With a groan he rolled onto his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, shivering and piecing together the previous evening as he did so. He didn't recognize himself, replaying the evening over and over all he could do was ball his fists in frustration. Dealing with what he experienced during the war had been tearing him apart enough, but with everything else coming back to the surface he couldn't seem to stop his mind from spinning, from remembering. He thought he had been doing better, though apparently it was a façade. Over the years he had come to a point where he seemed to be able to function with the shadows lurking around the corner; keeping them at bay at the back of his mind, only surfacing when he was not in full control of his extensive shield which was only during sleep. He had never reacted like this, never broke down this badly. It clawed at his sanity, making him question just how tightly he had pulled the covers over his eyes just to exist, how much of a ghost he had turned himself into.

Realising that there was light filtering in from the supposedly closed door, he glanced over to it and sighed, a tell-tale thump on his bed and dark fur pressed up against him signalled that Hannibal had opened the door sometime during the night. Hannibal knew that all the doors in the house were old enough, and thus off kilter, that all he had to do was lean on it in a certain way and the lock mechanism would fail and the door would swing open. A warm smile graced his tired features as he stared down at Hannibal; the dog was near vibrating waiting for him to pet him. With a shake of his head he rubbed Hannibal's stomach affectionately, murmuring out, "Sorry, I shouldn't have closed the door on you." A soft lick was the acceptance to his apology, then Hannibal was up and bounding towards the door, huffing as he went and making a show for Yami to follow. Peeking at the clock he glowered, it was barely past six. With a pained groan he sat up and stiffly swung his legs to the side of the bed, bare feet touching the cold carpet and scrunching up in protest. Rising he snatched a pair of socks from his dresser along with a hoodie; donning them he waved at Hannibal and followed him out into the main living area.

Popping the back door open he let Hannibal run outside. Leaving it open, enjoying the cold morning air, he quickly filled the tea kettle with water and flicked on the switch for it to boil. Leaning against the counter, arms crossed, not noticing his one hand tapping against his arm he exhaled deeply. He was supposed to meet with the chief at one o'clock this afternoon, but he could tell he wasn't mentally acute enough to handle it, and physically he doubted he could do it either. Absently rubbing his stomach he retrieved the home phone and dialled the number to the chief. By the time the kettle was boiling he had been able to arrange for another meeting time on Tuesday, explaining to them the surgery and that he needed a few more days to recover. Clicking off the phone he quickly poured the hot water into a large cup with a ball filled with loose leaf tea and milk. Taking hold of the cup, using the sleeves of his hoodie to protect him from the mugs heat, he meandered outside and went to sit on the edge of the deck. Hannibal was waiting for him, neon lacrosse ball in his mouth. Ruffling the dogs head with a smile he took the ball and began their morning routine, minus the 5km run he usually did.

Lost in his head he barely noticed that nearly an hour had gone by since he had sat down, the remainder of his tea long gone cold; though Hannibal was still bounding with unrequited energy. Thus, he was startled out of his wits when the back door opened and Seto quietly emerged holding two cups of steaming liquid caffeine. Swallowing hard, gazing immediately dropping away, he sat stiffly as Seto strode over and sat down beside him. Gently, Seto plucked the cold cup from his hands and replaced it with the warm one he had just made. The CEO didn't say a word; he merely sat a good foot away to give room and sipped on his coffee. Finding his voice, though he never looked up, Yami whispered, "Thank you."

Quirking his head, Seto smiled warmly, "Hopefully I got it right, just milk?"

Nodding, Yami sipped the tea and almost melted at its warmth, free hand ducking out and taking the ball that Hannibal was offering and tossing it again. "I'm guessing, since you stayed the night, that you and Bakura were up late."

Shrugging, expression nonchalant, Seto took a long gulp of his coffee, "Somewhat. I didn't stay the night though; I slept in my own bed."

Eyes narrowing, Yami finally looked up at him, "I didn't say you could live here." Then realisation dawned on him, and a deep frown creased his lips. "I suppose you are the only one that could stay and babysit me."

Leaning back, Seto reached into his pocket, reminded by Yami's statement and pulled out the medications. Thankfully, Yami didn't protest, he simply held out his hand to receive the pills and swallowed them back. Putting the meds back in his housecoat pocket, Seto peered over at him. His colouring looked better, which was encouraging, and the hostility from last night seemed to be gone. "How are you feeling?"

Legs absently swinging over the edge of the deck Yami pressed his lips together, contemplating before speaking, and his words were careful. "I'm sorry about last night, I lost control." Unknowingly, his head dropped in shame, body almost cradling the cup in his hands. "This whole mess…I don't even recognize myself."

"You at least took the help; I probably would have laughed at it. And, in terms of last night, I think we all overreacted, it was definitely not any of our finest hours."

Processing the statement Yami smiled when he found the humour in it, "Well, at least you didn't have to be dunked in a cold shower."

Acquiescing, grinning slightly, "True, however you'll hear no complaints from me. Yugi had to knock you out last time." Seeing the quirked brow Seto chuckled again. "If you had a sore neck the next morning, you can blame your cousin for it."

"Wonderful," Yami scowled, though with no conviction, taking a long appreciative gulp of his tea he shook his head. "Regardless…I haven't been this discombobulated, not even after I escaped was I like this."

Expression gentle, Seto smiled at him, a tentative hand reaching out and touching Yami's shoulder, almost breathing an internal sigh of relief when the man did not retract away from him. Soothingly, he rubbed Yami's shoulder, massaging into tense muscles, "I don't blame you. A lot has happened in the past week. A lot of things have been drudged up."

Seto's tender ministrations radiated both pleasure and relaxation through him, calming him and allowing him to close his eyes and appreciate the attention to sore muscles. Fear didn't filter through him as it had before, his mind realising this and slowly he glanced over at Seto in surprise; tranquillity wafted over him from the CEO, the man virtually exuding it and swatting aside any insecurities that tried to surface. Blinking, head whirling, he thought about retracting; but more of him wanted to stay still and enjoy the sensations. Seto seemed to sense this, shuffling up beside him and putting aside his coffee so that both hands could massage deep into tense muscles. There was nothing else behind the action, just comfort, and it calmed Yami completely to the point where he nearly forgot about the cup of tea in his hands. Feeling it slip and nearly spill he clutched it tighter, eyes snapping open he peered up into dark cerulean orbs, seeing the mirth in them he let out a small laugh and Seto copied him.

In that moment, Yami was able to truly see Seto for the first time, the mental fog gone and the world oddly clear around him. Tracing over dark chestnut hair, smooth angular features, broad shoulders and a long lean physique he felt his face heat up and he instinctively dropped his gaze away and tried to quell the thoughts rising in his head. He didn't succeed; gaze unable to turn away from those piercing eyes that belonged to the striking man beside him.

Seeing the dark blush, and catching an appreciative glint in those crimson eyes, Seto grinned. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare?" He laughed when Yami clumsily straightened and darted his attention away, flicking it towards Hannibal and throwing the ball for him again. "I don't mind."

Cheeks heating up to the point of being unbearable Yami tried to distract himself by drinking back his tea and kicking the ball for Hannibal. He felt ridiculous, probably because he had buried those emotions and physical needs years ago, never mind truly appreciated the attractiveness of another person. Hearing Seto speaking to him he forced himself to acknowledge him, quelling down the heat rising in him as he did so.

"When are you supposed to have this meeting today," Seto questioned divertingly, watching Yami attentively and pleased when the man visibly relaxed.

Hannibal snaked his way between Yami's legs, resting his head up against his master's belly, tea was put aside and two hands began to gently rub his ears. Contemplating, Yami absorbed the statement and sighed deeply, shoulder's visibly slouching. "I rescheduled it; it was supposed to be this afternoon, I got it moved to Tuesday morning." Head bowing, eyes closing, he tried to draw comfort from petting the canine's head. "I know that you two are against it, but it's happening regardless. Though, I need to go into this with a level head and a little bit stronger of a foundation."

Pursing his lips, Seto leaned back, holding himself up by the hands that extended behind him. "Probably for the best, if you're going to do it you may as well have your nerves settled." Catching Yami peering at him, expression apprehensive but attentive, he continued. "I know we cannot stop you. I also know that the slight chance that this has to working is more than likely worth the risk, doesn't mean I have to like it. All I can do is hope."

Humming in the back of his throat, averting back to focusing on Hannibal, Yami exhaled and inhaled deeply trying to calm his nerves. Overwhelmed, still too tired to fully process everything, he tried to divert the conversation. "There is no such thing as light conversation with you is there?"

Brow quirking, Seto grunted in an attempt not to laugh, "This coming from Mr. Serious?"

Firmly fingering him, Yami could not hold back the smile that crept across his lips as Seto's insistent laughter filled the air from his action. The smile lingered, eyes softening while peering at Seto, whom composed himself and struck up a statement about local politics. He remained relaxed, enjoying the company even though they both pitted back and forth between each other about Canadian and US politics and economics, along with trading ideas on the subjects. Between all this, Hannibal still gained his exercise, intermitted Yami and or Seto threw or kicked the ball for him. They stayed like that for nearly two hours, the sun fully coming up and warming them. Both were completely at ease in each other's company and enjoyed the heat of the rising sun.

Standing with his own coffee in hand, Bakura quietly watched them through the window in the door. He hadn't summoned up the courage yet to face Yami, especially after the rash comment he made last night. Anger and shock abated, he had internally debated out this morning last night's events and the issues that were brought up, especially the meeting with the Chief. He could see the sense in the plan his friend hand conjured up; even if its risks were far higher. If they could get the Chief's support, they at least would have the fire power of the police if needed; and it would help later on with any criminal charges that may come from whatever they drudge up, especially with how they may have to obtain it. With that support, they were all less likely to go to prison if something went awry. Legal immunity was a strong weapon, he could attest to that. Part of him also felt assured that it could actually work. He had dropped so many hints and supporting documents to the Chief during his time period undercover, exposing far more than the Bratva knew he had. The biggest supporting argument he had given the Chief early on was Yevgeny's connections to the organization, even though vague; especially towards trafficking children into the underground sex market in Europe. He had even leaked proof that Yevgeny's tastes ran deeper, hinting towards him being a participating member. A few purchasing records had done the trick; though they were not enough to secure a conviction. This could work, so long as the Chief had remained uncorrupted and was willing to take the risk of having them running around unmonitored. However, the risk probability was causing panic to rise within him, and it was hard to quell.

Hearing the sound of an engine, along with the crunch of gravel Bakura swivelled and narrowed his eyes, "The hell," he murmured. Trudging across the room he peered out the front window and paled, instantly recognizing the green Volkswagen rabbit and its crew cut ginger haired occupant. Cursing under his breath he dropped his head with a dramatic exhale. "Just great so much for a quiet morning."

The back door opened with a creek, Yami and Seto both entering with Hannibal at their heels. Clearly they had both heard the vehicle because they both stared at him in question; any alarm that had risen was gone just by seeing Bakura's demeanour. Brow furrowing, Yami piped up, "Who is it?"

Expression annoyed Bakura knowingly unlocked the door and all but stomped into the kitchen, intent on making a stronger pot of coffee, tone dripping with sarcasm. "My favourite person."

Seeing Yami's eye widen in understanding then a deep set frown, Seto dared to ask, "Should I be concerned?"

Yami shook his head at him, preparing to answer however the door bursting open then slamming shut cut off any attempt Yami had at answering, along with the boisterous and heavy Australian accent greeting, "Ello Ello! Did you miss me Serge?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to lay off, I'm not your Sergeant anymore." Shoulder's slouching, giving Bakura a gracious nod when said man turned the kettle on and stole his cold tea from him; Yami peered across the house watching Hannibal bound over and greet the man whom had just ruined the peace of his morning. Built like a stereotypical military man, thick through the shoulders and lean, though not much taller than Bakura he grinned at them with boat loads of energy.

A goofy grin was Yami's tell-tale signal and he simply signed and relaxed as his friend winked at him, trounced over, and tightly embraced him. "You'll always be Serge to me, now let me get started on the grub." Only now, as he held them up, did Yami notice the grocery bags in his hands. Grinning more, he winked again and shuffled past into the kitchen, using a shooing motion to get both Seto and Bakura out. "Let the master work 'ere, mates, and you'll have a damn good brekky in no time."

Not bothering to protest Yami scratched the back of his head, peering across apologetically at both Seto and Bakura. Waving at his friend, then towards Seto, he muttered an exhausted introduction. "Kevin, this is Seto, Karel's new protégé."

A burly hand gripped his and shook it vigorously, startling Seto into nearly dropping his coffee. Resisting being offended, or at least letting it show, Seto gave a slight bow at him, "It's a pleasure…"

"Wait, he's old stuffy coat's future replacement," Kevin stated in shock, firm hold still around Seto's hand, bright eyes snapping over to Yami with a quirked brow. "And he's in your house, and alive?"

Yanking his had away, inspecting it quickly for returning circulation, Seto snarled out, "Fine observation skills you have." Catching the sharp glare Yami gave him; he straightened and sat down at the island with a huff.

Coming up to lean against the counter, crimson eyes watching Bakura quickly duck in to make three cups of coffee and one of tea, Yami exhaled deeply and willed some patience into his system. "What the hell are you doing here Kev, especially this early?"

Two pots clambering onto the stove, pack of bacon being slit and the burners being turned on, Kevin by passed the question with his own, "So, how're you doing, and don't lie – I felt you cradling your tummy when I hugged ya."

Stiffening, Yami ground out, "Minor surgery, something ruptured and caused some internal bleeding."

Kevin glared at him, expression annoyed and knowing, "What the hell did you swallow this time?" Seeing Seto and Bakura both stiffen furthered his suspicions, flipping the bacon and cracking a few eggs into another pan he continued. "A bit of a strong cocktail I am guessing, strong enough to perforate your intestines, painkillers are usually the culprit for that." Catching Yami's stiff but almost nonchalant shrug, expression unchanging, Kevin scowled further. "Stubborn jack ass, when will you learn. Shit was fucked up in the war, and before that, I know. Doesn't mean life ain't worth living, too many people give a shit about you."

"Well, lucky for you I got badgered into getting help. Satisfied?"

Eyes narrowed, Kevin kept his gaze on Yami while continuing to cook. "I saw you on the news the other day too. Hero cop saves restaurant full of patrons from a Bratva member. Want to tell me 'bout that?"

Remaining stoic, Yami stated evenly, "There was a reported disturbance, I was dispatched there, just got lucky that there was enough reaction time to get almost everyone out before they even entered the dining area. Textbook suicide by cop."

"Eh, try again," Kevin grunted, pulling the bacon out of the pan, adding more eggs, and moving to start putting some bread in the toaster.

"What else do you want to know Kev," came Yami's warning tone.

Chuckling wryly, Kevin continued to putter around as he countered, "They showed a shot of you and pretty boy here getting into a cab after. You weren't moving too well, and most of the blood on you was clearly not yours. Mind explainin' that?"

"Got a few stiches, two grazed bullets. Like I said; suicide by cop, it got a little messy."

Buttering the popped toast, Kevin asked Bakura to come around and scoop the eggs out of the pan. He could see Seto visibly vibrating, resisting saying anything; his behaviour only confirming more for him. "I know it was Kuzma that you shot, stop trying to down play this."

Unable to stay quiet any longer, Seto burst out, "He was set up…!"

Finger wagging in a chastising manner, Kevin glared at Seto, "I want to hear it from him, not you." Ignoring Seto's audible growl, he grabbed up a few plates from the cupboards along with cutlery and trekked over to the table. Setting it, he gave an appreciative smile to Bakura, whom had brought all the food over. They all gathered around the table, taking their seats quietly and dishing out the food. Yami was petting his crutch, Hannibal's head resting attentively in his lap, further signalling to Kevin that he was on the right track. Chewing on a piece of bacon, he glanced across at his friend, whom was watching him cautiously. "What exactly happened Serge, and don't try and hide it, I already know far more about it than you think I do mate."

"Then why badger it out of me, it would only repeat what you supposedly already know," answered the cop stiffly, annoyance clear, along with internally cursing himself at forgetting just how wide Kevin's reach was. His friend was damn good at gathering information; he was especially good at blending into groups and meandering around on the streets and pawning information. It's one of the things that made him a good soldier, and a damn good undercover officer with CSIS. Much like him, Kevin had been recruited as soon as they were back from their last tour in Afghanistan. Except instead of being taken in by the police, as Yami chose instead of following him, Kevin joined CSIS. However, Kevin's skills at bleeding information from people immediately got him pushed into the drug and international gang units, the rest is self-explanatory.

Cocking his head, Kevin cracked the yoke on one of his eggs then fished it messily onto one of his pieces of toast. Taking a large bite he lazily grinned, "Because I trust you more than my sources; and I'm allowed to be concerned, you're one of my mates, your safety is high priority. Especially after how many times you saved my ass in Iraq."

"I was the medic, keeping you alive was my job when I wasn't doing K9 specific activities."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Kevin, lay off..!"

"Shut it Bakura. I say again, I want to hear it from him. Comprende?"

Snarling the undercover cop clenched his fists, "He doesn't have to tell you!"

As if swatting away a pesky fly, Kevin made a shooing motion without looking at him, "Calm down you overprotective bastard, he can stand on his own two legs, you've been forcing him to lean on you for far too damn long." Ignoring Bakura audible growl, along with Seto's clenching posture; he kept his attention trained on Yami, said crimson eyes had yet to falter. "Remember Serge, you saved my ass enough in that war for me to owe you a lifetime worth of gratitude."

"We're even," Yami stated tightly. "You kept me alive after the IED explosion. That's enough."

"Nah nah, nice try," Kevin said with a wry grin. "I didn't save you; you pulled some miracle outta your ass and stayed alive when you should have been dead ten times over. That had nothing to do with me. All Brett and I did was sit there and do exactly what you told us to do to keep you and ourselves alive. Dammit Serge I am here to help, but I need your honesty."

Sighing Yami shook his head, partially in annoyance and some in appreciation; he could never hide much from Kevin and he didn't know why he continued to try. He also knew just how bull-headed Kevin could be, and acquiesced only because he did not feel like fighting for hours. Between mouthfuls of food, and with the odd add-in from Seto or Bakura, he gave a brief but sufficient explanation of the happenings of the past week and a half. Finished, along with sufficiently full from breakfast, he sat back in his chair and sipped down the rest of his tea, quietly eyeing Kevin.

"So, everything has had a deadline put on it then," Kevin stated, tone serious, seeing all three men nod he scratched the back of his neck in thought, one foot tapping on the hardwood floor. "Have you spoken to Chief Perris yet?"

"Tuesday morning."

Foot still tapping, Kevin glanced over to Bakura, "How much have you been able to leak lately, since Freeborn side railed you?"

Shoulder's slouching, annoyed but not surprised, Bakura grunted after taking a long swig of his luke-warm coffee. "Not much. Until a week ago that had been restricting my access, controlling what I could leak. Thankfully they do not know all of what I passed to the chief prior, but in the past year there hasn't been much I've had access to. Just merchandise drops that the Pakhan and Arik wanted sabotaged, and kill off or have arrested a few unwanted's."

Finger joining in his rhythmic tapping, Kevin pursed his lips in thought and clicked his tongue, "I've been storing a lot of information about the Cheka-Soldaty lately. Specifically about Yevgeny, Dmitri and Svenkov; they haven't been very careful with a lot of their business endeavours, especially the blackmail they have gathered against other corporations. The bugger's have become cocky." Suddenly stopping his tapping, Kevin peered across at Yami intensely. "I've been in-contact with a few undercover operatives in the UK, Russia and Belgium; they have proof that Yevgeny is connected to a large child sex-ring that the Bratva are running in Europe. The Cheka-Soldaty have been employed by the Solntsevskaya bratva to run it, there is a profit split of about 60-40. Most of the work is in Sweden with a gang of marginal merit."

Bakura grunted, rising up he began gathering up the dishes. "Sounds like we have a lot more backing than we thought."

Grinning, Kevin drummed his hands on the table for dramatic effect, "Damn Skippy we do. I'll go in and bug the chief tomorrow, give him the documents that I've been holding onto. I'll make copies of them all tonight."

Yami mirrored the grin, "Sounds like a plan."

 **Monday -** **2100hrs –** **Chartwell Rd, Oakville Estate Homes, Toronto**

Giggling rang down the hallway, reaching Annushka's ears and widening the beaming smile on her face. Silk pale pink nightgown kissing her skin, thick cashmere housecoat keeping her warm and slipper covered feet clicking she trekked the rest of the way down the hall. Reaching the room at the end she peeked in, expression mock stern as she dramatically placed her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. Buried in pillows, blankets and stuffed animals, her daughter giggled loudly, cherubic cheeks blushing. Yevgeny glanced over his shoulder at her from where he sat on the edge of the bed, pretending to look ashamed as he closed the book in his lap. Trying to keep her expression stern, she crossed her arms, "Someone is up way past her bedtime. Seven-year-old little girls should not be up this late."

"But Mamochka, we haven't finished our story yet," the little girl pouted, sweet little voice protesting in Russian, tightly squeezing the white teddy bear in her arms. "Papa promised!"

Unable to resist the smile, she turned her attention to her husband, "Come darling, Anzhelika has school in the morning."

With a defeated sigh, Yevgeny turned and kissed his daughter on the forehead, tenderly rubbing her cheek he stared down at a near mirror image of his beautiful wife. "Good night sweetheart, I will see you tomorrow after school, Papa has to be at work early tomorrow."

Pouting again, Anzhelika held her bear tighter, laying down she allowed her father to tuck her in and flick off the light on the nightstand. "You promised you would be there for my ballet tomorrow!"

Smiling, still sitting on the edge of the bed, he tapped her on the nose affectionately, "And I will be, that is why I have to go into work early, so that I can be able to leave and see you dance."

"Ok," she murmured, waving a small hand at Annushka. "Nighty night Mamochka."

Smiling, Annushka blew her a kiss as Yevgeny rose and strode towards her carefully through the now barely lit room, "I love you my sweet, sleep tight." Yevgeny copied her, blowing a kiss at their daughter before he closed the door. A hand snaked around her waist and turned her, gently pulling her along down the hallway, a soft kiss pressing against her cheek as they moved. Tangling her hand in the one of his at her waist, she beamed up at him. "She has you tightly wrapped around her little fingers."

He chuckled, winking at her, "Just like the other woman in my life."

Playfully, she slapped his shoulder, a soft laugh escaping her. "As it should be!" The warm smile that met her in the dim light of the hall caused her knees to weaken, the things just his smiles could do to her was limitless. Then, she remembered something, fishing into her housecoat pocket she pulled out a clear CD case with a DVD on it. Holding it up, she stared at the odd numbered coding on it and held it out to him. "I found this in the DVD collection, I've never seen it before, I guessed it was yours."

Body tightening, then forcibly relaxing, Yevgeny gently took the disk from her and quickly pocketed it, "It is, a video for work, it will bore you."

Quirking a brow she averted and heading into the bedroom beside them, their room, "I guessed so. I am going to bed, are you darling?"

"Yes, I am just going to put this away first, warm the bed for me?"

She smiled, nodded, and disappeared into the darkness of the room, clicking the door closed behind her. His face tightened immediately, pulling the disk out of his pocket he hurriedly made his way down the glass stairs and towards his study. He did not know how this got out, hopefully he had taken it out in one of his drunken stupors and that it was not his daughter going into his study again and rooting around. Opening and roughly closing the door behind him, he stared down at the disk in his hand, memories instantly stirring and tempting him to stay up a little longer and re-watch the tape as he constantly did. It was one of about ten disks loaded with recorded videos, videos of when the young Raske had been in his custody. The memories filtered through him, lust stirring rapidly, fists clenching he resisted putting the video on and finishing himself from the images and the sensations that were raging through him. Cursing he pulled out a thick dictionary from the shelf and flipped it open, the centre was hallowed, the pages glued together. The rest of the disks sat within, undisturbed. Placing it where it belonged he slammed the book closed and put it back on the top shelf of the bookcase. Body long betraying him, his skin hot and intense lust burned deep within him, he snarled and balled his fists. Just thinking about the boy, the intense pleasure that raged through him from what he had done to him, and especially his appreciation for his now impressive physique and thankfully limited height growth. To this day, Yami hadn't aged, he had only broadened and built lean muscle. His tastes, at least for boys, normally ran towards the ages of ten to seventeen – still young and youthful and generally still childlike. Yami defied everything about that, his youthfulness had endured even if he had clearly matured further, though the boy he had defiled had already been mature beyond his years. He was the only one that had held his attention for this long, created this deep seed within him that only that body and defiant spirit could satisfy.

Cursing again he tried to calm himself, exiting the room he made for the stairs. His needs needed to be satiated, even though Annushka was not what his loins were currently stirring for; she would easily curb the intensity. Striding intently up the stairs he kept the images fresh within his mind, this would only curb his desire, give him a quick release and he knew it. But, he needed something, something to satisfy him until he could feel that body fighting and screaming beneath him again.

 **Tuesday – 0845 – The House**

Yawning, Yugi foggily watched from the island as Yami trekked around the house purposefully with Hannibal closely at his heels. Chugging back a large amount of strong coffee, he melted at its warmth and thanked it for keeping him from getting dizzy. Yami was a whirl wind, everything he did was in a logical order and done quickly with precision, but it was done far too fast for Yugi's tired mind. They were the only ones in the house; Seto had left around seven for work, and Bakura had followed not long after, stating that he had a large amount of stuff to do at the base. Taking another appreciative gulp of his coffee, Yugi pipped up as Yami emerged from his bedroom still pulling on a thick sweater overtop of his t-shirt that was tucked into dark blue police pants clearly a few sizes too large, "Is a belt honestly going to hold those up, they are way too big for you."

Blinking in question, then mind clearly clicking, Yami glared at him half-heartedly, "This is the size I always wear. They're comfortable."

"Those go beyond lose and comfortable. They look at least a size or two bigger than you would need to have them at the proper size for what you are going for." Seeing Yami shrug and dart into the kitchen to retrieve his cup of tea, Yugi scowled. "Honestly, do you own anything other than sweats or military and police gear?"

"No," was the firm response. "Fashionable clothes are the least of my worries; comfort and workability is."

Rolling his eyes and huffing, Yugi directed a firm expression at him; Yami merely stared back with equal firmness. "That's only half of it. You're not hiding anything with them; it doesn't take a genius to be able to tell what's being covered up, you move with too much assertion and strength to hide your body."

Jaw popping, Yami averted and placed his cup on the counter, "What's your point."

Softening, Yugi reached across the island and placed a hand on Yami's, gaining a stiffening of muscles and dark crimson eyes to clash with him he sighed deeply. "You're not going to gain any kind of confidence in yourself by trying to hide. I understand that you don't want any untoward attention. But, true confidence in oneself comes more than just from within, it has to be externally emphasized as well. It shows people that you care about yourself, that you are confident in everything about yourself. You already have the posturing down pat; wearing complimentary clothes will just solidify it. By hiding, you are showing your insecurities right out in the open; and let's be honest, people have vivid imaginations and will quite happily stare you down and imagine what's underneath whether you want them to or not. In fact, by hiding, you make yourself a target for people that think you would be easy prey."

Yami understood the logic behind it, especially since Yugi explained it so bluntly, but a large part of him rebelled. Pulling his hand out from under Yugi's he picked up his cup and leaned against the far counter, exterior prickly. "I don't care."

Groaning Yugi rubbed his forehead in exasperation, "Sure, keep telling yourself that," he quipped. "We've seen what good that had done for you so far, right."

Hurt and annoyance high, Yami finished his tea, knuckles white while he angrily avoided acknowledging his cousin. Placing the empty cup in the dishwasher he went to grab his jacket and a pair of shoes, "If beating me down is the real reason you came over here, you've succeeded. I'll drive myself, I need a level head and you seem hell bent on me not succeeding."

Feeling as if he had been slapped without the cursory hand, Yugi internally cussed. Sliding off his chair he darted across the room to block Yami from getting to the door, standing firmly in front of him he extended his hands in the air in a placating manner. Receiving a heated glare, he frowned deeply, "You cannot be driving yet, if you get into any sort of accident your internal and external stitches will burst!" Arms crossed and dark eyes continued to stare at him, expression unchanging. "I'm sorry, alright? I've become really blunt and somewhat spiteful in how I talk to people, you can thank my previous job and ex-wife for that. I said all of this out of genuine concern and want to help; my mouth unfortunately ran away with me."

Jaw locking Yami held firm, "Fine, you can still drive," pulling the keys out of his pocket and hanging them back up beside the door, grabbing the ones for Yugi's SUV he handed them over to his cousin. "But, if you want to talk, hold your damn tongue when it comes to your criticisms. I know how fucked I am without you and everyone else constantly reminding me."

Hearing the restrained frustration in Yami's tone, Yugi's shoulders slouched dramatically and his expression fell. He had gone too far, yet again his mouth had got the better of him, a flaw of his own that he could not seem to correct. Listlessly taking the key he nodded before pulling on his own jacket and shoes. Posture defeated, he silently followed Yami out of the house, locking the door then headed towards his Honda CRV that was parked out front, Hannibal following closely behind his partner. Clambering in, after Yami got Hannibal into the backseat and hooked in both clicked on their seatbelts in complete silence, the only sound being the roar of the engine when Yugi turned the key in the ignition. Gravel crunched under the tires, the vehicle pulling out of the driveway and backing onto the street. Straightening the steering wheel Yugi headed off to the main police headquarters downtown.

They remained silent. Yugi, intermitted, glanced over at Yami through the corner of his eye. His cousin had an odd nervous habit, though it was creepily identical to Atemu's. He would rub his thumb over the nail of his index finger, every once in a while flicking it to make an almost snapping sound. As his nervousness increased, so did the frequency of the snapping, along with subtly chewing on his lip. He could tell Yami was tense; he had been riled up all morning; constantly pacing, unable to stay still for more than a few seconds, snappy and overtly sensitive. Both Seto and Bakura had called him out on it already, which probably did not help his comments earlier; Yami was already long on the defensive. When Yami's second hand started doing the rub and flicking, Yugi frowned and murmured out carefully, "Should I give you an Ativan?"

Realising what he was doing, the pressure he had been imputing on his fingers starting to bruise, Yami exhaled deeply and sat back, head resting against the headrest, crimson eyes closed tightly. "I've got enough drugs in me as it is…"

"Talk it out?"

Eyes opening, he sideward peered at Yugi, tone cautious, "Not sure if that's wise."

Realising that this was as close to an apology acceptance as he was going to get, Yugi smiled at him warmly, "You're wound up tighter than a windup toy. If you go off on the chief like you have to the rest of us this morning, it won't be well received."

"I doubt any of this is going to be well received," Yami stated honestly, hand coming up to fish his fingers into his bangs and rub his temple. "I am about to tell my boss that I lied to the police years ago, that I stayed silent instead of spilling everything that happened. How good will it honestly look for me to say that I knew I was taken because of a corrupted drug deal gone awry, that my father had collaborated with the Bratva and created some sort of vile product and held onto it. My father not only owes them the withheld product, but a hell of a lot of money for the deal that Yevgeny had with the Russian Military that he kyboshed. I also have to admit that I knew Freeborn was a mole, that I had to respond to his every beck and call, cover his ass far more than I should have. And, I have to tell him that I was forbidden from being near the Bratva, so I will be admitting that I avoided all calls that would come up that involved them. I'm a liability…not an asset…that's all I'm really proving today." Other hand lifting to fist in his bangs he bowed his head. "If this works, it's worth the hell that comes before it. If it doesn't, which is highly likely, I'm jobless and several steps back from finding that fucking product and shutting that fucker down. There's an even higher likelihood that I get prosecuted for it and end up in prison."

Pulling up to a light Yugi turned enough in his seat so he could take in full inventory of his cousin, heart tightening at the completely defeated posture Yami had taken, he darted his hand out and took a gentle hold of one of Yami's shaking hands. Attention back on the road, he squeezed the hand tightly, "It'll work, something has to give, the universe isn't that much of a bitch that it will keep dealing you horrible cards over and over again. Have some faith, and gain back that confidence you had in the decision originally."

Exhaling shakily Yami forced himself to relax, hands dropping down he continued to tightly hold Yugi's hand with both of his, "It's a sound and logical idea, the only solid one I have had, aside from straight out beating the information out of Karel."

"We both know you'd regret that one," Yugi stated firmly, catching the indifferent shrug of Yami's shoulders he scowled. "He's your father Yami, you might hate him right now but I cannot imagine you stooping that low."

He grinned darkly, a wry laugh escaping him, "I love how I am the only one that receives that lecture. Good old Daddy has never had someone other than me slap him in the face with 'stooping so low' that he abandoned his child to a monster and paedophile. But, how remiss of me to think that he could possibly be that horrible – the constant, 'He treats Lysbet like a princess, you must have done something to make him despise you so much', or it's because I didn't obey him and stick with my first career path, or join him in the business." Another deep wry laugh, crimson eyes darkened. "I survived…and she didn't…since then I have just been a ghost to remind him of it."

Stunned, stammering as he tried to remain focused on the road, Yugi blurted out, "What, what do you mean?"

Shrugging, almost indifferently if not for his darkened eyes and sour expression, Yami crossed his arms and stared forward, "I've dealt with life or death situations before, coordinated military operations, executed some pretty grotesque missions including all out massacres. I don't understand why speaking to the chief is so fucking difficult."

Trying to abide by Yami's clear wish to not further discuss his outburst, Yugi pursed his lips in thought and then murmured out, "It's full of a lot of unknowns, probably more than you are used to, with military based missions all the probabilities are decipherable and or expected. Just remember; if it's worth it then it wouldn't be easy."

Somnolently, Yami smiled at him, "I suppose so." Heaving a sigh he relaxed back in his seat, eyes peering through the window. "Rei texted me, mentioning some sort of dance recital she has tonight…is that her version of a hint?"

A soft chuckle emitted from Yugi, nodding his head while turning onto the last street towards the main headquarters. "Yes, yes it is. She wants you to come obviously. It's at seven, at the studio."

Pursing his lips, Yami began rubbing and flicking his fingers again, "She'll hate me if I don't go, won't she…"

Grinning Yugi chuckled again, "Yep, she holds grudges like you wouldn't believe, it would take a lot before she would talk to you again. She's quite stubborn, like someone else I know," he laughed further when Yami sent him a half-hearted glare. Pulling into the parking lot Yugi hunted for a spot, finally finding one he guided the SUV into it and popped the transmission into park. Hearing Yami's seatbelt clicking he quickly darted his hand out and rested it on his cousin's shoulders, gaining his attention before he ducked out of the car. "I'll wait here. Remember Yami, this changes nothing, no matter what happens we will figure this out. None of us will let them have you..."

"That's not what worries me," Yami stated, eyes narrowing. "They can do what they want to me, I don't care about that."

Confused, Yugi quirked his head, "Then what?"

Yami tensed, he thought Yugi had heard the entire conversation between him and Arik, but apparently not. "My family's lives are at stake…all of you are more important to me…there is no way in hell I sit back and let them kill you."

"What!?" Yugi faltered boisterously, paling considerably. "You sure, I don't recall that part."

Stiffly, Yami nodded, "I have three months, well, two and half almost at this point, to get that product back to them."

A thought clicked, and Yugi narrowed his eyes, "I don't think they're serious. It would cause too much of a media frenzy, would draw too much attention if they wiped out an entire family. They said it to scare you, there's no way they would kill all of us, and they wouldn't get away with it." Seeing a switch flick in Yami's mind, he squeezed the man's shoulder again. "It was to scare you, and it worked. No, they have something smaller planned, coupled with the threat of taking you back. Challenge them on it; there is no way they are that stupid."

"Maybe," Yami murmured.

"And just for clarity, since we are on this subject. Why were you forced to stay away from the Bratva? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of Yevgeny's obsession with you; wouldn't he want an excuse to kidnap you again?"

"Oppression. It's more to keep me in line and from exposing them than anything else. I am a liability to them because I escaped, especially with all the knowledge I have of them. Also, my face might be known to pretty much all members of the Bratva, but not all of them know Yevgeny's obsession. If I was caught by any of them when a higher up wasn't there, I'd be shot on the spot, no questions asked. It would be assumed that I am breaking my silence and jeopardizing them."

"Makes sense," Yugi murmured, second hand drumming his fingers on the wheel. "It just confused me, it seemed really roundabout."

"I never said it was sensible."

"True enough. Now, go in and get the chief behind you, I know you can do it you just need to have some confidence in yourself. You've got this!"

Dumbly, and surprised at the sudden positivity, Yami nodded and gave the hand on his shoulder a thankful squeeze. Clicking the vehicle door open he clambered out, popping open the backseat to allow Hannibal to follow suit. Tapping on the window he waved at Yugi with a nervous smile, peering up at the looming building he exhaled apprehensively then trekked forward. The morning air was damp and cold, clinging to the downpour that had transpired during the night. Shoving his hands into his pocket he, while avoiding puddles, strode quickly to the back door heading into the building. Hannibal wasn't cooperating on the whole avoiding the puddles bit, as if out of spite from being forced to come, he pounced in every puddle and seemed to grin when Yami glared at him. ID badge out he scanned it against the keypad, seeing the light flick from red to green he wrenched the door open and stepped into the warmth. His glare returned to his partner when Hannibal dramatically shook out the water he had trapped in his fur from the puddles, "Stop being an ass."

Hannibal gave a quiet bark and a look of innocence, as if offended that he was accused of something so horrible. Rolling his eyes Yami walked through the entrance hallway, bypassing the armoury and the changing areas and straight into the main office area. Everything was stark; concrete stairs, tinted windows, dark tile, and metal railings. The hustle and bustle livened it up, several officers were meandering around chattering and teasing. He gained a few waves, which he returned while trudging up the stairs at the far end of the office. Reaching the second floor, a familiar face greeted him, peaking over a cubicle desk with a few other officers sitting with him and laughing at something on the computer monitor. Brow quirking, Yami merely shook his head as Graham waved at him, excused himself, and came bounding over.

Big burly arm wrapping around his shoulder, other hand darting down to rub Hannibal's seeking head, he smiled down at him, "What are you up to, I thought you were on stress leave?"

"I am," Yami answered, encouraging Graham to move with him towards the elevator at the far end of the landing. Pushing the button for the top floor, Yami whispered. "I'm here to see the chief, spill the beans and see if we can get his support."

Clearly stunned, albeit impressed, Graham followed him into the elevator, waiting for the door to close before speaking. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Risky as sin, but a good one nonetheless."

Lips quirked into a half smile, "Thanks, you're one of the only ones not to tell me to tuck tail and run."

Shrugging, a comical expression following, Graham stated quickly, "Well, it makes sense. With what you may have to do to get that information, its better having the Chief's immunity then going into it vigilante style and ending up in prison afterwards. If you ask me, prison would just kind of eradicate everything you'll have worked towards. Am I right?"

Yami blinked, internally slapping himself for not thinking of the last bit, "I didn't even think about that."

Graham winked at him playfully punching his shoulder, "You may be the smart one, but, every once in while I will think up things you won't. You're a realist, and a bit of a pessimist; I'm a realist and an optimist. Opposite frames of mind create more magic than identical ones."

Smiling warmly, Yami stepped out of the elevator after the doors chimed and slowly opened. "Two heads are better than one," at that Graham chuckled. "Is Emmy in the recital tonight? Yugi mentioned that Rei had one, I thought they were in the same dance academy."

Striding down a long hallway, floor to ceiling tinted glass to their right and a blank wall with the odd door to the left and one at the far end of the hall, Graham tucked his hands into his pant pockets. "Yes, it's sort of a dry run for their season finale at the end of May. Smooth out the kinks I guess." Suddenly stopping, Graham took hold of Yami's shoulder with a shaking hand, seeing Yami staring at him in confusion he exhaled deeply. He had been waiting for the right time to say this, but no other time had popped up yet. Now was better than never. "I know why you gave Lysbet the vest – thank you, stupid and selfless as it was thank you. The idea of Lysbet being harmed is terrifying enough, but now..."

Features softening, Yami's warm smile returned, "She's my sister Graham, her and Emmy are the most important people in my life. I was not going to allow anything to happen to her and the baby because of my fuck ups. Losing Mom as hard enough on her, I do not want her to experience losing a child."

"Regardless, thank you, and thank you for keeping quiet."

"You two are going to need to talk to Karel soon," Yami quipped. "You're lucky as it is that at nearly six months she's barely showing. If this pregnancy is anything like Emmy's, that baby is going to make it's presence known fast."

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, Graham pursed his lips, "I know, but Lysbet's being stubborn, seems to be a family trait."

Dramatically spreading his arms Yami teasingly grinned at him, "Welcome to the family, pre-warning Karel wasn't too thrilled the first time Lysbet had a baby out of wedlock, but at least he had picked the bastard. You're a cop like me not a rich tycoon, so good luck."

Going pale, Graham stammered, "Well aren't you a bed of roses."

"Didn't you just call me a pessimist?"

"Speaking of that too, in a roundabout way," expression becoming serious, he gave Yami a glowering stare. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to call. You might not entirely believe it, but losing you would devastate her, she's been going mad with worry since that night at the restaurant, but even more so since your little escapade to the hospital. We all love you; we don't want to lose you."

Shoulders slouching, shame crossing his eyes, Yami gave a nod, "I know, I'm trying, it's going to take longer than an overnight epiphany." Staring down to the end of the hall, only a few feet away, Yami heaved a shaky breath and tapped Graham's hand. "I need to get this done. I'll come bug you after if you're still here."

A firm nod, an encouraging tap on the shoulder, and Graham stood silently watching Yami avert and trek the rest of the way down the hall, Hannibal still faithfully at his side. A nock and then the door opening caused his stomach to churn in concern, especially after the door closed and his friend and partial brother-in-law disappeared out of his vision range, his last sight was Hannibal's tail disappearing around the closing door. Biting his lip, hands shoving back into his pockets, he turned apprehensively and headed back towards the elevator.

With the door closed behind him, Yami felt a rush of insecurity, cautiously watching the Chief move back around to his desk. Soft hazel eyes smiled at him in unison with their owner, one hand extending towards the plush chair in front of his desk, Chief Alex Perris stated in a chipper and friendly tone, "Take a seat Rasky, no need to stand awkwardly, I don't bite." Dark hair slicked back somewhat messily, Alex cut a striking figure. Not overly attractive, but his assertiveness added to anything that he lacked in the looks department. He rivalled Seto in height, probably near 6'3, with a slim athletic build covered by a soft dress shirt and grey slacks. He unceremoniously, almost like a teenager, dropped into his chair with an exhaustive sigh, though the smile on his face showed he was very relaxed. Intensely he watched Yami take a seat gingerly in the chair, catching the tightness in his form and the whitening of his knuckles from the grip he was exerting on the armrests, Hannibal sitting erect beside his master with dark eyes watchful. "Relax Rasky, Agent Nelson gave me a pretty thorough idea yesterday of what this may be about, I am actually quite enthused to hear the rest. You know Kevin quite well don't you?"

"Yes sir, deployed together in Afghanistan for four years; been friends for nearly five years since."

Scowling Alex shook his head; Yami was not relaxing at all. Picking up a pen he chucked it at the young man, grinning further when it was caught and he received a perplexed brow quirk from the man across from him. "Lighten up Yami; I can call you that right?" A nod. "Good. I do not want this to be any more stressful for you than it needs to be. Besides, tenseness causes defensiveness which leads to a lack of exposure of information. I need to know everything to be able to make an educated and intelligently tactful decision. Would a tea help? Or a mocha? I have a Keurig in here." Another nod, followed by a purely dumbfounded look from Yami and he hopped to his feet. Meandering over to the far corner he began prepping two steaming mochas.

Bewildered, Yami followed Alex while he puttered around making the mochas, eyes every once in a while darting around to take in the room. Dark blue walls, the same dark carpet from downstairs, the wall to the right floor to ceiling windows much like in the hallway increased the brightness of the near white wood desk, filing cabinets and book shelves that furnished the room. Stark contrasts, something Yami was beginning to believe matched the Chief's personality. A mug popped in front of his face causing him to retract his head backwards, taking the offered cup he held it in his lap, Alex ducking back around with his own cup and plopping back down into his chair after giving Hannibal a gentle pat on the head. Though, this time Alex's expression becomes serious, bright gaze locking hard on Yami with expectation. Hands adjusting around the cup, swallowing down the knot in his throat, Yami started the near mantra he had set up in his head, laying everything out a simply as possible, interrupted intermitted only by a clarifying question from Alex.

Silence settled heavy between them once he had finished, Yami's hands tightened around the still warm cup in his hands and sipped at it, apprehensive gaze never leaving Alex's face. The Chief appeared to be chewing his lip, one hand flipping a pencil between his fingers while his other hand was drumming it's digits against the pad of paper he had been taking notes on. With sudden finality, Alex sat back, unceremoniously dropped his pencil on the desk and directed his full attention at Yami.

"Sounds like Yevgeny is causing more problems than needed. He's about as organized and good at prioritization as a cantankerous toddler." Catching the officer's brow quirk in amusement, he grinned. "I will say though, I am glad that the previous Chief was a bit daft, he was strictly to the books and if he knew any of this you would have been arrested on the spot or never hired at all, neither option I am too keen on. To put it simply, Yami, I am quite pleased you came forward, along with Agent Nelson. You two will make my primary objective of tearing down the crim syndicates within this city down, or at least greatly reduce their ability to function."

Visibly relaxing, Yami smiled with relief, "If it was the other Chief I probably never would have come forward."

A hearty chuckle, chair creaking as Alex sat up, "I am curious though why they allowed you to stay free, what good has it done them, other than control your father." Seeing Yami's face scowl in confirmation, he pursed his lips. "Never mind, that was a stupid curiosity. Though, my second thought might not be so idiotic, do you think that through all of this that they have approached and or threatened your father at all."

Gaze narrowing Yami leaned back in his chair, fingers adjusting around the mug. He hadn't thought of that, then again it was rare that he concerned himself with Karel's daily actions never mind his side of the predicament. "It's definitely possible. Going at it from both angles might get them what they want a lot faster."

"I'm guessing -unless they have come at him with a different tactic - that the assumption here is that your father won't budge. So, have you thought of any way to quicken the situation?"

"Banking that they don't find a way to actually get Karel to bend over, I need to get to that product first. Considering it's connected to Ridder Corp, it's probably pharmaceutical based; and if the Russian military wanted a cut of it that doesn't bode well with the general populace. It's some sort of tactical based drug, whether for torture or bio weaponry." Yami exhaled deeply, taking a long sip of his mocha, contemplating his next statement. "All I have for ideas centre on breaking into one of their strong holds, a transfer spot that is not the main base. They held me in an old underground bunker by the docks in Halifax. I know that they have something similar to that nearby, close a major trade route or on the outskirts of the city where movement of any trafficking they are doing won't be detected. I woke up in a location not far from home; the drug they used to subdue me was not very strong and has a short half-life. Then I was transported from there to Halifax with a boatload of cocaine, marijuana and weapons."

Absently chewing on his lip Alex nodded his head while thinking, "Won't legally be able to do it without a warrant. Unless you are planning to go undercover, than I can cover your ass with any excuse under the sun." Lifting his head he grinned. "What are you thinking?"

"Exactly that. Kevin as a CSIS agent has full ability to assist me with anything; the Bratva is his case after all. Then with your clearance, he and I can storm any of their bases and get all the dirty work done, clear it, and then you can send your officers in. Everything slightly illegal Kevin and I do can get swept under the rug while TACT gathers everything else up. Hopefully, not only will Kevin and I find things towards our cause, but you'll get the glory of arresting and seizing everything else within the base."

Grin furthering, "I like the sound of that. The only problem is we have no idea where the bases may be."

Shrugging almost cockily, Yami smirked, "Give Kevin and I a week, maybe less, and we'll be able to tell you. Don't forget, Bakura is my roommate, he can easily slip us hints in the right direction."

"I like it," Alex stated, rising up and shoving his hands in his pockets he meandered around the front of the desk, leaning against it he stared down intently at Yami. "Gather all the needed Intel, set up the raid, and then get back to me. We can finesse the logistics after you've got everything else in place."

A hand extended out to him, heart racing Yami gazed up at Alex, seeing no signs of trickery just intense determination he reached out and shook his hand firmly. Internally he was summersaulting, externally his eyes burned with resolve and his grin deepened. Let the fun begin.

 **A/N: Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**EXPOSED SHADOWS**

 **A/N:** _Hello all...Sorry this took so long. This time it wasn't because I was busy…..well, not excusable busy. I've been reading again, which for me is wonderful, but not so much for all of you. It's been really nice, in four months I've read 4 books, I am on my fifth, and I have re-read through some of my old stories for inspiration. So, sorry again, hopefully this chapter is worth the wait – as Yami put it last chapter, let the fun begin._

 _Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Yugioh, or any of its characters, clearly…or it would have gone significantly more different.  
_ _Warning:_ _This story contains graphic violent and sexual content, yaoi, along with profanities. If you don't like, don't read; and if you read and cannot handle it, don't complain to me, you've been warned._

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **TORONTO, CANADA  
Tuesday – 1700 – Ridder Corp **

The moment the elevator door chimed open music reached his ears. Stepping out he tried not to chuckle, Kendra was bobbing her head happily along to the music in clear enjoyment while furiously typing. It was something he expected to find Yugi listening to, but not Karel. Seto quirked his head, waving back at Kendra when she acknowledged him he meandered to the door. It was powerful rock music with a heavy industrial and instrumental core, quite the combination, while a deep strong voice that seemed to have an incredible range pelted out the lyrics. A break occurred between songs and he took that time to duck into the office, making sure to audibly open and close the door to announce himself. Karel glanced up from his desk and grinned, picking up a remote he paused the music as the next song started and rose up signalling for Seto to join him. Quickly taking a seat in one of the plush leather seats in front of the desk he smiled, Karel seemed to be in a far more chipper mood than the gloomy one he had been in during the past week, it was refreshing.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes," Karel stated in remembrance, sitting back down and resting his arms on his expansive desk. "Sorry about the long wait for your own office, I heard that was finished this morning and you were allowed in it finally. How are you liking it?"

Giving a nod, Seto chuckled, "Yes, finally. It's perfect; great view, bright and spacious, it's a near mirror image to Lysbet's. I quite like it. I also finished that project you requested this morning. Most of the afternoon I've spent with the tech's installing the new security software for the building, along with all the new panels and equipment. Yugi said he would check it all over with me tomorrow and make sure everything is running smoothly before we fully shut down the old system."

"Will it be ready for the main lab facility by the end of the week?"

"Definitely. If tomorrow's test runs goes well, it can be installed in the external facility and be fully operational for Friday."

"You two work fast," a grin crossed Karel's features. "Though, considering you used to work and go to school together I should not be surprised. Yugi tells me the two of you have quite the past; a strong friendship foundation creates perfect business partners."

"Well, we didn't get along to start. Let's just say him and one other friend are the reason I pulled my head out of my ass and made the remaining few years of High School enjoyable. Yugi also patented several games through my company and was a tester for Kaiba Corp. while going through university. We also competed against each other in tournaments. So yes, we have quite the history. He's the best friend I have ever had."

Rising, Karel beamed, slowly strutting over to the nearby windows he peered out into the city. "Yugi seems to have that effect on people. Though my son has successfully avoided him for well over a year, I would imagine he no longer regrets letting him in."

Pushing the chair back Seto stood and joined Karel by the windows, cerulean orbs intent on the man in front of him. "If he does, he doesn't show it."

Karel glanced at him, a thoughtful glint to his eyes. "What does he show? Aside from anger and a stoic wall, my son hasn't shown me any other emotions since he was twelve."

Brow creasing Seto crossed his arms, "Quite a bit, actually. It took a bit of prodding, but he seems to be opening up to Yugi and I."

A stunned expression and a soft grunt in the back of his throat displayed Karel's disbelief, "I wonder how much of it is genuine."

Fists clenching, Seto diverted his attention to outside, "Maybe you should spend some time with him. Might be more reliable information than prodding others for updates on his wellbeing."

"That will never happen," Karel said stiffly, tone harsh but Seto noticed a small tremor in his jaw and an odd flick of pained emotions through his eyes before a harsh façade covered it. "He wants nothing to do with me."

"Tell me, Karel, and be honest. Yugi's pulled a lot out of him about what happened with the Bratva. Is it true?"

A sharp glare made Seto turn his head back towards Karel. Hands shoved themselves into the pockets of his perfectly pressed suit, while Karel's jaw tightened. "From his point of view, yes. But he doesn't know everything. I have done some terrible things in my past Seto. Unfortunately my son took the fall for all of it, and I was the monster that let him. But that was then, in the near sixteen years since a lot has changed that he knows nothing about because he spent all of it running away."

"He didn't seem to have much of a choice," Seto pressed. "He hasn't had much else of a choice either but to stop running."

Karel flinched, reading far deeper into the comment than Seto could surmise. "You have to face your demons sometimes, even if you don't want to." Taking a cleansing breath, Karel turned and returned to his desk, gathering his jacket and briefcase he peered over his shoulder at his new protégé. "We should go get your things; the girls are expecting both of us at the dance recital so you may as well come down with me."

Blinking in confusion, not entirely happy with the sudden change of subject, Seto pushed himself away from the window and followed Karel out into the hallway. "Yami's going to be there as well. Think you can handle him."

The elevator chimed and Karel's back stiffened again, averting his head just enough to stare at Seto. Karel did not notice as the elevator came to a stop, oblivious to the click of heels as the individual entered stood in front of them intently. "I am not sure if I should be grateful to you two or furious. He's avoided me for years, even going so far as to miss family gatherings and not attend any of Emmy's special events."

"He hasn't missed a single one of Emmy's events since he's been back from Afghanistan," Lysbet said waspishly, causing Karel to pale and Seto to lean back against the elevator wall. "He's been at the back of the room for every dance recital, school event, and he's been with her and I separately for every family holiday. He loves Emmy enough to be in your presence, and apparently he's damn good at hiding because you have never noticed him."

"Lysbet…"

Holding up a finger, hazel eyes burning, Lysbet silenced him. "Why do you hate him so much? What could a twelve-year-old boy honestly do that was so terrible to treat him as if he doesn't exist? And don't try and tell me otherwise, I've watched how horribly you have treated him since Mama passed. I just tolerated it because I was too pansy assed not to stand up to you for him."

"Lysbet," Karel started, clearly faltering, glancing back at Seto for support and did not find any from the stoical man standing behind him with arms crossed tightly. He was however saved by the chime of the elevator reaching the floor where Seto's office was.

Annoyance clear Lysbet shook her head slowly, waving her hand out of the elevator she encouraged Seto out and strode behind him, "I want the truth, Papa. Figure out your words very carefully, because the next time that I ask I will not drop it or let you sweet talk me away." Holding the button down so that the elevator did not continue down, she stated tautly. "We will meet you there; I have a few things to go over with Seto and would like to do so during the drive down. Oh, and Papa, a friend is joining me tonight – he's Yami's friend as well. So behave yourself." Stepping away she waved at him, though her expression was less than pleased.

Averting she headed down to their adjoining offices, Seto quietly at her heels. Pushing open her office at the end of the short hallway, she glanced over her shoulder, "I just need to grab my things, how quickly will you be ready?"

"Just have to grab my stuff as well," he smiled at her then ducked into his own office. Exhaling dramatically he slumped against the door, taking advantage of the brief reprieve. His gut churned, signalling sharply towards the bad feeling settling heavily on him. Adjusting his tie enough that he could pull it off he dropped it on his desk, along with his blazer, and grabbed his dark blue trench coat and his briefcase from the back of his chair. Pulling on his jacket he steeled himself and exited his office, Lysbet was already waiting for him out in the hallway her face still sour. Heading down the hall he murmured out. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

It elicited a prideful grin, "The joys of becoming a mother, you grow one hell of a fierce back bone."

"Gee, I had no idea."

"Speaking of back bone," clicking the elevator button she peered up intently at him. "I heard down the grape vine that Yami went to see the chief today. Mind telling me about that."

Flinching Seto bowed his head and sighed, "Let me guess, Graham saw him there and told you."

"Yes, though he did not tell me why he was there or what the outcome was. I'd like to have a little bit of a background before I slap him upside the head."

The elevator chimed open and they both entered. Feeling Lysbet's intent glare not rescinding, Seto scrubbed his hand through his hair in frustration. "Do you know Kevin?"

"Kevin Nelson? Yes, vaguely. He's one of Yami friends from the military, works for CSIS now."

"Yes, well. He sort of barged into the house on Sunday, though apparently as Yami puts it that is a normal thing. Anyway, he's apparently been working on the Bratva's movements for a while."

"And your point?"

"Yami wanted to go to the chief to get his backing. He doesn't want to sit back anymore; he wants to take them down. Kevin seemed to know this and convinced him it was a good idea, and is planning on supporting him somehow. Though very little of it sounded legal."

Pressing her lips lightly together, Lysbet shook her head as they headed out of the elevator and into the underground parking lot. "That sounds like something that idiot Bakura would do."

"Bakura was against it too," Seto enforced, clambering into the red Lincoln MKX. "You know what Bakura does right?"

Turning on the ignition Lysbet turned on the defrost along with the heat into the white leather seats. "No, not really. I assume he's still running with a bad crowd."

As they pulled out onto the street, Seto resisted cursing as water streamed down onto the vehicle, it was better than snow but it still soured his mood. "Not willingly. He's an undercover cop that is hooked up with the Bratva. I guess he was assigned to them with no ulterior motives behind it. They figured out his connection to Yami though and have had a pretty tight leash on him since."

Eyes rolling Lysbet resisted the urge to rest her head exasperatedly against the steering wheel. "I am really getting sick of all of these lovely little tid bits dropping in my lap." Pursing her lips she turned the steering wheel to direct them onto the next street. Pulling into a parking stall she unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car. "One second, just have to pick up Emmy."

Slouching in his seat, long fingers tightening on the armrests Seto internally prayed that this would shut down the interrogation, but he doubted it. He was only left in silence for a few minutes before Lysbet came running out through the rain with a mirror image of herself, save six-years-old and adorably dressed. Unable to resist smiling Seto shuffled so he could stare into the backseat while Lysbet helped Emmy into the car and clicked on her seatbelt and handed the little girl a bright pink and yellow backpack. Emmy stared up at him, giggling a little and waving cutely; he waved back and internally stiffened as he spotted the one difference between Emmy and Lysbet.

Clambering into the vehicle Lysbet seemed to notice the scrutiny. "Yes, she inherited my mother's eyes, not mine. Emmeline, this is Mr. Kaiba, he's working with me to take over from Opa when he retires."

She giggled and waved again, blushing a bit when Seto smiled at her again, the tone matching her ruby eyes. "Hello Mr. Kaiba, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Emmeline. You know, you're a lot prettier in person than in your Mommy's pictures."

Emmy looked over at her mother, "Mama, do you still have that silly one of me at the beach."

"Yes, my love, I most certainly do. I love it, so it stays."

"But I look so silly!"

"Emmy, you might think it's silly but it makes Mama smile. I'm going to put a movie on for you, Mr. Kaiba and I have a few things to talk about, alright?"

She pouted, little hands tightly gripping her backpack. "Yes Mama."

Hitting a few buttons on the centre console, Lysbet set up the movie for her daughter. Seto heard the mechanical slide and click of the DVD player lowering from the ceiling of the vehicle, then a movie began to softly play. He straightened in his seat, his hopes fully shoved out the window. Feeling Lysbet glance at him expectantly when they reached a light, he rested his head back against the headrest, "If he gets the chiefs backing, it sounds – via the conversation on Sunday – that they have a pretty solid plan in mind. Though again, none of it sounds legal or safe."

"What is the plan?"

"Find one of the underground bunkers that the Bratva have, either here in Toronto or in the surrounding area. Kevin has a lot of strong intel pointing in certain directions, and Bakura said he would help as much as possible."

"And when they find the bunker?"

"Infiltrate it."

Inhaling sharply Lysbet felt her hands tighten around the steering wheel, "Infiltrate it. As in storm it and hope that they find something amidst staying alive. Shouldn't the police be doing this?"

"They can't, they would need a search warrant, along with breaking through a lot of other levels of red tape. Besides, if the police infiltrate it there is no telling how much warning the Bratva will have before their arrival."

"True," she murmured, eyes glassy. "So does this mean Yami is going undercover?"

"Yes, if the chief approves."

"I see. And where do we sit in this equation?"

"We?"

"You, Graham, myself and Yugi."

Stumped Seto chewed on his lip; he honestly hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Drumming his digits on the armrests he shrugged, annoyed at his brains lack of ability to come up with a good response. "No idea."

Humming at the back of her throat, Lysbet pulled off the street and into an already rather crowded parking lot. Finding a parking spot she pulled in, shutting down the vehicle and slumping in her seat. "Something feels wrong about this. I don't like it."

"You and me both," Seto stated, unclipping his seatbelt, eyes glancing towards the dance studio in front of them. "Should maybe corner that brother of yours afterwards and make sure he includes us, he needs some sort of support and levelheadedness to keep him grounded."

From the backseat, already having had unbuckled herself, Emmy tapped on Lysbet's seat to gain their attention. "Mama, you still have to do my hair, I don't want to be late."

Steeling herself, Lysbet quelled back the tightening of worry within her chest, glancing back at her daughter she smiled. "Of course, love. Let's head in." She was startled, a small cry leaving her lips, when a knuckle wrapped on the passenger window of the vehicle. Hand against her racing heart her expression soured, though with little conviction. Umbrella over both of their heads, Yami and Yugi waved at them out in the rain. "You bastards!"

Seto cringed at the small excited squeal that emitted from the back seat and Emmy opening the door with a bang. Feeling rain starting to soak him from the back he rolled his eyes, _may as well embrace the wetness,_ shoving the door open he flinched and exited into the pouring rain. He was instantly soaked, though the umbrella that was instantly over his head reduced the severity, Yugi grinning up at him. Gaze averting around his friend, Seto watched Emmy come bounding around the side of the vehicle and straight to her uncle.

"Emmeline, be careful, I told you _Nonkel_ had surgery…"

Another excited squeal escaped Emmy as Yami lifted her up, his body protesting but clearly not caring. Yugi and Seto both held their breath at the soft and elated smile that plastered Yami's face as he hugged the little girl close, her legs around his waist and her arms tightly squeezing his neck.

Gently, still beaming at her, Yami flicked up the hood on her jacket so her head was protected from being fully soaked in the rain. "Hello, sweetie _,_ you're awfully energetic."

"Emmeline, what did I say!" Lysbet protested, hands firmly on her hips as she stepped under the cover of the large umbrella, glaring more so at her currently drenched brother than her daughter. " _Nonkel_ had surgery in his tummy, he should not be lifting you up."

Lips pursing together Yami peered at Emmeline, melting as his niece pouted, a tactic that always worked. "I'm fine Lysbet."

"Yami, put her down now," he scowled at her, Emmy pouted further, but Lysbet held her ground. Once Emmy was back on the ground she handed her daughter her dance bag, then turned and slapped her brother on the shoulder, hurting herself more than him, this obvious by the quirked brow he gave her. "Moron, you'll pull your stitches!"

Rolling his eyes Yami took hold of Emmy's questing hand and headed towards the entrance of the studio, everyone else following behind, "Let's get out of the rain shall we?"

" _Nonkel_ , will you sit with Mama this time, she's right in the front row. You won't see as well in the back, and you don't have Hanny this time either!"

Yami stiffened, knowing full well that Karel was here, his usual excuse to stay at the back was usually being in uniform with Hannibal at his side. Through the corner of his eye he could see Emmy giving her usual pout, which bordered on being as persuasive as puppy dog eyes. Giving her hand a squeeze he held the door open and ushered her in. "Sure sweetie, now go with Mama and get ready." Lysbet came in immediately behind Emmy, giving her brother a knowing apologetic look before disappearing into the cluster of bodies in the lobby, Emmy leading her away to the dressing rooms. Giving Seto a lazy smile as he passed, Yami exhaled deeply then followed in behind Yugi. All three removed their jackets and checked them into the busker behind a desk to their right. The atmosphere was stuffy as always. It was a prestigious dance academy, top in the city, and Yami felt sorely out of place.

Seeing Yami's posture stiffening Yugi elbowed him, signalling for him to follow into the main theatre, "Don't worry, you at least don't look out of place, even if you feel it."

"This was your idea!"

Yugi winked back at him, beaming proudly, "I'm just glad you kept your Christmas gifts, Lysbet has good taste."

"They're too small."

"Only because you are used to swimming in your clothes!"

Seeing the two disappear into the main theatre, Seto pulled himself from being distracted and taking in the splendour of the building to stumbling behind the two, thankfully his legs were significantly longer. Though, he nearly stumbled again as he caught the tail end of the conversation and absorbed what Yugi was so proud of. Yami, for once, was not dressed in either sweats or military type clothing. He swallowed hard, trying not to ogle, especially when Yugi sent him a sharp glare over his cousin's shoulder. Sleek black dress pants hugged tightly in all the right places, showing musculature and curves that set Seto's heart racing. His breath was shunted as Yami turned to him. A dark grey dress shirt that almost appeared to be satin was doing nothing for quelling Seto's imagination; the material was unforgiving with its delicate sheen. But there were no flaws to show except for the obvious rise of where the adhesive gauze was covering the external sutures on a perfectly flat abdomen. Lifting his eyes, slapping himself when he realized that Yami was observing him, he smiled awkwardly, stumbling over his words, "You look incredible."

A dark blush covered Yami cheeks, his heart skipped a beat and his mind was internally screaming, though far quieter than normal. Mentally he wanted to run and hide, especially at the very appreciative once over Seto just gave him, but a deeper and stronger part within him was relishing in the attention those blue eyes had just given him. Rubbing the back of his neck he let a small smile slip, enhancing the ruby hue to his light bronze skin, turning away he meandered towards their seats.

Plunking down beside Graham purposely leaving the other three seats between him and his father, Yami quietly watched Yugi fill the seat beside him and then Seto. Leaning towards Graham, he whispered, noticing the nervous twitch in the brawny man's form and the sweat soaking his palms. "Take a breath."

"He gave me a death glare," came the uncharacteristic squeak, Graham glancing at him, anxiety almost palpable. "She must have said something. He went out of his way to shake my hand, at least in a you better tuck tail and leave kind of way."

Sighing deeply, Yami went to speak; Yugi's hand pressing against his chest silenced him along with his cousin's reassuring tone. "Don't worry Graham, we are all here, and we like you too much to let him bully you away."

"Thanks Yugi," Graham gave a tight smile, though his eyes drifted up to Karel and he shrunk lower into his seat. "Oh bloody hell, why can't your family be normal."

Placing a hand on Graham's arm Yami tugged on his friend's attention and held it, "Stop giving Karel the ability to fear monger you. The fucker doesn't deserve that kind of reverence. The only opinion that matters is Lysbet's, and you already know how she feels."

With that fuel behind him, Graham sat up straight, massive shoulders pronounced and chest out. "You're right." A thought crossed over him, cocking his head he focused his attention on Yami, though the thought instantly left and he found himself in shock. "You have normal clothes? Since when?"

Huffing, Yami scowled, "Since Lysbet insists on buying them for me."

"Well, you look good. It's weird not seeing you in your usual though."

The notion was emphasized, Lysbet coming to her seat and stopping dead with an elated beam, "I knew they'd fit!" Hands darting out she fussed and smoothed out the shoulders, not caring that Yami was fuming at her. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

With his thumb, Yami singled Yugi out, "You can thank him."

She winked at Yugi and grinned. Without a thought, and with Karel's eyes firm on her, she leaned over and gave Graham a welcoming kiss, "Sorry, your hello had to wait a little bit."

Graham smirked devilishly, sitting forward he took her hand and gently stroked the delicate skin on the back of it in a soothing caress. "Hello my lovely."

Lysbet blushed and chastely kissed him again. Shuffling down she moved to her seat, briefly stopping at Yugi to let him know that Rei was all set up and ready to go and didn't need anything. Though, before she was even able to get comfortable in her seat, Karel was barraging her with questions, which to everyone else's amusement she answered very firmly, matter of fact toned and with little mercy. However, both Yami and Graham exchanged knowing looks and shakes of their head when she failed to mention the important titbit about the baby. Graham murmured something about believing it's because she has yet to tell Yugi or Seto and did not want to ruin the surprise. To which Yami just scowled but chuckled, his sister was a master procrastinator.

The lights dimmed and the show began, elegant maroon velvet curtains parting and a group of little girls in gorgeously adorable lilac toned and sequin covered tutu's trundled on stage, the girls were maybe four years old and absolutely precious.

Seto had been concerned about coming, but he was finding himself vastly enjoying the spectacle, especially as the age group rose and some very impressive group and solo performances were presented. Though, he wasn't prepared to watch Rei up on stage, his heart dropping and a lead weight of feeling old settled in his stomach. The twelve-year-old had gone through a growth spurt since he had last seen her a year ago and her womanly physique was starting to come in. Her hair was much like Lysbet and Emmy's, a streak of blond bangs in the front and the rest thick and lengthy ebony; though all of it was pulled up tightly in an intricate up-do. Her blue eyes had darkened some, not the same shade as they had been before; they had taken on more of a violet hue. Seto couldn't help but compare her to Anzu, aside from the hair and height she was a splitting image of her; graceful and gorgeous.

Not long after her performance, Emmy came bounding out in her cute dress and went straight for Yami. A vibrant smile crossed Yami's features as he assisted his niece into his lap and wrapped his arms around her while her head and back rested against him. Barely noticing the pain it caused he enjoyed the cuddles, nodding his head and murmuring small responses to her when she said anything. The rest of the world melted away around him, enveloping around just him and Emmy.

Yugi smiled softly at the visual beside him, waving back at Emmy when she greeted him. His cousin's stoic and hard demeanour had dissipated the instant he saw her. Lysbet had always told him that the little girl had Yami wrapped around her finger and that all she had to do was look at him and he became mush. But he had a hard time picturing it, until tonight. The permanent soothing smile gracing Yami's aquiline features as he held Emmy was the purest smile Yugi had ever seen, it was a look Atemu had never shown either, and it was both enthralling and lifting. Something else caught his attention across the aisle, cold amber eyes and a sleek figure hypnotised by his cousin, settling an uneasy feeling in his gut, detracting from the jubilation beside him.

As Rei left the stage after her solo performance, Seto exhaled deeply and slouched a bit in his seat, taking the moment to glance around the room while the intermission was being prepped. Feeling a tap against his side he stopped his visual wandering and met with Yugi's intense gaze. "What?"

"There's a guy across the aisle from us, something's not right about him."

Bewildered, Seto casually flitted his gaze towards the other side of the front row, stomach tightening when his gaze fell on the culprit. He was a tall middle aged man, vastly attractive with steely pale hazel eyes; a stunning and younger woman latched onto his arm at the other side. Frowning he opened his mouth to speak but found his vocal cords clamping, gaze falling on a familiar figure standing off to the far side of isle with two other menacing figures flanking him, his sharp attention trained on them as well. "Arik's here," Seto whispered harshly to Yugi, gaining a disbelieving glare he subtly pointed in the man's direction.

Faintly glancing in that direction, Yugi froze. Yami was no longer in his seat, just Emmy was there. Teeth gritting in panic he searched for Arik, finding the giant and his lackeys heading towards the exit to the lobby, the man that had been staring right behind them. The lights suddenly illuminated the theatre, blinding Yugi briefly and causing him to lose track of them. Darting he signalled for both Graham and Seto to follow, weaving through people that had already risen from their seats and were jamming the aisle.

Phone in hand, intent on calling back the call he had just missed, Yami stepped out of the lobby and stood under the covered front entrance outside. The chill of the rain reached him, soothing the intense heat radiating through him from the immense amount of bodies in the theatre. Thankful that he hadn't bothered to don his coat he leaned his back against the stone wall of the building and enjoyed the coolness, dialling Kevin's number then pressing the phone to his ear. Hearing the ringing cease and the scrambled click of the call being answered, he quirked a brow in amusement, apparently he had startled Kevin because the clank of the phone dropping and multiple curses reached his ears.

"Hello? Yami?"

"You called?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry I wasn't expecting you to call back so quick. I just spoke to the chief, and to one of my contacts. I need you free tomorrow night; we have some information to pull from a source, a not very willing one."

"Where and when?"

"The Cube nightclub. Meet me there for nine, the target is supposed to be there around eleven, I'd like to get well situated before he arrives. I've got early access in, one of the bouncers is a contact of mine."

"Who is the target?"

"He's Kiril's second, one of the Authorities in the Bratva. He's got a loud mouth apparently. Now, Yami, I really need you to get a new wardrobe as best you can. I need you to be able to blend in with me and you won't be able to do that with what you have. Can you do that?"

A flick of nervousness zipped through him, but he quelled it down. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Are you ready to get uncomfortable."

"I'll figure it out."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Ending the call Yami placed the phone back in his pocket. The intermission was at least fifteen minutes, and he planned on savouring the chill that was radiating up his spine for as long as possible. Hearing the creak of the metal doors of the building opening he expected a few smokers to pile out and possibly invade his space. Frowning, he peaked to the side, confirming at the whiff of smoke and a few people nearby lighting their cigarettes, he pushed away from the wall and moved around to the side of the building. Thankfully still covered, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the stone, muscles relaxing and mind calming amidst the soft patter of the rain hitting ash fault. The click of several pairs of shoes increasing in closeness forced him to open his eyes again, glancing towards the corner of the building with annoyance. His throat tightened and his body recoiled, stunned disbelief filling him while taking in the smirk of the man starring back at him. Seeing Arik and two other burly men Yami squared off his shoulders, internally cursing that he had left his firearm at home. Finding a small ball of courage within him, he snapped out, "What are you doing here."

Yevgeny's grin intensified, eerie eyes narrowing in amusement. "My daughter had a performance tonight. I saw your beautiful little niece with her; I assume they must be the same age." With a single look over his shoulder, the two additional men darted around, each one blocking Yami's two modes of escape. Casually, he inched forward, savouring the view before him. Each muscle in Yami's body tightened as he came closer, the dark grey shirt already clinging in enticing ways was pulled tighter across Yami's skin. Eyes racking up at down he felt the stirring of old emotions, a searing heat spreading through him. "You know, you are not helping keep me away by dressing like that. I appreciate the view, believe me, it's been hard keeping myself contained. But, did you not notice the heads turning to watch you. You are for my eyes alone."

Mind internally screaming in a mix of fright and rage, Yami inched away, matching Yevgeny step for step until the cold barrel of a gun pressed into his spine. His pulse reverberating up his neck from the intensity of his heartbeat, a small tremor seeping through his entire body. Keeping his expression neutral, trying to keep his fragmented mind together and throw up his shields, his voice retorted out piercingly. "Then you never should have allowed me to stay free. You gave up whatever ownership you think you have over me the instant you couldn't touch me anymore."

He let it happen, knowing full well that a consequence would follow and that fighting back would cause more harm than good. Anticipating what was coming when the man behind him snapped forward. A sharp wince left him, two hands slithered up his sides then hooked around his collarbone and fastened themselves behind his head brutally pinning his arms above shoulder height and expanding his torso, stretching the incision uncomfortably. He was lifted slightly up to the balls of feet by the taller man pinning him. The gun being traded for another by the man beside him, the glistening metal trained on his temple. Taking a soothing breath he tried to calm to slicing pain throbbing from the internal and external damage from the surgery. Body finally relaxing enough that the pain went down, he trained his attention on the Pakhan.

Yevgeny reached out, chastising him mockingly while waving a single finger, that same hand continued forward and gently traced over the collar of his shirt before dipping in and pressing his palm against his neck. The hand glided up further till a thumb pressed forcefully into the bottom of Yami's jaw to tip his head up, the other fingers digging into the base of his skull. Disgust radiated up him, breath caught in his throat to hold down the bile. A chill set deep into his bones, fear fully taking root within him, along with lividity. Locking with Yevgeny he tried to keep his expression calm, especially when the man pressed flush up against him and his free hand rested against his hip possessively.

That hand roamed up and over the raised gauze pad, Yevgeny cocking his head to the side, his face barely an inch from Yami's. "I am very glad that your little cousin and your new roommate came to save you." With ease, Yevgeny yanked the tucked in shirt out and began to unbutton it, exposing the trembling skin beneath. Parting the shirt he traced his fingers over the ripples of thin jagged scars just below the collarbone, before his attentions drifted back over the gauze then to the long jagged scar that began at the base of Yami's left scapula then disappeared down the front of his body below the pant line. Flattening his palm against quivering abdominal muscles he glided his hand beneath the top of Yami's pants, pulling them down slightly till he found the end of the scar at the top of his kneecap. He grinned; pleasure pulsating through him feeling the familiar yet changed skin beneath his palm and fingertips. The pleasure intensified by those defiant crimson eyes bearing into him. Removing his hand he placed it back on Yami's taunt hip, bending his head forward he spoke softly, his lips ghosting over Yami's as he did so, "I have missed you. Maybe I should stop torturing myself. What do you think, my little _shlyukha_ "

Feeling those lips ghost along his jaw line Yami clenched his teeth, gritting them against each other. "I'm not your whore."

Yevgeny pulled back from his ministrations, fury settling in him increasing the jolts of pleasure through his spine, "You said that last time, you're mine, I have very firmly claimed you."

"Fuck you," Yami growled out, fury over taking the fear within and forcing his body into overdrive. "I don't belong to you, I'm not a possession."

Eyes narrowing, Yevgeny adjusted his one hand, taking a full handful of black hair his expression darkened dangerously. Shifting his thumb so it pressed to bruising intensity just below the gauze, eliciting a pained gasp from Yami. He took advantage of it, encompassing Yami's lips with his own, though those jaws locked tight he continued to ravage and nip, his one hand taking hold of Yami's jaw again to keep in in place, preventing Yami's attempts at tearing away. Releasing the pressure he had on the young man's stomach, he ghosted his hand over Yami's trembling hip till it rested at the base of his spine, fingers dipping below the pant line to revel in the skin there. Cupping him, Yevgeny grinded their hips together, allowing his aching need to be teased by Yami's flat stomach, the young man's trembling only adding to his pleasure. Averting his attention he licked and nipped over supple high cheekbone and smooth flesh, reaching an exposed earlobe before latching onto it. He could feel Yami's short bursts of breath grazing over his neck, the harsh breaths filled with pain and unwilling pleasure, sending shivers down his spine. Grinning, feeling every bit of Yami's revulsion and fear permeating through him, he knew how much damage he was causing and caroused in it as if it were a fine wine. With a deep laugh, he whispered into his quivering prey's ear, "I know I'm the only one that has ravaged you, claimed you. I told you, my darling _shlyukha_ , no one will want something as violated as you even if your beauty is beyond reproach _."_

Fists tight enough that his nails were drawing blood, Yami breathed out, desperately trying to hold on to the small shred of courage he had left. "You won't have me again."

With a pleased smirk Yevgeny accepted the challenge, pulling back just enough to stare into those eyes, "Arik, get the car here now."

"Nothing is ready, Pakhan, this is not a wise decision."

"Then improvise," Yevgeny snapped. "Get the car."

Annoyance clear, Arik turned around. Instead of finding the parking lot he found Graham, Seto and Yugi, the first holding a gun trained at his head. Brow quirked, both in surprise and in a tip of the hat to their stealthy approach, Arik grinned. "We have company."

"What!" Roared the Pakhan, glancing over his shoulder to see the three men blocking his second's path. Catching cerulean eyes bearing into his with a possessiveness and vicious glint, he snarled and averted to clash head on with Seto's intensity. Releashing his hold on Yami he faced the intruders ferociously, challenging the blue eyed intruder with his own greed for their sought after prize. "Arik, deal with them!"

"Let him go!" Seto snarled out, tone deep and warning.

Phone firmly in his hands Yugi displayed the numbers on the monitor, "If you even try to take him all I have to do is hit this button and emergency services will be notified."

His heart soared with elation when Yevgeny had released him, even though the sensations still remained he did not have the bastard touching him anymore, his distressed gaze peering at his rescuers with overwhelming gratitude. Taking advantage of the situation change, Yami clasped his hands together above his head, on the balls of his feet he pivoted faster than the man holding him could react. With the thug still holding the head lock Yami twisted fully to the side just enough that he could tuck his leg in behind his attacker and had him bent forward, completely exposed. The thug was bigger than him, but not by enough that Yami was at a disadvantage. Quickly, he locked his arms around the men's knees and yanked upwards; pulling his feet clean out from underneath him. Using the momentum Yami fell with him, putting the full weight of his shoulder into the man's exposed stomach as they hit the ground. Hearing a surprised yelp then a heavy grunt he felt the sensation of all the air leaving his attackers chest. Twisting fully out of his arms he slammed his fist into an exposed trachea with far more velocity than needed. Springing to his feet before the other man could react; he slapped away the gun and snapped his elbow out connecting with a hard jaw and shattering it, the sound of crunching bone audible. Screaming, the other attacker fell, gun flying away the instant a foot came crashing down into his stomach.

Picking up the discarded gun, Yami rounded on Yevgeny, expression steely when the Pakhan swivelled around at all the commotion and stared at him in stunned disbelief. "Get out of my sight, before I bury a bullet in your skull."

The ferocity that hit him from those dark red eyes gave Yevgeny a chill. He had underestimated Yami's growth over the years in not only tactical training but in resourcefulness. Reluctantly he gave a nod of surrender; backing away he passed by Arik and came up side by side with Seto. Attention never leaving the claw of Yami's gaze, he cracked his jaw then murmured out. "I'm not done with you yet." Pugnaciously, his head snapped to the side as an elbow careened into his jaw, forcing him to bite his cheek and stumble sideways. Snapping his attention to the man he was standing beside he snarled, Seto was preparing for another warning strike, cobalt eyes icy with hatred. Within those depths that possessiveness struck Yevgeny again. Snarling he straightened and met with those rancorous depths, recognizing the emotions that were fuelling the man before him, stirring anger deep within him.

Seeing Yami freed Graham clicked off the safety on his Glock and cocked the trigger, "Hands up, don't make me call for back up," he warned, cautious when Arik gave a bow of acquiescence and placed his hands on the back of his head. "You have ten seconds to leave the premises before the police are called."

"You're mine Yami, and soon you will be reminded just how deeply that ownership goes!" Pivoting, Yevgeny disappeared around the corner and out into the pouring rain, heading towards his limousine that was parked on the far side of the parking lot. Arik's grin remained, brushing Graham aside he followed his master, the two lackey's scrambling to their feet to keep up, trailing blood in their wake.

Yugi didn't wait; as soon as the men were leaving he dove around Arik's thick bulk and straight for his cousin. Hands taking hold of the shaky digits holding the gun, he pried Yami's hands off and chucked the weapon away. As if he had yanked the strings away, Yami's demeanour faltered; his courage and adrenaline leaking out and leaving him racked with discomfort and rampant emotions. Expecting it, Yugi securely embraced him, sighing with relief when Yami clung to him as his body bowed and his knees began to sink. Feeling strong shaking begin to rack his cousin's form he held on tighter, eyes closing in dismay when the sound of ragged sobs and frantic breathing filled his ears. "It's ok Yami, we're here, you're safe."

The sensation of those hands, those filthy deplorable hands touching him, digits reaching to protected areas of his body lingered and tore at Yami's sanity. Violated was an understatement to the heavy and clawing layer of filth that was coating his skin. Yugi's arms tightened around him, keeping him upright, and he simply clung to him, trying to absorb the comfort his cousin was pouring into the embrace while barely containing the hot tears trailing down his cheeks.

As Yevgeny passed the front door he locked gazes with another familiar face, fury pouring from his and stunned disbelief from Karel. Stopping, eyes briefly glancing at Seto and Graham as they continued to watch from the corner, he clenched his fists and snarled out just loud enough for Karel to hear. "Keep your little boy close. My patience is wearing thin."

Swallowing hard Karel simply stared in fear, watching Yevgeny and his men clamber into a limousine at the far end of the parking lot. Darting towards where he had seen Yevgeny look, he spotted Graham with his gun still cocked and ready with Seto at his side. Not seeing his son or Yugi he quickly trudged towards the corner, panic setting in.

When Yevgeny and his entourage disappeared into the waiting limousine, Seto and Graham let their guard down. Graham shook his head in blatant fury at Karel – the man stepping up to them - before darting over to Yugi and Yami, leaving Seto to deal with him. Shoving his gun back into its holster inside his dress shirt, Graham gently rested his hand against Yami's back, beginning to rub slow circles over quivering muscles. "Mother Fucker's gotten bold."

"Or stupid," Seto stated, blocking Karel from going any further, gaze threatening and stopping him abruptly. "No one in their right mind would attack out in the open like this."

"Desperation is a seed for idiocrasy," Yugi grumbled, adjusting himself he cupped Yami's face with his hands, peering into dazed ruby orbs, his cousin's hands taking hold of his forearms. Recognizing the battling emotions swirling within those eyes, and the heaving breaths Yami was taking, he cursed internally. "Yami, get out of your head and stay with me, don't give in to him."

A noticeable switch was flipped and clarity returned to those eyes, Yami forcefully discarding the fog that had begun to overtake him. The memories and sensations rapidly faded away, replaced with the cold of the air and the gnawing pain in his stomach. Keeping one arm around Yugi's neck he used the support, free hand shoving aside his shirt so he could peer at the gauze. Seeing no blood he heaved a sigh of relief and placed his hand over it, the light amount of pressure reducing the pain. His other hand brushed away the stray tears that were still on his face. He took a minute, ignoring the sets of eyes boring into him and Yugi's hands that batted his away and removed the gauze to assess the injury, prodding and pressing over sections of his abdomen and gaging his reactions. He allowed his body to relax and fully gage the damage that he may have caused. Everything felt in place, just stretched. Taking hold of Yugi's hands he took a step back, shaky digits buttoning up his shirt then gingerly tucked it back into his pants. Placing his hands on his knees he bent forward, allowing his head to bow and slow breaths to expand and contract his chest. "Thank you, if you hadn't come here…"

"We saw Arik, when he followed you out, I knew something was wrong," Yugi expounded, diverting where that though was trailing, one hand drifting out to ghost over Yami's shoulders to rub at stiff shoulder blades.

"Espen," Karel's voice interjected, firm yet tinged with anxiety. "Espen, what happened to your stomach?"

Yugi felt those muscles under his hands permanently spasm, tightening beyond normal comfort capabilities. Confused, and catching a mirrored bewilderment coming from Graham and Seto he peered across to his uncle. "Espen…who's Espen?"

"I told you not to call me that," Yami snapped out, answering for Karel, straightening as much as he could he squared his shoulders and glared at his father, expression pure stone. "I pegged you for an asshole, but I had at least given you the credit of not being an idiot."

A harsh sting settling in him, Karel clenched his jaw, shuffling around Seto forcefully before coming to stand in front of his son. Quivering, he snapped his arms out, hands cupping Yami's face, fingers smearing through the tear tracks, bearing down into confused and torn merlot eyes. Taking advantage of Yami's stunned disbelief, and discombobulation, he drew his son tightly to him; heart beating rapidly both from not being pushed away and for the serenity of holding him. Yami was stiff in his arms, breathing ragged and his arms lay tightly against his sides in shock. He hadn't held him, not like this, not in nineteen years, and he berated himself for it. He could feel the perplexed and worried gazes of the three others, pulsating against him like a barrage of dull electrical currents.

"Answer the question."

"Which one."

"Answer me Espen."

"I've got a better question," Yami chided, both hands darting up and firmly shoving Karel backwards, just hard enough to make him stumble and create a small amount of space between them, breaking the hold Karel had around him. "Why the fuck do you care?"

"I've always cared."

Dramatically Yami's eyebrows rose, tone sardonic, "Really, you sure as hell could have fooled me. The only time I was worth anything to you was with my music, but you only cared enough to revel in the one part of me that is like her."

The sting that had already settled within him dug deeper, a sharp pain triggering deep within his chest. Seeing the harsh questioning glares the others were directing at him, he held in the hurt from the words pouring from his son. They all rang true, and when he had realised how true they were years ago it was too late to reach out and beg for forgiveness. Swallowing down, quelling the discomfort in his chest and the emotions dwelling within him, he stated sharply. "Just answer me please."

"Fuck off, dealing with the repercussions of your mess is nauseating enough without having to speak to you," came the sharp retort, garnet gaze vicious.

"Dammit Espen, I just want to know if you are alright!" Without thinking his hands darted out, the tips of his fingers barely touching the soft skin of his son's face before his wrists were seized in a brutal grip. His throat dried and tightened, bearing down into those beautiful eyes so like his wife's he stopped in his tracks, reading the clear hatred within their depths.

Yami exhaled stiffly, withholding the urge to lash out, the grip he had on Karel's wrists beyond the point of bruising. "Your animosity is a poison I refuse to allow to destroy me anymore. You dug this grave; now learn to lay in it." With disgust, he shoved Karel's hands away and brushed past him, stiffly heading back into the building, Yugi tailing him without saying a word.

Seto obstructed Karel from attempting to stop Yami from leaving, strong hand snaring hold of Karel's blazer, Graham assisting by physically stepping between the man and his retreating son. Sharply staring him down, Seto stated stiffly. "I'd recommend not pushing your luck. You're lucky as it is that he held back."

"Yeah, he's still recovering from major abdominal surgery and yet he just popped himself out of a full nelson without much effort and broke the other guy's jaw. I wouldn't recommend pissing him off any further."

Stunned, Karel snapped his head between the two men, "Abdominal surgery?"

Tossing the multitude of statements around in his head, Seto threw caution to the wind and tossed a crumb at his boss. "He's got pretty severe depression and anxiety issues, coupled with PTSD that until Friday was untreated and without any support. Let's just say that a large cocktail of opiates and sleeping pills all at once does a lot of damage, especially after multiple rounds of it over the past few years." By the dramatic paling of Karel's skin Seto surmised that understanding had sunken in. Releasing him, Seto headed back inside the building, Graham at his side. "If you decide to leave, which I would recommend, I will see you at work tomorrow, good night."

 **2000 – Inside the Theatre**

Yugi quickly caught up with Yami, following him through the door and into the empty lobby of the theatre. His cousin immediately stopped and averted to him, gaze disconsolate and haunted. Heart tightening Yugi wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close, relaxing with relief as Yami's hand drifted to his back and his head rested against his shoulder. Exhaustion and discomfort was evident with Yami's frame, his posture was lacking and he was cradling his stomach, one hand still pressing over the incision. Feeling Yami trembling he rested his cheek atop his cousin's head, "Are you alright?" Yami shook his head subtly, his hand balling into a fist. "Do you think you can make it through the rest of the night, or should I get Seto to take you home?"

A deep sigh and Yami straightened, shoulders shrugging he peered hazily at Yugi. "He's taken a taxi every day to work, can he even drive here?"

"He's spent a lot of time in America," Yugi assured, gently squeezing Yami's shoulder comfortingly. "He can drive."

Brows furrowed, "I have to stay, Emmy will be upset if I leave. But, I'll need him to drive; I doubt I will be thinking clearly enough by the time this is done."

"What about Karel..."

"Yugi, can I ask you something," Yami murmured, Yugi cocked his head then nodded in encouragement. "Is it wrong that part of me wants to believe that what he just did was genuine?"

Chest tightening again, Yugi felt the remaining strings in his heart pulled tight. Deep within those eyes, eyes that never lied, he could see a lost child scared and alone. Seeing Yami's jaw tremble and his cousin drop his head away, he hugged him tightly, reassured as Yami embraced the comfort. "No, he's your Father Yami, no matter what he's done that will never change."

The front door opened, though Yami did not seem to notice, Seto and Graham were both by their sides. Graham immediately placed his hand against Yami's back, expression solemn. Seto crossed his arms and stood beside Yugi, quietly listening.

"I needed him, I needed him to be there, to love and protect me. What did I do wrong that made him abandon me?"

"Out of what I can tell, there is nothing you have done that warrants what he has done to you," Graham said. "Almost losing your son twice would normally be a wakeup call, not vice versa."

"Twice?" Yugi and Seto chimed.

Lips pursing, Yami closed his eyes, turning his face into Yugi's shoulder to protect it as his throat tightened at the memory. The tender touch of Yugi's hand gliding over the back of his neck calming him, but he still could not get his voice to work.

Seeing this, Graham explained. "Reiyame died in an avalanche when they were all on vacation in Switzerland. Rasky here was caught in it too. Lysbet told me he shouldn't have been pulled out alive. shocking considering the head and abdominal injuries along with two broken femurs, apparently hypothermia stopped him from bleeding out."

"Holy shit," Seto stated uncharacteristically, completely flabbergasted. Yugi seemed to share his confusion.

"Is that when he changed?" Feeling Yami nod against his shoulder, Yugi exhaled deeply and squeezed his eyes shut. None of this made sense. Like Graham had said, normally a traumatic event like that would make a parent almost cling to their child, shield them and protect them far more fiercely than before. Karel had done the opposite, almost as if denying that Yami had survived. "This is all one giant mess."

"Welcome to the family," came the sardonic retort, muffled against Yugi's shoulder. "It's fifty different shades of fucked."

Yugi, Seto and Graham all shared mixed looks of bewilderment, unease and concern.

Recovering first, Seto gave a dramatic sigh, one hand on his hip the other brushed roughly through his hair. "Did you two drive here together or separately?"

"Separately," Yugi answered.

With a nod, Seto made his decision. "Let's head home Yami. I don't think you are in any condition to finish the night."

Head lifting Yami stared at him blearily, tears that were not evident before shinning unshed. "No, I have to stay, Emmy…"

"She'll be just fine," Graham interjected. "You were here for her's and Rei performances. I'll just tell them that you were called away for work, no harm done."

"And Lysbet?"

"I'll explain everything to her when we get home."

Reluctantly Yami nodded, startled as his jacket was shoved in front of him, Seto having already retrieved them. Pulling the warm article of clothing on he dished out the keys from his pocket and handed them over to Seto, "Put a scratch in it and you're dead."

Rolling his eyes, thinking fully that on Yami's salary that there was no way he owned anything that valuable, he glanced down at the key and bulked. "How can you afford a range rover?"

Hands shoving in his pockets Yami scowled, "I made a hell of a lot of money when I worked in the music industry, and still do. Besides, I paid the house in full when I bought it, so all my years in the military I spent my money on only my tuition and living expenses, the rest went into savings. Four years of solid touring overseas makes it really hard to spend anything."

Groaning in annoyance, Yugi shoved Seto towards the door then hugged Yami tightly, "Just get going. Text me when you get home, alright?"

Pulling back Yami gave a small bow of his head in assurance then exited the building. Striding back out into the cold night air, thick with moisture from the pounding rain he quickly made his way to his SUV. Seto followed behind, stumbling in further disbelief as Yami lead him up to his vehicle. It was a brand new custom matte grey Range Rover Evoque, pristine and perfect with black interior leather and all the upgrades. He had just bought it a few months ago; aside from Hannibal this SUV was his baby. Hearing the click of the doors being unlocked he clambered in, immediately switching on the heated seats when Seto started the ignition. Settling in and buckling his seatbelt, Yami glanced over to Seto, his overcharged emotions almost being side swiped away at the clear awe the man had. Large hands glided over the steering wheel, cobalt eyes taking in everything like a kid in a candy store.

"Is it the convertible model?"

"Yes."

"Can I borrow it to drive to work when you don't need it?"

"Keep dreaming," Yami stated with a slight smile. "I'm pretty sure you can afford a whole hell of a lot prettier of a vehicle than this."

"I haven't even started looking yet," Seto admitted, putting the SUV into gear and driving out of the parking lot onto the street, following Yami's brief directions towards home.

"The taxi rides must be getting expensive. And all the eating out you have done is not good for you either. You do know we have a kitchen right, and a that I usually cook a fair amount. You'll pack on the pounds if you keep this up."

"I need to find a gym to go to. Haven't pounded the weights in months, never mind done any cardio."

An elegant brow quirked and Yami smirked at him. "You know, I have a few easy solutions for your problems."

"Do tell."

Leaning back, relaxing into his seat, Yami expounded. "I have a second vehicle in the garage you can use; I can add you onto the insurance. Bakura has a full set of weight equipment in the basement that you can use, basically everything you will need. Cardio, start running with me I go early and for a minimum of 5K every morning. Finally, I'll teach you how to cook."

Lips pursing, Seto glanced over at him. "Deal." With the tired smile Yami sent him, he returned the sentiment, glad that he had successfully distracted the cop without trying too hard. Though, he had a feeling the meds were a partial reason Yami hadn't gone off the deep end like he had previously. Averting, remaining on the distraction front, he continued. "What kind of vehicle is it?"

"You'll see."

Internally kicking himself for never going into the garage, he bit on his lip in nervous anticipation for the remainder of the drive.

 **2046 – Yami's House**

Beating him to the punch, Yami pressed the button on the visor of his Range Rover to open the garage door. Seto kept his eyes glued on the garage door as it creeped up, cursing loudly as disappointment settled heavily within him. The car was covered with a tarp, extending his waiting period. Hearing Yami quietly chuckle he grumbled and pulled the vehicle into the garage, parking it beside the mystery car. Glaring at Yami while they exited, "This had better not be a piece of junk."

"That insinuation probably has my Grandfather turning over in his grave," Yami warned, coming around he took hold of the black plastic covering and yanked it off in a flourish.

Seto's jaw dropped and his knees buckled. Parked glistening before him was a cobalt blue 1964 Aston Martin DB5. White leather interior was pristine, silver accents polished to perfection, updated beautifully without damaging any of the original parts of the vehicle. Tentatively, as if touching a new born child, Seto glided his hands over the hood of the vehicle shivering as he reached the door handle. Flabbergasted, he peered at Yami, whom was smugly watching him. "How the hell do you own this?"

"Inherited it. My Grandfather and I shared a love for vintage cars, along with a fascination with James Bond. So, when he found one of these for sale, it didn't take much convincing for him to buy it. Whenever I visited him we worked on it, fully restoring it. He passed away a few years ago, I had it shipped here." Meandering over to the door that lead into the house, he unlocked it and cracked it open, pulling a key of one of the hangers on the wall. Spinning it around his finger, one hand dropping down to pet Hannibal's questing head through the propped open door, Yami turned and held it up like candy in front of a child. "You can drive it, at least until you possibly decide to buy something of your own. But, you damage it in any way and I will cut your balls off and feed them back to you."

Taken aback by the dramatic threat Seto hesitated grabbing he key, fingers barely an inch away. "Are you serious?"

"Very much so."

Glancing back at the beauty behind him, Seto cursed his love of shiny objects, especially blue ones. Snapping his hand out he gripped the key, though Yami did not relinquish them, reducing him to begging.

"I promise to love and take care of it as if it was my own child."

"You don't have children."

Grumbling, Seto countered. "Fine, like every beautiful piece of technology I have created over the years." Yami quirked a brow at him, still not convinced. "I will cherish it like my Blue Eyes!"

Yami's brow furrowed in surprise, "You mean those cards you have in that silver and glass case in your room?"

"How do you know that?"

"How do you think your clothes have been cleaned the past few days?"

Mentally halting he realised the trueness of the statement. He was so used to his house keeper cleaning everything, it didn't even dawn on him that his clothes had magically washed themselves. Nor had he found it odd when he found said articles of clothing properly ironed, pressed and put away. Swallowing hard in embarrassment he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I am not very good at self-sustaining am I."

With a smile, soft and amused, Yami shook his head and relinquished the keys. "Not even a little bit."

Internally squealing with delight, while also beating himself over the head for his lack of ability to take care of himself like a grown adult, he quietly shadowed Yami into the house. Divesting his jacket he hung it up in the closet, taking Yami's and doing the same, along with chucking both of their shoes onto the rack. All the lights were off, which Yami was rapidly changing, turning on the dimmer lights that filled the living room and kitchen area. Appreciating not being blinded, he glanced around taking note that none of Bakura's things were visible and reminding himself that the man's bike was not in the garage, "I'm guessing that Bakura isn't home."

On the other side of the island Yami shook his head, in his hands was the tea kettle, filling it with water then plugging it in he lifted his head to Seto. Watching the former CEO sit down on the couch and flick on the TV, he occupied his hands by rubbing Hannibal's ears, "He said he was going to be gone for a few days, something about a drop he had to do in Halifax."

Absently listening to the news, Seto peered over the back of the couch at Yami. Seeing that the tremor and the distant glint in crimson eyes from before were gone, delicate but strong hands pouring a cup of tea from the already screaming kettle, he questioned cautiously, "How are you feeling?"

Abruptly stopping stirring the spoon in his cup, Yami blankly stared at the counter, kept alert only by Hannibal insistently rubbing his big head against his thigh. Exhaling stiffly he shrugged, returning to stirring the milk in his tea. "I've been better. I'm going to take a shower, see if I can wash this off."

Concern evident, Seto frowned, "That's not exactly something that water can wash away…"

Sending a strained smile in Seto's direction he diverted away, heading towards the bathroom, Hannibal loyally at his heels. He could feel Seto's worried gaze watching him, though thankfully he seemed to hold back whatever additional comment was on the tip of his tongue. Placing his tea on the vanity, he turned and closed the door, making sure that Hannibal's tail did not get stuck in the frame. Giving the dog's head a loving rub he smiled down at the Shepard, rewarded by a tell tail thumb of a tail against the door and a lolling tongue.

"Who's a good boy?" Another loud thump and Yami felt his heartbeat slow. Though his trembling had dissipated, his heart rate was still pulsating rapidly and pounding against his ribs, simple breathing tactics having yet to calm it. Kneeling down he wrapped his arms around Hannibal, resting his head atop the canine's head, not complaining as a warm wet tongue softly licked at him arm. Pulling back he kissed his partner on the top of the head, hands rubbing Hannibal's ears and scratching his neck. "Good boy Hanny."

Rising up he turned on the water for the shower, barely blinking at the intensity of the heat, the skin of his hand turning red upon testing it. Stripping down he stepped in, hissing briefly at the dull burn that covered his skin from the heat, forcing his body to adjust.

The heat permeated him, but did not wash away the thick layer of filth covering him nor did it scorch away the sensation of those hands wandering over him. Turning the cold water completely off he felt his skin begin to burn, soft muted bronze flesh turning red from the low grade burn marring it. Even the pain wasn't enough. Frustrated he took hold of the wash cloth and began viciously scrubbing his skin raw, barely noticing the cold tears joining the hot water and his body sinking to his knees. Small nicks and abrasions began covering his arms, the slow flow of blood mingling with the water going unnoticed. Sobs racked through him, increasing the stress on his lungs already being emitted by the intense cloud of steam filling the shower.

Overwhelmed with emotions he barely felt his hands drop the cloth and wrap around himself, intense sobbing overtaking him. His mind was reeling, upending on itself as memories dragged through his already overcome soul. Desperately he had wanted to take hold of any hands reaching out to him, offering him companionship and all-encompassing love, but none did. Fear kept it away, robbing him of the healing waves of affection and love he needed, polluting his image to any that may have wanted him. He needed the discarding abilities of such protection to rid him of the permanent feeling of worthlessness, strip away the ownership that man had on him that was eating away at him. Those words from the past filtered through him, a repeated mantra in his head. The spoken words from earlier haunting him, weighing him down into oblivion, believing them.

" _I know I'm the only one that has ravaged you, claimed you. I told you, my darling_ _shlyukha,_ _no one will want something as violated as you, even if your beauty is beyond reproach_ _."_

He did not hear the bathroom door open, nor did he feel the cold air filter in and calm the raging inferno the room had become from the steam. So lost in his mind he also did not hear the panicked footsteps pounding on the tile, or the shower curtain being shoved aside. Even the water being turned off did not register to him, too far gone to snap away from his own prison. Large and warm hands covered him, wrapping a towel around him and pressing the wash cloth over bleeding wounds. When the bleeding had stopped those same gentle hands tenderly began to dry him off, he could feel them, breaking through the fog, drawing on their comfort.

Panic had set heavy into Seto's gut, tearing him away from the couch the instant Hannibal had forced open the bathroom door and came out baking insistently at him. He was not expecting what he had discovered, and it kept him reeling. Yami was still in a daze, and side from cranking on the cold water he wasn't sure what else to do. Then, an idea hit him. Knowingly he shuffled aside, looking back at Hannibal.

The canine understood, brushing past him and leaping into the tub. Whining in concern, Hannibal plunked into a sitting position right in front of his partner, insistent tongue licking at the tears flowing down exposed cheeks. His tail thumped happily and he began nuzzling Yami's face, making small noises of glee when Yami's hands reached up and gripped his collar.

Feeling the fog continue to fall away, Yami could feel the familiar leather of Hannibal's collar in his hands, along with the soft tongue lapping at his face. Gasping for breath when the cold air final hit him and filled his lungs, he peered around in panic, settling on Seto's worried gaze. Tears still flowing, those same hands reached up and wiped them away, cupping his face and soothing him. Not caring that he was naked and completely exposed aside from the towel, he flung his arms tightly around Seto's neck, desperately seeking out the comfort and security he had felt in those arms days ago when the man had carried him to the ambulance.

Stunned, Seto froze initially, hands unsure of what to do and his mind raced in circles. Straightening himself he read into the signals he believed Yami was sending. Adjusting the towel he wrapped it snugly around Yami's waist. Bracing himself he tucked one arm underneath toned legs and supported Yami's back with the other, hoisting himself up with the young cop firmly in his arms. With Hannibal at his heels he made his way quickly into Yami's room, leaving the main light off he carefully flicked on one of the dull lamps to use for guidance. Tenderly he placed Yami down in the centre of the bed, feeling the hold remain strong around his neck he carefully pulled up the covers to drape over the shivering and sobbing man clinging to him. Using the blankets as a barricade, he laid down on his side slipping one arm underneath Yami's head he pulled him close, his other hand rubbing up and down Yami's side over the blankets. Yami, once seemingly certain that he wasn't leaving, moved his hands to his chest, fisting at his shirt and burrowing into him.

Not knowing what to say, being far from an expert at soothing, he stayed like that for a long while, hoping his presence was comfort enough. It seemed to work, as Yami's crying began to ease along with his breathing, though the tremor remained. Hearing a heavy inhale, Seto adjusted so he could peer down at Yami, the sound of the young man's voice easing the tension in his shoulders, though the words tugged at him.

"What is wrong with me…why did all this happen…why is he so obsessed with me…why can't he just leave me alone."

With his tucked hand, Seto softly rubbed at tense neck muscles before soothing them through still damp hair, "There is nothing wrong with you, it's him that is demented. He was probably obsessed by what he couldn't have, a beautiful young you that was untouched and innocent. Your fire just increased it. I doubt anyone has resisted him, not even any of the other young boy's he's attacked; they were probably too lost and scared to have the courage that you did."

"He took that all away. Whatever attractiveness, innocence and confidence I had he stripped me off. I'm worthless, just a mad man's sexual satisfaction. He's right, no one will ever want this…I'll always be his…"

Rage boiling within him Seto pulled back, hand darting down he gently took hold of Yami's chin and tilted it up, shattered ruby orbs filled to the brim with tears avoided him. Growling low, both from fury and frustration, Seto insisted, "You are not worthless. You are wanted, desperately wanted."

"Stop lying to me, I can't handle the false hope you keep feeding me."

"I'm not lying."

Wrenching away Yami propped himself up on his arms, tears streaming down his face he rasped out, "What could you possibly see that makes this insignificant, decrepit and violated mess desirable. I am nothing; he made damn sure of that. I'm his whore, nothing more!"

Sitting up Seto darted his hands up, encompassing Yami's chin with intensity, his heart tearing apart at the words the young man was slashing himself apart with. "Yami, you don't belong to him! Belonging to someone is a choice you make; you decide who gets to be the person that owns your heart, soul and body. Rape does not mean ownership! Cowards rape, cowards hurt young boys, cowards do to you what that bastard did. He doesn't own any part of you!"

Trembling, he wrapped his hands around Seto's wrists, clinging to them. The words Seto were speaking were sinking in as truth, and he knew it, but his mind was firmly hiding and fighting against grabbing hold of the light being dangled in front of it. "He's the only one that has ever touched me…he took my innocence…he took away the only thing about me that I could give to someone. He ripped that away!"

Exhaling stiffly Seto closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Yami's. "You're wrong. Virginity cannot be taken; rape does not remove that purity from you. You are still whole." Shifting back he stared down into those fiery eyes that had drawn him in. Thumbs caressing damp smooth skin he felt a small smile grace his lips. In this moment he confirmed it firmly within his mind, Yami had stolen his heart, he had made the shadow of a crush he had had dissipate away. The young man before him, though broken, was the fire that he wanted; the heart beating in that chest he wanted to heal and draw out from the shell it was hiding in. Yami was the flame worth fighting for, worth giving all of himself to, he had finally found the one person he could truly share his heart with. Gently he pressed a kiss to Yami's brow, heart soaring at the small gasp Yami let out.

"Yami, you decide how much of you he can have a hold of. You decide who you let into your heart, and who you let show you what he has made you deny yourself of. Will you let him keep holding that power over you, or do you want to be free of him." With another kiss to Yami's brow, he rested his forehead against him again, whispering. "Let yourself heal."

Drowning in the light Seto was enveloping him in, and the soft pleasure those lips had stirred in him, Yami stammered out, "Why do you want me…what can you possibly see that makes you want to love me."

"I can see through the veil that you have pulled over yourself. I can see who you really are, devoid of the pain and fear he has caused you. You are confident, powerful, intelligent and courageous. You are beautiful, inside and out, you just need to believe in it and it will wash away all that he has done. Don't let him hurt you anymore, use your internal strength to fight back, let your mind heal."

Sitting back Seto peered down at Yami, absorbing the clear internal struggle within those eyes. Encouragingly he smiled, hands drifting down he let one cup the back of Yami's head and the other placed the tips of its digits over a pounding heart. "I want to show you what it's like to be loved, to be cherished, to be wanted and needed. Shake off his remnants and let me show you what you deserve, free yourself."

Those blue eyes drew him in and snared him, pulling the door to the locked room he was hiding in and ripping it open, allowing light and warmth to flow in. The words Seto spoke resonated within him, swelling through his veins and purging the toxins Yevgeny had seeped into him. He needed this, he wanted it. The past few days the man holding him had started drawing him in, allowing emotions to flood from him that he believed were gone, believed had been destroyed by what Yevgeny had done. The voice in the back of his head was no longer screaming, the fear dissipating with every word Seto said and every tender touch. Seto was alluring, cerulean eyes the window to his soul, tenderness radiating out through the hard exterior. His embrace was warm, comforting and protective. He felt safe with him, his fears washed away just by the few days they had spent in each other's presence. His hands reached out tentatively gliding over Seto's chest, feeling the strength beneath his fingertips he caved. He was sick of running, sick of falling; he needed this and wanted it. Snagging hold of the light dangling before him, he murmured out, tears of elation overtaking the ones from before. "Then show me, help me live again."

Restraints broken, elation swelling within him, Seto beamed brightly. Dipping his head, brushing his lips over Yami's as he spoke, "Are you sure?"

"I'm scared shitless," Yami admitted, shakily smiling. "But, you're right. I need this, I need to heal, I need to let someone in and show me how life should be. You've taken all the hell I have dished at you and yet your still here. You've made me feel things over the past few days that I have not felt since before he kidnapped me. I want this, I want you, I want to try and let you show me what I've been denying myself of for so long. Seto, please..."

Lips covering his own silenced him, the euphoria surging through him arching his back from its intensity. Eyes closing Yami fisted his hands against Seto's chest, revelling in the intense waves of pleasure this simple gesture was pouring through his veins. Gasping as Seto nipped his lips he shuddered, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck as the kiss deepened. He allowed Seto to ease him back, head laying in the comfort of his pillow and his back was cradled by the mattress. Seto kept one had behind his head, elbow propping him up, while his other with the tenderness of a feather trailed over his jaw and down his neck before coming to rest on his chest. Moaning deeply when tender fingers rubbed and teased his nipple Yami felt his back arching, breaking his lips away from Seto's and gasping audibly, hand tightly gripping Seto's shirt.

Opening his eyes he peered up into Seto's cobalt gaze, loving and warm. His heart skipped a beat, overwhelmed by the emotions he could see swirling with those depths, losing himself in their trance. Seto grinned at him, confident and experienced hands continuing their teasing, eliciting a low groan from him when he leaned down and laid soft kisses along the aquiline jaw then down over the pulsating jugular in his neck. Hands tightening in uncertainty he held onto Seto's shoulders, feeling the muscles flex underneath them burned desire through his stomach. Lips reached his collarbone, nipping and kissing over them, creating wave after wave of pleasure; their intensity drowned out when Seto dipped his tongue into the hallow at the base of his throat. Gasping loudly he felt heat surge down his abdomen and between his legs, snapping his eyes open he hastily covered the area with his hands beneath the sheets, uncertainty and lack of confidence clear. Panting he averted his head from Seto, feeling his cheeks heat up he trembled. He had forgotten what this felt like, the pleasure was overwhelming but so was the fear, the fear of being unworthy and reminding him of what used to surge through him under Yevgeny's cruel violations of him.

Sensing this, Seto gently delved his hand beneath the covers and tightly gripped Yami's, pulling them away, "Don't be scared, and don't be ashamed." Seeing those same emotions raging in Yami's turned eyes, he bent over and gently kissed the exposed cheek. "There is nothing wrong with this, let yourself feel."

Seto pulled him from the darkness that had started circling him, expelling away the memories of when it had been Yevgeny torturing him and using his body against him. Tender lips covered his neck, a sharp gasp and his body clenching in overwhelming pleasure from those lips sucking and marking his skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The desire rose again, body overriding the fear in his mind, burning hotly through him. Those lips increased their fervour, pulling moans and gasps from his throat, his hands balling tightly, uncertain of what to do or how to react. A loud cry left him as Seto's lips moved and descended on his nipples, licking and teasing while his hands circled and pleasured the other.

Grinning again, Seto stopped his ministrations and glided his hand along Yami's jaw, cupping the back of his head to gain his attention. Yami stared up at him, panting and flushed, uncertainty still there but only in terms of lack of experience, body not knowing how to respond. Kissing him again, Seto groaned as Yami's allowed him to immediately deepen it, plundering and exploring the recesses of that delectable mouth. He tasted so good, his skin so smooth and responding beneath his fingers. It was addicting, arousing him deeply, his neglected need straining in its constraints, tearing at his restraint. His needs did not matter, pleasuring Yami into pure euphoria was his goal, and it was driving him mad with desire.

Taking hold of the comforter Seto pulled it back, exposing Yami's lower half though the towel was still protecting his modesty. Yami shivered against the cold, and he moved to remedy that, his warm hands drifting down perfectly sculpted pectorals and abdomen before seizing hold of the towel. A yelp left Yami as he yanked the towel away, leaving the young man naked and panting beneath him. Again, Yami's hand shot down to cover himself, shyness and uncertainty evident, his cheeks turning an even darker shade of red. With a comforting smile Seto slowly, eyes gaging Yami's reactions, kissed his way down the long neck and over tensing muscles, tracing over the wide jagged scar that went from Yami's back and down his left thigh. Nipping at the base of the scar, Yami's quads vibrating with pleasure, he reached up and moved Yami's hands away. Shifting down fully stretched out beside Yami, his hands gliding over gorgeous softly bronze skin and trembling abdominal muscles then over trembling thighs. Seeing the longing through the cloud of pleasure and uncertainty, Seto took hold of that and leaned over Yami's waist. Deftly he gripped the base of Yami's pulsating and hard member, squeezing it and causing an audible gasp and sudden arch, Yami's hips leaving the bed and his legs clamping closed. Hand still holding him, Seto's began to gently stroke him through the tightness of Yami's closed legs, his other hand gently rubbing Yami's legs comfortingly.

"We go as far as you want," Seto said, emphasizing his statement by kissing Yami's bent knee. "Tell me when to stop."

"I don't know," Yami panted, back and hips arching while his hands fisted in the pillow beside his head. "Oh gods…I don't know what to do."

"Relax," Seto soothed, continuing to slowly stroke Yami's hardened flesh, relieved when the strong legs relaxed and relieved the pressure. With a smile he leaned down and took Yami full into his mouth, relishing in the loud scream it tore from him. Shifting he parted Yami's legs, sitting between them for better access, mouth continuing to suck and lick while his hand keep a massaging hold of the base. Hands combed through his hair and fisted, pitched moans escaping Yami in a steady rhythm. Looking up, encouraged by the pleasured sounds, Seto watched Yami writhe under his touch, perfectly toned body spasming and arching from euphoria. Lips parted, allowing those delicious sounds to leave Yami's throat, head tossed back against the pillows and eyes lidded with passion. Feeling Yami tensing and a higher more raspy pitch filling his voice, Seto knew he was close. Taking a deep breath Seto encompassed Yami's member fully, breaking through and snapping the restraints within Yami's system.

A guttural scream left Yami, his body racked with intense pleasure, the orgasm pulsating through him and causing his eyes to roll back. Gasping he collapsed onto the bed, panting fervently, hazily watching Seto lay down beside him, hot pleasure spiking through him as Seto tenderly ran a hand over his stomach. Peering up at Seto he tenderly ran the digits of his hand over sharp features, admiring the handsome face staring down at him. Seto smiled at him then moved in kissing him deeply, the hand that was on his stomach moving to rub and grip his hip. Exhaustion settled heavy into him, he lazily kissed Seto back while finishing riding the high.

Pulling back Seto stared down at Yami, hand moving up to tenderly caress his cheek. "You're incredible," he whispered, grinning at the dark blush that created, tugging at his desire. "How do you feel?"

Sensing the finality in the statement, Yami furrowed his brow, "What about you," shakily he ran the palm of his hand down towards Seto's arousal. "It shouldn't be just me."

Snagging the questing hand, Seto brought it up to his lips and lay feather light kisses over it, "Tonight is all about you. But, I don't want to go too far and push you beyond what you are really comfortable with. You've had a lot happen today, I don't want to feel like I am taking advantage of you. Besides, you're exhausted. Sleep Yami, we'll talk in the morning."

"I don't regret this," Yami assured.

Smiling, Seto leaned forward and kissed him again, "Trust me on this, one step at a time, get some sleep." Solidifying the finality of the situation, Seto snaked his arm under Yami's head and drew him close, pulling the covers over them as he did so.

Sighing, system beyond overwhelmed and exhausted, Yami gave in. He was asleep faster than he thought he would be, his eyes closing and his mind drifting off the instant he relaxed against Seto.

 **A/N: This was…..unplanned….but I like it, so it stays**


	8. Chapter 8

**EXPOSED SHADOWS**

 **ATTENTION: This is a revision of the original chapter. I realised how badly I rushed through it while recently re-reading it. I have gone through and made some corrections. I am very sorry…**

 **A/N:** _Hello all...if there are any of you left. I am so very sorry for how long this chapter took to write. I know these are just excuses, but these are the reasons this took so long.  
_ _ **1)**_ _I got a new job….well, I had a new job, until reason No.2 got me fired… So, because it was damn near full time and took up the normal times of day (7-6ish) that I would normally be off….well, it means I had no time. Especially with hockey starting (and this season has been chaos) I have barely had any time to myself, and when I have, I have been braindead….._ _ **2)**_ _I got a concussion at the beginning of September that…well…needless to say….I may be a medic but the saying of medics being the worst patients is true. Since I got it, I have not taken care of myself and am now at the point (as of Oct. 1) where I am off work until the symptoms are controlled and healed enough that I can return. So…computers, books, tv, phone and my Ipad have been off limits. I was struggling with them enough since I got the damn concussion that spending more than 10mins on the computer/tv/reading or looking at my phone – when I was dumb enough to do it it would make my headache and nausea worse …^^; Like I said, medics make the worst patients.  
_ _ **3)**_ _My husband and I bought our first house! Our move in date is the 31_ _st_ _of October, so we have been powerhouse-ing through packing and cleaning and all that fun stuff in the rental we are in now. So…that's taken up a lot of my time too._

 _So again*bows low*, sorry this has taken so long, but this accursed concussion is going to take some healing time. I really hope this chapter is worth the wait. It was a hard one to write – I think I reworked it and deleted things to the point where it is nowhere even close to the original chapter I had planned out, and it changes things (in my opinion for the better) for the rest of the story.  
_

 _ **Thanks to:  
Hirami: **__I'm really glad that this has been a wild ride for you, I hope that it continues holding up to your expectations_ _  
_ _ **:**_ _Wow….just, wow, thank you for the wonderful comments, and as for your questions you shall find out_ _  
_ _ **dragonlady222:**_ _Thank you so much! So glad you like it so far._ _  
_ _ **anon:**_ _I am so so sorry for how long this took…..hopefully this chapter is worth it!  
_ _ **Uhuru-chan:**_ _Thanks for all the advice and the amazing comments – I have been going through the old chapters and changing the author's notes (along with fixing my millions of type-o). So, as soon as I am finished going through them I will be re-posting them._ _  
_

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Yugioh, or any of its characters, clearly…or it would have gone significantly more different.  
_ _Warning:_ _This story contains graphic violent and sexual content, yaoi, along with profanities. If you don't like, don't read; and if you read and cannot handle it, don't complain to me, you've been warned._ _Also, please note that this story takes place in the Yugioh Universe, or Canon, approximately 17 years after the end of the show._

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **Pleasant Point Region, Nova Scotia, Canada  
Wednesday – April 16** **th** **\- 0400**

It was an old cold war bunker, some rich man's splurge of funds on something extravagant and useless to avoid the supposedly impending nuclear war. Dug deeply into a remote section of the sheer cliffs along the coast it was well hidden, no roads went to it and boats had no way of seeing it. It was only accessible via seaplanes which would enter in through a secure bunker entrance that blended into the cliffs and the single secured exterior entrance for vehicles. Considering how large it was, Bakura had a hard time imagining how it had never been noticed, but more of him was convinced that the local authorities were well paid to say nothing and people were otherwise too oblivious to pay attention to the minimal traffic in the area. The few windows looking out onto the ocean were masked by rock framing and dark tinted glass. Internally it was a maze of concrete walls and floor, steel doors, intense LED lights and low ceilings.

Currently, his attention was being held by the massive computer monitor in front of him, though his eyes were straining as it encompassed most of the wall above the control system. Framing it were eight other smaller monitors showing security footage feed of the entire base and a few had tapped into the security system for the docks. The technician manning the immense station was a hunched over, thick glasses and twitchy individual that seemed to worship the station like Gollum to the ring.

The feed that he was watching on the main monitor was being transmitted in from a body camera that was attached to Sasha, who was finishing the first portion of their operation down at the Halifax Docks. He was approximately an hour away, the city lights illuminating the dark harbour in the darkness of the morning. Several men from Sasha's brigade were hiding the product they had hidden within the metal shipping container with boxes and boxes filled with cosmetic products, the rest were on guard watching for any trespassers. In the back third of the container it was a tightly compacted living space for the eight children and teenagers being transported to Europe. All they had with them was thin foam mattresses, two weeks' worth of basic food, think blankets, and a designated area to void themselves. It was appalling, sickening him deep within his stomach, but he had to force the retching and fury down. He had already leaked the drop information to Kevin to pass on to his contacts in Britain where the container was to be delivered. As of yet, his betrayal had not been noticed, and it would never be pinned on him, the bastards believed too thoroughly in their control over him. Their false sense of security was his gain. Besides, he had played the good boy for long enough.

Seeing the last box put into place, Bakura reached over the technician and grabbed the radio, clicking the button he spoke clearly and quietly. "Tap on the far end of the container, make sure they can still breathe, don't want to deliver dead product."

" _Roger that,"_ Sasha replied, pointing at one of his men then barking out. " _Oye, Alexei, tap on the back end of the container."_

Over the feed Bakura watched the man do as told, knocking briskly on the far end of the container, a thumbs up being an answer when an internal knock echoed his.

"Head on back, get them loading up everything for tonight's shipment."

" _Roger dodger, see you in an hour."_

The video feed clicked off, all screens that had been on the docks reverting back to the ones that were assigned to within the compound, the main monitor showing a full view of the internal docking bay for the seaplanes. The six perfectly maintained planes glinted in the light, a few of them being worked on by attendants.

Exhaling deeply with relief and rubbing his neck, Bakura made to turn away, planning on catching a few hours of sleep. A voice stopped him.

"Sir," the attendant murmured, swivelling in his chair. "Arik requested to speak with you after the run was completed; I have him waiting on another line."

Blowing out his cheeks in exhaustion Bakura averted back with a scowl, "Put him on screen."

With a nod and a few clicks the attendant secured the feed. Arik's burly mug shot blitzed onto the screen, clarifying within a few seconds. The man appeared flustered, well, as flustered as he could be. His eyes were set in a firm crease, the only sign towards his annoyance. Seeing this, Bakura frowned, arms crossing, "You look less than thrilled to be up this early."

"I am assuming the drop was a success."

"The shipping container has been properly filled with the required items; said items are hidden and well taken care of. Our men within the security personal will let us know when the container is on the ship at approximately six am, and then they will notify us of the ships departure."

"Good. This was a risky one, the fact that you and Sasha have pulled it off without a hitch so far is commendable," folding his hands Arik leaned forward on the desk he was sitting before. "The Pakhan has been making some unnecessary risks for us lately, and the two of you have been the best ones in terms of response and keeping the success rate of the operations high. With that thought in mind, I have two things to update you on."

"And they are?"

"Kiril and Mikhail were not very successful at keeping Freeborn's corpse permanently disposed." He stated, a single digit tapping against the desk rhythmically. "It washed up on the other side of Lake Ontario in Rochester, New York. Thankfully, however, it's remained unidentified; they did a good enough job of that at least. They will need DNA to have a hope at identifying him, so for now he remains a problem but a low one, connecting him back to a Canadian citizen will take far more work than will be delegated."

Lips pursing, Bakura felt his fists clench and unclench. "And the second?"

"The Pakhan has taken a second risk, one that is causing far more headaches than it is worth. He saw the young Raske last night, tried to kidnap him and failed, thankfully." Seeing Bakura's tightening muscles and clenched fists go white, he put his placating hands in the air. "He's unharmed, of that I can promise you, his mental status seemed questionable at the time."

Forcing his boiling blood to cool, Bakura shoved his hands in his pockets, reading into the statements. "You're getting sick of his little obsession aren't you?"

Head quirking, Arik's expression remained unreadable, but his tone was dangerous. "I'm an Urkas by birth and belief. But, I follow the Pakhan, whether I agree with it or not."

Bakura gave an appreciative nod, he had forgotten that Arik was a purest, a traditional and hard raised Vory v Zakone by birth. The Siberian Urkas were deeply religious with fierce hierarchy's and rules, one of the more feared and respected of the different Russian criminal sects. Their codes were black and white, but their stance of being 'honest criminals' was true to its sound. Several of the Bratva's criminal activities vastly went against his moral code, but he did it out of loyalty to the Pakhan as he was raised to do. They were highly against tainting the innocent, so the trade of children into the sex industry shook every part of his foundation, rape was viewed as deplorable and punishable by an incredibly painful death; and individuals with mental illness were heavily loved and protected, viewed as gifts of God. Yes, they were criminals, but they were respectable ones. Rare breeds within this world.

"I have a feeling like you have more to tell me."

"The Pakhan has demanded that we have the base ready. Have the doctor be there on permanent standby, get the chamber ready, and ensure that the base operatives are fully debriefed on the procedures of when the capture and transport is successful. Once you have completed that and the final drop tonight, you and Sasha may return to Toronto; Mikhail and Kiril will be taking their brigades to your location and staying there permanently until otherwise needed."

Nodding, Bakura cocked his head. "I am guessing, hopefully not pushing my luck, that you will be trying your hardest to convince the Pakhan against this rash notion. We do have to follow up on our end of the bargain; Yami and Karel both have until July 1st to return the product and money to us."

Scowling, Arik gave a small inclination of his head in response. "I will see you tomorrow."

With that the screen went black, flickered, then returned to the feed showing the seaplane locker. Brow quirking, Bakura felt a grin crease his features. This little unorthodox exposure from Arik confirmed a lot of his theories that he had been surmising for the past few years. Arik was not happy, not only with the Pakhan's conduct and irrationality, but also in Svenkov and Dmitri. With this confirmation, he could start having fun stirring the pot.

 **Toronto, Canada  
Yami's Place – 0615**

The phone ringing blaringly and Hannibal barking in protest pulled Seto and Yami both into alertness with stunned intensity. Fumbling for his cell phone, Seto felt his fingers cover the offending device on the night stand, grumbling angrily he answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear. Feeling shifting beside him he guessed that Yami was out of the bed, and by the opening and closing of the drawers he surmised that he was pulling on clothes. Annoyed further, he focused on the voice that had awoken him from his slumber. "Yugi, what the hell gives you the idea that calling at this hour is allowed."

" _Neither of you answered your phones last night, not even the house phone. I've barely slept you bastard!"_

Blinking dumbly, he pulled back and stared at his phone's screen. Seeing the list of missed calls and text messages he cringed. "Well, for some reason we didn't hear them." Sitting up he briefly caught sight of Yami, sweatpants and baggy t-shirt adorned, trudging out into the living area, Hannibal firmly at his side. "Sorry, last night was a little…chaotic."

" _Did he have another break down?"_

"Yes," stretching stiffly he stiffly rose to his feet, yawning he made his way out of the room. "Not as bad as usual, or at least as bad as I was expecting. The meds must be doing some good already."

In the kitchen, Yami was puttering around making tea and coffee. Seeing the back door open and Hannibal bursting in circles around the yard, Seto sat down at the island while listening to Yugi, though his eyes stayed on Yami.

" _It's possible. If he's been consistently taking them they may have started having an effect, though that usually takes at least two weeks. Support is hopefully a big factor as well."_

"Could definitely hope so," he stated, Yami finally looking up at him from pouring the hot water into his tea cup. Giving a small smile he was relieved when, through a small blush, Yami smiled back instead of shying away. Reminded of the meds, he held up a finger to Yami to tell him he would be right back. Heading into the bedroom he delved into his dresser and unburied the medication. With the drugs in hand he headed back out into the kitchen. Tapping Yami on the shoulder he up handed the meds into Yami's expecting hand. "Why don't you ask him yourself, you've woken him up too?"

Yami cocked his head at him, but willingly took the offered phone. Pressing it to his ear after taking his medication, he stirred his tea, barely paying attention to Seto as the man retrieved his own coffee behind him. "Yugi?"

" _Good guess. How are you feeling? Neither of you answered your phones last night, I was really worried."_

Blushing, glowering at the mirthful look Seto gave him, he stammered out. "It was a bit chaotic. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

" _What happened_?"

"I…," faltering, Yami stopped stirring his tea. Shame washed over him heavily as he remembered his antics last night in the shower. Glancing down at his arms he saw the small red divots were he had scraped away skin. "I was rash, did something idiotic."

" _What did you do_?"

Absently he traced his fingers over the edge of his glass, eyes hazed, "Tried to wash it away."

Understanding seeped through from the other end of the phone, Yugi's voice gentle. " _Is the damage minimal? Physically at least_?"

"Yes, a few small cuts, skins a little hypersensitive from mild burns. The incision feels fine; everything still feels in place."

The relief in Yugi's voice was palpable, " _Good, how about your mentality_?"

Shrugging, even though Yugi couldn't see it, he picked up his cup and headed out onto the deck, surprised when he spotted Seto already out there and throwing the ball for Hannibal. The sight surged back through him last night's events, the more enjoyable end, as he took in Seto's lean figure sitting on the edge and flexing every time he threw the ball. "Better than I thought it would be," he murmured, the blush on his cheeks returning along with a small smile when Seto rounded and stared up at him with a wave. "I should let you go though, you probably have to get ready for work, I know Seto does."

" _Yeah, we have an early morning. Seto brought over a lot of new security equipment from Kaiba Corp. and had it installed yesterday at the office. We will be fiddling with the system to get it running. Yesterday ended up being a bust, so hopefully today will be better_ and we can move on to the external facility tomorrow. I doubt it though," a sigh, clear lack enthusiasm in his tone. " _We needed an overhaul of the systems, but I hate dealing with new technology, at least first thing in the morning_."

"Then get a lot of caffeine in you, if it's Kaiba Corp tech then it's going to be complicated as sin," Yami teased, grinning at the small glare Seto gave him, then his mind clicked. "Wait, what time are you off?"

" _4-ish, if I am lucky, why_?"

"You're getting your wish. Kevin says I need a wardrobe overhaul if I am going to be able to help him with the undercover work. You were right too…so could you help me get rid of some stuff, and go get a few things?"

" _Of course_!" Came the mirthful response, forcing Yami to pull the phone a bit away from his ear. " _I'll head over after work, Rei is going straight to the studio for a few hours after school so I've got some time_."

"Good, I'll see you then."

" _See you then_!"

Shutting down the call, Yami handed the cellphone back to Seto before sitting down beside him. He was startled, both by Hannibal suddenly plopping a very wet ball in his lap, and a tender hand ghosting over his shoulder and slowly down his back. Nearly dropping his tea he held onto the cup with both hands and stared at Seto in surprise, body relaxing into the tender circular caresses those long digits were making along his spine and the calming effect of those eyes staring down at him, Seto's warm smile amplifying it.

"Too fast?"

"No…maybe?" Consternation clear on his face, the expression replaced with bliss. Seto's hand on his back pulled him in, intense blue eyes boring down into him amplified by the mischievous and sensual smirk rendering him speechless. Seto's head tilted and claimed his lips in a soft kiss. Breathless, he felt his body arch and shudder, melting under the ministrations of those hands on his back and kneading into his neck. Hearing his own breathing he snapped his eyes open, that same smirk met him and lit a fire in his stomach, reminding him of the previous evening. Blushing darkly he tried to recover, back straightening and his breath slowing. "I'm guessing this means you'll just keep going until I say no."

Sitting back, Seto's smirk reduced to a warm smile, "For that reaction." Hand drifting up he gently brushed back blonde bangs, tucking them behind a warm ear, savouring the shudder it caused and Yami pressing his cheek against his exposed palm. "I'll do everything I can, until you say no." With that, he shuffled closer, arm encompassing Yami's shoulder and pulling him close, resting his head atop Yami's with a peaceful sigh. A hand entwined with his, the strength and warmth of it battling against the morning chill and electrifying him. "How are you this morning?"

With a soft chuckle, mind still wrapping around the situation, especially absorbing the rightness and comfort of it, Yami murmured. "I'm alright, slept better than I thought I would."

"Endorphins are good for that," Seto stated, grin returning, Yami obviously felt or sensed it because he received a playful punch to the ribs. "What?"

"You're worse than a teenager!" Exasperation noted, along with amusement. Taking a long finishing drink of his tea Yami rose up and stretched. "I guess Kevin tried to call last night too. The voicemail he left said that tonight was a bust. The target was called off to Halifax for an unknown amount of time, so we need to find a different approach."

"Honestly, I'm glad. You need a day or two to get your head straight."

Sighing, agreeability obvious, Yami shrugged, "Probably."

"By the way, I hope I am not prying, but I'm guessing Espen is your first name?"

Stiffening, Yami glared down at him, arms remaining crossed behind his head. "Yes, though only Karel calls me it. Even my Mother stopped calling me it not long after I was born. The name was a formality. The Raske's are an old family from nobility, so Karel wanted both Lysbet and I to have traditional Dutch names."

"So where does Yami come from?"

"It's my middle name."

Nodding in understanding, Seto rose to his feet. "The more you know."

"You should get ready for work. I'm going for a run."

"Are you well enough for that yet?"

Shrugging Yami made his way into the house, Hannibal faithfully at his side as always, "I'll find out. May not be able to do my full 5k but I can at least try, got to get back to there somehow, and sitting on my ass won't do that."

"Just, don't overdo it," Seto requested, following him into the warmth of the house. Gaining a glare he raised his hands in the air, meandering towards his room. "I'm allowed to worry."

Shaking his head while pulling on his runners, Yami continued to scowl at him. "All of you worry too much." Catching Seto shrug then disappear into the bedroom he sighed in mild annoyance, quickly gathering up a water bottle along with a granola bar, headphones and his keys he headed outside. Hannibal followed him, nearly vibrating in excitement at going for their usual run.

 **Friday – April 18** **th** **  
0730 – Ridder Corp.**

"Rei, this is ridiculous," Yugi said, exasperation loud, voice echoing within the underground parking lot. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he held back a yarn and slammed his car door closed, cringing when rain water from the vehicle splashed his face. "I told you Emmy's Birthday is Sunday and we are having a family dinner. You can have a sleep over with Sofia tonight, but not Saturday."

"But Daddy, all the other girls are staying for both nights!"

Hand on his hip, glare hard even if it wasn't visible to his daughter, Yugi stated firmly. "As I said before. You can sleep over Friday, but I will be picking you up by 10pm on Saturday. Take that or nothing."

"Why can't you just pick me up in the morning before we go to the dinner?"

"Rei Kozakura Motou – I already told you, I have too much going on Sunday morning at work. I will not have time to come pick you up."

"What if I could find a ride?"

Halting Yugi exhaled deeply, foot tapping on the ground he made to retort but the loud roar of an engine entering the parking lot silenced him. Averting, he caught sight of a gorgeous restored older vehicle in a beautiful blue pull in and park beside him. Cocking his head in surprise he watched Seto step out, the smug bastard giving him a cocky wave. Correcting himself he relented and murmured angrily into the phone. "Fine, if you can find a ride I will let you stay. But if you are one minute late, you are grounded."

"Thank you! I love you, Daddy."

Heart melting he shook his head, the kid had him wrapped around her finger. "Love you too, Rei." Hearing heavy dress shoes click on the pavement he turned and quirked a brow at his friend, gaze questioning. "So when did you get the new ride?"

"Tuesday night, had to wait till today for the insurance," he grinned, a single hand loving running over the vehicle as he circled around it then meandered over to Yugi. "It's not mine though, unfortunately."

"Did Karel lend it to you?"

A slow shake of his head, grin widening. "Yami did."

Jaw dropping Yugi did a double take of the vehicle, "Seriously?"

"It was his Grandfather's," with a grin, he opened the passenger door invitingly. "If you want, we can take it down to the external lab instead of taking separate vehicles."

Eye brows rising, a matching grin crossing his features Yugi stepped up to the open door, "Why waste the gas, one vehicle makes sense."

"I thought you would say that," chuckling Seto re-entered the driver's side and ignited the engine, both men almost purring at the sound.

"I'm assuming though that this is not the only reason you are beaming like a small child," Yugi teased, having noted Seto's increased mirth over the past few days, today being no different.

Blushing, then grinning Seto shrugged, "I don't know, might have to do with finally having a house to go home to instead of a hotel room."

Yugi narrowed his eyes and grinned, "Nice try. Last time you were this giddy was after you finally got laid after Niaku left you. A pretty fulfilling one night stand if I remember right."

Blush darkening, though his grin diminished, Seto averted away, "I don't know what you are talking about."

His own grin leaving, Yugi cocked his head in suspicion, "You haven't done what I think you have, have you?"

Head ducking down, lips pursing, Seto shrugged. "Well, not entirely."

Dealing out a quick angered slap Yugi sat forward in his seat, expression dangerous, "He's not ready for this! How the hell did you convince him into it!"

"We haven't done much!"

"And how far is not much? You better not have taken advantage of him!"

"For crying out loud Yugi!" Seto stated angrily, meeting his friends heated gaze just as furiously. "He wanted it, and it pulled him out of the deplorable state that he was in. He was tearing himself apart, saying that he was worthless and would only ever belong to Yevgeny. I convinced him otherwise, and he asked for it. I went as far as was appropriate. My clothes never came off and I didn't allow him to touch me. Give me some credit Yugi, I might be libido starved but I would never force someone into something they don't want nor would I take advantage of them. Especially him, and especially with what he has gone through, and especially with how I feel about him."

"Are you two together? Or was this a one off?"

"As together as we can be. Tuesday night was our first night. Otherwise I put on the breaks; all we have done for the past two days is a little teasing, kiss and some distant cuddling. We are taking things at a pace that he can handle right now. In my opinion, companionship and comfort is more what he needs."

Leaning back into his seat, posture still stiff but relaxing, Yugi sighed, "Sorry. I've been really nervous with your intense feelings for him. I've been scared that they were all because of Atemu, I know how much he meant to you. Yami is my cousin, and more importantly he's not Atemu."

"I know that," he said firmly, peering intently at his friend. "I have done a lot of searching since we have been here determining whether or not my feelings towards Yami were because of Atemu, and if they were to shut them down. But, they are not. I've fallen for him, a lot harder than I thought I could ever fall for someone."

Brows furrowed, Yugi absorbed the honesty behind cerulean eyes. Exhaling deeply, he shook his head and relented. "You better treat him like a queen, or I'll break every bone in your body."

"I intend to." Calming himself with a roll of his shoulders and cracking his neck, he glanced back over at Yugi. "Well, I'm glad this is over. I've been scared to mention it to you."

Crossing his arms Yugi shook his head again. "Don't get too comfortable. I'll be watching you."

Brows rising, Seto smiled. "I know you will be."

"Alright, let's head out. It's going to be a long day."

Giving a nod of agreement and reversing the vehicle Seto pulled out of the parking lot, heading straight to the out of town facility.

He didn't want to waste any time at the main office, and he assumed Yugi was the same way since he didn't protest. They chatted mindlessly, Yugi giving directions intermitted as they went. They knew all of the equipment was already there and mostly installed, they just had to monitor the remainder of the installation and test out the systems thoroughly. Seto had full confidence in his systems, and so did Yugi, but one could never be too thorough. What may work well within Kaiba Corp. may not transfer over as well to other companies that only have partial portions of Kaiba technology. Ridder Corp. had a good blend of several different high end technology companies' equipment within the exterior laboratory building and the main headquarters. Though, unfortunately, and part of the reason why Seto's partial merger and coming over to this company had been a benefit, was that their IT department always seemed to be lacking in keeping the technology functioning and current. Since Seto had joined, the entire IT department had been fired and was being replaced via rigorous testing and intense interviews conducted by Karel, Seto, Lysbet and Yugi together.

The past few days was the start of the convergence of technology, security being the agreed on beginning point in combination with all the computer systems. Seto had already had all the computers within the company replaced with high end technology from his company and a few other ones he trusted, he had also fully written a new and well-functioning system for said computers. Its test run last week had been a success, so now the next move was getting the security systems replaced. Though, installing it at the main office had taken a day longer than he thought, Wednesday and Thursday were filled with massive headaches and high levels of frustration. The old system was far more out of date than he thought, which was not a promising foreshadow to how today was going to go.

The main laboratory building was located approximately half hour north outside of the city. It was stationed in the middle of a rural region, a near twenty acre sprawl of a facility, farms and woodland surrounding it on all sides. It was stark white in contrast with all the greenery around it, massive expanse of black tinted windows reflecting off the beauty of the nature surrounding it. Karel had wanted to make a perfect working environment for the scientists and other employees at the building, make it worth the drive, and in Yugi and Seto's opinion he had succeeded. Though, right now it was pouring rain and everything was drenched and miserable.

Pulling into the parking lot, they both flashed their ID's at the security guards at the gate. Yugi quickly chatted with them, reminding them of the period of black out time impending and that they would exclusively be using their radios for that time period. Once assured that the guards were prepared, they claimed a parking spot at close to the door and dashed in through the rain. Shaking off rain water they discarded their coats and handed them over to the receptionists at the front desk.

Running his hands through his thick mane Yugi tried to rid himself of the remnant water still in his hair. "This rain could stop any time soon."

"What is that saying, April showers bring May flowers?"

Grunting Yugi meandered through the expansive lobby, leading Seto back towards where the Security rooms were in the back. "I hate spring," he grumbled, swiping his key card in the door, changing the light above it from red to green and a metallic click signalled that the lock was deactivated. Shoving the door open he continued on their long trek down barren white and glass walled hallways, nearly identical in layout and design as the basement laboratory at the head office. "Did you send out the email to everyone one reminding them that each room needs a radio for the blackout period?"

"Yes, yesterday morning."

"Do you think the system will be operational today?"

"I'm hoping so; otherwise it will be in blackout till it is."

Sighing, Yugi lead the way through another secured door, illuminating the dark room beyond filled with computer monitors and two security guards watching them while avidly discussing the hockey game. As both guards swivelled to meet them, Yugi waved a greeting hand at them, "Morning gentleman, you ready to start patrolling while we take over the system."

Pete, a stout man whom was all neck and belly, gave a nod. "Aye should be pretty quiet though considering most took today off."

"Yeah, only about ten have showed up for work today," the other guard added.

Giving a nod, Yugi followed the two to the door, "That was to be expected. Might be quiet tomorrow too if this system upgrade doesn't work."

"We'll check in around noon," Pete stated, exiting the room with his partner behind them, Yugi clicking the door closed behind them.

Already sitting down, Seto began furiously typing on the computer, gaze darting around on the massive main screen and at the others scattered in the room. Absently he heard Yugi puttering in the back corner, fiddling with the coffee machine there and making them two piping hot cups of liquid caffeine. If he had his way, and he knew that chance was low, they would be done this at noon and back at the main headquarters for the remainder of the afternoon. But, the system that was previously installed was fickle and had caused him a headache worth of problems at the office yesterday. So, when Yugi had stated earlier that there might be a continued black out tomorrow, he internally was agreeing.

Placing the steaming cup of coffee in front of Seto he leaned against his friends chair and stared at the screen. "Do you want to be a vampire, or can we be day-walkers?"

Confused for a moment, Seto stopped typing and peered up at Yugi, laughing when it finally clicked. "Day-walker."

Flicking the light on Yugi returned to the desk, taking up residence ungracefully in the other chair. "Do you need silence, or can I turn on some music?"

"Music is fine, I can tune it out."

Pleased, Yugi pulled the ipod from his pocket and hooked it up to the stereo beside him. "Thank god, if I had to sit in silence like this with you all day I may have had to bury a body." Volume on low, deep rock music pulsated through the space, Yugi bobbing his head along to it, eyes remaining fixated on the screen. He could see frustration already mounting in his friend, pursing his lips as the system continued to glitch and freeze. This was going to be a long day.

 **0830 – Police Headquarters**

The past few days had been quiet, well at least somewhat. He had fallen back into his old routine, hindered slightly but he knew it would be a slow return. Running had been far better of a release than he remembered, and it was liberating for Hannibal, the canine was far past being bored with just throwing the ball around in the backyard. The fact that he couldn't touch weights nor do his usual core work outs meant that there was a large amount of cooked food stored in the fridge and freezer. Something Seto was far from complaining about, and though Bakura had barely been home he gathered the same level of appreciation for a healthy meal from his friend.

His mornings and nights were different, however. None of it he was used to, and none of it he ever expected to experience. It mostly consisted of gentle caresses, kisses that played with his imagination, and tentative cuddling on the couch while watching the TV or simply talking. Seto was incredible at distracting him; pulling him out of his mind and making him relax and nestle back into reality. Last night had been a perfect example.

When Seto came home, clearly exhausted, he had stayed awake with him. He had been trapped in his head the entire day. Even through running and pouring his emotions into his cello he had remained trapped, replaying the other night over and over again in his head. Seto had come up behind him where he sat in the kitchen, borderline in tears, had gently put his cello away and guided him over to the couch. Neither of them said anything, Seto simply wrapped him up in a blanket and held him close, curling up together on the couch with the TV playing in the background. They had fallen asleep like that, a peaceful calmness enveloping them that stayed till they woke up tangled together in the morning.

Huffing, hands braced on his knees and Hannibal lying between them smugly barely panting, Yami forced his breathing to slow. He finished the 5km run, and then some, but he felt like he had been wiped over and over again with a wet rag. Straightening he rested his hands behind his head, fingers mingling with drenched ebony and crimson hair then pulled out his headphones. He was soaked, it had started pouring not long after he left, and he would be damned if he turned around then just to get a jacket. Puffing out his cheeks he meandered through the nearest door, entering into the male locker room. Popping his locker open he pulled out the towel he had within it and furiously dried himself off, along with Hannibal, the dog pitifully trying to escape from him as he did so. Divesting himself of his wet clothing and changing into the dry uniform pants and t-shirt he felt the chill that had crept into him begin to seep away. Stepping back he pulled out his phone, absently watching Hannibal close the locker for him and click the lock closed with his muzzle.

He grunted in surprise, he had made good time. The Chief had called while he was running, requesting he come to headquarters as soon as possible. It only took him a half hour to get here from where he had been. Pocketing his phone he headed upstairs. Whatever the Chief wanted, it sounded urgent.

Waving at the officers and clerical workers that spotted him, he made his way upstairs swiftly, avoiding stopping and chatting. Reaching the Chief's door, he rasped on it with the back of his hand while glaring down at Hannibal. His partner was sulking, unhappy still from being dried off. Hearing the Chief respond he pushed the door open, allowing Hannibal to trot in first. He stopped as soon as he entered, eyes darting between the two expected and the one unexpected people occupying the room.

"Graham?"

Acknowledging Yami with a grin, Graham stepped over and wrapped an arm around his future brother-in-law, "Glad you could finally make it. What did you do, walk here?"

"Ran, actually."

Alex quirked a brow, amusement and envy clear, "I didn't think you would be ready for that yet."

Shrugging, Yami searched the three faces, scowling when Kevin couldn't hold back laughter. "What's going on?"

Waving for Yami to sit, Alex signalled for Kevin and Graham to stop their teasing. "I think these two enjoy having a leg up on you too much."

"It never happens, so I will savour it," Kevin chuckled, plopping down into the chair beside Yami, one hand questing out to pet Hannibal.

"Don't make me swipe that damn smirk off your face," came the deep throated threat from Yami, satisfied when Kevin put placating hands in the air and sat back. "What the hell is going on, and why is Graham here?"

Sitting up, Alex swivelled around his computer monitor, clicking on an icon he allowed the video to play without giving an explanation. Cautiously he watched Yami's posture become guarded, pausing the video and swivelling the screen back around. He stared at the image; it was from the attack Tuesday night, right at the point where Yami had been locked into a full nelson. "Graham was kind enough to go to the studio Wednesday morning and retrieve this from their security logs. And I'm glad he did, or you may not have said a word and we would not have the advantage that this video gives us."

Crimson eyes locked on him; Graham sighed deeply and placed a hand on Yami's shoulders. "Sorry, but I agree with Alex, that's why I went and snooped around."

Hand coming up, fingers massaging just above his eyes Yami exhaled in frustration, "And what advantage is it exactly that this video gives us."

"Assault charges, Serge," Kevin stated, leaning forward in his chair. "We have video evidence of it, enough to at least lock the bugger up for a few days and gain us a search warrant."

"Try a few hours, his lackeys will pay bail as soon as it's set," Yami chided.

Shrugging, Kevin rested his arms on his knees, "It's still enough to get a search warrant and shake Yevgeny's boots a little."

Head shaking fervently, jaw locked, Yami glanced between them. "More like piss him off. Have you forgotten he's got a vendetta to settle? He'll know I had a part in this and will target my family. This isn't worth it."

"He tried to kidnap you," Graham growled, hand tightening on Yami's shoulder, forcing the cop to look up at him. "He physically assaulted you, and out of what I saw he got a little too much fun out of it. Why do you want him to get away with that?"

"I don't…"

"By doing nothing, you will be," Kevin stated. "The sick fuck has far too strong of a fearmongering hold on you."

Having watched the exchange quietly, Alex leaned forward in his chair and tapped his hand on his desk, gaining all of their attention, specifically locking with Yami's. "I have no intention of doing this and not being ready for the backlash. I will have police units stationed in rotating shifts with you and your family for the next few days."

"That won't stop them," Yami gritted out.

"I think it will, at least for a few days. And those few days we will work our ass' off to get everything we need to be able to keep him locked up, and wave off his rights for bail."

"What do you honestly think we are going to find that is going to be damning enough to do that?" Chest heaving, Yami tightly gripped the armrests, knuckles going white. "He's too adept at this to be stupid enough to leave any kind of incriminating evidence, and Arik is too thorough to let him slip up."

"Arik, the big fucker that was there the other night," Graham questioned, gaining a stiff nod in answer.

"Arik's not an idiot, he knows when it's not worth the effort," Yami snapped. "Trust me, he's Yevgeny's voice of reason and his armour. He's the only voice that Yevgeny will listen to without ripping out their throat. Arik protects him from his own stupidity and irrationality. Besides, the instant he is out on bail he'll run."

Holding a hand up, silencing the three men and regaining their attention, Alex scowled at them all then again focused on Yami. "Take a breath Yami," he said gently, rising from his chair he meandered around his desk and lankily leaned against the desk staring straight down at the officer. "Why does this have you so spooked?"

Gaining only a stiff shrug, knuckles gripping the chair permanently becoming white, and a tightened posture; Alex exhaled deeply and rubbed his neck. "Well, I can say they have done a damn good job at fearmongering you, like Kevin stated. You want this, you want Yevgeny behind bars, you want to shut this gang down and force them back into the underground or preferably out of this country. But, fighting back scares you." Seeing Yami downcast his head, Alex frowned at the acknowledgement in the truth of his statement. "I will personally see to it that your family, and especially you, remain safe through this. That is my top priority. Besides, I doubt that your family will be in any danger, I think you will be though however because of your involvement."

Head still hanging, Yami swallowed audibly and murmured out, "I don't care what he does to me. I want my family to be left out of this."

"Then, I say again, I will make sure they stay safe. If that means having two sets of uniformed officers tailing them at all times then I will."

Head lifting, Yami peered up at him, crimson eyes dangerous. "I'm holding you to that."

Graham and Kevin audibly exhaled with relief, knowing that that statement was the closes to a yes they were going to receive.

Grinning, Alex crossed his arms and met the intense gaze with determination. "I would expect nothing less. Now, I need both you and Graham to do an official statement regarding last night. As soon as you have that finished, I should have everything in place to carry out the arrest."

Though his gut was churning, and his nerves were on fire, Yami quietly took the paper and pen presented to him.

 **1420 - Ridder Corp. External Laboratory**

Spinning his pen on the desk, Yugi kept it from flying off the desk while mouthing the words to the song playing. It was an old band, but he still loved their sound even all these years later. Powerful orchestra and electronic chords peaked through the strong drum beats and guitar riffs. The sound dark and alluring, haunting; especially with the incredible vocal prowess of the lead singer. They had only released two full albums and an EP before they suddenly disappeared, their incredible rise to fame silenced and gone.

The door into the room snapped open; causing him to squeak and drop his pen and for Seto to rapidly swivel his chair towards the intruder.

Lysbet stared at them, amusement shinning in her golden eyes, "Am I interrupting something," holding up bags filled with steaming Chinese food she chuckled as the two men became transfixed. "I figured you two had yet to eat anything."

Standing up, Yugi gratefully took the bags from her and laid them out on the desk, "Been too distracted."

She laughed at them, helping Yugi sort out the food then evenly hand it out. "You're playing with a pen and listening to Blackout, while Seto is slaving away. I think you are far from distracted."

Startled, both men stared at her, responding in unison, "You listen to Blackout."

Brow quirking she shook her head at them, "Of course I do, don't you listen to them for the same reason?"

"Because they sound incredible? Because they are one of my favourite bands?"

Cocking her head Lysbet stared between them, seeing that neither seemed to know what she was talking about she shooed Yugi away from the computer he was sitting in front of. Turning off the ipod she logged onto the computer and pulled up YouTube, typing Blackout into the search engine. "I'm guessing that neither Yami nor my Father has told you the significance behind this band. So, I'll show you." Clicking on a video she full screened it and turned the monitor so both Yugi and Seto could see it better. "This isn't a true music video, just one showing one of their sessions while making the album."

Staring at the screen the two men watched as a studio lit up, the feed in pure black and white. At first, through the intro of the song, they could see four men having fun playing with the systems and dancing to the music. Cello and piano being the clear first sounds in an eerie intro, almost like the off kilter hum of a lullaby, drums beating softly behind it in emphasis. When the video panned out though as the vocals began, the two nearly dropped to the floor. In the centre of the studio, beyond the sound room the four other band members were in, a familiar figure sat comfortably on a stool directly in front of a microphone, head bobbing to the music blaring through his headphones. He was younger, at least by ten years or more, but aside from clear gauntness of his figure, they knew exactly who it was. The vocals surged through them, bringing a face to the voice that they both knew so well.

Pausing the video, Lysbet glanced at them, absorbing their shock with mirth. "He's one hell of a singer."

Finding his voice, Yugi stammered out, "Yami was the lead singer of Blackout, that's the band that he was a part of. Are you kidding me!?"

"Yes, he was the lead singer of Blackout, at least before two of his band mates died of overdoses. He and the remaining members didn't want to continue, the group had been far too close of friends to replace them. He went straight into the army after that, I think the other bandmates are still in the music industry. I'm not sure though, he hasn't spoken of it."

Sitting back, Yugi stared at her, mind still spinning, "But, he had an incredible voice. I remember reading articles and such of big artists fawning over his sound and his incredible instrumental prowess. Corey Taylor said he had a once in a century voice, even said he felt tiny in talent compared to him. I cannot believe the name didn't click…"

"Corey Taylor got him signed to this band. He was his manager," Lysbet stated, eyes becoming glassy. "Yami was so happy then, it was the first time I ever saw him laughing and smiling after my Mother passed away, and it seemed to be his salvation after the kidnapping. He reverted back to the reclusive guarded person he was immediately after the two band members passed away. I wish that he had stayed. Maybe if they had pushed through and found ways to continue Yami never would have fallen this badly, would never have gone and fought in that stupid war."

Pipping up, Seto drudged up what Bakura had told him after slurping back a large mouthful of noodles, "Apparently Yevgeny had those members killed. Didn't like Yami healing, and especially didn't like him being in the spotlight."

Brow furrowing, Lysbet peered at him in disbelief, "Who told you that."

"Bakura."

Perplexed, Lysbet sat back and crossed her arms, mulling over the statement in her head. "I guess that makes sense, and even though Bakura may not be the best influence on Yami he's far from a liar." Feeling her pocket buzz she pulled out her phone, frowning at the message she glanced towards the TV in the corner. "Is that connected to cable?"

Yugi shrugged, "Last I checked it was, why?"

"Graham said to turn on the news," standing up she grabbed the remote from where it was atop the shelf and turned on the TV, fishing through the channels till she found the news.

All of their jaws dropped, and their food nearly did too; their eyes becoming glued to the live feed broadcast from the far end of the driveway of an expansive mansion.

 **1420 -** **Chartwell Rd, Oakville Estate Homes, Toronto**

The bullet proof vest felt oddly stifling, strange considering it had never bothered him before. His chest was tight, strangling his breathing and causing him to take short controlled breaths. He didn't understand why he had to be here, it made no sense to him, which didn't help the spasmodic claw of anxiety wrenching on his intercostal muscles. The pressure he was exhibiting on his thumb with his usual nervous flicking habit was starting to bruise, Hannibal's tongue lapping out to try and soothe the pain. He could feel worried eyes on him, the weight of a familiar widespread hand on his shoulder bringing a small sense of calm that he tried to cling to. Kevin and the Chief were watching him through the rear-view mirror as they pulled up to their targeted location. Graham was beside him, squeezing and rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to keep him calm. They all said that he needed to be here, to see it, but he disagreed. This was causing more anxiety than necessary, and the clawing at his insides could not be healthy.

Several other squad vehicles were trailing behind them, and further behind that were new crews following for a taste of the latest scoop.

Turning a corner they pulled up to the wrought iron gate blocking them from entering the mansion grounds. Stepping out Alex quickly flashed his badge to the screen monitor and ordered for the gate to be open. With a shudder, the gates slid aside, grating along the stone pathway leading towards the house. Clambering back into the vehicle Alex gave a reassuring smile to Yami through the rear-view mirror before driving the vehicle forward.

Pulling up in front of the house, the other two vehicles flanking them, Alex glanced back at Yami again. "Stay out here. I don't want his men getting any bright ideas."

Nodding Yami unhooked his seatbelt and exited the vehicle. Closing the door and keeping Hannibal within the vehicle he leaned against it, shivering at the cold wind that swept through him and increased the chill running through his veins. Arms crossing he tried to hold in some warmth, intently watching as Graham, Alex, Kevin and one of the other officers strode up the wide stone staircase to the front door. Said door was already open, a middle aged man thin and gaunt but well dressed in a suit greeted them with sullen eyes.

"Good afternoon Gentlemen, how may I assist you?"

Flashing his badge again, Alex rested his hand on the glock at his hip, "We have business with your employer, Yevgeny Nikiforov."

"The master is indisposed at the moment," the Butler stated stiffly.

"Then I suggest you get him in a better manner quickly, otherwise this little exchange won't be as quiet as it could be."

With a bow the Butler disappeared into the house, leaving the front door wide open to expose the interior of the home. Alex watched the man disappear into a room off to their left, motion from the stairwell snatched his attention however and his eyes ghosted over. Annushka strode towards them, pale blue dress professional and hugging her soft curves, hair pulled up into a clean up-do. She gave a quick glance towards the office where the Butler was speaking to her husband and Arik before stopping in front of Alex, the intensity behind her gaze creating an edge of discomfort, reminding Alex why he was wearing a bullet proof vest.

"May I inquire as to why you have barged onto my property," she demanded.

Graham cut in, voice tactful, "We just need to speak to your husband Ma'am. There is no need to trouble yourself, go…"

"Are you arresting him?"

"Darling, please leave them be," Yevgeny stated, striding up behind her, hand softly stroking the base of her spine. "Go back upstairs for a moment my love; I will be finished with them in a moment."

Unconvinced, but obedient, Annushka nodded and did as requested, heading back towards the stairs and disappearing out of sight. As soon as she was gone, Yevgeny acknowledged the men in front of him, eyes lingering in recognition on Graham before he smiled. Arik stood behind him like a mountain, filling up the doorway menacingly. "How may I assist you officers?"

"Were you, at the Kinsmen Dance Studio on Tuesday night," Alex inquired.

Brow rising and annoyance sent in a sharp glare at Graham, Yevgeny straightened his suit jacket. "I was at my daughter's recital, yes, why."

"We have reason to believe, via security footage and the reported statement of several individuals, that you took part in the unlawful confinement, physical and sexual assault of Yami Raske. Do you have anything to say towards this allegation and the evidence already presented?"

Stiffening, Yevgeny snarled at Graham, then as his eyes drifted over to Alex he spotted the true source of his predicament. Yami met his eyes, fear glinting within them, but determination was stronger. Fists clenching he snapped at Alex, "You will hear nothing from me until I have my lawyer."

Seeing Yevgeny's line of attention, both Graham and Kevin stepped in front of his view, Kevin snapping out a pair of cuffs and spinning his finger in a command.

"Yevgeny Nikiforov, you are under arrest for the unlawful confinement, physical and sexual assault of Sergeant Yami Raske," Alex began, rattling off the Miranda rights as Graham and the other office spun Yevgeny around and Kevin clicked on the cuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Considering you already have a lawyer we will not need to get you one, but one can be provided if you wish."

Peering at Arik, Yevgeny whispered in Russian, though not quite enough that it did not reach understanding ears. "Make sure tonight is a success. And bring me the brat; he'll pay for this little stunt."

Before Arik could nod, Yami's voice snapped out in the same language, appearing at the bottom of the stairs, "What exactly is it that is supposed to be a success tonight."

Turning, Kevin and Graham holding onto his arms tightly, Yevgeny grinned down at Yami. Seeing the looks of confusion of the others, he garnered that none of them spoke Russian. "I've already succeeded, at least partially, in regaining what belongs to me. If I were you I would just hand yourself over to Arik, it will save the hassle and possible innocent bystanders being hurt later on."

Fists clenching, Yami snapped out, "You'll never have me."

"Yami, what the hell is going on," Alex demanded, gaining Yami's attention.

"They have something planned for tonight," Yami answered, eyes relocking with Yevgeny's. "The idiot also just threatened me. It's a good thing all of us have body camera's on and your little statements were recorded."

Paling, Yevgeny snarled viciously, wrenching against the hold Graham and Kevin had on him. "You little bastard, I'll…"

"I would suggest remaining silent until the lawyer arrives, Pakhan," Arik's voice giving a harsh reminder to Yevgeny, his reasoning causing the Pakhan to lock his jaw and shut his lips. "I will handle everything here in your absence. Do not worry, everything will be fine."

Not wasting any more time, Graham and Kevin lead Yevgeny down into one of the other police cruisers, guiding him into the seat before slamming the door shut. The secondary officer nodded at them, and with Alex slipping into the passenger seat of the vehicle, entered the driver's side and drove away, the second cruiser following.

Watching the vehicles drive away, Yami jumped when Graham stepped up behind him, hand returning to his shoulder. "Since when did you speak Russian?"

"When you are bored and alone in your house all the time, especially as a teenager, you find ways to amuse yourself."

"So you learned a language?"

"Russian and German," Yami murmured, his mind clearly unfocused much like the glazed appearance of his eyes.

"That's all fine and dandy," Kevin interrupted as he stepped up in front of his friend. "But somethings bothering you, what are you not telling us."

Head lifting, eyes refocusing, Yami expression became perturbed, "He said that he's already succeeded in gaining part of his property back. Last I checked Karel didn't hand over the product, and he clearly doesn't have me."

"So what does he mean?"

Pondering, Yami chewed on his lip, head shaking. Then it clicked. Panic rising within him he rattled out, "The Lab…Seto and Yugi said they were rebooting the computer and security systems, the building would be in full blackout for the entire day. If Karel hid the product in one of the lower vaults or elsewhere within the building, then there is nothing stopping them from getting it."

Understanding dawning on him, Graham darted towards the vehicle, "No one, except for Yugi, Seto and the security guards. We need to get there now!"

Panic spurring him Yami wrenched open the driver side door and clambered into the vehicle, "Kevin, call the Chief, tell him we are going to need back-up."

Giving a nod Kevin was barely able to dive into the backseat before Yami slammed the vehicle in reverse and sped off down the road and through the gate narrowly missing the news crews still filming there. Lights and sirens flicking on intensified the speed they were going, flying down the highway in a break neck speed towards the Lab. By Kevin's calculations, they would be there in less than ten minutes.

 **1500 - Ridder Corp. External Laboratory**

"They arrested him," Yugi stammered, staring at the screen in shock, elation surging through him. "They…they arrested him?"

Arms crossed, Seto frowned, "Yes, they arrested him. However, Arik seems less than concerned, and I don't blame him. He'll post bail the instant the amount is given."

Lysbet seemed just as concerned, "Then to what point have they done this. What will this do?"

"Buy some time? Maybe give them access to a search warrant?" Yugi proposed, shoulders slouching at the looks his cousin and friend were giving him, clicking the final piece in place within his head. "He'll run as soon as they post bail."

"Probably, or he's arrogant enough to believe that he has nothing to worry about," Seto stated, rising up and stretching his arms behind his head.

Static surged over the radio, then the garbled response from one of the guards, "… _to operations_ … _vault…open_ … _investigating_ …"

Perplexed, Yugi picked up the radio, clicking the repeater he spoke slowly and clearly. "Operations to Pete and Benson, repeat your message, broadcast unclear, over."

More garbled static, and the same voice relayed again, " _Underground vault entrance…open…check…out…over_."

"Underground vault," Lysbet murmured, arms crossing she glanced between her two companions. "Does he mean the secured supply vaults downstairs? Those are highly volatile drugs, or potent ones that should not be on the streets."

"The systems are still down, we cannot pull up a feed to see what they are seeing," Seto grumbled, snarling in annoyance at the computers.

Unable to think of another option, at least through the headache pulsating behind his eyes, Seto suggested. "Should we go down, check on it?"

Pulling open a nearby drawer, Yugi pulled out two flashlights and a matching set of Tasers, pocketing one set he handed the other to Seto. Grabbing one of the radios and hooking it to the belt of his dress pants, Yugi glanced purposefully at his cousin. "Lysbet, stay here and keep the radio in case they call back. We'll head down and see if they need any assistance."

Snatching up the remaining radio Lysbet gave a stiff nod, watching them leave with apprehension. "Be safe, don't do anything stupid."

Yugi's playful wink and Seto's scoff did not settle her nerves.

 **A/N:** _I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter; hopefully it was worth the read!_

 _BTW…the band I picture Blackout sounding like is RED, check them out they are incredible! And the specific songs I was picturing them listening to (at least in similarity) were_ _Darkest Part_ _and_ _Hymn for the Missing_ _._


	9. Chapter 9

**EXPOSED SHADOWS**

 **A/N:** _Hello all...well, life has sort of started to settle down. The hubby and I moved in to our new condo on Halloween and the past month has basically been spent settling in, having a house warming party, and working. Sorry this took so long, hopefully it is worth it!_

 _Also, if you haven't…..I would re-read the last chapter. I found some errors and went back and corrected them. They are not huge changes, but some people are picky._

 _ **Thanks to:  
Vex: **__I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story, and hopefully you continue to!  
_ _ **Hirami:**_ _I'm glad you like my writing style. And, I'm sorry (not sorry) for the cliffhanger ending, I like them too much, hehehe.  
_ _ **angiembbe:**_ _Thank you for your concern, yes I have had a bit of a time of it but hopefully everything starts to settle down now. Please enjoy this chapter!  
_ _ **ilegend:**_ _Hopefully you have continued to obsess and eagerly wait for this chapter, and I really hope that you enjoy it!  
_ _ **Fictional Sadist:**_ _It's nice to know that I still may have the ability to write well enough to suck people in. I am so honoured that it has become a favourite of yours, hopefully I do not disappoint you!  
_

 _Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Yugioh, or any of its characters, clearly…or it would have gone significantly more different.  
_ _Warning:_ _This story contains graphic violent and sexual content, yaoi, along with profanities. If you don't like, don't read; and if you read and cannot handle it, don't complain to me, you've been warned._ _Also, please note that this story takes place in the Yugioh Universe, or Canon, approximately 17 years after the end of the show._

 **CHAPTER NINE**

 **Friday – April 18** **th** **  
** **1509 - Ridder Corp.**

Phone buzzing in her pocket, Lysbet felt her heart leap into her throat. Startled, and grumbling, she pulled out the phone answering with annoyance, "Jesus honey, give me a heart attack why don't you."

" _Come open the door_ ," Graham's voice demanded, audible even through the pouring rain and thunder rumbling in the background.

Confused she headed out to do as asked, heels clicking on the smooth white floor, "Why are you here? Surprise lunch date?"

" _Far from it, just hurry up please, it's wet out here_."

The line went dead. Pausing she stared down at her phone, perplexed beyond reason. Shaking her head she quickly headed to the front door, panic rising within her when she spotted the three men and K9 standing in the rain waiting. Quickening her pace she unlocked the door and wrenched it open, breathing increasing when Yami was the first in with Hannibal firmly at his side, his glock out and ready.

"What is going on?"

"Hopefully nothing," Graham stated, coming up to her, hands gripping and rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. "Where are Yugi and Seto?"

"They're downstairs. How did you get here so fast, I just saw you on the news," she stammered, one hand reaching out and snatching hold of the top of the vest adorning her brother, pulling him close. "What is going on Yami, tell me."

Swallowing, Yami gently took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "Like Graham said, hopefully nothing."

"Yevgeny said something that has us a bit spooked Libby," Kevin interjected, spilling the beans amid the glares Yami and Graham gave him. "Said something about gaining back part of his property, and since Yami is safe we are assuming he is talking about the product your father made for him."

Giving Kevin an appreciative nod, she snapped at her brother, "At least someone here can be honest."

Ignoring the outburst, Yami took a step back from her, "You said Yugi and Seto were downstairs, why?"

"One of the patrol guards radioed in that the entrance to the vault area was open, they went to see if they needed assistance. They headed down the stairs a few minutes ago."

Paling Yami swivelled around and headed straight towards the elevator, Hannibal never straying an inch from him. "Kevin, Graham, head down the stairwell and come in from the main door, I'll go through the back. Radio's off, be as quiet as possible."

"Alex said fifteen minutes for back up. Do we engage?"

"Avoid it if possible," said Yami, the elevator chiming and the door opening, stepping into it with Hannibal he stared back at them. "If engaged, return fire, lethal force is not authorized."

Stunned, Lysbet frantically took hold of Graham's arm, the elevator clicking closed as she yelled. "Wait, Yami, don't you dare go down there alone."

"He's not alone," Kevin said with assurance, winking playfully as he backed away towards the stairwell. "He's got Hanny."

Graham slipping from her grasp, she stood in astonished disbelief, "You're just going to leave me here…and let Yami go down there with just Hanny."

Shrugging, Graham kissed her on the brow, "Go back into the security room, and stay there. The rest of the officers will come soon, they can let themselves in, leave the door unlocked," striding away, firmly in his hand he smiled handsomely at her. "I love you, my lovely lady."

Chocking up, Lysbet held in the lump in her throat and the tears in her eyes until Graham and Kevin disappeared down the stairs. Gathering herself together she unlocked the front door permanently and dashed back to the security room, yanking off her heels to do so speedily.

 **1512**

With a small beep, the elevator doors slid open revealing a dark hallway, not a single light visible just pitch darkness. Stepping out, Hannibal's wet paws clicking on the tile around him, Yami slipped out the flashlight from his tact belt and levelled it with his gun sparsely illuminating the long narrow hallway in front of him. Hearing audible sniffing, he glanced down at Hannibal. The canine was pacing around, nose on high alert and the hackles on his back raised. A knot began to twist in his stomach, swallowing hard he took a firm hold of the handle on Hannibal's bullet proof vest, gaining his partner's attention, buttocks firmly planting on the ground with an unhappy whine.

" _Plaatsen,"_ he whispered, barely audible, the sound didn't even echo in the empty hallway. Releasing the vest he followed Hannibal down the hallway at a quickened pace, checking each door as they went. They were all locked, but caution never hurt anyone. As they got closer to the end he turned off his flashlight, shielding the light from hitting the end of the hall.

Finally, they reached a set of double doors, frosted glass governing the top, typical press the bar and open doors. Kneeling down below the window, Yami pressed his ear up against the cool metal of the door, straining his ears to detect any sound. Hannibal sniffed the door and nudged it with his nose, dark eyes switching between the door and his handler.

Yami's body tightened, footsteps echoed through the door, pacing, matching the faint light now flickering beneath the door. The boots sounded heavy, probably combat boots in combination with a large individual. Lying flat on the floor he peered beneath the gap at the bottom of the door. Suspicions confirmed he watched a pair of boots pacing back and forth in front of a door adjacent to them, through the doors to the right. Beyond the doorway he was guarding was another darkened hallway, and if Yami's memory served him right, it was the one heading towards the vaults. And, again, if his memory was correct, to the left of the door in front of him was a back entrance into the building. It was an emergency exit, tunnelled out from the basement level with stairs leading up to the outside. Ears straining further he grinned, rain and thunder could be heard to the left, the emergency door clearly being held open either by a person or braced with an object. Rolling onto his other side he checked down to that end of the hallway, the doorway was out of his vision range, though he could see the odd flash of lightning briefly brighten the open doorway.

Scowling he returned to a crouch. It would be easy to pop the door open and subdue the man pacing, but if there was another down the hall at the exit he would be at a disadvantage, fully exposed to retaliation. More than likely if they got a shot off it would hit main mass; his vest would protect him from serious injury. He had to risk it.

Hand extending out he ran it over Hannibal's head, gaining the canine's attention he held it with his palm under the dog's muzzle. It was dark, but he knew Hannibal's eyes were sharp and could see everything. With a few basic signals, he directed Hannibal to stay at his side unless a secondary attack came, and then he was to divert and hold off that attacker. Hannibal's tongue darted out, licking his cheek. Smiling he kissed the top of Hannibal's head, tenderly rubbing the muscles down the dogs neck. Words were not needed to assure his partner.

Rising in his feet Yami held his glock at the ready, safety flicked off and his finger over the trigger. With practiced ease, he pushed on the door handle barely making a sound and edged it open. Seeing that the man still had his back to him, though the AK-47 assault rifle was now evident, Yami took a cleansing breath then burst forward. The man heard him, but was not fast enough. With a sharp kick to the tendons in the back of his knee, Yami shuffled as the man dropped down to his knees with a pained groan. Sharply, and with precision, he rammed the butt end of his gun into the base of his skull, immobilizing him and sending him into unconsciousness. Catching the body before it hit the floor, he eased it down softly.

A growl alerted him as he retrieved the assault rifle and slung it over his shoulder. Pivoting on his knees Yami pointed his glock down the hall, a flashlight casting over him from the opened doorway. Hannibal was already halfway there, growling deeply, a blurry black menace. The man was caught off guard, attention diverting to the K9 barreling at him, a small yelp escaping him. Rising to his feet Yami took advantage of the distraction and sprinted after his partner.

" _Aanval,"_ he snapped out, Hannibal responded in kind.

Sharp fangs ripped into the arm closest to him, Hannibal's deep canine teeth digging to the bone. A scream never left the man. Whipping around behind him Yami kicked him out at the knees and wrapped an arm tightly around his neck, elbow pressing effectively into the soft exposed trachea. Hands swatted at his arm, small gurgling noises escaping as consciousness slowly left the man. Limpness signalled he was finally out.

Gently, Yami eased him to the ground, " _Vrijlating,"_ he whispered. Immediately Hannibal released and sat down, panting and smug. Patting the dogs head Yami smiled while pulling out several sets of plastic zip ties from a pouch on his belt. Quickly, he checked outside, stepping down the tunnel and partially up the stairwell, rain water instantly drenching him. Several vehicles were running nearby, a few men sitting in them waiting. This appeared to be both their planned entrance and exit. Grunting he returned to Hannibal and the unconscious men.

He made quick work of both men, tightly securing their arms together with the zip ties then their legs, finally contorting them into a perfect hog tie. Dragging each of them back into the hallway that he came from he finished with ripping off a portion of their shirts and stuffing it into their mouths, a crude but semi effective gag.

Searching them both he retrieved several magazines of ammo. Pocketing them he made for the door leading into the vaults. Through his activity he had heard voices beyond the door, along with the odd flicker of a flashlight through the frosted glass. As before, he knelt down beside the door and pressed his ear up against the glass. Voices were clear and discernible, speaking softly in Russian.

" _Are they dealt with?"_

" _Yes, their bodies are hidden."_

" _What about the people they radioed, have you seen them yet?"_

" _Not yet, and no one else has reported seeing them."_

Heaving a sigh of relief Yami closed his eyes. Good, at least the others were still safe; it seems he beat them down here. Though, he shouldn't be surprised, he took a service elevator down with the most direct route. Taking the stairs down lead through a maze of rooms with a zig zag pattern leading towards the vaults.

First, he needed a minute. All the activity had aggravated his still healing surgical wound. It was completely fused over now with new skin, the stitches having been removed yesterday, but everything was still tender. Taking a few slow breaths he allowed his system to calm, reducing the stress and reverting to a relaxed state. Now, he needed a plan, one that wasn't going to be discernible until he could decipher exactly how many men were beyond the door and where they were in the massive maze of vaults.

 **1515**

"Why are all the damn lights out, has there been a power outage," Seto queried, barely dodging around a table in the room they were traversing. His flashlight was already dead, and Yugi was moving far faster than he could avoid the impending obstacles.

"Probably. There's a panel in the maintenance room."

"And that is where?"

"Out in the hall," Yugi stated, opening a door and shining his flashlight out into the hallway. Letting the light rest on a door to their right he glanced back at Seto. "See, I told you it wasn't far."

Scoffing, Seto shook his head and followed Yugi across the hall. "I feel like a rat in a maze. Why is this place set up like this?"

Shrugging, Yugi pushed open the door into the maintenance room, "To make you feel like a rat in a maze."

Snatching the flashlight from Yugi, Seto shone it on the control panel. Clicking it open he ghosted it down over each switch, flicking each one as he went. Nothing was shorted out. Scowling he popped his head around the door, meeting Yugi's questioning face. "Powers blown. Back-up generators seem to be down."

"They're not. They only work upstairs and in the vaults," Yugi corrected, taking the flashlight back. Gaining another glare he shrugged. "Didn't I just say that this place is supposed to make you feel like a rat in a maze? Hassle the architects and Karel, they designed this mess."

Rapid footsteps echoing behind them forced Seto to cover Yugi's mouth to silence him. They were getting closer. Hearing a door open in the room they had just left Seto signalled for Yugi to flatten against the wall. Quickly, and making as little noise as possible, both pressed their backs against the wall beside the door they had just left. Body stiff Seto readied himself, preparing for anything, this whole situation had him on edge and he wasn't going to ignore his instincts. The footsteps reached the door, two hushed voices whispering, then the handle turned and the door slowly opened.

Hand snapping out he took a hold of the door handle and yanked it open, opposite hand stopping in sailing forward when the barrel of a gun leveled with his face. Panic hit him, till he recognized the smiling red haired face behind it. Kevin stuck a tongue out at him, snarling he batted the weapon away, Graham shuffling around through the door to face them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Same as you pretty boy, though significantly more informed," Kevin teased, stumbling at the hard slap Graham gave to the back of his head.

Head shaking Yugi rolled his eyes in annoyance, side stepping around Seto so he could glare levelly at them, his stare may not have had the power of his cousins, but it was damn close. "Well, since you seem to know so much, why don't you spill the beans as to why you are here and not finishing Yevgeny's arrest?"

Kevin quirked a brow at him, a smile crossing his features, "Damn you two look alike, you almost got his glare down pat too."

"For fuck sakes," Graham grumbled, slapping Kevin again. "Yevgeny let a little something slip to Yami. Apparently he's getting half of his property back. And, seeing as Yami is safely with us…"

"He's referring to the product," Yugi interrupted, peering down the hallway towards the entrance to the vaults. "Why didn't we think of that, of course Karel hid it here. These vaults remind me of Fort Knox."

Waving to gain their attention, Seto pointedly glared at the two cops, "If Yami is safe and sound with you…," making a dramatic show of peering around he averted back. "Where the hell is he then?"

Graham pursed his lips, unease clear, "Well, he should have reached the other entrance to the vaults by now."

"You let him come!"

Hands waving frantically, covering both of their mouths in panic to shush them, Kevin frowned. "Yes, he's here. He can hold his own. Arik is occupied and Yevgeny is tied up at the moment. We will be significantly better off with him here; the bugger is a master at these things. Recon and stealth missions were his element."

"That's not comforting," Yugi angrily whispered.

Exhaling in exasperation, hand rubbing his brow Graham ground out. "Get over it you two. Better question, do either of you have weapons?"

Brandishing their Tasers, Graham and Kevin both cringed. Scratching the back of his neck Kevin shuffled around and pulled out two hidden handguns strapped to his ankles. "Do you know how to shoot?"

Taking hold of the weapon, the cold metal heavy in his hands, Yugi shook his head while murmuring, "Just point and pull the trigger, right?"

Cringing again, Kevin sighed, "It's a lot more complicated than that mate, but it's a good start."

"Stick behind us, we will lead the way. If it gets too heavy, stay the fuck out and run," Graham stated firmly, heading down the hallway and disappearing into the darkness.

Adjusting the weapon in his hand, Yugi watched the others walk away. He could feel a deep trembling within him, not sure if it was fear, panic or adrenaline he swallowed the lump in his throat and meandered behind them. Clicking off his flashlight they descended into darkness, using the walls to guide themselves towards the doors they knew were at the far end.

 **1526**

Finally, his hands found metal. Fingernails clinking against the door frame. He could hear Yugi, Graham and Seto shuffle up behind him. Beyond the door, voices were legible, speaking quickly in Russian, too quiet and his own grasp on the language too limited to understand what was being said. A faint light was visible below the doorway, but it shuffled in and out of intensity, signalling that whoever was in control of it was pacing. Only two voices registered in his ears, hopefully that only meant two people.

"Sounds like two guards," he whispered. "You said this hallway beyond T's at the middle right?"

Nodding, scoffing at himself when he realised no one could see, Yugi murmured, "Yes. The T intersection leads north down the rest of the building, vaults are on either side."

"Means we will be exposed."

"Agreed, pretty boy," Kevin stated. "You two take up the rear, wait until we have subdued the two nearby. Understood?"

"Yes." They responded in unison.

"Graham, flank me. I'll take out the first, you deal with the second."

Feeling a tap on his shoulder in acknowledgement, Kevin gripped the door handle, flinging it open and darting out into the hallway, gun raised and eyes trained towards their targets.

Both guards growled at them, weapons raised one snarled angrily, "Dirty fucking cops."

With the element of surprise gone, Kevin and Graham holstered their weapons as they ran, both barely dodging the shots fired at them before coming in close on their opponents. Two fluid and harsh motions of his arms Kevin had his target disarmed, the assault rifle clattering to the floor. Caught off guard by the knee that rammed into his chest he stumbled back, glad that his vest took most of the brutality of this hit. He could hear, and partially see, Graham wrestling and winning with the guard he was assigned to. Getting low in his knees he surged forward, the punch dealt to his shoulder barely fazing him as he slipped into the man's frontal assault area, taking away all ability for him to move. One fist pelted into the guards exposed chest while his elbow cut up and viciously clipped his jaw.

Discombobulated, the guard stumbled back, but Kevin's grip on his shirt wrenched him forward and into a raised knee. Winded, consciousness waning, the guard crumpled to the floor. At the same time, his comrade was dropped like a discarded trash bag on top of him, forcing him into oblivion.

Dusting his hands off dramatically, grin cocky, Kevin winked at Graham, "Well that ran like a well-oiled machine, eh?"

Shaking his head, his own grin matching, Graham knelt down and retrieved the discarded rifle and flicked off the flashlight on it. Slinging it around his shoulder he grabbed hold of both of the unconscious men's scruffs and dragged them out of direct view of the T of the hallway leading to the vaults. Quickly securing their arms and legs with zip ties he made sure they were tight before waving Yugi and Seto in from their vantage point by the door. Both made their way over, striding up beside him, faces barely visible in the dark especially when Kevin shut off the light on the second assault rifle. The only light reaching them now was the dimmed blue lights over each of the vault doors down the hallway.

"That seemed too easy," Seto stated, dampening the victory.

"The rest of the buggers are down the hallway," Graham assured. "Probably securing the product and getting it packaged to be removed."

"Yurko, Pieter, what are you two twits doing," came a heavily Russian accented voice from the hallway, a figure appearing at the entrance to the hallway.

All four men froze as a light was switched on from the scope of the rifle, illuminating them and the man's stunned face.

Stammering the man raised his rifle and leveled it at them, "God damn bastards," his voice gained his clarity, and bellowed. " _Politsiya_!"

"Shit," Kevin cursed.

Huffing the thug glared at the four men, "Drop weapons or I shoot." He froze, eyes watching them do as told, but he felt a hand ghost around his chest from behind. With ease, those deft fingers flicked the safety on the gun then discharged the magazine. Trembling he screeched and swung around, shinning the light on his attacker, fear rising in him from the dark red eyes peering back at him, his attackers head cocked creepily to the side and expression calm. "Stay back demon, stay back."

The attacker grinned, "Hannibal, _aanval."_

Hearing the deep growl the thug stumbled away, light flickering across a pure black German Shepard. He was barely able to let out a cry before Hannibal's teeth buried deeply into his thigh, ripping and tearing flesh, severing the pulsating artery as the animal used its full weight to thrash and pull. His scream, when it came, was stifled. Tumbling to the ground, gun clattering away, he felt his voice return but was robbed of relinquishing it, the pressure from a pointed elbow digging into his trachea cutting off his airway. Cold ruby eyes stared down at him, barely inches from his face, the man's full body weight against his throat. Those eyes were the last thing he saw before the world went black.

Knees slipping in the blood pooling around him, Yami sat back and rubbed Hannibal's back, " _Vrijlating."_ Feeling the canine release he lifted his gaze to his four comrades, their forms visible through the light of the fallen gun. "Eleven left, they are all down in the vault."

"Eleven, how do you know," Yugi asked, absently watching Yami rise up and with Hannibal's help drag the body out of the entrance of the hallway.

"Including the two out in the hallway, the two outside, and these three; that is the number that would fill the three six seater vehicles outside."

"That's the max number," Kevin stated, striding up beside Yami whom nodded in agreement, hands and eyes busy checking the man over that he had just taken down. "Hopefully they didn't occupy all the seats."

"Out of what I could see, they've filled two of the suburban's already with product."

Eyebrows raised, Kevin scowled. "They've been busy bees."

"Dammit," Yami cursed, his one hand heavily soaked in blood from putting pressure against the once pulsating wound. Hannibal gave a whimper beside him. Sighing and with his less blood covered hand he rubbed the canine's neck. "It's alright Hanny, you're a good boy."

"Dead?"

Glancing up Yami nodded, "I thought I heard the femoral rip," using the man's shirt to dry his hands off he rose to his feet, one hand tenderly running over Hannibal's head as the dog shuffled up beside him and pressed his head against his hip. "Good boy Hanny, I know you didn't mean to. You're a good boy."

Resisting the urge to go over to them, especially with the small whines Hannibal was still making, Yugi murmured out. "You two alright." The eyes that met him answered his question without his cousin needing to say a word. Sighing forlornly he shoved his hands in his pockets, shoulders slouching. "So what now?"

"We need to find a way to get them to come out, or surrender. At a minimum we need to keep them here until the Chief arrives."

Pressing his back up against the far edge of the entrance to the hallway, Yami peered down it; Hannibal lay down in front of him. At the far end of the expansive hallway he could see the vault open, lights flickering inside of it. Seeing the panic in the motions of the lights, he frowned. "That's going to be difficult. They hate cops, and they know we are here."

"Couldn't exactly take out those fuckers quietly," Graham stated, peering down the hallway from the opposite side of the entrance, Yugi and Seto behind him. "I don't have your finesse."

"Back up should be here any minute now," Yami murmured. "Turn your radios back on. Graham, switch places with Kevin, I want his accuracy on that side to match the open side of the vault."

Doing so as they switched positions, cringing against the static that came through initially, the three officers stared between each other. The static had echoed down the hallway, loud voices could now be heard along with the shrill tones of panic and hurried footsteps. Flashlights lit up the hallway from the entrance into the vault, not seeing their companions seemed to increase the panic, but one voice barked through the noise and calmed them.

The owner of the voice appeared in the doorway, AK-47 raised and ready, "Let us leave, and I promise we won't pump you full of lead."

Recognizing the voice, Kevin called out, "Sasha, don't be an idiot. Back up has arrived, this place is going to be swarming with cops; you have no way out unless you surrender."

Jaw popping in fury, Sasha levelled his gun and fired a shot. The bullet buried into the corner beside Kevin's head, splattering the drywall and ricocheting down till it buried itself in the top of Kevin's shoulder. Though the vest took the brunt of the injury, Kevin still let out a cry and covered the area with his hand. Snarling, Sasha yelled out, "You damn traitor. Burn in hell you bastard."

"Kevin, you good?"

"Yeah Serge, just bruised as shit," Kevin growled, waving at Yami in assurance. "Do you have any teargas?"

Quirking a brow, his expression emphasized by Graham's laugh, Yami murmured. "Why the fuck would I carry teargas."

Shrugging, wincing at the pain it caused, Kevin stated with bemusement. "One could hope, you're usually prepared for everything like a damn boy scout."

Static surged through their radios, all three turning them down as voice broke through, " _Sergeant Raske, Agent Nelson, Constable Hubala; do you read, over_."

Clicking his radio, Yami responded, "Loud and clear Chief. Where are you, over?"

" _Ten minutes out, delayed by an accident, two patrol units are checking out the exterior of the building until we get there. What is your situation, over?"_

"We are outside of the vaults; the perpetrators are still inside, over."

" _8945 to Chief Perris, The vehicles outside have fled, permission to pursue, over."_ A second voice chimed in, clearly one of the officers that was patrolling the outside.

" _Permission to pursue granted. Sergeant Raske, we will be at your position as soon as possible. Sit tight, over."_

Pursing his lips, Seto shook his head. "This is going to get ugly really quick."

Tightly holding onto his Taser, Yugi vigorously agreed. "Just peachy, what's the plan?"

Yami shrugged, wincing as another bullet slammed into the wall this time on his side, spraying him, Hannibal and Graham with drywall dust. Annoyed, he shifted and trained his assault rifle down the hall, sending off a warning shot the bullet sparked against the floor by Sasha's exposed feet in front of the vault. "We could do this all day Sasha, and I can guarantee we won't run out of bullets as fast as you."

"Raske? You back stabbing little fucker, how you dare show your face to the Bratva."

Rolling his eyes, ignoring the nervous looks Seto and Yugi were giving him, Yami scoffed and sent off another shot, this one digging into the floor barely a millimetre from Sasha's foot. "Your precious Pakhan is behind bars, Arik's too distracted to come save your ass, and I know Bakura won't bring his brigade down into a trap. You're trapped Sasha, face it and surrender."

"You killed Kuzma; I'll hack your head off for it and deliver it to the Pakhan as a gift when he gets out."

"Kuzma was put on the death list, he may have been your buddy but he betrayed the Bratva. And, you know if you give my head to the Pakhan he will have yours, I'm of no use to him dead." Another pot shot buried itself into the wall. Glancing at it Yami grinned at the hold several inches from his head, Sasha was getting sloppy; clearly he was pressing just the right buttons. "Don't know if you heard, but your drivers have left. You're shit out of luck in terms of a getaway vehicle."

Rifle trained down the hallway, Graham the same just standing over Yami, Kevin glanced over at his friend, voice a low whisper. "Should we really be riling him up?"

"I thought we didn't negotiate with terrorists," Graham said smartly, pleased when at least Yugi and Yami chuckled at his joke. "I doubt that these guys will surrender. It's against their code. Suicide by cop is usually a hell of a lot more appealing than being offed in prison."

"He's right Kevin, and you know it," Yami stated, eyes glancing up from his scope. "We knew that if we did catch them down here it was going to be a blood bath. It's not a good option, and it's far from what any of us want. But, there isn't much of an alternative."

Having only caught half the conversation while the gears in his head were grinding, Yugi piped up in remembrance. "They can…well; sort of…they can go through the other vaults to get closer to us."

"Sort of?" Seto stated uneasily.

"If they got into the vault I am assuming that they have a keycard. If the keycard they have has access to that vault then it can open all of them."

Yami, Graham and Kevin glanced between each other, concern evident on their faces. Peeking down the hallway again Yami narrowed his eyes, there weren't as many lights down there as originally. Signalling to the keycard hanging around Yugi's neck, he demanded, "Hand it over, the last thing we need is them bursting out in front of us."

"What are you planning Serge?"

Removing the keycard from his neck, Yugi slid it across the floor and neatly into Yami's hands. Rising up Yami checked his weapon and then returned his attention down the hallway, "Graham keep your radio on, Kevin and I are going silent." Turning off his radio, and seeing Kevin copy him, he continued. "Cover us; I'm going to shut down the doors between the vaults on this side and clear the rooms. Kevin, take Seto's keycard and go down the other side."

Kevin and Graham were less than concerned, both simply responded in kind with their weapons trained down the hallway as Yami and Hannibal sprinted down it to the nearest set of doors. Yugi and Seto though bellowed in concern and nearly tripped over each other as they both reached out and failed to grab Yami, Kevin's strong arm knocking them back. Grabbing the keycard from Seto's neck Kevin followed suit save on the opposite side, both depending on Graham to keep them alive.

Hearing the pop pop of an assault rifle Yami dropped to his knees and slid the rest of the way down the smooth tile, his knees being wet assisting the process, his body screening Hannibal who slid at his flank. The quick shot from Graham's gun calmed him; pressing the keycard against the door pad he summersaulted forward into the now open vault, the large metal door sliding aside rapidly and closing almost as quickly behind him. Scrambling to his feet he flicked on the flashlight, running the light over the room he searched for possible Bratva and the secondary door.

Considering how long the hallway was, he expected the rooms to be massive. He stood in a perfect 10x10 space; the three walls excluding the one with the main door were filled to the ceiling with coded steel doors, red lights signalling that they were locked. It reminded him of a morgue, everything was pristine stainless steel and the doors were the perfect size to hold a body or two. Shivering he shrugged off the thought, light casting in the direction he had seen Hannibal go in, the pale glow of the gun landed on the steel door and Hannibal sitting smugly in front of it.

Using the keycard Yami watched the door slide open revealing another identical room. There were five rooms on each side of the hallway, with the vault at the end being the largest. Not wasting any time he moved through the next two rooms, searching each one methodically, finally coming to a halt in the fifth room. It was identical to all the others, sterile stainless steel and blackness. Kneeling beside the door leading into the last vault he pressed his ear against it, eyes watching Hannibal's sensitive ears twist and turn as he listened to the ruckus beyond. He could only discern five voices, including Sasha's. But, he wasn't going to trust it; the doors could have a dampening effect and throw off his acoustic senses.

Hannibal gave a small whine, front paws shifting in nervousness. Eyes narrowing Yami watched Hannibal dart over the far corner, then footsteps from beyond reached him. Scrambling he slid over to where Hannibal was, levelling his gun towards the door with one hand he grabbed Hannibal's vest with the other.

Inhaling sharply he held his breath. The metal door slid open and two men entered the room, the light from their rifles trained on the far door. Grumbling, the two men meandered towards the second door, one pressed his ear against it to listen, hearing nothing he shook his head.

"The little one is on this side right?"

"Da, the ginger went to the other side. Sasha wants the little one caught, right?"

"I think that's what he said, he speaks in damn northern accent, I cannot understand him in Russian."

"The little one, he's no problem; we make quick work of him. We are strong like ox, fast as wolf."

"No no, strong as bear, fast as wolf."

The man nodded, grinning, flexing his muscles dramatically. "I like that, strong as Polar bear, haha."

Incredulous, Yami shook his head, still stunned that he had yet to be noticed. However, the stupidity of the two men was starting to answer his question as to why. Signalling for Hannibal to stay at his side he edged forward, ducking around behind the two men, boots not making a sound on the tile. Raising his gun he rammed the butt end into the side of the one man's head. With a pain groan the thug collapsed, unconscious. Stunned, the other man stared across at him, quaking the instant his eyes rested on Hannibal's snarling face. Smiling at him, Yami tapped his gun, "Nighty night," before the second man could even respond he slammed his gun straight into his jugular then against the side of his head, knocking him out cold. Staring down at the downed thugs, Yami shook his head again. "That was way too easy."

Pulling out his zip ties he did the exact same to them as he had the other men, except this time he only dragged them aside into the corner. Hannibal stayed by the door, appearing bored and offended that his services did not have to be used. Kneeling down beside him Yami strained his ears. Three voices were discernable. That means he dealt with two from earlier, and there was at least two that were heading towards Kevin. His heart leaped into his throat, then he relaxed at the sound of four pristine rifle shots across the hallway. Kevin was damn accurate with a rifle, and the rhythm they were fired in was very much a Kevin format. Pulling out his phone, hopeful that Kevin had his on him, he sent him a quick message relaying what he had been able to decipher. He smiled when Kevin immediately messaged him back.

 _Kevin - :D Those blokes won't be sitting right for a week. So, do we crash the party?_

 _Yami – Yes, crash the party._

Pocketing his phone he slung the rifle across his back and reloaded his glock. Glancing at his watch he sighed, he had only wasted five minutes, still five more at a minimum before the chief arrived never mind how long it would take them to get down here. Taking a second listen against the door he determined that all three men were by the vault door, giving him some room to at least dive in before being seen, so long as they didn't hear the door. Adjusting Hannibal's vest he made sure that the canine was well protected, gently he massaged the dog's neck again, resting his forehead against his partners.

"Dear God, protect my brave partner. Grant your almighty protection. Unite my partner safely with the family after the tour of duty has ended. I ask nothing for myself. Amen," it was the reverse to the shortened K9 prayer, but the change always fell from his lips without thought. "I love you Hanny."

Hannibal gave a small whine, soft tongue licking his chin. Smiling he pulled back and ruffled the canine's ears, "Ready to take down the bad guys?"

A whump of a tail hitting the tile was his answer. Rising up, Hannibal at his side, he pressed the keycard against the pad beside the door. Glock ready he burst into the room and pressed his back against the wall, Hannibal ducked through the door and slithered between his legs, both of them staring around the corner down the containers towards the open vault door. The door behind them closed with a barely audible hiss. Sasha knelt down in the doorway, rifle pointed down the hallway taking the odd pot shot at Graham. The other two stood on either side of Sasha AK-47's ready and their attention directed down the hall. Four containers directly behind them were wide open and empty, at their feet were duffle bags heavy with the remainder of the product.

Glancing past them Yami could see through the barely reaching light that Kevin was mirroring his position, the glint of his rifle visible. They stared at each other, giving a nod in confirmation and readiness. Holding up his hand Kevin counted down from three then they surged from hiding.

 **1539**

Back pressed against the wall and squatting, Yugi tapped his fingers nervously on his knees. His heart was pulsating rapidly against his ribs, increasing his blood pressure and respiratory rate. He could hear the struggle ensuing in the vault. A few stray shots blasted through the yelling, and nearly as quickly there was silence save for Sasha's voice belligerently screaming in Russian. Peeking across he saw Graham relax and lower his weapon, stepping out from cover, attention directed towards the open vault. Sensing calm descend on the situation he exhaled the breath he did not know he was holding, standing up along with Seto they both stepped out beside Graham.

The vault door was wide open, two unconscious men had their arms tired behind their backs and were being used to prop the door open. With Yami standing over him for backup and Hannibal growling in warning, Kevin tightly secured Sasha's hands behind his back, one knee firmly pressed into the man's back. Sasha was still screaming, curses slewing from his lips, clearly annoyed that his protests were being ignored by his captors. He yelped when the two cops yanked him into a sitting position and dragged him not too gently across the floor, slamming his back against the wall. Head dazed and breath knocked from his lungs he finally went silent.

With the scene cleared the two cops signalled to the three down the hallway that it was safe. Relieved Seto, Graham and Yugi headed down the hallway.

Kneeling down Yami zipped open one of the duffle bags, Kevin hovering over him. Hand delving in he pulled out one of the IV style plastic bags, he cocking to the side he read the label, recognizing the name. " _Smertnost' Greys,"_ flipping the bag over he found the expiry date and infusion instructions. "It's ten years expired. This must be the original product, Karel never destroyed it."

"What do you think its potency level is," Kevin questioned.

Shrugging, seeing the others join them he rose up still inspecting the bag. "Mild probably. Its original half-life appears to be four hours via a rapid IV drip rate; intramuscular injection appears to be approximately an hour. Might last for a few minutes, if it works at all." Scowling he stared at the name, racking through his brain to remember why it was so familiar, but nothing was coming to him. "They're not going to be satisfied with this. The chemical make-up will be too broken down too much for an analysis to properly recreate the drug. Unless they retrieved the original chemical formulation, this is useless."

Going shoulder to shoulder with his cousin, Yugi reached around and ran his hand over the label, "What does it do though."

"By the chemical name below," Yami answered, finger running over the extensive name below the created one. "It's some sort of blocker. It'll bind to receptors within the body and turn on a specific response."

"What kind of response," Seto asked, confused. "How would this be a useful drug to the Russian army if all it does is turn on a function within the body."

"Depends," Yami answered. "It could a sympathomimetic, which turns on the sympathetic nervous system, similar to epinephrine and salbutamol. If used right, it could cause rapid heart rate, irregular rhythms, vaso and bronchial dilation or full cardiac arrest. Generally though these are lifesaving drugs, only if they are given too much do these drugs cause issues."

"I'm not sure that's what it's for," pointing at a word in the chemical name, Yugi peered at Yami intently. "Doesn't that mean that it affects the opioid receptors?"

"Opioid receptors…you mean like morphine?"

Glancing up at Seto, Yugi nodded. "Sort of, morphine binds to the opioid receptors in the body to turn off the pain function in our nerves." Turning back he took in the sudden paleness of Yami's skin and the subtle shake in his hands. Placing his hands on Yami's shoulder's he stared at him intently. "What's wrong?"

"I knew something about the drug name was familiar. This does the opposite; it binds to the opioid receptors and turns them on. It causes all the nerves to induce body wide pain."

Appalled, the four friends stared between each other. Then, gaining the strength in his voice, Yugi questioned. "How do you know that?"

"They used it on me as an intramuscular injection. If he didn't want to actually cause physical harm, Yevgeny had them inject me with this before…before he would enter my cell." Breathing increasing Yami tightly gripped the drug bag, head lifting his eyes tightly closed and his lips pursed. "Why would he make something like this, what would possess anyone to make something this detestable?"

"To pay up," Sasha piped up, gaining all of their attention, he grinned lopsidedly and chuckled. "It was his protection payment. Instead of money, the Pakhan demanded that he make him a torture drug. That way, if it was ever exposed, it would never be tied back to his company, they could pin it on Ridder Corp. instead. Though, that wasn't much of a worry considering it was untraceable in any standard drug test. Your Daddy did a good job, if only he had delivered the full amount to the Pakhan, then the whole mess with you never would have happened."

Kevin snarled at him, the sound emphasized by Hannibal slinking over and growling low in front of Sasha. "That's a load of shit. Yevgeny would have found some other excuse to take him. The fucker was obsessed with him long before he took him."

Shrugging, though pressing against the wall to stay away from Hannibal, Sasha grinned deeper. "True, the Pakhan wanted a piece of that ass; he didn't really care what he had to do to get it. Your dear old Daddy just gave him the excuse to pounce."

A fist slamming into his face silenced him; blood oozing from broken teeth and torn lip Sasha coughed vehemently and snarled at the pair of blazing cobalt eyes bearing down barely inches from his face. Coughing, more blood seeping from the action, he chuckled. "So you're the one that had the Pakhan was all jealous and raging the other day. His little suspicious about you must be right, eh rich boy." His head snapped to the opposite side, the crunch of bone breaking and teeth detaching echoed in the nearly empty hallway, along with Sasha's spluttered laughter. "Oh yes, the Pakhan has every right to be worried about you and his little toy."

"You son of a…"

"As commendable as this is, and I really want to cheer you on and let it continue. I personally don't want to be blamed for police brutality because of your fists pulpifying his face."

Graham's burly hand gripping his shoulder in obvious restraint forced him to straighten and back away. Fists still balled and breath coming in short bursts Seto continued to snarl down at him. Another hand, though tentative, began to calm him. Averting his attention sideways he felt the rage washing out of him as Yami shakily gripped his forearm, crimson eyes silently pleading with him. Exhaling stiffly he gave a nod, shifting to take hold of the trembling hand, squeezing it comfortingly then releasing it so he could step away and clear his head.

Quietly Yami watched Seto's strong back as the man strode down the hallway, seeing Seto's hands ball into fists again he hung his head. Reaching behind him into one of the pouches on his tact belt he pulled out some gauze and a glove he knelt down. Though Sasha glared at him he did not resist when he snapped the glove on and pressed the gauze firmly against his bleeding lips, staunching the flow. Glancing over his shoulder Yami murmured, "Kevin, Yugi, can you two please gather up what is left of the product and have it ready to be taken as evidence. Graham, can you go get Seto and check outside, see if back up is here and confirm that the perpetrators in the vehicles are gone."

As if on cue, Graham's radio emitted static and a voice cut through.

" _Chief Perris to Sergeant Rask, Agent Nelson or Constable Hubala."_

Clicking his radio, Graham responded. "Loud and clear Chief, what is your status, over?"

" _We are outside the back entrance, the exterior is clear. What is the situation, over?"_

"Clear, all perpetrators are subdued, over."

" _Excellent, heading to your location now, over."_

Seto, having heard the radio, headed back towards them, hands firmly shoved in his pockets. Seeing Yugi and Kevin busying themselves with securing the duffle bags and Graham passed him to meet the Chief down the hall, he stood silently beside Yami whom was pulling the gauze back and checking that the wounds were clotting. Seemingly satisfied Yami crumpled the drenched gauze in his gloved hand and pulled the latex protector off expertly turning it into a bag with the blood firmly on the inside. Rising Yami peered up at him, his skin was still pale and his eyes were haunted but clear.

He had already broken their spoken agreement by telling Yugi, but the rest of his no longer cared to keep it a secret. They had agreed to keep their relationship quiet for a little while, adjust to the suddenness of it and be a little more comfortable with each other before exposing it.

Softly reaching out he cupped Yami's jaw with his hands, seeing the confusion in Yami's eyes he tried to hold in some restraint, resorting to merely resting his brown against Yami's instead of holding him close like he wanted. Trembling digits pried his hands gently away, squeezing them with assurance Yami smiled at him somnolently. Feeling a matching smile cross his lips, he allowed their hands to drop just as the echo of footsteps and voices came down to them from the end of the hallway. Though, not fast enough for Graham and Kevin, both men staring at them with warm but mischievous smirks on their smug faces. Yugi merely winked at him and smiled.

"I keep forgetting that you two are ex-military," Alex said loudly as he traversed the hallway towards them, missing the entire exchange between the group. "It looks like you never needed back-up after all."

Scoffing at him playfully, Kevin beamed cockily, "Like a hot knife through butter sir, they weren't much of a challenge…OW!" He yelped out when his very bruised shoulder was fervently slapped, rubbing it he stared down at Yami. "What was that for?"

"This coming from the one of us that is hurt," Yami chided, though the smile on his face reduced the fervour of the statement.

Taking the hint, Kevin began to pull off his vest and shirt so that Yami could check the wound now that the situation was fully settled. While cold fingers assessed the already dark welt on his shoulder, Kevin focused on Alex. "Did the vehicles outside get apprehended."

Shaking his head Alex crossed his arms, expression annoyed, "No, they got away. And with most of the product by the looks of it."

"The rest is in the vault in duffle bags," Yugi pipped in, hand pointing over his shoulder into the vault. "What they did get away with though is hopefully expired like all of what was left. I doubt that Karel made a new batch of the product."

"So it's useless," Alex questioned.

Yugi nodded, "More than likely. It's either completely useless or has an extremely short and nearly unusable half-life. Or, the chemical breakdown will cause adverse effects."

"Good, that makes losing it sting a little less."

The question nagging at the back of his mind through this entire endeavour popped out, Seto's tone bemused. "Isn't it a good thing they retried the product, won't this settle the dispute? And, not to mention, how the hell did they get access to the building and know exactly where it was."

Alex scowled at him, "No, it's not a good thing that they retrieved the product, even if it is useless. Once found we were originally going to use it as bait to lure the Bratva in and arrest as many of them as possible. We can no longer do that with the vast majority of the product gone."

"We had no intentions of just settling this their way," Yami added in, patting Kevin on the shoulder to signal that he was done. "We know that this would never stop them, for one. And, for two, if for some reason it did, it would leave the bastards still causing chaos on the streets. Besides, we know Yevgeny was bluffing when he said it would be enough for him to leave us alone. He never will, not until he or myself are dead, or at least till he is behind bars."

"And my second question?"

Lips pursed Yami averted and knelt down in front of Sasha. The man stared back at him, expression hard and unrelenting, but Yami's was just as fervent. Hands snapping out Yami quickly searched Sasha's pockets even through the man struggling and cursing at him. Finding what he was looking for Yami stood up and stared at the key card in his hand. Immediately his brow furrowed in confusion, with no words coming to him he turned it so that the picture and person's ID was visible. The ID was snatched from his hands, Yugi peering at it in shock.

"Karel…Karel gave them access to the vaults. Is this true?"

Sasha gave a stiff nod. "He told us about the blackout, where the product was and gave us the keycard. He has held up his end of the bargain. I guess the incident on Tuesday spooked him enough that he gave in. He didn't want his little boy taken away again."

Bulking, the statement sitting heavily on his shoulders, Yami shook his head in disbelief. "You're lying. The Bratva code is to give nothing away, to die before revealing anything to the authorities. You'll say whatever you want just to appease us."

Shrugging, Sasha cracked his damaged jaw and cocked his head, "Not this time. Bakura is great at convincing, and he's been far more loyal and honest than any of my superiors have ever been. My death warrant is signed, no matter what happens after this my life is over. You can thank Bakura for my honesty, but that is all I will give you." Seeing Yami's clear disbelief and his head still shaking, Sasha exhaled deeply. "I know Karel was a piece of shit, I'll never dispute that. I was there when the Pakhan visited him for the second time on Wednesday. As soon as the Pakhan threatened to take you again and nearly went through with it, he threw in the towel and not only gave us the product but also payed the amount demanded of him. The Pakhan may have been lying through his teeth when he agreed to leave you alone as agreed, but it's the answer Karel pushed for and believed it was what he was gaining out of the exchange."

Having heard enough, and seeing the distress this was causing in Yami, Alex interjected. "You five are dismissed; I will retrieve statements from you later this evening from the protection units at your homes. The tact unit and I will package the perpetrators and the evidence and get the forensics unit down here to analyze everything to corroborate with your statements. The protection units are already dispatched, I suggest you go straight home." Deftly his long fingers snatched the keycard from Yugi's hand, his expression firm as it turned to Seto, the two men standing eye to eye with their matching height. "Make sure he is never alone. If you need anything do not hesitate to call or speak to the protection unit, I will be in constant communication with them for the next few days."

Brow furrowing Seto nodded, taking the business card Alex extended to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, head home, all of you."

 **2045 -** **Chartwell Rd, Oakville Estate Homes, Toronto**

Sitting on the edge of the bed she stared at the opened dictionary, or at least what she thought had been a dictionary. The centre was hallowed out, the pages glued together to make it appear as a normal book on the selves. Inside were ten disks carefully organized and neatly stacked.

She had watched Yevgeny hide the disk she had found a few days ago and had spent the afternoon tearing his office apart to find it. Curiosity was a sin, but she had never seen them before and her husband's reaction had not been normal. Usually when she stumbled upon something from work he would just assure her that it was for the good of the Bratva and for the family, and she would obediently smile and believe him. In terms of his company, he never brought work home, in fact he barely dealt with much in terms of the company, he left most of the work to Svenkov and Dmitri. He showed up at the office every day for appearances sake, nothing more.

The other thing that had triggered her to look was the arrest. There was something clawing at her about the one police officer her husband had been arguing with in Russian, all of which she heard. Not only did what she hear frighten her, but the officer was clearly petrified of Yevgeny, and his body language showed to her that it was for good reason.

Snatching the first disk she put it in the DVD player, flicking on the TV in her bedroom she swiftly shut the door to ensure none of it was heard. Allowing the courage to raise within her, and force through the constraints of being an obedient wife, she pressed play.

The video turned on, revealing a stark concrete cell with a glass door allowing a small bit of dim light into the dismal cage. Much like a prison cell, it had a metal framed single bed against one of the walls, a sink and toilet opposite to it. Head tilting as her eyes made out a shape on the floor she felt recognition pull her. Sitting on the floor at the end of the bed in thin badly stained pyjama pants and a baggy t-shirt was the police officer from earlier today. He was clearly younger; there was gauntness to his petite frame, the typical wiry toned musculature of a teenaged boy. Cradling his legs to his chest, chin resting on his knees made him appear younger, but the haunted glint in his eyes hinted towards an older age.

A sound from outside the cell startled the young boy, snapping him to his feet, a violent trembling overtaking him. Shadows appeared outside the cell, two men slowly coming into view. One, a mountain of a man, played with what was apparently a switch out of view of the door and turned on the light to the cell. The door was opened, and both men entered, the boy standing rigid and confident save for the tremor reverberating through him. With a click, the door closed, blocking off any escape. In that moment, she recognized both men; Arik stood stiffly by the door as Yevgeny advanced forward. The boy held his ground, crimson gaze locked on Yevgeny with every inch he took toward him, hands tightly gripping the metal footboard of the bed to brace himself.

Stopping barely inches from the boy, Yevgeny grinned, a hand lifting from his pocket to drift towards the boy's face whom cringed with disgust and tried to dodge away. With a chuckle, Yevgeny snapped out his other hand and viciously gripped the boy's arm, preventing him from moving. Hand finally reaching trembling skin, he ghosted his digits over smooth cheeks then down the exposed neck. That same hand then tightly grabbed hold of the boy's jaw, ignoring the small hand that encompassed his wrist he dipped his head down.

"I've waited a long time for this. Ached for it," hearing a snarl his grin fell to even lipped fury, bearing down savagely into the boy's challenging eyes he hissed. "Did you honestly believe that I would be satisfied with that interrupted tease? Your retched father was too busy with his party to even know that I was violating his precious little boy. If your accursed butler hadn't come around, I would have had you."

"I'm not naïve enough to believe that a sick fuck like you would ever be satisfied," the boy snapped out through the hold on his jaw.

With a smile, Yevgeny used the leverage he had and vehemently chucked the boy to the floor, smile widening as the sickening sound of the boy's head hitting the concrete and his pained gasp. Kneeling down he reached out to grab the boy, a stunned grimace leaving him as the child blearily struck out at him, well aimed fist connecting with his xiphoid processes. Hand covering it he gasped, air returning to his lungs. Head lifting, he peered furiously at the boy, whom had propped himself up against the far wall a trickle of blood seeping from his hair line soaking blonde bangs and trailing down to his neck. Snarling he shuffled forward on his knees, diverting the legs aside that kicked at him he pried them apart and moved up flush between them. Using his knees he kept the boy spread eagled, hands balled against his stomach trying to push him away, but he was far more powerful. Towering over the boy he grinned, hands darting down he took hold of the boy's wrists and wrenched them above his head. Shifting so that one hand was pinning the wriggling wrists he freed his other hand. The boy was struggling against him, trying to do anything he could to get away, though all in vain. Cocking his head, grin devilish, Yevgeny wound up and began to viciously pound his fist against one of the boy's exposed forearms; he kept the blows raining until the satisfying crack of bone shattering filled the room.

Teeth clenched, the boy held back a cry, eyes closing against the pain. He could feel his radius and ulna were broken, all sensation to his hand was gone and his wrist was immobile. The blows moved, satisfied apparently with the snap of his arm, that hard fist began to careen brutally over and over again to his side. Jaw locked tight to prevent the bastard the satisfaction of his screaming in pain, he snapped his eyes open just as the sickening sound of bone breaking filled his ears and an incredibly sharp pain filled his ribs. Gasping he stared fearfully up into cold golden eyes, eyes that were laughing at him. He couldn't breathe, his chest on the one side could not expand and contract, taking a breath caused excruciating pain that was enough to make him crumble. Hot breath slithered across his face, Yevgeny's barely inches from his.

"Fight all you want Yami, I will still take you. Nothing is stopping me from breaking every single bone in your body. You're all mine now, I can do whatever I want to you. So go ahead, keep fighting, it just makes me want to break you more," Yevgeny whispered, chuckling at the brief glint of horror that flashed through those defiant eyes.

Courage spurring him on, Yami managed to wriggle one of his wrists free. Slamming it into Yevgeny's side, a perfect kidney shot, he made to do it again. A large hand took hold of his jaw again; using the grip Yevgeny slammed his head against the concrete wall. The brutality of it blurred his vision, snapping the strings holding up his body. A second violent slam of his head against the wall and he felt his body go limp. The sensation of being pushed entered him, his body crumbling to his side before being roughly rolled onto his back. He could feel massive hands pin down his shoulders, just as large of elbows pressing his arms into the concrete.

The world was spinning and throbbing, the light blazing through his retinas and increasing the agony within his head. Gasping, air barely being exchanged within his lungs; he felt his pants being yanked off exposing him to the cold air. Realising what was happening; he gritted his teeth through the pain in his head and arm and snapped his legs closed. Eyes blearily opening he watched in fear as Yevgeny balled his fist and slammed it into the surgical scar on his left leg right where his broken femur had been fixed. Mouth falling agape a silent scream left him. Yami could not fight against the agony of that bone being rammed over and over again, even through the surgery and year of healing his thigh was still incredibly tender.

The anguish was so intense that he did not realise that Yevgeny had managed to pry his legs apart and had settled between them. Barely able to quell down the whimper of fear when his eyes opened and watched Yevgeny releasing himself from the constraints of his pants then gripped his hips savagely and positioning himself. The sensation of Yevgeny's burning hot need rubbing up against him surged panic through him. Tears filled his eyes he diverted his gaze, locking on Arik's cold stare, the man pinning him down merely blinked and looked away. Revulsion pulsating through him from the sensations between his legs, he tried to struggle, tried to fight back.

"Yevgeny, don't do this, please don't!"

The shrillness and pleading tone of Yami's voice caused his aching arousal to harden further. Grinning, Yevgeny tightened his hold on struggling hips, "Relax, you might just enjoy this." Flexing his hips he pulled Yami hard against him, joining them. A pleasured gasp leaving him at the tight heat engulfing him and the guttural scream of pain he finally gained from the boy beneath him. Catching his breath he leaned over Yami, tongue and lips teasing the boy's trembling collarbone and neck. He could feel the muscles around him spasming against the pain and unwanted intrusion, every motion sent a wave of overwhelming pleasure through him. This was better than he imagined, his dreams had barely touched the intense euphoria wafting through him. Taking hold of Yami's chin he held it tight, fingers putting enough pressure that the boy's mouth was forced open. Possessive growl leaving him, red eyes defying him even through the agony, he encompassed Yami's lips with his own and delved his tongue into the boy's mouth. Tasting him drove him wild, especially as Yami struggled against his hand and tried to clamp his jaw shut. Gasping, he pulled back just enough that he could tenderly run both his nails down the inside of Yami trembling thighs. As his hands roamed back up, their target evident, he licked his grinning lips at the pure look of horror on Yami's face and the increased fervour in his struggles. Gripping his hip with one hand, Yevgeny cupped his hand between Yami's legs, fingers massaging he began to move using the blood as lubricant.

Bile rose in his throat, mind screaming, unable to cope with the ferocious violation of his body. Hot tears seeped down his cheeks, throat dry and tight from his initial scream and from the inability to breathe properly. The agony Yevgeny was inflicting made his other injuries pale in comparison, almost numbing them. He couldn't stop fighting, even if he knew it was futile, even if he knew it would cause more pain. Yami tried to focus on struggling; he kept on even past exhaustion and even when he felt unconsciousness taking him. It was all he could do to try and detract from Yevgeny pounding violently into him, tearing him apart mentally and physically. Feeling the blood begin to pool beneath him he felt his consciousness wane, numbing his body against the agony through the blood loss. He allowed the darkness to win, pulling him into oblivion as Yevgeny filled him and cried out with finality, internally hoping to never wake again.

Annushka did not realise that she had covered her mouth, or that she had been crying. Disgust and horror seeped from her every pore. Revulsion rising in her throat she hunched over and wretched violently, bile coating the comforter of the bed. Coughing she stumbled off the bed and into the ensuite, hunching over the sink she washed her face and greedily drank the cold water to wash away the fowl taste.

Splashing her face with the freezing water she shakily leaned against the counter and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Part of her mind was screaming at her, denying what she had just seen, but more of her was connecting the dots. She had seen the date stamp on the video, she remembered that time period. Yevgeny had been gone on 'business' for three months, which she had naively believed, and had believed because she knew the rules of living with the mob. The less you questioned, the longer you lived.

The sound of the TV playing in the room reached her, forcing strength into her legs she stumbled back out into the bedroom and stared at the screen. The time stamp was for a few days later, but the scene was nearly identical, only difference was the brutality had reduced and Arik was not in the room. Her heart wrenched as she watched the man she loved, her husband, pin the boy face down to the floor and penetrated him. This time the boy held in his screams, and this time he seemed to have been left with enough strength to fight harder, forcing Yevgeny to put nearly all his effort into keeping the boy pinned and had to quicken his pleasure. She could see blood on her husband's face, it was flowing from his nose, the boy clearly having hit him before she had come back into the room.

Having enough, and decision made, Annushka grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.  
 **  
** **A/N: Sorry for the shortness, this just felt like the right place to leave it. If I kept going with whats next….well, it might be a 30pg chapter instead of 21….which you guys might like, but that also means waiting longer….**


	10. Chapter 10

**EXPOSED SHADOWS**

 **A/N:** _Hello all...I'm so sorry this has taken so long…I have re-written this chapter at least three times (my imagination is an asshole). So, hopefully this finalized edition is good and worth the wait. And, I'm sorry for any type-o's…I figured it was better to get this posted considering how long it had taken me to write. This is also alot shorter than I had planned...some of the next chapter was supposed to be in this one...but my guilty conscience told me to post it as is before I lose all of you..._

 _Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Yugioh, or any of its characters, clearly…or it would have gone significantly more different.  
_ _Warning:_ _This story contains graphic violent and sexual content, yaoi, along with profanities. If you don't like, don't read; and if you read and cannot handle it, don't complain to me, you've been warned._ _Also, please note that this story takes place in the Yugioh Universe, or Canon, approximately 17 years after the end of the show._

 **CHAPTER TEN**

 **Friday – April 18** **th** **  
** **2100 – The House**

"Dammit Hannibal," Yami cursed vehemently; standing in the doorway of the bathroom he watched his partner slide in escape across the hardwood floors. Expression sour he glared at the soaking wet canine, who matched his expression with as much animosity. Hannibal hated baths, and if Yami wasn't fast enough, he exacted his revenge by running around the house drenched and rubbing against everything he could, and shaking as much as possible. Tightly gripping a towel in one hand Yami pointed at his side with the other. "Get back here right now."

Hannibal stared back, appearing almost crazed before he tucked tail and –while slipping around – careened around the kitchen island and began his revenge.

Seto watched from the couch, briefly transfixed and distracted by the sight of Yami covered only with soaking wet black boxers, then terrified when Hannibal sprinted ungracefully towards him and dive bombed his lap. Flinching he protected his eyes from the onslaught of Hannibal barking daringly at Yami before shaking. Almost spurred on by Yami's less than thrilled expression, Hannibal used Seto's stomach as a launch pad and began running in slippery circles around the house.

Yami simply watched him, briefly sending Seto – who was curled up and cradling his stomach – an apologetic look. He knew Hannibal well, especially the little escapade routes he took. Sliding to a halt in front of the stairs Hannibal stared back at him, huffing and ready, bolting down the stairs the instant Yami pretended to move towards him. Frown deeply set he headed over towards the top of the stairs and waited. Hannibal came bounding up a few minutes later, significantly drier via the intense rolling around he did on Bakura's bed. Ready, Yami chucked the towel over the dogs face, causing Hannibal to fall over and slide with all four legs spread. Straddling himself over the dogs back Yami kept him still while vigorously rubbing him down with the towel, Hannibal playfully nipping at him and whining, unhappy that he was taken down this fast.

Finally recovered from his stomach being abused Seto let loose the burst of laughter he had been holding in. Yami looked up at him, along with Hannibal, both in shock; though Yami immediately smiled with mirth and chuckled as the hilarity of the situation took over his annoyance. Hearing the sound Seto lifted his head and took in the image of Yami blissfully smiling and laughing, his own laughter reducing he grinned, said grin creating a bright red hue on Yami's cheeks. Again, the rosiness of Yami's face and the gleam of bath water still covering him, Seto was vastly distracted.

Less than thrilled at being mocked, Hannibal wriggled out from underneath his partner and dramatically trounced towards the fireplace and dramatically plopped down in front of it, huffing in aggravation.

When Yami collected himself and stared back at Seto he swallowed hard, shyly dipped his head and pitifully tried to cover himself; just now realizing the state he was in. He moved to rise up and go finish cleaning himself up or at least put more clothing on. A twinge flashed through his left thigh the moment he engaged the muscles, tensing up and cringing in reaction he covered the sharp pain with his hand. Internally cursing he put pressure over the extensive scar on his thigh; trying to calm the muscles he exhaled a shaky breath with knowing ease.

Seeing Yami flinch Seto's brow furrowed, concerned he rose from the couch and moved to kneel down beside him, "What happened?"

"Just an old annoyance," Yami answered, still cringing, though his now balled fist was rubbing up and down his quadriceps. "It always becomes really sore when it snows or rains. All the shit earlier didn't help."

"Why does it do that?"

Tensing in surprise as Seto pulled his hand away and replaced it with his long fingers kneading the enraged thigh. "I've broken the damn thing three times, twice rather messily. It's fairly normal in severe joint or large bone injuries to be affected by cold weather."

"Wait three; once was the avalanche the other was the IED when was the last?"

"It was the second time. Yevgeny – he and Arik hit it constantly, the continued impact caused hairline fractures."

Seto encouraged Yami to lie back, assisting him to straighten the inflamed leg before continuing to massage it. He scowled, even without extensive medical knowledge he could feel the heat residing in the limb, along with seeing and feeling the swelling spanning from Yami's knee to hip. Adjusting his hand he put more pressure behind his fingers, expecting the jerking reaction it caused he held Yami's knee steady with his other hand. Briefly glancing up at him he gauged Yami's tolerance and continued kneading.

As he kneaded into tense muscles, his fingers mapped out the scars. Now that he was truly looking at it he could see that there were multiple surgical incisions within and around the extensive scarring from the IED, along with the new still red line from the bullet graze a few weeks earlier. The surgical ones were calmed, already faded to a few shades lighter than Yami's natural soft bronze hue. The one from the IED was the opposite. It started at the base of the patella and widened the further it went up his thigh till it encompassed the entire front side of Yami's iliac crest then wrapped around his back, abruptly ending below his shoulder blade. The skin was still angry and dark, a purplish hue in areas, some spots faded. It was uneven, the darkest areas at the center of his thigh and his hip. He could tell those areas had been graphed, they were indented where there had been no skin or much muscle left to mend, and some of it had the waved marks of a burn. Ghosting his other hand over the patella he felt small healed scars in small pot marks down his calf and shin, the entire top of his left foot was covered in the same burned scars and several white surgical incisions. Feeling the scrutiny of Yami's eyes he glanced up, digits still massaging the rock-hard muscles.

"How close were you?"

"To the IED?" Receiving a nod for answer Yami propped himself up, attention drifting over the scar. "Two feet. Ryker had located it and we were moving to mark it. But the fucking hostages got loose and ran towards it. The explosion flung the Humvee that was driving to us; it landed on two other IED's. The vehicle was shredded along with everyone in it and the two that had been holding the hostages. Ryker and I landed about ten feet away. He died instantly, the impact snapped his neck. Kevin and Brett had minor injuries; shrapnel punctures and burst eardrums, scrapes, and bruises from being flung back by the shock wave."

"And you?"

Sighing Yami shifted, turning so his shoulder was visible he also lifted the back of his hair, showing more scarring from what appeared to be deep gouging on the top of his shoulder and nape of his neck. "I hit the ground shoulder and head first, knocked me out. My leg took the brunt of the explosion, shattered every bone up to my hip, the surgeons almost amputated it. My skull was fractured as well. It was pretty touch-and-go for a couple of weeks. I wasn't stable enough to be transported home for 23 days, spent the next two months in Toronto General."

Adding the second hand to his ministrations Seto pushed down on a few pressure points with his thumbs, Yami flinched and dropped his head back, breathing through tight lips to bear through the pain. "How many were involved?"

"Four in the Humvee; six on the ground, myself and Ryker included. Two hostages. Lost three back at the bunker we stormed."

Gaging Yami's reactions, Seto moved his one hand over the front of Yami's hip and over his stomach, fingers resting over the small circular scar below an equally faded surgical one, both a few inches below the recent one. "And this?"

Cheeks heating up Yami murmured, the pleasure from those deft fingers moving over him distracting him from the agony being kneaded out of his leg. "Gunshot, hit right below my vest."

"Military or Police?"

"Military, first tour. They don't like K9's and their handlers. We caused them too many problems, so we were targets."

Tenderly Seto drifted his fingertips over similar wounds on Yami's right shoulder and arm. "And these?"

"Gun. Shoulder was in Afghanistan. Forearm was here, burglar that we cornered in an alley."

"Is that why you have that tattoo?"

Shivering as Seto's fingers examined the ECG tattoo on the inside of his forearm and the word fighter below it, he bit his lip and shook his head, "No. Kevin, Brett and I have the same tattoo; we got it together to signify surviving the war, especially the IED. Our backs match too; we all put the coordinates of the incident at the top and then had our friend's names in their dog tags below it. I've also got Ryker's paw prints tattooed below with his dog tag. The other dog tags on my right shoulder are other friends that didn't make it."

"What about this one," Seto murmured, fingers drifting to Yami's left forearm. A paw print was just below his elbow and what looked like a poem written small and neat. Stopping massaging he took hold of Yami's wrist and pulled it straight, smiling mischievously at seeing Yami's cheeks match the color of his eyes, then tenderly kissed the soft skin of Yami's wrist and over the tattoo.

Gasping Yami's eyes closed, shuddering under the pleasurable ministrations, "It's the K-9 prayer, or their oath, for police, and Hannibal's paw print." Gasping again he felt his back arch as Seto's lips continued up towards his shoulder. " _I will lay down my life for you and expect nothing but love in return. I protect my officer with my life, and would gladly take a bullet in his place. I am sent in to find lost children and fight fugitives. I find drugs and weapons and even bombs. I am the first sent in and sometimes the last to leave. I am the nose and ears of my officer. I protect and serve him. I would die for him and for you. I ask only for your love and care_."

Grin widening as he listened to the tremor in Yami's voice he shuffled, pulling Yami into his lap with a gasp from the young man. Supporting him with one arm, the other reached up to tenderly run his fingers over Yami's trembling jaw. Leaning forward he laid small kisses along his cheek before hovering over his lips, teasing them by barely touching them. He hadn't been able to resist, his arousal had been raging even through his concern. Now that Yami was sufficiently distracted, he planned on keeping him that way.

Trembling from the waves of pleasure burning through him, Yami was barely able to murmur out; surprised to hear the words come from him. "Bedroom, please, if Bakura comes home…"

Agreeing Seto stood them both up, purposefully encompassing Yami's lips in a passionate kiss, keeping the young man's euphoria from dwindling with the change of scenery.

His room was closer. Gently, though keeping up their kiss, Seto guided Yami into his room. As soon as they were in, he closed the door and pressed Yami against it. Breaking from their kiss he drifting his hands down from their place on Yami's shoulders and rested them softly on his hips, kneading at them and eliciting a small moan from parted lips, shaky hands gliding up his chest. Chastely kissing him Seto diverted his attention away and began to lick and nip down Yami's throat, thumbs still rubbing against sensitive muscles on the inside of Yami's hips. The height difference was a problem, one he needed to eradicate. Carefully, and slow so Yami could react, he adjusted his hands so he was gripping under Yami's legs then lifted him, allowing him to stand flush between them and use his own hips to pin Yami against the door.

At first, Yami felt panic run through him. His safe area was exposed, and the sensation of Seto's hard erection pressing against him made him stiffen. Arms wrapping around Seto's neck he held tight, seeking out the comfort he knew was there, fighting down the fear. Relief flooded him when Seto stopped moving and merely held him, massaging the outside of his thighs comfortingly and patiently waiting for him to relax.

It did not take long for his mind to ease and for his body to recognize that is was someone different straddling him, someone wanted and trusted. Savouring the fact that he was trusting Seto far faster than he believed he would he breathed deeply and rested his head on Seto's broad shoulder. As his nerves continued to settle he trembled at the rightness of it, not only was the sensation euphoric but their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together.

Seto sensed him calm and shifted so one arm was holding his hip possessively before pressing him firmly against the door, his other hand drifting up Yami's side. Reflexively, Yami wrapped his legs tightly around Seto's trim waist. The action caused friction and for both of their needs to rub against each other, Seto's deep voice mingled with his own in a pleasured moan. Spurred on by the sound, Yami tentatively ran his hands down Seto's chest, inexperienced hands rubbing over gradually hardening nipples through the soft material of his dress shirt. The soft panting and barely audible moans leaving Seto's lips encouraged him. Shakily, feeling hungry cobalt eyes watching him, he unfastened the buttons on Seto's shirt till he could part it, accidentally rubbing the tip of Seto's erection through his clothes as he did so, shivering at the deep purr Seto emitted. His own breath quickened, his fingers traveled over supple pale skin and hardened muscles flexing in pleasure, warm beneath his fingertips. Digits tenderly returning to rub over Seto's nipples he lifted his gaze, body going slack from the possessive and lustful darkened cerulean eyes watching him.

"Seto?"

Bracing a hand against the door beside Yami's head, Seto dipped down and captured Yami's lips, heatedly nipping and sucking on his bottom lip to ask for entry. He didn't have to wait. Yami's hands hooked behind his head and gasped, allowing Seto to plunder the recesses of his mouth. This time Yami responded with more confidence, legs tightening around Seto's waist he moved his tongue against his, not battling for dominance but enthusiastically responding. Pleasure overwhelming him Seto groaned deeply into the kiss, his hips grinding against Yami's, their bare chests rubbing delectably against each other from the movement.

Gasping loudly Yami snapped his head away, body arching and tightening against the onslaught of pleasure the friction had caused. A high moan left him as Seto's hips ground against him again, both of the man's hands coming down to cup his buttocks and hold him steady, the action only increased the stimulation.

Panting Seto nuzzled below Yami's jaw, adjusting back so he could peer into lust hazed crimson, "You're so sensitive," to prove this he returned to nuzzling and grazing his lips over Yami's neck, eliciting deep shivers and breathless gasps. "It's exhilarating."

Blushing deeply Yami guided Seto's head and ardently kissed him, groaning deeply as Seto ground their hips together, and intense sensations building within him causing his toes to curl. His head began to spin as Seto continued to gently grind against him and assault his neck. Overwhelmed he dug his nails into Seto's strong shoulders, holding on for dear life, all strength dissipating from him and leaving him at Seto's mercy. He felt the onslaught stop, Seto adjusting one arm to encircle his waist tightly, his back leaving the door as Seto turned them around. Briefly, the world returned to him, vision focusing he stared up at Seto, tensing when Seto bent over and laid him on the bed.

Seto remained at the edge, propping himself with one hand beside Yami's head. Seeing panic and trembling returning he tenderly caressed arched cheekbones, bending over to tease their lips together he murmured quietly in assurance. "Do not hesitate to stop me, I want you to enjoy this, not be afraid of it."

As the panic rose, he felt tears come to his eyes. Growling in frustration he leaned up and closed the distance between them, mouth pulling Seto's into a soft but wonton kiss then buried his head against his chest, fingers gripping his shirt. "I am…it's just…why can't my issues just fuck off?"

Sighing, Seto held Yami close with one arm, the other continuing to prop them up, "It takes time, especially with what you have been through."

"Please don't stop," came Yami's quiet voice, longing, and uncertainty laced through it. "I want to know what this is supposed to feel like, what it will be like with you and not him."

Jaw tightening at the sob he heard emit from Yami, Seto eased Yami back flush against the mattress. Still straddling him Seto cupped Yami's face with his hands, peering down into bewildered eyes, "You will, but on your time and no sooner. The last thing you need is to go too far and scare yourself. Don't force it." Eyes narrowing he could see Yami's eyes continue to well with tears and glaze over, along with the shaking increasing. Shuffling he knelt down on the floor, pulling Yami upright and embracing him tightly, hands soothingly rubbing his back and neck. "Breathe Yami, relax, I'll never hurt you."

Clinging to Seto, Yami breathed heavily to ward of the impending tears, "I'm sorry."

Tenderly Seto laid kisses atop Yami's head then down the side of his face, pulling back just enough that he could stare into his face, "Don't be."

"It's not fair to you," Yami gasped out, rubbing the brimming tears from his eyes, fists clenching and coming down to rest on his thighs. "The other day made sense, but today it feels wrong leaving you like this just because I'm scared."

"It's more than fair. I know how to handle this Yami, you don't," tenderly he ran his thumbs over arched cheekbones. "There are other ways that I can alleviate myself that are not at your expense."

"How is that fair?"

Smiling, albeit wryly, Seto exhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, staring eye to eye with him. "It's this little thing called compromise."

"Won't it affect your want for me though," seeing Seto's quirked brow he faltered, closing his eyes and stiffening. "If I don't satisfy you…won't it turn you away?"

Incredulous Seto leaned forward, gently nipping at Yami's lips and nuzzling them with his own. "You have this all wrong. It makes me want it more. Your inexperience is thrilling; it's a completely different experience for me. I've always been with people that had multiple partners before me, guiding me through everything until I gained the confidence to dominate. I get to guide you through, drive you wild, overwhelm you with pleasure, show you how incredible this could be. And, even more so, I have never felt this way about anyone. The moment I saw you-you drew me in, it's taken my other partners a long time to turn on my interest enough to be with them never mind have sex with them."

Flinching, Yami felt the walls slam around him, eyes closing tightly. "I seem to have that negative effect on men; all I'm good for is satisfying their lust."

"I am not like them, don't you dare believe that for one minute," Seto stated, exasperated and desperate. "Your heart, fire and strength took hold of me; the fact that you are incredibly gorgeous just made me want you more. You have this immense intelligence that fascinates me, I've never been bored talking to you, in fact you are the smartest person I have ever met. There is this incredible strength within you, a determination and drive that I have never seen so strong in anyone else. Even with all the hell, you have been through your soul is so pure and bright. I'm scared of tainting it."

Eyes snapping open Yami stared at him, disconcerted, "How the hell is there anything pure about me."

Smiling Seto pressed a chaste kiss to trembling lips, "Only purity of soul could keep you so warm, giving, and strong after what he put you through. You may be hurt, you may be scared, there was a time where staying alive felt overwhelming; but you never lost who you were. Now that you have helping hands you are flourishing. All that bastard did was make you stronger."

"He tore me apart," voice cracking as he spoke, hands clenching till his knuckles turned white. "He ripped away everything that was pure and good about me. He made me worthless, a decrepit little boy who was too weak to defend himself. Even through the extensive training I have, I will never stand a chance against him. I couldn't stop him from…touching me again; there is no way I can stop him from taking back what's his."

"Stop it Yami, you do not belong to him. You were fifteen-years-old, he was a grown man, and through brutality he overpowered you. He was only able to touch you the other day because he had a gun to your head and his little henchmen pinning you down. He knows he will never be able to overpower you again; you're too strong and too skilled for him to even stand a chance. So tell me, what he did in his cowardice to pin down and force himself on a child."

Shaking, eyes still closed, shaking hands covering Seto's where they were holding his head, he barely spoke, "In my room, the first time he tried, Arik had a gun..."

"And what stopped him?"

"Anton, our personal chef, he came in to check on me."

Adjusting his hands so he was tightly holding Yami's he rested his brow against his, "And the first time he succeeded."

"Arik pinned me, and…and Yevgeny…he almost smashed my skull in."

Sighing, Seto quelled down the rage rising within him, rage that he desperately wanted to dish out on Yevgeny's smug face. "He's a coward Yami, he never would have been able to have you without nearly killing you or having someone help him."

"And what about the three months he had me," Yami yelled, voice shrill and ragged. "I could never fight him off. I let him have me…I let him win."

"And how malnourished were you, how severe were your injuries?"

"I lost almost 20lbs," Yami stammered, tears flowing from his eyes, his ability to fight them off gone. "They broke my legs, my arms multiple times, every rib. Damaged my femur. My skull had multiple fractures. I don't know how I lived through escaping, I was bleeding severely internally both from being beaten and his last…the last time he touched me. I almost bled out; I could never wrap my mind around how the paramedics managed to keep me alive."

"Think about it," he said gently, one hand relinquishing Yami's to tenderly rub the back of his neck. "Did he really overpower you, or did he have to use everything in his power just to pin you down."

Mind clicking Yami snapped his head up, the haze lifting from his eyes. Chest heaving he chewed his bottom lip as his mind violently spun, running through the multitudes of times Yevgeny had had his way with him. He could not remember a single time where he was either well enough to fight back or where Arik and Kuzma didn't help. Seto's statement hung heavy with him, and the truth in those words was epitomized by the intense veracity of those cobalt eyes. Feeling his jaw open he tried to formulate an argument, tried to dispute him and stay deeply caged within the hell Yevgeny had created in his mind. Wiping away the tears from his face he shakily ghosted his free hand over Seto's bare chest, using the warmth and welcoming shiver of the alluring pale skin to keep him within reality, his gaze staying locked with Seto's as his hand rested over the man's pounding heart. "I fought him each and every time and I never stopped, even when I was damn near dying I never stopped."

Seto smiled at seeing the determination growing within Yami, the flame bright in his ruby eyes, "And what does that tell you."

Heart beating wildly in his chest, breathing still rapid, Yami surged forward, strength spurring deep within him. Deeply he kissed Seto with a ferocity and dominance that made Seto's head swoon. Pulling back just as the desperate need to breathe became apparent, he stared deep into Seto's eyes, "That I do not belong to him."

Hearing those words Seto crushed his lips against Yami's, relishing the sharp gasp it created along with him rising up and pressing the cop back against the mattress. Arousal re-awoken he ground against Yami, internally grinning at the loud groan it caused and the noticeable stirring between the young man's legs. Breaking away he began to kiss along Yami's collarbone, one hand sneaking over a shaking thigh before pressing his palm flush against the inside and back down, his target obvious. Yami arched violently, head tossed back his body tensed and an audible moan fell from his lips, hands tightly gripping Seto's biceps in reaction as the questing hand cupped him between the legs.

Seto swallowed the sound, kissing him deeply again, barely quelling down the lustful hisses and moans Yami let out at each able breath, the weight and pressure of his hand driving the young man wild. Pulling back he stared down, absorbing the wonton crimson eyes and heaving breath of the man beneath his fingers, relishing Yami's body arching and letting out a breathless moan when he delved his hand beneath the boxers and gripped his aching flesh. "I want you."

Trying to think through the pleasure, Yami licked his lips and gasped out, "All of me?"

"I need your heart, your soul, and your body. I want it all," Seto hissed hungrily. "I need you."

"Then have me," mewling boisterously as deft fingers slowly glided with a tender grip on his member.

Then, the rest of the world sharpened around him. Through their ragged breathing, Hannibal's loud and insistent barking cut through the silence of the rest of the house, along with the slamming of vehicle doors and yelling voices outside. They exchanged mutual looks of confusion, then Yami stiffened at the expulsion of exhaust and cutting of the engine of a familiar vehicle. Shocked Yami glanced between the door and the window, scrambling to the head of the bed he peered out the window. Throat tightening he met Seto's confused face, "They're outside."

Immediately Seto went to pull his clothes back on while Yami dashed out of the room, limp obvious. Internally cursing shoved his pants back on then brushed aside the curtains aside, swallowing hard as he took in the scene. It was still pouring rain, through the darkness the street lights made visible the two dark SUV's blocking in the patrol car on protection duty, the headlights loosely illuminating the area around them. The two officers were out arms in the air in surrender and their backs to the vehicles. Five men surrounded them, all of them training shotguns or assault rifles directly at them

Seeing the lights outside Yami cursed. Quickly darting into his room he pulled on a pair of jeans Yugi had forced him to buy and a long-sleeved shirt. Shoving his phone in his pocket he dived over to the far side of the bed and pulled out the Glock he had stashed. Loading it with quick and precise movements he dashed back out into the living room. Barely catching a glance with Seto he barrelled for the door, "The second gun is loaded and in the cupboard with the pots."

Nodding Seto took the hint, sprinting across the living room to search the mentioned cupboard.

Taking hold of Hannibal's collar Yami wrenched open the front door, keeping the angered canine from running he peered out. Fear gripped him tightly, snapping his gun up and aiming it at the hulk of a man stalking down the front lawn.

Arik grinned at him, waving almost mockingly with the pistol in his hand, "Hello Yami, did I interrupt something, you seem out of sorts."

"What are you doing here?"

Seeing Seto move up behind Yami, the larger man pushing the door open and brandishing the gun in his hands, Arik's expression grew dark as he continued forward. "You need to be retaught that actions have consequences, and your little stunt this afternoon has a left a large quota to be filled."

"Back off Arik, take one more step and I will not hesitate," Seto threatened, boldly stepping around and shielding Yami. "Your master made the mistake of attacking him in a public place; he's the one that should be suffering the consequences from his own stupidity."

Head cocking to the side Arik gave a small shrug of acquiescence, "I won't deny that. However, Yami promised to stay silent and stay away, both of which he broke by having the Pakhan arrested. And, my best Brigadier is now dead along with virtually his entire squad, all because Yami opened his mouth."

Breathing stiffly Yami shoved his gun into his back pocket and tightly gripped Seto's shirt with his free hand, whispering in Japanese to avoid eavesdropping, "They will have no issues shooting you, get behind me and don't do anything stupid. Nothing about what you are doing is smart or heroic. Please, stand down."

"I won't stand back and let them hurt you."

"You'll hurt me a hell of a lot more by dying than they possibly could with their fists. They'll just kill you, nothing is stopping them."

Glancing back over his shoulder Seto frowned, logic overpowering the protective instinct within him, along with the pleading shining from garnet orbs. With a show of reluctance, he stood beside Yami, hand lowering the gun but not relinquishing it.

Sighing with relief Yami averted back to Arik, "You never answered my question. Why are you here?"

"Sergeant, get out of here!" One of the police officers yelled through the rain, gaining a snarl of annoyance from Arik.

Concern filled Yami as Arik lifted his weapon, seeing where it leveled to he screamed out, voice pleading. "Arik don't!"

"Unload men," Arik commanded.

Yami bulked in shock, Seto's jaw dropping at the sight as the five men and Arik unloaded their weapons into the officers, filling them with bullets even after they hit the ground, bodies shredded. Wrenching his eyes away, body shaking from repulsion and fury, Yami glared hard at Arik as the man turned back to him, "They didn't do anything!"

"They're cops." Averting Arik stalked towards him, his five men coming up rapidly behind him, all of them reloading their weapons systematically. "Hand over your weapons. We wouldn't want him to suffer the consequences of needlessly fighting a losing battle."

"Fine," retorted the officer, pulling out his gun and snatching the one away from Seto, expression dark as Arik pocketed them.

Finally stopping barely an inch in front of him, Arik stared heatedly down at Yami, grin devilish as he extended his hand out. "Now, you two shall quietly go back inside with me for a little conversation, I'm sure your father is becoming rather impatient in his constraints."

Heart tightening Yami snapped out, "What did you do to him?"

"Ahh, so you do still care about him, good I'm glad this will not be a waste." Gun lifting to point over Yami's shoulder directly into the center of Seto's chest, Arik stated pointedly, emphasizing his extended hand. "Now, cooperate and I may just let your little bodyguards survive this night in one piece."

Stiffly, fury clear, Yami gave a small nod of compliance, hand reaching out to Arik's. He was not surprised when the man snatched his wrist, swiveled him around and pinned his arms. Just as quickly his arms were wrenched behind his back and bound with zip ties, Arik leaning down to chuckle in his ear.

"That's a good little boy," with both hands gripping tense shoulders, he guided Yami back into the house, commanding over his shoulder. "Tell Bakura it's time, and muzzle the mutt."

All the lights were being systematically turned off and two chairs were pulled away from the table and placed in the middle of the living room. The door was closed, shutting out any street lights as the curtains were drawn shut, leaving only the fire to light the house.

Quietly Seto lifted his hands in the air, putting up no resistance as he was spun around and cuffed by two burly men then lead inside. Internally he smirked, two other men tried to muzzle Hannibal, both being aggressively bitten before Yami quietly commanded the canine to be calm. His expression fell as he was led away from the two stationed chairs and was pushed down into one at the table, a laptop placed in front of him, then two guns pressed warningly from either side into his shoulders. Glancing at his two captors then to Yami, who was equally confused, flinching while Arik roughly tightened his zip ties and used more to fasten them to the chair. Scowling he felt his brown pinch.

"What's with the laptop?"

Arik grinned at him, hands returning to tightly encompassing Yami's shoulders. "You are going to play a very crucial role in tonight's events, Mr. Kaiba."

"And why is that?"

Cocking his head in mild amusement, Arik dug his fingers into Yami's shoulders, annoyance flickering through him when the young man made no reaction. "To be honest, you and Karel are the main reasons I am here. Being a tool is young Raske's entire purpose for tonight and in doing so he will endure a portion of his punishment."

"Arik, Bakura's out front," chimed in one of the men standing by the door, monitoring the outside through the narrow windows on either side of it. Gaining a grunt in acknowledgment from Arik the man twisted the doorknob and held the door aside so the newcomers could enter.

Drenched from the rain, Bakura entered, dark russet eyes less than thrilled. Removing his leather jacket and dumping it on the floor along with a duffle bag, he stepped aside to allow two men to bring Karel into the house.

Karel was disheveled; salt and pepper hair messy and wet, his shirt and pants were equally drenched. He seemed confused, glaring furiously at Bakura before glancing around, eyes falling on Yami and Seto. Muscles tightening he snapped out, panic dripping from his tone, "Why is my son and Seto here, this has nothing to do with them."

"That is inaccurate," Arik interjected, waving his hand dismissively, returning it to Yami's stiff shoulders as Karel was manhandled into the other chair across from them and secured to it. Chuckling as the two were forced to face each other, Arik mockingly rubbed Yami's shoulders. "I guess you have never been to your son's house. Well then, it's a good thing I love family reunions."

"Do you want the product," Bakura interjected, jaw locked.

Signalling for Bakura to bring it over, Arik continued. "Bring it here."

Gaze briefly locking with Yami's, Bakura's attempt at reassurance through it pitiful. His friend peered back at him calm and stoic, but his blazing crimson orbs gave away the fear. Trudging around, bag in hand, he dropped the duffle bag between the two chairs. Ignoring the panic in Karel's demeanor, he ground out. "Caught him trying to destroy it." Kneeling down he unzipped the duffle and revealed an IV bag, Smertnost Grey label clear.

Eyebrows raised Arik signaled for Bakura to hand it over, taking hold of it he rolled the bag around in his hands, peering intently at the label before averting across to Karel. "Did you really believe that just because he is in prison that you still didn't have to pay your quota. Even if the Pakhan couldn't enjoy playing with his toy, doesn't mean we would not have taken him. Besides, you know the Pakhan will not be there long."

"No judge will be stupid enough to take a bribe and release him with the evidence the police have against him," Karel disputed, a smug grin sneaking through the panic.

Chuckling Arik signaled to one of the men standing near him. Obediently the thug took the bag of medication from his hands and replaced it with a syringe. Removing his other hand from Yami's shoulders he prepped the syringe then drew out a large dose of the mediation. Flicking it expertly to filter out the bubbles he cocked his head and smiled, "Naive as always. When will you learn Karel; will he have to die before you figure it out."

Fearfully, skin going pale, Karel watched as the collar of his son's shirt was wrenched down to expose his bicep, tracking the syringe as it was readied against the muscle he swallowed in horror. In that instant he caught Yami staring at him, locking with him he absorbed the fury burning within red orbs, but also the fear and a glint of understanding. Those eyes, identical to his wife's, were a window; no matter how desperately Yami tried to hide his emotions they were always plain within them. He knew he had been naive in believing that Yevgeny would stay behind bars, but more of him desperately tried to cling to the belief that he would and that all the hell he had cause could finally be swept away. Clearly, wishful thinking didn't get him very far.

"I gave you the money and the original product, now you have the new batch. You have everything you demanded of me, everything that was agreed..."

Expression going dark Arik returned his one hand to encompass Yami's shoulder, with sudden voracity and eliciting a small gasp from his victim, he brutally clenched his fist. Bone audibly ground together, Yami's face scrunching up in discomfort and his body began to shake from holding back agonized breaths. "Wrong. You owed us a new batch of the product as well as the chemical composition of the drug. Neither of which we have received. So force seems to be the only way to get your ass moving."

Piping up from his position, Seto shouted out, wincing after from the stinging backhand he received. "We still have until the beginning of June!"

Annoyance increasing, along with his grip, Arik continued, "For Karel, that deadline no longer applies. With today's events, the old agreement and deadline are null and void. Now, that brings me to our first task of tonight for you Mr. Kaiba. You have ten minutes to externally log into Ridder Corporations system and retrieve the chemical composition of the drug. If by the end of that ten minutes you have refused or have not succeeded and need some encouragement, I will inject the young Raske with the drug. Am I in any way unclear?"

"That dose could kill him," Bakura snarled.

"Do I need to have you restrained," Arik snapped, tone dangerous. "Or can you behave. Remember, your actions have consequences."

Hands placating in the air, Bakura continued to glower. "Pretty sure the Pakhan will burn your ass if you recklessly kill him. Just a suggestion."

Sardonically, Arik adjusted the syringe and squirted out a small portion of its contents. Returning it he pursed his lips mockingly in thought, suddenly ramming the needle deeply into Yami's arm. Face scrunching in pain Yami tried to wrench away, Arik expected it and moved with him, injecting the full dose. Karel and Seto both cried out, even though neither could do anything but struggle and be reprimanded. Hannibal's attempts are baking rang out through his muzzle; two men continued to hold his collar and braced their legs to keep him still.

Handing off the needle, Arik leaned over and tightly wrapped his arm around Yami's neck, pressing against his trachea just enough to make his body relax and spots to appear behind his eyes. Annoyed with the growling and Hannibal's claw scraping the hardwood he snapped at the two holding him.

"Shut the mutt up."

Before either man could ready their pistol, never mind reach them, a gasping voice settled the dog, buttocks planting with a whine.

"Hanny, sit and stay quiet," with a weak grin at the canine Yami at up straight, vision correcting. "Good boy."

Signalling to one of his men, Arik monitored the man tightly tying Yami's ankles to the legs of the chairs with zip ties. Once that was finished, with Yami gasping, he pulled away; satisfied that the drug was working from the young man's already racing pulse. Calculating for the change in metabolism, and remembering how long it took before, he could estimate when the drugs true effect would start to show. Yami's silence was new. Before he would have been struggling and unable to refrain from at least small gasps of discomfort, especially with how roughly he had slammed the needle in. Never mind the fact that the drug burned going in, he remembered that from his own experience. They had hardened the young Raske, but it seems the war nestled in a resilience and defiance at an incredible level. Annoyed at the concept, as the boy's defiance took an unholy amount of torture to be broken before; now he imagined it would go beyond infuriating him. The fifteen-year-old had held out longer than most grown men with this drug, and all the grown men were not being viciously violated while it was in their systems. It's why he had injected nearly double the dosage as he used to; the half-life on the drug was long, but it's rise to full potency within the system was usually in less than five minutes.

Returning his hands to brutally take hold of Yami's shoulders he darkly smiled at Seto's aghast expression and relished in the fearful one Karel was emitting. Then, he met with Bakura's infuriated snarl, his own expression falling into a dark glower. "Restrain him, you've breached my trust. I really did hope that you would behave, but I should have known better. You care about him far too much."

Muscles tightening Bakura allowed his arms to be bound, steamy expression remaining even as he was forced to his knees by his own men. He could feel their reluctance, along with gentleness in how they handled him. But, they, like he did, knew that Arik was right. Swallowing hard he peered at Yami apologetically, internally cursing at the noticeable redness to his cheeks, his breathing increasing and that milky hue to his eyes. The drug was already starting to work.

Feeling Yami's chest begin to heave and a heaviness settling into his breathing, along with heat rising in his skin; Arik knelt down and rested his chin on his captives shoulder. Softly, in Russian, he whispered. "I know you are trying to resist, and that is commendable, I admire your strength. But, tonight I will not stop until I have you begging for death or surrendering yourself to the Pakhan. And believe me, I will enjoy every single way I will use to make you break."

The pain had already begun to burn within him, every single nerve humming at a low level of intolerance, much like a mild sunburn. His joints pulsated uncomfortably, but his leg was burning at the highest intensity, the agony that was already there amplified. Swallowing hard he turned his head just enough that he could peer into Arik's smug face, "You've got less than thirty minutes to do it. In ten they have to check in; and as soon as they don't respond, they will have units swarming the house. Better work fast."

Arik chuckled, but internally he was cursing. He hadn't calculated for that, he had forgotten about the unexpected police unit out front and their purpose. Dropping down his arm he balled his fist against Yami's left leg, noticing a slight squirm of discomfort he grinned.

"Correction, Mr. Kaiba. If, by the end of the allotted five minutes, you have not retrieved the chemical formula, I will begin breaking every single bone in his body."

With that and all his weight behind it, Arik drilled his balled fist into Yami's thigh.

Instantly Yami's toes curled and his head fell back, jaw tightly clenched and eyes closed he barely held in the pained scream that welled in his throat. White-hot agony burned through him, teeth gritting against it he tried to force out short breaths to manage it. But, the drug worked it's magic and continued to amplify it, creating layer upon layer of scalding nerve pain.

"Ahh, so you really did a number on it in the war. It's probably fairly sore from earlier too," crimson eyes blazed through him, the fury blatant, along with the fear. Winding up he did it again, garnering the same reaction, bringing immense satisfaction to him; especially with the cringes his other captives made, and the whine that emitted from Hannibal. "Your time starts now Mr. Kaiba. Every 30 seconds you waste getting me the information, he will suffer the consequence."

"You son of a bitch," Seto cursed through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to get up and lash out when his hands were released from their constraints.

"Four minutes and forty seconds."

Growling Seto yanked the laptop closer, fingers instantly flourishing over the keyboard like a well-loved instrument. By the end of the following ten seconds he had fully logged into the remote network and was starting to filter past all the fire walls he had created to be able to access Karel's office computer. His fingers flinched in their dance, Arik had dealt another blow and Yami's strained breaths filled his ears. Returning to his rhythm he snapped out, "Karel, tell me where the files are."

Karel made to answer, mouth open and the words formed, but a fist ramming into the back of his head silenced him.

Arik simply chuckled, gaze flicking to his watch, "Next time he opens his mouth to help you it won't be as gentle. Four minutes and five seconds."

Seto really didn't need to ask, it just would have saved him the next twenty seconds in searching and waiting for the system to catch up. His eyes darted sideways while one of his hacking programs loaded. He flinched as another vicious hit was dealt to Yami's leg, causing the cop to hunch forward as far as his restraints would let him before Arik yanked him back. His eyes were closed, jaw locked, breaths coming out in short gasps, cheeks flushed along with his neck and what was visible of his upper chest. Arik winked at him, snarling he snapped back to the laptop, digits in a flurry.

"Three minutes and thirty-five seconds."

Arik's voice was becoming cocky, mocking even; grating on his ear drums and concentration. He could hear Karel fidgeting in his chair, clearly fighting to say nothing, the man's intense concern bizarre but not un-welcomed. Counting down the seconds on his head he was able to keep his fingers moving and eyes focused at the next blow; the strain in Yami's withheld voice was apparent, a pitchy tone entering it.

"Three minutes and ten seconds."

Finally, his program found the folder. He cursed, it was heavily encrypted. Apparently, the previous IT techs weren't as useless as he thought. Whipping open an encryption decoder he set about starting to dismantle the protection around the folder.

The world was spinning. Yami felt feverish; hot and perspiring heavily, joints throbbing with intense pain as if his ligaments were being slowly cut, and everything touching him turn his skin on fire. Just his clothing made it feel as if his skin was burning off. Every breath stretched his intercostals, slicing pain ripped through them mimicking the sensation of them tearing; his lungs seared as if he was inhaling scalding hot air. His leg was unbearable, the muscles pulsated sharply and bled with each strike, the bone was barely remaining intact. A property of the drug was vasodilation, his blood vessels opening wide and his blood thinned, increasing blood loss. With every strike the bone was beginning to cave and the muscles and tendons tore and bled, taking a normal bruise to terrifying levels. This was worse than he remembered; it must be the double douse. He was also recognizing signs of an impending overdose, his blood pressure was causing his head to pound and spin, and his kidneys spasming in protest as the drug burned through it in higher doses than it could process. His entire body was trembling, adrenaline rushing through his system as it tried to correct the damage, typical fight or flight response, but it was worsening everything. If pride and fear were not an issue he would be in the fetal position crying.

The next three hits blended together, he could barely tell that there was a time gape in between them. With the last one he had stopped being able to keep his jaw locked, his own ragged breathing filled his ears and echoed with the sound of Seto's typing, along with Karel and Bakura's winces in sympathetic panic. His heartbeat was just as loud, deafening him and swelling his eardrums.

"Two minutes and forty seconds."

Seto cursed, this time part of it slipping from his lips. The laptop was as slow as pouring molasses. It didn't help that each of the ten files within the folder were also encrypted. He had hacked five so far, none of them were the ones he wanted, though they were all documents with connection to the bratva. Hearing the chime that the sixth file was decoded he continued to wait as his program did its work. If this had been done with one of his computers he would have been done by now, but of course the bastards brought their own useless piece of shit. His body tightened at the familiar stressing sound of an iron fist hitting stationary meat, though this time the audible crunch of bone and a restrained scream mixed with it for a potent cocktail.

"This is insane Arik," Bakura bellowed, tone pitchy with distress. "His femur is too unstable for this, you'll puncture an artery!"

Arik cocked his head to the side, darkness filling his face along with a devilish smile. Signalling to one of his men he knelt down beside Yami, one hand taking hold of the cops left knee to hold it steady. Stepping behind Yami the thug gripped his jaw and held him against the back of the chair, his other arm tightly going around his shoulders as if to bear hug him. Almost affectionately, with his free hand, Arik tested out the stability of the limb, gauging every pained wince Yami emitted. He figured as much, but with how little time he had remaining, it was sounding like a logical next step. It's not like he hadn't done it before. He knew exactly where the breaks had been and what directional force would cause it to cave. With a wink at Bakura, he would up and pummelled the thigh closer down to the knee, using his weight to not only hit it but pull the limb towards him. The barely withheld scream and the louder crack of crepitus were sweet to his ears.

"You see Bakura," Arik stated, his attention holding Yami's blurred vision. "In relation to our conversation earlier, I have made a decision about tonight. And one way or another, the Pakhan's disgusting obsession with this brat will be remediated."

"Nothing is ready; you hate rashness why would you do this!"

"One minute and fifteen seconds."

"There has to be a better alternative," Karel chimed in, guessing what Arik was hinting towards. "What do we have to do for you to just let him go?"

Another hit, another audible crack and a louder grimace, Arik shrugging after callously. "I cannot say anything about the Pakhan, his sick obsession was the reason he targeted Ridder Corp in the first place. However, for myself," reaching behind he stood up and removed his pistol from his belt, impatiently tapping it against his leg he leveled with Bakura. "I want everything tied up. Give me the chemical formula, along with the irradiation of a certain thorn in my side, and I will be satisfied. Fifty seconds."

In realization Bakura paled, Karel's eyes widened and Seto's fingers stuttered on the keyboard. He was the leak, the hated cop amongst thieves. Arik liked him, but only kept him around because he was useful. With his insubordination tonight, along with Arik wanting a clean slate; that meant that he was no longer needed.

"Kura', don't you dare," Yami's barely audible voice protested, pale garnet staring sideways at him.

Jaw popping, Bakura peered at Arik. "On three conditions. You stop the countdown and allow Seto the extra time, you let Yami go, and let me say good-bye."

Head cocking, Arik peered at Bakura thoughtfully, weighing the pros and cons. "Thirty-five seconds," he murmured, getting ready to deal another blow. "The countdown stays, the rest I can agree to. Also, you must go retrieve everything you have on the Bratva."

"It's all in the basement. Every file and document."

Arik chuckled, reaching into his pocket he exposed a pair of brass knuckles, slipping them on he adjusted his fingers dramatically, gaze never leaving Bakura. Winding up he pelted his fist again into Yami's thigh, a deep grin spreading across his face at the barely withheld scream and the intensified crunch of breaking bone. "So close. Thirty seconds."

Like a bat out of hell Bakura wrenched away from his captors and bolted down the stairs. The countdown continued in his head, stumbling to his knees beside the bed he scrounged underneath, grabbing hold of the boxes underneath. Piling the three of them he hoisted himself up with the heavy load, mentally reaching ten. Crashing up the stairs he scrambled across the house and dropped the folders beside the fire, flinching in his head as the countdown concluded.

Sighing that Bakura succeeded satisfied that Seto was still furiously typing away, Arik adjusted his fist and rammed it home.

The sound of bone snapping filled the room, along with the dry scream that ripped from Yami's throat, shrill and agonized. Dry heaving Yami felt his body spasm around the injury, increasing the pain tenfold. From the intensity of his spasming the bone moved, wrenching another scream from him as it snapped fully to the side, the shattered ends of the femur grinding against each other. Muscles tore, and the distinct sucking and then audible pop of an artery being severed resonated through the room. A familiar pain had reached new levels, bringing tears to his eyes he felt the hold around him released him and he slumped as far forward as the restraints would let him. He could hear yelling, Seto's voice specifically, calling out that he was done. Ten seconds too late. As the world began to violently spin and darken he felt arms enclose him tightly, recognizing Bakura's steely frame he allowed himself to go slack, his head held against his friends pounding chest as calloused hands rubbed his back and neck. Fighting through the intense pain filled fog, he whispered weakly.

"Don't you dare Kura', not for me."

Sad russet eyes watched the exchange between Seto and Arik, Seto showing that the files were found and getting Arik to tell him where to send them, then Arik swiveled the laptop around to confirm that the files had been sent. Exhaling a ragged breath he answered softly, "I have nothing to live for, except you, and gaining your freedom. If this will grant your freedom, then to me it's worth it."

"It's not worth it, I'm not worth it," Yami gasped out, blood loss rapidly fading his vision and his ability to remain conscious.

"You're my best friend Yami, and the only person I have ever loved aside from my Mother. You are worth everything to me. I don't care if you agree, you have never understood your worth to people, you're too self-loathing to understand just how much you are loved."

"Dammit Kura'," Yami tried to growl, but it came out ragged with agony and exhaustion. Hands cupped his face and lifted his hazy vision to rest on Bakura's sad but smiling face. "Please don't do this…"

Smiling Bakura pressed a kiss to his brow then hugged him again, stiffening when two sets of arms grabbed his shoulders, readying to pull him away. "I love you Yami…my little brother."

Knowing that protesting would not change his mind Yami faltered, cold tears of grief mixed with the scorching pained ones. Composure shot he felt a sob leave him, "I love you too."

They were pulled apart, Bakura backward till he was nearly in front of the fireplace, and Yami was held against the back of the chair by Arik's burly arm.

Feeling a pistol pressed against his temple Bakura calmly exhaled, eyes locking with Seto's across the room. "Take care of him, or I'll haunt your ass." Shakily Seto nodded; jaw tight with fury, blue eyes raging; all of that was answer enough for him. Relaxing fully, he prepared for the click of the trigger. "Close your eyes Yami."

Biting his lip, Yami closed his eyes, unprepared to watch just as Bakura knew. He heard the resounding click of the trigger, the deafening roar of the bullet disengaging, and the eerie thump of a body hitting the ground. Then, a voice whispered in his ear.

"Your leg is containing the bleeding. I'd say you have about ten to fifteen minutes before you fully bleed out," with a chuckled Arik tightly squeezed the damaged thigh, shuddering in bliss as Yami screamed. "I missed that sound. It was always more satisfying with you, you took so long to draw it out that it became sweet and delectable, addictive. Even though what the Pakhan did to you was deplorable, I always enjoyed your screams. Stay alive, I want to hear that sound again."

Rising up Arik headed towards the door. Throwing a knife over his shoulder he heard Seto nimbly catch it where he sat with two pistols pointing to him. Glancing between his men he smiled, "Burn it down."

"On it," a few murmured, disappearing outside and returning a few minutes later, Molotov cocktails in their hands.

In horror, Seto and Karel watched them throw the incendiary bottles into each room and corner of the house. As the flames spread the heat began to rise, and the smoke billowed out. From the door, Seto could see Arik exiting, along with the men that had been holding him captive. Coughing he dashed forwards; seeing that Hannibal was already struggling to get his muzzle off he slid down to his knees in front of Karel. Using the knife he quickly sliced through each of the zip ties, satisfied with his work he shuffled over to Yami. He had no time to be gentle, and for that, he contracted his muscles in preparation for the discomfort he was about to cause. Karel was beside him, one arm supporting Yami's front while the other wrapped around his back. Quickly he snapped off each of the zip ties, Yami crying out against the strain before his body went slack. He wasn't given time to react or protest, and the flames were not helping. Karel forced Yami to fasten his arms around his neck, then with strength, he did not expect from the older man, Karel hefted his son into his arms and hurriedly carried him towards the door and away from the inferno.

Coughing, Seto caught sight of Hannibal freeing himself and bolting after Karel. The smoke was suffocating, coating his lungs thickly. He needed one more thing before leaving. Gingerly, and saying a small internal prayer and a statement of thanks, he stepped over Bakura's discarded body to receive his cell phone. Snatching it up he avoided looking down, not wanting to see Bakura's caved in skull. He didn't have time to pull him out; the flames had already spread to the kitchen and was encroaching on the living room. Scrambling outside he punched in the numbers on his phone, breathing a sigh of relief when the 911 dispatcher answered almost immediately. "I need fire, police and an ambulance."

"Stay awake Yami."

A familiar voice murmured to him, the Dutch words falling fluid and soft, gentle fingers cupping his face to keep the rainwater off. Blearily he cracked his eyes open just enough to see Karel peering down at him with concern. Feeling dampness beneath him he realized he was on the grass. Heaviness covered him, Karel removing his outer shirt and draping it over him. Confusion filled him, this gentleness was foreign, those hands trying to comfort and keep him awake had not touched him like this in years. Groaning he made to turn away, but his leg contorted with pain and a scream left his lips.

"Stay still, you'll bleed out," the voice soothed, a voice he knew, but it did not match the face in front of him. Grey within his hair was new and the wrinkles around his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I did this to you, I did all of this, I've caused you so much pain. Please don't die."

Warmth pressed against him, fur and a soft tongue. Glancing to the side he could see Hannibal curling up next to him, using his burly head to protect his face from the rain. Reaching up, pain pulsating through him; he gripped the canine's collar. "Good boy Hanny, good boy."

As the world began to go black, the pain too much and the cold overwhelming, he could hear that same voice pleading.

"Please don't die."


	11. Chapter 11

**EXPOSED SHADOWS**

 **A/N:** _Hello all...I know, this took forever...and I'm sorry...hopefully it's worth it?_

 _THANKS TO:_ _, angiembabe, Fictional Sadist, and Hirami for the wonderful reviews. Again, I am so sorry that this took so long, but hopefully the length and the content make up for it._

 _Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Yugioh, or any of its characters, clearly…or it would have gone significantly more different.  
_ _Warning:_ _This story contains graphic violent and sexual content, yaoi, along with profanities. If you don't like, don't read; and if you read and cannot handle it, don't complain to me, you've been warned. Also, please note that this story takes place in the Yugioh Universe, or Canon, approximately 17 years after the end of the show._

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **Unconsciousness**

He was cold, that was the first sensation that hit him. Feet were drenched and clad only in socks, they were starting to freeze. Moving his toes the ground crunched under him, the familiar sound of snow being trod on. Realising his eyes were closed he snapped them open, blinking rapidly at the blinding brightness around him. The light was fading; the sun had long begun to set, filling the sky behind the looming mountains ahead of him with deep purple and golden shades. The tall lights around the mountain were already lit, illuminating the brilliant snow and the landscape around. Staring in stunned shock up at the ski hill he cocked his head, _where the hell am I?_ Glancing down at himself he could see the dark jeans he remembered wearing before and the dark red long sleeved shirt. Bewildered he swivelled around and took in the panoramic view below.

Halfway up the mountain he could see the expanse of the world below him. The massive mountain stretched below him scattered with skiers and snowboarders. Lights signalling the different slopes down towards the lodge near the bottom. Right at the base of the mountain was a small village, street lights already on casting a warm glow over the log chalets. It was familiar. Narrowing his eyes he peered up to the top of the mountain, immediately recognizing its shape. He was at the base of Mont-Gele, the smaller peak just below Mont-Fort; the village below was the ski resort village of Verbier in Switzerland. As a kid they had come here every year till he was twelve, his uncle and aunt came with his cousin Milan and his grandparents would usually join them as well. It was the family's way of spending Christmas, getting away from the business and escaping for two weeks. They had all been close then, even after the move to Canada to control the branch of Ridder Corp there; they had called and visited each other often. But after his mother's passing, and his father plunging into his selfish pit of mourning and liquor, they had slowly grown apart. He still went and saw his grandparents, spending the summers with them. But his Aunt and Uncle never seemed to know how to approach him afterwards, and Milan was Lysbet's age and University had become his focus.

"Mama, Yami!"

That sounded like Lysbet. Glancing a little way down the hill he could see her, confusion filling him at the familiarity of her outfit and her somewhat younger features. He froze, two voices responded barely four feet away. Turning he felt his throat tighten and the cold within him increase, the individual's standing in front of him and that voice speaking happily and rapidly in Dutch filled him heavily. His twelve-year-old self stood there adjusting the toque on his head and pulling off the goggle blocking his eyes, balancing perfectly on his brand new snowboard, his Christmas present. Beside him, in a slim fitting black and turquoise ski suit was his mother; identical hair to Lysbet pulled back tightly into a pony-tail and her goggle resting on her forehead, her wine coloured eyes mirthful as she stared down at her mirror image, the only sign towards her age was the small laugh lines around her eyes.

"I thought you were finished Libby, went for another run?"

"Just a short one. Papa and Tante have started making supper and coco, they asked me to tell you and Nonkel and Milan that you probably have time for another run before its ready."

Laughter, warm laughter that filled him with wonderful memories, and her voice again in a teasing tone.

"Well, we were going for another run anyway," tenderly Reiyame wrapped an arm around her son, beaming. "We'll see you in an hour."

Shaking her head Lysbet waved at them and headed down the hill, "Suit yourselves, its cold. Love you!"

"Love you too," Reiyame called down then winked at and gently ushered him towards the nearby ski lift. "Let's go my love, this will be the best time to go, it looks empty up there."

"I saw a few guys go up there ten minutes ago," his younger self responded, clambering onto the lift. "But otherwise, it's empty. Do you really think it will be a good idea for me to be up there, I've only been using this board for a day, it's bigger than I am used to and that's a black run?"

She winked again at him and affectionately ruffled his head as the lift took off, "I've been with you all day, if you aren't used to it yet you have fooled me. Just take it slow, don't do anything fancy."

As soon as they were seated, she grinned and tapped his leg, "Listen, recognize it?"

He grinned, the music blaring through the speakers reaching him, "That's an insult. Phil Collins, In the Air Tonight."

A warm chuckle and she nudged him with her arm, starting to sing along, her smile widening when he joined her.

Shivering Yami watched them disappear up the hill, a deep pit filling his stomach knowing all too well what was to come. As he continued to stare the night darkened the sky, only the lights along the ski hill made the area visible. He knew exactly where they were, along with the sudden shift of snow above them, then the careening wall of snow and ice crashing down and engulfing the top of the mountain. Tears filled his eyes as the screams of horror around him rose in a crescendo and echoed in the valley. The ignition of ski-do's roared behind him at the ski lodge, rescue units mobilizing and blazing up the mountain. Arms wrapping tightly around himself, both for comfort and to ward off the cold he stared up the mountain at the horror unfolding.

Five had been caught in raging snow, including his mother, all of them perished from asphyxiation or injuries not compatible with life. It took ten hours to find them all; his mother was one of the first pulled out, and he was the second last. Milan had been part of the group that found him; he was trained in safety rescues on ski-resorts. He was also never one to sit still. It had spooked him, he remembered that, it was part of the reason Milan had troubles being around him afterwards.

Yami had been lucky; when the avalanche finally stopped he ended up close to the surface, and before passing out had been able to dig through the few inches in front of his face to allow him to breathe the outside air. If that hadn't happened, he would have suffocated like the others had. Average statistics are if found in the first 18 minutes, survival is over 90%, after 35 minutes survival rate is below 10%.

For Milan, finding your cousin's hand poking out from the snow, nearly eight hours after the avalanche assured him that it was more than likely a body retrieval. Then, seeing your cousin breathing when he looked dead, should have been dead, had rocked him to the core.

A gentle, feminine had glided over his shoulder, a familiar warmth filling him he felt his mind freeze, eyes tilting sidelong to stare at the familiar face peering at him. She smiled, as she always did, crimson eyes bright and her face full of cordiality. He felt the breath leave him, jaw hanging slightly agape, unable to form words. She chuckled, a hand reaching up to cup his face, the heat and tenderness radiating from her hand calming him; unconsciously he leaned into it, covering her hand with his. With a sigh she pulled him close, wiping the tears from his face as she did so, wrapping her arms around his neck while his shaky one encircled her back.

"You need to fight this, my love," she whispered, voice soothing while her fingers caressed the back of his head, the sound and sensations welling up within him and forced the tears to keep flowing.

"Fight what?"

Pulling back she gave him a sad smile, "Can't you feel it. You're dying. The doctors have done all they can, but you need to fight to survive this."

Confused he tried to formulate words. Instead, an overwhelming somnolence filled him, sinking him to his knees. As she knelt down in front of him the pain began to rise, familiar and sharp, every single joint burning and his leg seized violently. Gasping against it he desperately clenched his hands over his thigh, trying to put pressure against the pain to dull it, but all it caused was the crunch of bone and further agony. Feeling her hands on his face he lifted his head, barely able to stay upright, stammering out.

"I was hoping that was a dream."

"It wasn't," she said gently, eyes sad as she stared into his. "I need you to fight this, my love. It's too early for you to join me."

"And what if that's what I want," he gasped out, not surprised by the annoyance that rose in her face. "All I have done since you passed is fight. I can't do it anymore."

Sitting back on her hunches she scowled, "Yes, I know that, I have watched it. But, you've chosen to fight alone for it even when there was helping hands. That can wear down even the strongest person. You don't fight alone anymore; you've finally let people help you."

"If I keep letting them help, they will be killed!"

"Yami," she said sharply, one hand ducking under his chin to hold it up, gaze intense. "You are far stronger than you give yourself credit for. Look what you have been able to accomplish on your own, and remember what you have already been able to do with the few hands of help you have taken. Imagine what you could do with all of them behind you and some confidence in yourself."

"What little we have accomplished was not worth the cost," he ground out, knuckles clenching against the increasing discomfort pulsating through him. "Nothing is worth their lives."

"Bakura knew what he was sacrificing. They were going to kill him eventually after his cover was blown. There was nothing he or you could change about that. He knew it, you knew it." Seeing his mouth purse and the shaking increasing she lifted her other hand to his face, brushing a blond bang behind an ear just like she always used to. "Fight through this. Survive this. And they will take nothing more from you."

He did not realise that he had closed his eyes; the feeling of lips against his brow shook him, his voice weak, "I miss you…"

Another sad smile and she rested her brow against his, "I love you. Please, my love, never stop fighting."

"Mama," he gasped, feeling her touch dissipate he snapped his eyes open. Sobs filled him, she was gone, and so was the mountain. The world around him was hot and dark, the air dusty and overpowering. Collapsing he shot his arms out, barely keeping himself from falling flat. His ragged breathing filled his ears, along with the howl of the wind.

 **Saturday – April 19** **th** **  
0500 – Toronto General Hospital**

His world felt numb. Everything filtered past him in a blur, ability to focus on anything but what was in front of him – white tile floor crystal clear and Hannibal's sulking bulk- was non-existent. He remembered at some point that he had been wrapped in a blanket, given dry hospital scrubs and a hot cup of tea. At that time the oxygen mask had been removed from him, his levels finally at a place the doctors were comfortable with. Intermittent he heard voices, some talking to him but most were directed at the occupant of the chair beside him or between each other. With the stuttered responses, he imagined Karel was struggling with all this just as much as he was. The past few hours had been spent virtually incapacitated, barely able to absorb what was being said or being able to process what was transpiring around them. Seto could not get the image of Yami in the ambulance out of his head. Finally debilitated by the drug Yami had passed out, though his pulse and ability to breathe went with it. Seto lost count of how many times the Paramedics had to shock him, had to pound against his chest and break ribs to perform CPR, never mind the number of IV's they initiated or the drugs they injected. He had nearly toppled over when they intubated Yami, shoving a tube down his throat and attaching it to a bag to force him to breathe, even if it was artificial. All that time Yami became paler, soft bronze skin taking on an ashen hue far worse than when he had overdosed previously, the greyness amplified by the rain. His hand had been freezing cold encompassed with his; no matter how hard he tried he could not warm them.

The medics had wheeled him away from them at the hospital, straight into surgery, leaving them to be checked over by ER nurses and surrounded by police officers. When they had come back to check on them in the emergency ward they seemed exhausted. Apparently the surgeons had kept them there, extra sets of hands that they desperately needed. That, however, was hours ago; they had arrived at around 10:30pm, and the medics had left the surgical room around midnight, the lifesaving portion of the surgery done and closed up. The surgery to fix the bone was pushed off until he was stable; at least that's what the doctors had said. Since then, they had yet to hear any truly definable good news, just little tidbits amid the jaw tightening terror, bread crumbs to keep them stumbling behind.

 _He's out of surgery…His heart cannot handle this, we cannot get his rate and pressure to stabilize…We've stopped the bleeding in his leg…His kidneys are borderline shutting down…His temperature has stabilized, it's high but not dangerously so…The drug is taking a long time to process, everything we have done to eradicate it from his system hasn't worked._

Police had questioned them, pulling all the information out of them that they could, leaving when it was clear that both were too drained to continue answering them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Raske?"

Hearing a feminine voice speaking he lifted his head, acknowledging the nurse beside him blearily.

"You can come see him now. His condition has stabilized," she stated gently, a hand reaching out to him in offering.

He didn't need it. The words spurred him up, nearly dropping his blanket; Karel matched him, and Hannibal stood up and gave a small whine. They startled the nurse; she stared at them in bewilderment then calmed a moment later.

"He's stable?"

She nodded to their unilateral question and signalled for them to follow, "As stable as we can get him. Until the drug leaves his system we have put him in a chemically induced coma. It will keep his heart rate and blood pressure at equilibrium and manage his pain as best as possible." She peered over her shoulder, leading through the chaos of the emergency waiting room and into the calm of the back of the ward, directing them towards an elevator at the back. "The doctor will explain more in a few minutes, the rest of the family should be arriving any minute and I will elaborate then. Be warned, he is in the intensive care unit; some of the bruising has begun to settle and he's hooked up to a lot of machines."

"Will he make it?"

Averting to Karel as they clambered into the elevator she smiled tightly, "It will all depend on how his body copes with the healing process over the next twenty four hours, the doctor will explain why in a few minutes. If he survives that, then he has a good chance."

"And his leg?"

The elevator chimed open and she gave Seto a strained smile, "The doctor will explain all that when the rest of the family arrives. Until then, I want both of you to sit with him and rest. Don't worry; I called your daughter Lysbet about ten minutes ago. They shouldn't be long."

Both of them cowed, their worry getting the best of them. Clearly the nurse was tired, especially if she was in the ICU. Quietly they followed behind her in the sterile ward, white walls, greyish tiles, dim lights and eerie silence. The front desk blocked the massive room from the direct vision of the elevator; it was the main source of light for the rest of the ward behind them, aside from the coloured glow of machines. It was wide open, the beds surrounding the outside of the room with only curtains dividing each of the beds; each one surrounded by pulsating and softly beeping machines. There was about twenty beds total, a little more than half were occupied. A long rectangular shaped desk was in the middle, hollowed out in the centre allowing for several doctors and nurses to sit there if needed, though currently it was unoccupied. The nurse led them towards a bed on the far wall, the curtains draped to cover their view and create privacy. Reaching it she gripped them and glanced back at them, gaining shaky nods of readiness she drew back the curtains, both gasped and stiffened causing her face to become gloomy.

"I'll go grab a second chair," she murmured, stepping away, giving them the space they needed.

Yami's skin was still ashen, at least what was visible. Dark bruises marred his wrists, neck, face and what was visible of his shoulders and chest. Every area he was touched after the drug was injected had bruised. Two IV's were hooked into the crook of his elbows, marks from where they had failed dotting up his hand and arms in purple hues. One ran desperately needed blood, while the other pumped saline and medication into him. The tube was still in his throat, a ventilator softly breathing for him, torso rising and falling in barely notable motions. His left leg was outside of the covers; it was propped up by pillows and tightly bandaged. An electronic compressor and cooling unit wrapped around it, reducing the swelling, the rest of his leg had a compression sock for the same purpose. Attacked at his hip and ankle was a traction splint, forcing the bones into alignment, pulling the joints apart.

Hannibal didn't wait. Immediately the canine joined his partner gingerly on the bed, lying against his right side snuggly between him and the railing of the bed. Letting out a low whine he rested his head on his partner's shoulder, tongue darting out to lick his jaw.

Inhaling, the dry hospital air scraping against his lungs, Seto moved up along Yami's left side. Gingerly, hands afraid and shaking, he leaned over and glided his digits down Yami's left arm, encompassing his hand gently when he reached it. Using his other arm to brace himself, elbow sinking into the pillow beside Yami's head, he tenderly kissed his cold brow before resting his own against it. He could feel Yami's trembling, body still raged with agony even though the chemically induced coma was alleviating him from directly having to deal with it. Hearing motion he lifted his eyes; Karel was at the other side of the bed, hands quivering and tears forming in his gold eyes. Over the past few hours Seto hadn't pressed him, wanting to wait and see if the sincerity and concern was genuine. In this moment he began to believe what Yugi had said previously, that there was something more going on, that perhaps Karel didn't despise his son as much as he made it seem. The words that followed tightened his heart, mind processing it in shock.

"I really am a horrible father. I let them take you away, I let them hurt you. All because I was too afraid to face the world without your Mother, too afraid that I would never be everything that you needed without her, so I just abandoned you thinking it would be better. I let my selfishness, my own pain, and the drink to change me into a monster. I've hurt you more than they ever have. I don't blame you if you hate me, and if you can never forgive me…but you don't deserve this…please don't die, please…you're my baby boy…"

Sobbing broke up his words; Karel hunched over and tightly took hold of Yami's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. "I'm so sorry Yami, I'm sorry. I tried to stop this. I hoped that by giving them the drug and the money that they would leave you alone. But, I allowed my fear of the drug being used that I couldn't bring myself to let them have the new batch and the chemical formula. I was wrong, your life is more important than that, keeping them away from you is more important than them having that accursed drug. I'm sorry I didn't listen when you tried to warn me about them, when you tried to tell me about what Yevgeny was doing to you. I was so lost in my own head that I didn't want to acknowledge that anything else was wrong, that anything bad could happen. I firmly believed that by distancing myself from you that you would be better off. I was wrong."

The elevator door grinding open, footsteps and voices snapped Karel up; gaze locking with Seto's he wiped the tears from his eyes. Chest still heaving from the sobs he diverted away, watching Lysbet, Yugi, and Graham head towards them through the gloom.

Lysbet quickened her pace, reaching Karel first and hugging him tightly, turning immediately afterwards to lean over her brother, delicate feminine hands ghosting over ashen cold skin of his face and chest, those same hands encircling his hand and holding it desperately. Yugi went to Seto first, concern evident in his bright azure eyes as he hugged him then focused his attention on his cousin. Graham stayed speechless at the end of the bed, tentative hand reaching out to pet Hannibal, who whined but accepted the comfort.

Gaining her wits, Lysbet rasped out, voice filled with fear and anger, "What the hell happened?"

"Arik," Seto answered simply, voice surprising quiet and submissive. "He attacked us at the house with his men and brought Karel. He wanted the new batch of the product that was made and the chemical formula for the drug. And he got it."

"What did they do to him," her voice cracking. "Why is he dying and you two are just bruised."

"They tortured him to get what they wanted out of us. Even though we were cooperating as best as they were allowing, Arik apparently was also using the torture as a form of punishment for Yami getting Yevgeny arrested and for what happened in the vaults."

Fury rising in her, protectiveness taking over she snarled at them. "This is all because you had the damn shit the entire time and didn't give it to them. What the fuck did they do to my brother because of you?!"

"Lysbet, calm down honey," Graham whispered, his hand reaching out to tenderly caress her arm then cupped her tear soaked face. "Let them talk."

"No, I've had enough," she snapped, gaze directing over her shoulder furiously at her father. "He's been continually put through hell because of you. How many times does he have to nearly die for you to protect him? He's your little boy, how can you abandon him and watch him suffer while you do nothing!"

Desolate, Karel moved away, unable to take the harsh truth being slapped against his face. Feeling the eyes of the others bearing into him, he balked, barely finding his voice. "I tried to make it right, I tried to give them what they wanted; but I wasn't fast enough, and my conscience weighed far heavier about the drug than it should have. None of this is because of Yami; I never wanted to hurt him. But, when I realised that my actions had done the damage that they did, I also realised that what I had done was irreparable and that I didn't deserve to be forgiven. I allowed my grief and my inability to handle the aftermath of the avalanche to turn me into a monster; I became selfish, drunk and cruel; and he paid the price."

Brow pinching, arms crossing, Yugi peered at Karel with a mixture of rage and pity. "Then why keep up the façade."

"Because I am a coward," Karel answered honestly. "I didn't want to deal with him shutting me out forever, like I thought he would even if I begged for his forgiveness. I didn't deserve it; he would have had every right to do it. So, instead of trying I just left it how it was."

"Do you know what he said to me the other day, after the dance recital when you acted concerned and held him?" Gaining a shake of Karel's head and confusion from the others, Yugi sighed deeply and frowned. " _Is it wrong that part of me wants to believe that what he just did was genuine?_ _I needed him, I needed him to be there, to love and protect me. What did I do wrong that made him abandon me_?

"I don't think he ever stopped loving you, and I don't believe he ever hated you. He truly believes that it was his fault, that you despised him because he survived the avalanche; that you let all this happen to him as punishment for living when Reiyame didn't. He has severe survivor's guilt because he was the only one pulled out of that avalanche alive, coupled with the fact that she died and he didn't. It's slowly destroyed him. Everything with Yevgeny has just been confirmation to him that he should never have lived."

"He said this to you?" Seto questioned.

Giving a nod, Yugi answered. "I went over there for lunch the next day; I needed to make sure he was alright, especially after what he said he did to himself after he got home."

Shaking her head, Lysbet held Yami's hand against her chest, "What happened…can one of you please answer."

Shoulders slouching, head bowing, Seto murmured out. "Arik broke his femur, and injected that accursed drug into him."

Eyes widening, Graham glanced over the extensive bruising on Yami's pale body, "That drug did all that? They didn't hit him anywhere else."

"Not really. They restrained him, and Arik nearly choked him out, but the only blows that really happened were to his thigh. Arik gave me a time limit to hack in externally with a shitty old laptop and get the files that he wanted from Karel's computer; they wouldn't let him tell me anything about where the files were. I…I was ten seconds too late." Not realising that he was shaking, nor that his fists were clenched until Yugi took hold of them.

"Seto, you did everything you could, Arik set you up for failure."

"That doesn't matter, I failed him. The bastard injected him with the drug first, overdosed him on it; he was in so much pain and I didn't save him. And now Bakura's dead and the house is torched."

"What?!"

Karel nodded, ashamed. "Bakura sacrificed himself, Arik stated that he was too much of a burden now to keep alive, a thorn in his side basically. So, Bakura made Arik promise not to take Yami away in exchange for his life. They lit the house on fire, I doubt that the firefighters were able to save it, it was fully engulfed in flames before we even got out."

Silence hung heavy upon all of them, the gravity of the situation resting full atop of them, the burden unbearable. Yugi and Graham both stepped away, barely restraining the tears, while Lysbet began to quake and sob, dropping down and burying herself against Yami's chest. Seto's fists clenched till his nails dug into his palms, tears of rage and desolation trailing down his face, cerulean eyes ablaze. Karel hung his head, hands covering his face as he collapsed down into the chair.

The doctor had watched the exchanged from a distance, picking up bits and pieces of the conversation. Sighing heavily he realised now was the only time that may be appropriate to approach them, he also internally considered having the patient transferred to a private room to allow the family the privacy needed. He had a general idea of the incident, and surmised that the family was probably going to be going through a long stretch of turmoil and healing. Pursing his lips he forced his feet to move and crossed the expansive room; they all noticed his approach and composed themselves enough to face him. He smiled at them tiredly, one hand in his lab coat pocket the other holding the clipboard with the patients information.

"I am guessing all of you are his family." Gaining nods he shifted his feet and peered between them. "I suggest all of you find chairs, this is going to be extensive and I am guessing all of you will have questions."

Listening, Graham went and gathered chairs for him and Yugi, Lysbet opted out by sitting on the edge of the bed refusing to let go of her brother's hand. Once they were settled, the doctor continued.

"I'm Dr. Selkirk, I'll be in charge of Yami's care while he is in the Intensive Care Unit. Now, I am guessing all of you know what happened, so I am just going to give you a rundown of the medical effects it has had on him and what the recovery looks like. Does that work for you?"

Again, nods.

Flipping open the charts in front of him he debated where to start, "Let's start with the…mystery…and frankly repulsive drug that was injected into him. We have seen it before over the years, just never had a name to it. Though, thankfully it's been nearly ten years since it was last found in someone. The dose injected, out of what we can surmise, was over double the needed dose to effectively use it. We know it's designed for torture; specifically it binds to the pain receptors in the body and turns them on. It also causes the sympathetic nervous system to activate, which increases heart rate, pulse, respiratory rate and releases catecholamines into the body; basically the fight or flight response. That's why he bruised so badly, the minor bruising that comes from injuries was amplified by the fact that his blood was so thin that it couldn't coagulate and he just kept bleeding. So, coupled with pain, his body kicked into hyper drive to protect itself, but it really just sent him into shock faster. Because his heart was pumping so quickly the drug was able to work faster and caused a rapid fall into shock from the overdose. That's also why his artery shredded so easily when his femur broke, the scar tissue there normally would have been a buffer."

"How did he not bleed out?" Graham questioned.

Dr. Selkirk shrugged, clearly baffled, "He was close. If the paramedics had taken a few more minutes, he would have. But, they got there insanely quick and had a massive stock of saline."

"Is the drug still in him," Yugi pressed.

"It is, if our calculations are right it will be for another five to six hours. Since the drug binds to the pain receptors in the body, any painkillers we could give are ineffective. The little while that he was awake after surgery we could not manage the pain, we tried everything we could for over an hour, but nothing even phased it and the rest of his symptoms from the overdose needed to be managed or he would have gone into cardiac arrest again. So, with his blood pressure tanking again and his kidneys showing signs of shutting down, we made the decision to put him into a chemically induced coma. He will stay like this until the drug is out of his system, the last blood transfusion hemodynamically balances him, and his body stabilizes enough that his kidneys don't shut down; or anything else for that matter. We will be doing blood tests every hour to monitor all of this."

"And his leg?" Yugi asked, raising the other question on all their minds.

"Honestly, time will tell. The surgeon that did the repair from his IED surgery in Iraq was incredible; most other surgeons would have amputated it and not even tried to repair it. The bone, which was missing chunks due to the IED, fractured far easier than normal, especially since the pins were not kept in. It was an oblique fracture about two inches above the patella, it did displace though so there was some fragmented bone we had to remove. He's not hemodynamically stable enough for us to attempt the surgery on the bone. For now, until he is, the traction splint will stay as is to keep it apart and in proper alignment. We will be pinning it, so there will be a metal rod in it stretching through the entire bone that is going to be permanent. Hopefully, we will be able to do that operation within the next five to ten hours. Right now the compression we are doing, along with the cooling, should pull all the toxins built up in the muscles from the drug and all the blood along with minimize the swelling.

"In terms of recovery, considering it has twice been a comminuted fracture; it is quite a miracle actually that it didn't re-shatter like that, or break along the lines of the old hairline fractures from the other incident. The muscles, well, what he has left; were damaged more from the drug than the fracture. The femoral had to re-graph but it did so beautifully and his body has shown no signs of rejecting it. The surgeon in Iraq stitched everything back nearly perfect, aside from the chunks of bone, muscle and skin that were blown off. So, it actually healed fairly well considering what had happened, and it seems like Yami took really good care of it and built it up. I mean, clearly he can run and is very fit, not just by looking at him but by his job. I am fairly confident it will heal, the only thing I am not confident about is how long it will take and how much function he will regain."

"It's what, average four to six month recovery right?"

Nodding at Graham, Dr. Selkirk elaborated. "Average yes. It all depends on the person and the severity of the injury. Out of what I heard, the first two fractures Yami recovered from within six months. The last one took almost nine months, but that was complicated by the all the other fractures through his leg and the damage done to the muscles. So, him dependant he should be back to normal function in approximately six months."

"How long do you think he will be in a coma?"

Glancing at Lysbet he leaned back in his chair, expression bleak, "Probably till at least tomorrow. We want his pain levels to be manageable and for all the effects of the drug to be gone, and unfortunately organs take a bit to purge all the toxins that build up. His kidneys were the only organ that was shutting down; but his brain, heart, lungs and liver were showing signs of starting, his heart especially. All that is fairly standard with severe overdoses. Right now, it's a waiting game; he is still not in the safe zone and won't be until the drug is gone and his body can regain homeostasis. Average amount of time for that can be anywhere from ten to seventy-two hours, so long as no infections take hold or they start shutting down again. Just depends on the damage done and how long the body takes to purge and rectify it."

All of them slumped down, depleted, exhaustion high and their minds overwhelmed.

Taking the hint, Dr. Selkirk rose to his feet, hands running through grey dusted blonde hair. "I am going to do my rounds, the nurse and I will come back in about an hour. If you have any concerns, just press the call button on his bed."

No one responded to him, feeling the heavy weight of loss within the room he diverted away, unable to handle the intensity of emotions within the small space.

 **0600 – Yami's House**

Exiting the car, he was met by duelling situations. The rain had finally stopped, leaving the faintly lit morning dewy and warm, the relaxing smell of fresh rain and wet trees filled his sensations. Wafting through that was the opposite; heat and the aroma of burnt embers, melted plastic and scorched metal. His mood was already sour. No one had notified him when the officers from last night had not reported in, nor had he been informed of the reason for it till just over an hour ago. Even then, pieces were missing, grating on his already infuriated nerves. Hearing the door of the passenger side open and close he glanced sideways, frowning in unison with Kevin as the man strode around and stood beside him, a lit cigarette between his lips.

"Has there been any kind of update as to Seto, Karel and Yami's conditions?"

"Just that they are in the hospital, one possibly critical, but no one seems to know who or why."

Taking a long drag of the cigarette Kevin clasped it between his fingers, removing it to allow the smoke to puff out. "Straight to the hospital after this?"

With a hum in the back of his throat for answer, Alex shoved his hands in the pockets of his police windbreaker and strode across the street towards the chaos.

Three body bags were hidden under a hastily built tent, sheltering them from scrutinizing eyes and protecting them from the elements. Approaching them they were immediately overwhelmed by the familiar smell of burnt flesh, a rancid odour that was a combination of overcooked sour meat and blood. The two officers that stood guarding the tent peered at them expectantly, calming when they both flashed their badges.

"I knew the two officers were murdered. Who's the third?"

One of the officers shuffled, "The guy that was interviewed at the hospital said it was a man named Bakura Vasiliev. Parents both immigrated here from Russian, father was in the Bratva. The guy said he was an undercover cop."

Silence fell between them, and the officer that spoke stiffened in nervousness, possibly realising that he had said too much from the shocked and disheartened expressions that crossed the faces of his superiors.

"Jesus, fucking hell," Kevin cursed and stepped away, fingers shaking as he inhaled from his cigarette. "Shit."

Body twitching, Alex glanced at them. "Is his body identifiable?"

Giving a nod the second officer scrambled in and hastily began to undo the bag. "Just from the waist down had started to burn before the firefighters pulled the body out."

"Cause of death?"

Finishing unzipping the bag the cop frowned sadly at Alex, tentatively pulling aside the bag to reveal the body it held.

Breath held, both Alex and Kevin stared down at the familiar face of their colleague and friend. The officer did not have to answer them. An obvious indentation in the side of his head signalled a bullet entering, and the spray of crusted crimson soaking the opposite side signalled where it left. Russet eyes milky with death stared sadly forward, resigned and calm.

Kneeling down Kevin scowled deeply; cursing again he flipped the bag closed to cover Bakura's face, unable to deal with the sight. Rising up he stared hard at the officers, tone demanding, "Do you know anything about the other individuals that were here and what their condition is."

The second officer quickly closed the body bag then addressed them, "A Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Raske were checked in with minor injuries, some smoke inhalation issues, the K9 that is with them was reported to be uninjured. The home owner, the son of Mr. Raske as we have gathered, is in the ICU. Apparently the Bratva overdosed him on something and broke his leg, if our intel is right he got out of surgery around midnight, last we heard he was still critical."

Sharing a look Alex grunted in agreement, voicing their dual thought, "They used that damn drug."

"Not a single one of them was caught?" Kevin directed the question at the officers, flicking away the large amount of ash on his cigarette. "Every single one of those bastards got away with killing three cops and critically injuring another. Isn't this a fine day for Toronto PD."

Glowering, though not directed at the cowering officers, Alex averted away and snagged the remainder of the cigarette from Kevin then stepped out from the tent, inhaling roughly on the bud he ignored the intense protest his lungs gave him. As he exhaled Kevin stepped up beside him, both staring sadly at the blackened house in front of them. Firefighters were sifting through the rubble, pulling up evidence, taking pictures, and removing what appeared to be several large fireproof boxes and some slightly damaged military cases. Striding up to them Alex dusted away the ash, acknowledging the firefighter that approached them by inclining his head and flashing his badge.

The firefighter grunted, eyebrow quirked in surprise. "I didn't think the Chief of Police visited crime scenes."

"Not normally. Special circumstance, I know the homeowner."

"You mean Rasky?"

Kevin coughed, unable to hold back a grin. "I'm guessing you know him too."

The man nodded, removing his helmet and held it against his side, grey hair and mustache wet from sweat. "Done a few calls with him over the past couple years. Smart kid and Hannibal is one incredible animal. They make a pretty unforgettable team. Was with the kid a month ago when that little girl went missing in that building fire. Damn they found her quick, stupid as they were to go into that burning building."

"This coming from someone that goes into them for a living," Kevin quipped, gaining a grin from the firefighter.

He shrugged, and chuckled, "He went in when none of the rest of us would without a massive amount of gear. All the little bastard did was take a SCABA for him and the dog…not really sure why the hell he carries around a mask specific for dogs, didn't even know they made them. And he doused Hannibal before they went in, and put some fancy booties on his feet."

Unable to resist a smile, Alex finished off the smoke and stamped his foot on it where it dropped on the grass. "Fear does not seem to be a thing Yami understands, doesn't help that he seems to be a damn boy scout and is always prepared for everything."

"Oh, that reminds me," the firefighter reached into his jacket pockets and produced two sets of keys. "I think one of these opens these cases. And, we got the vehicles out before the garage went up, got them parked out back. I should get back to it; let me know if you need anything else."

Taking them, Kevin watched the man grin at them then return into the rubble of the house. Jiggling them in his hands he flipped through to find small keys, he tested one out in the three small fire proof boxes and on the two large military ones. Satisfied that he found the key for each he pocketed them and produced another smoke from his pocket, taking a pointed step away from Alex as he lit it. "It's been years since you've stolen one."

"He was right," came an aggravated murmur. "We should have listened to him. He doesn't strike me as the person that panics for no reason. We ignored his red flag."

Blowing out the smoke from his last inhale, Kevin grimaced and nodded. "Yes, we did. I knew he was panicking for a reason, but I honestly thought that we had all the angles covered. Was really hoping that it was just his fear of Yevgeny that was driving the panic."

"Let's head to the hospital. I have a few phone calls to make."

"Making sure the fucker stays behind bars?"

Giving a nod was his response before he snagged the cigarette, took a long drag, then handed back and headed to the vehicle.

 **0800 – Toronto General Hospital**

"Fucking christ," Kevin cursed, hands clasping behind his neck as he turned away, head bowing and shaking.

Exhaling stiffly Alex glanced at Kevin in concern before averting back to Seto, gaze filtering over Yugi and Lysbet's somnolent expressions. His own mind was barely processing what had been divulged in the last half an hour, Seto explaining everything to them in a quiet submissive tone that Alex could barely match to the voice he knew.

Nothing was equating in terms of Seto. Yugi had apparently taken him to his apartment not long ago and got him to shower and buy a few sets of clothes; Graham was currently doing the same with Karel, along with picking up the girls. The normally stoic almost cocky man was slumped forward in the chair, head supported by his hands; baggy hoodie and jeans out of place for his normally well dressed self. Desolate cobalt eyes peered at him, exhaustion casting a grey hue through them.

"Do you honestly believe Arik?"

Head shaking, Seto answered. "I don't."

"Arik is a hard ass, and a bit of a psychopath," Kevin cut in. "But he doesn't strike me as a liar. He's an Urkas, at least if the rumours are true. They follow a rigorous honour code. If he promises something, he probably means it."

"Well, he did make the comment that he couldn't attest for Yevgeny."

Alex pursed his lips, "We also thought that they wouldn't attack without Yevgeny to give the order. Obviously that belief went far."

Kevin and Seto rose their brows at the sardonic comment, but did not disagree.

"Should we have police protection in here?"

Shrugging, Alex acknowledged Lysbet. "I'm not sure."

Arms crossing, Kevin added. "They probably won't do anything to him here. And I doubt they will do anything until they can find a way to get Yevgeny out of prison."

"With the evidence, there's no way a judge could be bribed to decide in favour of it, it would risk damaging their reputation too much. That video is pretty damning."

"True," Alex agreed, glancing at Seto. "But that wouldn't stop a guard from being bribed. Or for them to pull a stunt at the trial."

"The Solntsevskaya Bratva and the European branch of the Cheka-Soldaty have been stirred," Kevin murmured, leaning against the foot of the hospital bed. "Not surprising considering the Cheka's Pahkan is Yevgeny's cousin, and they are tightly tied in with the Solntsevskaya. My contacts there are keeping an eye on them, seeing if they decide to try and pull anything. As it stands, bail hasn't been posted yet, but as soon as it is I have a feeling like they will try and get him out and then smuggle him out of the country."

"Is there anyway to convince them to permanently detain him until the trial?" Yugi pressed.

"The evidence we have isn't substantial enough. We'd have to prove that he's involved with the Bratva and poses a risk of re-offending when he gets out, or at least that he is a danger to the public. And we'd have to prove that he is a flight risk," Kevin stated, exhaling dramatically, cheeks puffing out.

"It's possible. But, that is something they might be able to bribe a Judge into ignoring. We'd need a damn good lawyer to be able to dig all that evidence up and convince the court that it is the best option," Alex finished.

"Do you know of any?" questioned Seto.

"Two actually," Alex stated, tone optimistic. "Both are considered sharks in the industry, neither have ever lost a case. But, one has been more exposed to the media, she's been on a lot of high profile cases. She might be the better option."

"Calling someone never hurt no one," Kevin encouraged, the others nodding alongside him.

Shrugging, Alex shoved his hands in his jacket, "It's worth a shot. If we can keep Yevgeny behind bars, we stand a much greater chance at keeping Yami safe and shutting the gang down."

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, Alex grasped it and pulled it out, staring at the screen in surprise. "It's the district office, I have to take this, I'll be right back," with that he answered the phone with a gruff greeting and strode away from them.

Brows pinching, both in concern and curiosity, Kevin swivelled his attention away from Alex and focused it on Yami. "How were the results of his last blood test."

Yugi frowned, digits running through his hair as he answered, "The drug is almost out of his system. Hemodynamically he seems to be stable finally. His kidneys are still showing signs of shutting down, but it's lessening."

"That's good right?"

Head shaking, Yugi glanced at the red-haired Aussie, "Somewhat. The other problem that is remaining is his temperature, he still has a fever, and it's not showing any signs of reducing even with medication. It could be attached to the drug, or the kidney failure; but it should be subsiding if both of those factors are being rectified."

"Infection?"

"It's possible," the former nurse stated, leaning forward and crossing his arms on the edge of the bed he gently ran his hand over Hannibal's head. "We will know in two hours or so. If the drug is gone and his kidneys are stabilized, then it is more than likely an infection."

Heavy footsteps gained all of their attention, gazes turning to Alex as he trudged towards them, expression a mixture of elation and foreboding. Inclining his head to Kevin he signalled towards the elevator

"We need to head back to the station."

Confused, Kevin cockced his head, eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"That was the tech unit. Annushka, Yevgeny's wife, just turned in a bunch of DVD's that she found in the house. If what she says is on them is true, then we have what we need to lock that bastard up and keep him there."

Curiosity peaked, Seto demanded, "What is on the DVD's?"

Seeing all eyes bearing into him, the intensity uncomfortable, Alex swallowed hard and whispered, "The date stamp is Dec. 3, 2000; exactly twenty-four hours after they kidnapped Yami. If what Annushka said is true, it depicts what Yevgeny did to him in his cell. And, with how many tapes there are, it may show the entire three months that they had him captive."

Paleness entered all of their faces, along with elation and disgust, understanding to Alex's visible conflicting emotions from before was now clear. Lysbet covered her mouth in reaction, eyes closing as tears welled in her eyes, barely containing her emotions. Yugi, shock clear in his face, he reached over and tightly took hold of one of Lysbet's hands, squeezing it comfortingly. Kevin and Seto stared blankly forward, heads bowed, eyes contemplative.

A twinge of regret ran through him, but more of him was certain that he had made the right decision. Shifting his feet he caught Kevin's attention, "We need to head down to the station. The faster we get that evidence evaluated, the faster we can bring it to a judge and divert Yevgeny from getting bail."

Nodding, though comprehension was still slow to come, Kevin stood up, "Right then. If any of you need anything, anything at all, just give us a call," he directed the comment at Seto. Gaining slight nods in response Kevin pivoted and headed towards the elevator, Alex at his side, reluctance to leave radiating from both of them.

Cobalt eyes followed them to the elevator, watching them enter it and the doors close, blocking them from his view. Huffing he scrubbed his fingers through his hair, hanging his head he rested his elbows on his knees, hands still fisted in his hair. Exhaustion weighed heavy on him, causing his limbs to shake and his mind to race. An aggravated groan left him, eyes closing tightly in frustration.

"Should I take you to my place," Yugi questioned gently. "You need to get some sleep."

Head lifting just enough that he could see his friend, Seto shook his head. "Not yet."

Pursing his lips Yugi scowled in frustration, "If you pass out I'm going to kick you."

Glaring at him, Seto murmured. "I'll be fine for a few more hours, it's not like I have not pulled my fair share of all-nighters over my years working at Kaiba Corp."

"This is a different kind of exhaustion Seto," Lysbet stated firmly, uncovering her face and staring at him with bloodshot eyes brimmed with tears. "Having a loved one in critical condition will sap everything from you, believe me, this is my fourth time in this predicament. If you don't want to leave, you should at least sit back and try and sleep for a little while, you'll need your energy."

Scowling he leaned back in his chair, Seto did not disagree but his stubbornness was winning out.

Seeing the tightening of his friends shoulders, and the darkening of his eyes, Yugi puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. Rising up just enough he leaned over the bed and pelted Seto's nearest shoulder. Mentally swatting aside the glare he received without an effort, he glared just as furiously back.

"Stop being an idiot and sleep. If he wakes up, or something changes, we will wake you up. You are useless to him if you are beyond the point of exhaustion and not functioning."

Crossing his arms Seto huffed, but when he ducked his head to his chest and closed his eyes he signalled to his friend that he was unwillingly acquiescing. It did not take him long, his mind gratefully drifting off to sleep, his breathing leveling out and he relaxed fully into his chair.

Exhaling dramatically in relief Yugi turned his head to Lysbet, "When will Graham and Karel be back with the girls."

"Around supper time. Papa is sleeping first, Graham is keeping watch on the girls and is staying by the phone. There is no point in all of us being here the entire day, it would just be torture."

"True," Yugi agreed, scrubbing his face with his hands and yawning. Stomach gurgling and the final tips of tiredness sitting on his shoulders, Yugi rose up and stretched. "I'm going to grab a coffee and a snack, want anything?"

"Sure, whatever you want to grab," she murmured, hands returning to tightly holding her brothers, digits grazing over the bruises.

With a tight smile Yugi gave her shoulder a squeeze before venturing away. Hands shoving in his pockets forlornly he slowly walked towards the elevator. He needed the space, mind not coping well with seeing the state Yami was in as well as medically knowing how bleak the outlook was. Entering the elevator he drifted to the back and leaned against it, hand coming up to wipe away the tears that had began to fall the instant his back was to Lysbet. He needed this release.

 **Unconsciousness**

Sand. Blistering sand encompassed his knees, replacing the bitter cold snow. The heat was overwhelming, a dry stifling heat that caused the wind to burn skin and the body to dehydrate at an alarming rate. The darkness was dissipating around him, though not fully evaporating. Rapidly, with a mirage quality, the world around him sharpened. It was night, but the brilliance of the stars above illuminated the world as if the moon was a bright as the sun. He was at the base of a small plateau, or hardened dune, peering towards the end of a small valley. A road weaved through at the end of the valley, appearing to be more of a path than a drivable road. The terrain was rough and hardened sand, with patches of looseness to catch a foot in and break it. The wind was mild, picking up the loose sand and spinning it around before moving on. Not far to the south of him he could see the lights of what could be a camp emitting from a cave in the distant hills. Though, through the flickering lights no movement could be discerned.

All of it was familiar, wracking his brain he tried to remember, then it clicked as the image of a humvee appeared at the bottom of the valley and snapped to a sudden halt. It backed up, disappearing from view, remaining hidden beyond the dune.

The crunch of heavy boots sinking into the hardened sand nearby snagged his attention. Twisting he was not surprised to see himself striding past, full military gear on, assault rifle casually slung across his chest with one hand on it, hair not visible beneath his helmet; all of it crusted with small splatters of blood. With grace, Ryker moved alongside him, the belgian malinois high on alert, continuing the glance behind at the struggling captives at the back of the group.

Fist rising into the air, Yami watched his younger self bring the group to a halt several meters from where the humvee was waiting at the end of the valley. A smile whine rose from Ryker, paws shifting antsily.

Striding up to him, one of his comrades murmured, "IED's?"

"Probably," Yami answered, loosening his grip on the leash, giving Ryker plenty of give to move around. "Hold everyone up here, I'll do a quick sweep. Radio the humvee and see if they can bring it around behind us."

"Roger that, Sarge," the man smartly saluted then meandered back towards the rest of the group, voice quietly explaining everything before clicking his radio to speak with the group in the humvee.

Reaching down, Yami gently rubbed Ryker's head, "Slow and steady buddy," the canine whined low and licked his hand. "Seek."

The next ten minutes consisted of him allowing Ryker to lead him around the area towards the road. Whenever Ryker would bark and sit down, he would pull out a neon flag and place it in the ground, marking the location. Nearing the centre of the area, Yami peered back at all the areas he had marked. There was a wide area that they could traverse towards the vehicle without detonating one of the IED's. He had already heard over the radio that the humvee could not go around, so the fact that they had a fairly clear path to the road eased his conscience. Clicking his radio he waved back at his crew.

"I've cleared the area, slowly make your way down here, all the IED's have been marked."

"Thanks Sargeant," came Kevin's voice over the radio, along with the man visibly waving from the far end of the valley nearly a kilometer away.

Sighing, Yami headed back towards the humvee, glancing towards the sky as he did so, "Over an hour late."

Ryker whined at him, rubbing his face against his thigh as they walked. Hand drifting down Yami scratched behind his partner's ears, trying to calm him. Once they reached the humvee he waved the men sitting in it, they rolled down the window and waved back.

"Any casualties?"

Yami nodded, "Three, they are in the bunker."

The driver nodded, expression solum, "Will have to send a crew out in the morning to retrieve them. Any wounded?"

"Minor," Yami answered, feeling a tug on the lead he glanced down at Ryker. His partner was whining again, front paws shifting. "Ryker, seek."

Immediately, the dog surged towards the front of the humvee, plopping into a sitting position with a bark barely a meter in front of it. Eyes wide Yami signalled to the driver to remain stationary, pulling out a flag from his bag he marked it then gently eased Ryker away.

"Sergeant, get down!"

Shrill screaming filled his ears, some of it sounded much akin to a war cry, while the others were his men. Freezing he glanced over his shoulder, the two hostages were barrelling towards him, two of his men hot on their tail while Kevin and Brett followed a few meters behind. Dropping to his knees he released his hold on Ryker's lead, kneeling between his partner and the IED he tightly protected his partner as the two prisoners stumbled towards him. When they didn't stop and continued past him, he tensed, knowing they were pretty much on top of the IED.

The explosion rocked the ground, flinging the humvee up end over end, setting off multiple IED's before it finally rested in a heap of metal and flames several yards away. The two prisoners were instantly engulfed in flames; the shock wave flung Yami and Ryker several feet, both tumbling to a halt directly in front of Kevin and Brett where they collapsed from the shock wave hitting them. His other two men, who had passed him trying to stop the prisoners, were shredded; their mutilated bodies landing nearby, one of them gurgling through his final breaths.

Kevin and Brett scrambled forward, each grabbing hold of Yami and Ryker and dragging them away from the flames, flinching as another explosion filled the night sky with flames and smoke, the gas tank in the humvee had finally melted. Gasping the two of them stared around them in horror. They knew their companions and the soldiers in the humvee were dead. Angry flames plumed into the sky, dark smoke twirling in it, engulfing the humvee and anything else nearby.

Voice hoarse, Kevin scrambled for his radio, yelling into it for backup and relaying their locating, still holding Yami desperately with his free hand.

Hands shaking Brett averted his gaze away and focused on Ryker, shaking the dog he heard an audible crunch. Going pale he shared a look of horror with Kevin before he ran his hand down the canine's neck, choking when he found the obvious deformity. Gently, he eased Ryker off his lap and onto the ground, tears forming in his eyes as he gave the incredible canine an affectionate and good-bye pet. Shuffling, he glanced down at Yami, panic filling him.

"Is he?"

Kevin shook his head, fingers smearing through the blood on Yami's neck as they pressed against the still pulsating jugular, his other hand unhooking Yami's helmet and chucking it away. "No, he's alive. Check him, see if you can find where the rest of this bleeding is coming from."

Giving a nod Brett flicked on the flashlight on the front of his helmet, allowing him to illuminate the area around them more intensely. Immediately the damage became visible, Yami's leg was mangled, most of his clothes on his left side were ripped or burned away. Seeing the blood pooling above Yami's hip, Brett signalled for Kevin to roll him. When he did, all Brett could see was mangled and burned flesh stretching all the way up Yami's back. Hands drenched in blood he shakily looked up at Kevin, expression desperate.

"What do we do, he'll bleed out…"

Head shaking, as if in denial, Kevin laid Yami flat - cushioning the bleeding gash on the back of his friends head with his jacket - trembling hands covering the centre of his thigh, trying to staunch the spot that seemed to be bleeding the most. "Put pressure wherever you can, the chopper won't be able to reach us for another twenty minutes, we have to keep him alive until then."

From where he was still kneeling, Yami stared at the scene before him. Tears had long stained his cheeks, his fists clenched tightly in his lap. He re-lived this event over and over again in his dreams, guilt stabbing him in the belly and clawing apart his mind. There was nothing he could have done to change it, but it still slowly disintegrated his sanity.

Feet crunched in the sand beside him, confused he glanced sideways, breath hitching when Bakura haphazardly dropped down beside him into a casually sitting position. Stunned he stared at him, confusion being replaced with grief and horror.

Seeming to feel his scrutiny, Bakura glanced at him, smiling wryly, "Don't make me blush, asshole."

Making to retort, Yami stumbled over his words, instead his mouth simply hung agape.

Bakura chuckled, attention drifting to absorb the scene in front of them, "Bout time I made you speechless. Though, I have a feeling that has something to do with it."

Swallowing hard, Yami nodded. Tentatively, he drifted one hand out, surprised and not when it found Bakura's solid and very real arm. The former cop turned to him, expression sullen.

"I'm still gone Yami. That's the only reason why I can talk to you, your consciousness is drifting around on the border of death and sleep. I know you saw your Mother earlier, she poked me in the right direction to find you."

"So that did happen," he murmured, seeing Bakura nod again he exhaled deeply, trying to steady the pain he was feeling. "Why is my mind replaying these…memories."

Almost pouting Bakura shrugged, expression as close to confusion at the man could muster.

"Probably has something to do with your life flashing before your eyes. Could have something to do with how bad of shape you are in, a mental way to beat yourself down so you don't fight." Clicking his tongue in thought, Bakura leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Which if it is, it can kindly fuck off. It's not your time yet."

Head dropping, Yami shook it, unable to process what he was hearing and seeing. He began to sob softly, hands clenched and angry pressing against his temples. Feeling Bakura's arm drift around his back he unconsciously leaned against him, trying to absorb the comfort from his friends strong figure.

"I see what you mean now," Bakura said softly, trying to gain Yami's attention. "This was fucking horrible. Makes perfect sense now why it nearly destroyed you."

"The whole mission was cursed," stammered Yami, voice barely audible.

Letting his cheek rest against the top of Yami's head, Bakura sighed deeply. "I need you to wake up Yami. If you die, everything I did was in vain; and I'll be right pissed if that happens."

"Why did you do it?"

Shoulders slouching, Bakura answered. "My death warrant was already signed. I had heard Arik talking about it with Kiril, Dmitri and Svenkov. With Yevgeny arrested, their reason for keeping me around was null and void, they had their excuse to get rid of me finally. They also had found out that I had leaked a bunch of information to the police and interpol. But, I'm much more glad that I went out the way I did, then the way I would have."

"You know this changes nothing, they will still come after me. You died for nothing, nothing but buying me some time before they come back. There is no way in hell that that is worth your life."

"As long as Yevgeny is in jail, they won't touch you. Arik is a terrifying bastard, but I can attest to his honesty, when he promises something he follows through. So no, my death was not in vain, it had a purpose."

"You've already done too much. You're the only reason I am still alive...you saved me from myself when I did not have the will to fight anymore."

"You only tried to commit suicide because you thought it would make those bastards leave everyone else alone. It had nothing to do with you not wanting to fight anymore, that is the one part of you that has never given up. So don't try and pull that shit with me."

Shifting, Yami peered at his friend, warm russet eyes bearing into his, "I was supposed to get you out of this."

Head shaking, Bakura frowned, "You knew that was never going to happen. As soon as my cover was blown I was dead. They just strung me along so that I could keep tabs on you and further their control over the police. We both always knew how this was going to end, you were just in denial." Hands coming up he cupped Yami's damp face, tone desperate. "You have so much to live for still. Your family needs you, and you need them; you need to be around for a hell of a lot longer than this to make up for the times that you stayed away. And you have Seto, I know it's scary and new but he is everything you have ever desired and deserved; he will be your rock. Your family and Seto are your greatest support network, along with your friends; all of them will get you through this, you just have to let them. Don't let Yevgeny win, put that fucker six feet under. He deserves to burn in hell for what he did to you, and I'll make sure he makes it there, you just need to send him my way."

Trembling, mentally finally giving into what he knew was the truth, he launched himself forward, fervently embracing Bakura, ignoring the pain it caused. Arms wrapped around him just as tightly, both of them no longer succeeding at holding in their emotions. Burying his face against Bakura's shoulder Yami gasped out.

"Thank you...I love you…"

"I love you too. Now wake up!"

 **1700 – Toronto General Hospital**

"The surgery was successful," Dr. Selkirk stated, glancing around at the faces locked on his, he could see hope in their eyes. It crushed him, especially with the knowledge he had. "We put in the metal rod to hold the bone fragments in alignment. Everything went back together as well as to be expected. However, there is still some pretty extensive damage done to the muscles, and some of his nerves have been damaged. I honestly don't know how well he is going to be walking after this, it will all depend on how well the muscles and nerves heal."

Yugi, Lysbet and Seto's hope faded, it did not fully dissipate, but it's strength was severely depleted.

Finding his voice, Yugi questioned. "How is everything else holding up?"

Fiddling with his pen in his lab coat pocket, Dr. Selkirk expounded. "Better. Hemodynamically he is fine, obviously or we would not have done the second surgery. He started breathing on his own, and we have kept the tube out of his throat and replaced it with the non-rebreather mask as you can see. The drug has been out of his system for several hours. His kidney function is returning, very slowly but it's a start; and his fever is reducing. We also did a CT scan before the surgery, there is no brain damage that we can see, so there is that as well. Also, once we were done surgery I ceased the flow of the drugs we have been using to keep him comatose. Now he just needs to wake up."

"So the only bleak outlook is his ability to walk?"

Dr. Selkirk glanced at Lysbet, half nodding, "Partially. He also needs to wake up. If he stays in this comatose state, he may not wake up."

"Oh," she murmured, glancing down at her brother she swallowed hard, emotions welling within her. "I thought you said he woke up after the initial surgery, so that shouldn't be too much of a concern."

Head shaking, Dr. Selkirk frowned sadly, "No. He was never conscious, just visibly responding to the pain that he was in. I am hoping, that he stayed in that state then because of the dug and its effects. But, for now, we are just going to keep things how they are until he does. Do you have any further questions for me?" Seeing them shake their heads, he bobbed his own. "Alright, I'll be doing my rounds. If you need anything just grab one of the nurses."

Hannibal gave a small whine, tongue darting out like it often had today to lick Yami's face, not understanding why his partner wasn't responding to him, but also knowing that something was very wrong.

Dejectedly, Seto extended his arm across the bed and gently smoothed his hand down Hannibal's flank, trying to soothe the canine.

Lysbet pulled her somewhat wild hair into a messy bun, contemplative gaze staying on Hannibal. The canine had only left Yami's side during the surgery, Seto taking him for a brisk walk around the entire hospital exterior. He had barely touched the water they had brought him, and the food hadn't even been sniffed at. She was concerned, not only for her brother but for Hannibal; the poor dog had never been away from Yami for any sort of extended period of time, she wasn't sure if he could cope.

"Getting him to leave tonight is going to be difficult, especially if Yami doesn't wake up."

Yugi gave a grunt in agreement. "Do you think, if we can get him away, that he will stay away. I mean, your place might be far away but I can't imagine that Hannibal would not try and get out and make his way here."

"He'd probably succeed too," Seto added. "Damn dog is smarter than most people."

"We are just going to have to risk it," Lysbet rubbed the back of her neck. "They won't let him stay, not without someone here to monitor him."

"Speaking of accomodations, are you going to stay with me or Lysbet?"

Blinking, bemused, Seto shrugged, "Hadn't thought about it yet."

"Well, like I told you before. Both of you, and Hannibal, can stay at my place. You can have the entire basement until the house is rebuilt, or whatever Yami ends up doing. It'll be good for him, he'll have a lot of people around to help him heal."

"I spend more time over there than at my apartment," Yugi admitted, adding to the argument, seeing Seto's incredulous narrowed eyes, he scowled. "You know how shitty of a cook I am, at least Lysbet can somewhat cook, same with Graham. It's better than the boxed stuff I try and create."

"So...I'm staying with Lysbet, and it sounds like Yami doesn't get a choice in where he is going."

"Nope," was the unanimous response.

Giving a bob of his head, Seto pursed his lips, tone sardonic, "Yay...family time."

Eyes rolling, Lysbet stood up from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed and stretched her arms in the air. Rolling her neck to stretch out the kinks in it she rubbed it with her fingers. "Graham and Karel should be here any minute now with the girls. I have to run to the washroom then I'm grabbing another coffee from the cafeteria, you two need a top up?"

"Sure," came the dual answer.

"Black, Seto? Half full of cream and sugar, Yugi?"

Both men nodded in assurance.

Confident, she smiled somnolently at them then trekked away.

Exhaling dramatically in exhaustion Yugi buried his face in Hannibal's side, the furry pillow protested and grunted at him, a wet tongue slobbering his forehead. Head shifting so he could stare at the dog, Yugi grumbled, "You are not part of the, ' _German Shepherds make amazing pillows_ ,' memo are you?" Gaining a snort for an answer Yugi propped himself up. "Fine, spoil sport."

Shuffling Seto sighed indignantly at Yugi, amused but too tired to show it. Reaching the top of the bed, he leaned his elbows on the mattress, one hand tenderly reaching out to caress Yami's forehead and brush aside golden bangs. There was some colour in his skin again, it was still pale, but the bronze hue was returning slowly. The tube no longer being in his throat was an immense relief, the sight of the mask misting with every breath Yami took of his own was even more reassuring. Almost tentative, Seto took hold of Yami's hand, caressing it just as softly. Worry raged through him in a way he could not comprehend, he desperately wanted it to go away, for Yami to wake up and for the nightmare to start dissolving.

Quietly, Yugi watched his friend tenderly touching his cousin, fingers featherlight as if he was afraid Yami would crumble beneath the weight. It warmed him to see it. Even when Seto's last relationship had been at its best, he never saw Seto and his ex be this affectionate with one another, Seto always seemed uncomfortable with public displays. With the relationship in his head, he mentioned a thought that had been running through him all day from watching Seto clearly restraining himself from giving it away.

"When are you going to tell her? Or you know, anyone other than myself, Kevin and Graham."

Glancing at Yugi, eyes narrowing in astonishment, "They know?

Incredulous, Yugi facepalm. "Did you not see them wink at you in the vaults, they saw your little exchange, even an idiot would have been able to read into it."

Bristly, Seto grunted, "Is it honestly appropriate to drop another bomb on everyone's lap, I doubt some in this group even know that he's gay."

"I think it would be worse if you didn't tell them and they find out in other ways."

"Other ways?"

Clearly annoyed, Yugi signalled with waving hands at what was currently transpiring, "You don't exactly do that to a friend…"

He could discern voices. Familiar, speaking quiet and rapid, the words in Japanese too fast for his exhausted mind to translate. The world was bright beyond him, his eyelids shielding him from its intensity, however a near blinding red met him instead. Annoyed he felt his face scrunch up in discomfort, sensations hitting him in rapid fire succession. Headache, nausea, bone weary exhaustion, inflamed joints that burned from fever, and pain. Inhaling sharply he felt his hands tighten, one around a large hand that was engulfing it, the other he felt his nails dig into his palms. A soft warm tongue licked the back of his free hand, encouraging him to open his eyes.

"Yami?"

Blearily he peaked his eyes open, adjusting to the bright glare around him, reduced by two figures looming over him. Blinking he tried to force his vision to adjust, finally bringing into somewhat clarity the two elated faces staring down at him.

"I'm going to grab one of the nurses," Yugi stated, one warm hand rubbing his shoulder with assurance before he disappeared from his view.

"Yami?"

Hearing that voice again he somnolently peered up at Seto, mind barely processing the beaming smile and tears brimming in cobalt eyes. He could feel trembling fingers running through his hair, the sensation soothing. Shuddering from the shiver of pleasure it caused, soft tender pleasure, he tried to keep his drifting vision on Seto. Realising whose hand it was that was holding his, he squeezed it in assurance, not trusting his voice to work. Feeling the wet tongue again he tentatively reached down and found Hannibal's seeking head, weakly he stroked it, hearing excited whining he felt his body begin to calm.

"You're in the hospital," Seto murmured, voice shaking just as much as his hands, elation soaring through him at seeing Yami awake even if not very alert. "You're in the ICU."

Foreign hands placed themselves on his shoulder, glancing over he spotted a doctor checking the monitors then staring down at him intently, smile warm.

"Hello Yami, do you know where you are?"

He gave a small nod.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Another slow nod.

"Good good. How are your pain levels?"

Jaw grinding, he shook his head, his grip on Seto's hand increasing. The doctor seemed to understand, he nodded and began to fiddle with the IV drip.

"I've increased your dose of morphine. Are you dizzy, nauseous?"

Nodding he felt the world begin to spin, face scrunching again in discomfort he felt the tremors in his body slowly increase.

"I'll grab you something for that alright. Relax Yami, take it easy for a few minutes, I'll be right back."

Yugi moved to where the doctor was, his soft smile comforting, violet eyes warm same with the hands that gently caressed his arm and face. "You've had us all pretty scared, Yami, we almost lost you."

Voice gravely, he gasped through the mask, "Is everyone...ok?"

Both of their faces became grave, Seto gave a nod in answer. "Yes; Karel, Hannibal and I are all fine." Seeing relief in hazy garnet orbs, Seto heaved a sigh. "How much do you remember?"

"Everything," Yami ground out, breathing heavily he gripped the bed railing. "Raise bed...please...can't breathe."

Quickly, Yugi pressed the button on the side of the bed, one hand steadying Yami by pressing against his chest he allowed the bed to raise into a semi-seated position till Yami tapped his arm in signal to stop. Fussing, Yugi fixed the blanket where it had pooled at his cousins waist, then adjusted the mask so it sat better on his face. Trained eyes watching Yami's chest ease, breathing reducing to a slower more rhythmic rate. Hearing footsteps Yugi glanced sideways and shuffled backwards, Dr. Selkirk skirting past him and injecting a medication into the IV line.

"There," Dr. Selkirk shoved the needle into the nearby sharps container. "That should help with the nausea. Has the pain started to go down?"

"Yes, thanks."

With a smile, Dr. Selkirk shoved his hands in his pockets, "Do you think you can handle some water, or ice cubes? Your throat is probably very dry." Gaining a slow nod he stepped away. "I'll send a nurse over with it. Try not to move too much, your system is pretty fragile still. I'll check back in a little bit."

Watching the doctor stride away, Seto heaved a dramatic sigh of relief, exchanging a matched worried look with Yugi, he leaned over and continued to gently run his digits through blonde bangs. Pale eyes stared up at him, somnolent and drained, swallowing hard he felt his throat go try as the words formed. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I was too late."

As tears began to trail down his cheeks, Seto stiffened as the weakened hand in his squeezed his, seeing forgiveness in crimson orbs and feeling it in the grip he bowed down and rested his forehead against Yami's. Nuzzling the still feverish brow he exhaled shakily before pressing a soft kiss against a warm temple, "The firefighters couldn't save the house. But, they got Bakura out, and apparently they were able to remove the vehicles from the garage before it was engulfed. There's some fireproof boxes that were recovered, and your military cases were all saved."

Mustering up a joking, though haggard, tone Yami murmured, " _Goed, Opa zou uit het graf zijn opgestaan en mij hebben gedood als die auto was beschadigd_."

"Say what?" Yugi questioned.

Groaning Yami tiredly waved dismissively, "Sorry, brain too tired for English."

"Take it easy then," Yugi chided gently. "You've been through hell over the past seventeen hours. Your system is probably overloaded."

"You sound different too, you sound like…," Seto started.

"Like Papa," Lysbet's voice cut in from the edge of the bed. Hurriedly she placed the tray of coffees on the nearby end table. Hurried, Seto moved out of her way. Shuffling around, tears in her eyes, she sat down on the edge of the bed and quickly enveloped Yami tightly. With barely any energy, she felt his arms encircle her waist, embracing her with as much fervour as he could muster. Feeling the weakness she increased her hold, raining soft kisses on his face, one of her hands tenderly rubbing the back of his neck. Then, she heard him speak, voice soft and in Dutch. In that moment, the world melted away, leaving just them.

"I saw Mama."

Pulling back she peered down at him, hands encompassing his face, caressing it gently. "When you were unconscious? Did she say anything?"

He nodded, shifting he buried his head against her shoulder, "It's not my time, and to never stop fighting."

Feeling a smile spread across her cheeks, Lysbet's voice choked, "And are you going to listen to her?" He nodded, the motion barely noticeable. Releasing a relieved and shaky breath she wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting against his. "You have no idea how badly I've needed to hear you say that, for your to understand just how much you are loved. I've been so scared that you weren't going to fight this, that you weren't going to come back to me. I love you, I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry," he heaved out, voice barely above a whisper. "I never should have shut you out."

"It's alright, I understand why, and I don't blame you for it. Just please, never shut me out again, never shut any of us out."

"I promise."

"I'm sorry, about Bakura, I know how much he meant to you," she said gently, she bit her lip nervously as his trembling increased, tears began to soak her shoulder. Soothingly she held him, hands rubbing slow circles on his back. "I'm sorry."

From where he stood, his body was frozen. His mind began screaming at him, just as it did before. The tone vicious. Even with the girls and Graham at his side, he suddenly felt alone, as if he was hitting a brick wall as they all continued forward.

' _You don't belong here, you don't deserve to be here. Leave, you pitiful disgrace for a father._ '

His little girl, his baby boy; crying and enveloped around each other tore at his very core. Instinct told him to go to them, to hold and comfort. But, his mind, in that horrid voice told him otherwise.

' _You ruined him. You abandoned him. You don't deserve their love_.'

His feet shuffled, preparing to turn, to leave. A small hand held his, forcing him to acknowledge the eyes staring at him intently. All three men stared at him with a mix of pity and revulsion, anger that he did not know if he could ever quell. The girls watched him in confusion, both not understanding the emotions raging between everyone around them, though they could feel the tension in the air. Even if they didn't understand it, the emotions were palpable from their intensity, making them shift their feet in discomfort.

' _Look what you've done to your family. She'll never forgive for hurting her children. You monster_.'

"Opa," Emmy's voice cut through his fog, pulling on him, drawing his attention down to her sweet face. "Is Nonkel ok? Why are we stopping? Why are they crying?"

He couldn't form words.

Graham sensed this, frowning sadly at him before kneeling down and taking hold of Emmy's hands he explained gently, "Nonkel is very sick, but he will be ok. They're crying because they are sad. Nonkel lost a very good friend last night, Bakura passed away."

"Did the bad men hurt him?"

"Yes sweetie, the bad men hurt them."

"Is Mr. Bakura in heaven with the angels, he was a nice man, he was always really nice to me."

With a tight smile, Graham nodded. "Yes, he's in heaven now."

"Oh, that's good. Are the bad men going to jail?"

Pursing his lips, Graham shook his head, "They got away, the police have to go catch them now."

"Is Nonkel safe?"

"We'll protect him, don't worry sweetie, he's safe with us." Rising up he lifted Emmy and strode towards the others, a encouraging hand on Rei's shaking back, the young girl timidly taking his offered courage and walking forwards. With a directed look over his shoulder, Graham signalled to his side at the end of the hospital bed, pointedly drawing Karel from his stupor and over to them. Satisfied that Karel responded, even if the man was curled in on himself, Graham shifted his hold and handed Emmy off to Yugi.

Taking her, Yugi taped on Lysbet's shoulder, smiling at her when she pulled back and wiped tears from her eyes. Seeing Yami doing the same Yugi gave him a moment to compose himself and for Lysbet to stand up before he assisted Emmy in sitting on the bed. She squirmed from him quickly, shuffling on her little knees she gave Hannibal space but barely gave Yami time to react before she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest. Heart reflexively tightening Yugi lowered his gaze; Rei took that moment to snuggled up beside him, draping an arm around her shoulders he rested his chin atop her head, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Emmy, be care…"

"It's fine Libby," Yami assured, voice still quiet and accented. Hands coming up he held the little girl close, feeling her trembling he reached up and removed the non-rebreather mask. He couldn't fix the IV's, or all the other machines, but at least if the mask was gone perhaps the shaking in her little body would subside. She looked up at him, having felt him shuffling, a bright smile crossing her features. Smiling, albeit tiredly, he gently leaned forward and rested their foreheads together.

"That mask is kind of scary looking isn't it?"

She nodded, a tiny hand tracing over the imprint it had left on her uncles face. "What does it do?"

"It helps me breathe better," picking the mask back up he let her take it, she shifting so she was sitting on his good leg, curiously turning the device over in her hands. "It takes the air that we breathe normally and makes it super concentrated, so it's more clean and easier to breathe in."

"And you need it because the bad men hurt you and made you sick?"

"Yes," somnolently he smoothed back some of the loose golden curls around her face. The mask was suddenly against his face again, holding still he watched her try and put it back on, succeeding somewhat he smiled at her and adjusted it. "Thank you."

Small hands, curious, poked at the IV's in his elbow, "Is that medicine?"

"It is."

"Will it make you better," her bottom lip trembled, hands fisting in his hospital gown, tears coming to her eyes. "You won't go to heaven with Mr. Bakura right? You'll stay here with me forever."

Stiffening Yami pulled her close, holding her against his chest as she began to sob. Laying small kisses against her head, he whispered to her. "I will never leave you Emmy, never. I love you too much to leave you."

Through sobs, she stammered out, "Promise."

"I promise."

Wiping tears from her eyes, Lysbet leaned over and encouraged Emmy off of the bed, holding her she stared down at her brother. He seemed exhausted, eyes barely staying open as his hands drifted down to pet and pay attention to Hannibal. One hand lifting she ghosted it over his face, one of his took hold of it and squeezed it knowingly.

"I'm going to take her home. I'll see you in the morning, get some rest," she kissed the back of his hand. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Seto, we should head out," Lysbet stated as she passed him.

Nodding at her, he rose up and leaned over the bed. Resisting he smiled down at him, gently caressing his arm before taking hold of his hand. Crimson eyes seared into him, the hand he was holding squeezing tightly. Seeing the pleading in those eyes he could not hold back, Yugi may have been right, but finding the words right now was impossible. Internally cursing he shifted the mask aside, tenderly he pressed his lips against Yami's, sighing contently as he did so. Yami trembled beneath him then relaxed, the action soothing his just as much. Retracting he smiled, the sentiment returned by Yami, who stared up at him appreciatively and tired.

Graham, clearing his throat, gained all of their attention; taking great pleasure in the deep set blush on Yami's face and Seto's abashed one. "About time you two made it public, only took a near death experience."

Shakily, Yami scowled at him, moving to flip him off but thinking better of it.

"Funny man," Seto glowered, though taking in the looks he was receiving, only one of them was shocked, the rest were elated and amused. However, Yami's hand gripping his again signalled towards his reaction to Karel's clearly astonished expression. Averting he could see Yami staring at his lap, both hands holding his nervously.

Pointedly, after seeing Yami's reaction, Graham stared at his future father in law, gaining the man's attention. His scowl seemed to force Karel into composing himself. "We should head out though, you need to get some sleep Yami."

"Hannibal?"

"He'll stay with us," Graham assured.

Giving a nod, Yami loving stroked the top of the canine's head, "Be a good boy and stay with Lysbet and Graham. Alright Hanny, I'll see you soon."

Whining, but listening to his partners request, he licked Yami's face before jumping down from the bed and trotting over to Graham's side. Sad brown eyes watched as each person, save Karel, hugged his partner. Then, with a final whine, he followed them to the elevator; taking a small comfort in Seto's hand as the man rubbed his ears.

Yami watched them disappear, exhaustion overwhelming him he didn't even bother flattening the bed before closing his eyes. He hoped for peaceful dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

**EXPOSED SHADOWS**

 **A/N:** _Hello all...I blame myself, I've revised this chapter 4-6 times, I guess that is the drawback for just going with what I am thinking than following my originally well thought out plot layout *sighs*...another concussion... Fallout4 and Dying Light for why the last and this chapter took so long….and for it being such a short chapter….I'm sorry...*bows low*_

 _Also, I've been re-reading through the story, and dear lord are there type-o's and inconsistencies….this is what happens when I just wing it and don't keep track of things. I have been going through and correcting everything (well, as best as I can…) and will be reposting all the chapters. But, for shits and giggles, here is a basic timeline of events mentioned in Yami's life. Note, the story takes place in 2016 and he's 31 yrs old:  
_ _Police Service:_ _July 2012-Current  
_ _Military Service:_ _Sept. 2003-July. 2011  
_ _Kidnapped:_ _Dec. 2000-March 2001.  
_ _Blackout:_ _April 2000-July 2003  
_ _Reiyame passed away:_ _Dec. 1997  
_ _Moved to Toronto from Amsterdam:_ _Aug. 1995  
_ _DOB:_ _January 19th, 1985.  
Hopefully, this clarifies a little bit…and, the timeframe they were supposed to be given (because I fucked up and didn't double check it...multiple times) was from April till July 1st…_

 _Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Yugioh, or any of its characters, clearly…or it would have gone significantly more different.  
_ _Warning:_ _This story contains graphic violent and sexual content, yaoi, along with profanities. If you don't like, don't read; and if you read and cannot handle it, don't complain to me, you've been warned. Also, please note that this story takes place in the Yugioh Universe, or Canon, approximately 17 years after the end of the show._

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **Sunday – April 20** **th** **  
05:45 – Toronto General Hospital**

Starbucks cup in hand, venti with a quad shot, Yugi sipped at the soothing heat of the coffee, violet eyes watching the elevator doors open. Shuddering as the caffeine surged through his system, he vacated the elevator beelining it towards the private room in the ICU that Yami had been moved to.

He had received a call, not more than an hour ago, Lysbet probably as well, advising him to come in. Thankfully, he had dropped Rei back at her sleepover before going home last night, so bailing out of the house this early wasn't a hassle. Throwing on clothes he beelined it down to the hospital, the only stop he made was at the Starbucks a block away. Hospital coffee was not going to cut it. As close to diesel fuel as it was, he needed something closer to jet fuel.

Reaching the door he pushed it open, nearly choking on his coffee as his eyes focused on the room. Blinking rapidly he zipped his eyes around, triple checking that what he was seeing was correct.

The room was empty.

Swiveling around, nearly dropping his coffee, he locked on to the nurse just down the hallway. "Where is Yami?"

She cocked her head at him, pointing behind him and down the extensive hallway. "Just down that way, I don't know how far they got."

"Wait, they...who is he with?"

Shrugging she turned back to the portable computer trolley in front of her. "His cousin apparently. I'm not sure, they weren't speaking English. They headed down the hall about two hours ago."

None of that computed well in his head. Beelining it down the hallway he frantically searched around, barely noticing the piping hot coffee that had splashed out and burnt his hand when he stumbled to a stop.

He was in a large open waiting area filled with large comfy seats and a wall full of windows facing out into the slowly waking up city. Brows furrowing he spotted Yami sitting in one of the nearby chairs, double elbow crutches aside on the floor while someone sat in front of him. His hospital gown was covered with a thick orange cardigan that he was clearly swimming in. The stranger's back was to Yugi, but he could see that there was no fear or discomfort in Yami's body language, at least not about the person. However, the individual was manipulating his left leg, gagging its maneuverability and testing his flexibility expertly. Yami watched him with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth, hands tightly gripping the armrests.

Trained fingers stopped their manipulation and began to massage out the quaking quad muscles through the bandaging, voice speaking rapidly in what sounded like Dutch to Yugi's ears. The voice was familiar. Gripping his coffee he strode across the room, gaining both men's attention, the stranger turning and revealing a very familiar face.

Brow quirking, Yugi stammered out. "Milan?"

A bright smile met him, crystal blue eyes clearly thrilled to see him. Rising up Milan stepped over and embraced him exuberantly. Broad shoulders, younger and being a few inches shorter was the only differentiations to Karel; as well as his near translucent eyes. He spoke flawless English, his accent was heavy but it did not deter from his perfect pronunciation; the deepness near identical to Yami's. Strong arms tightly embraced him, and with a half-hearted chuckle, Yugi held him back.

Breaking apart Milan affectionately patted his shoulders, "It's so good to see you. How long has it been, two years?"

"About that," Yugi grinned, then popping his head sideways around Milan's bulk he quirked a chastising brow at Yami, who stared at him levelly. "What the hell are you doing all the way down here. You're supposed to be sparingly moving on it! There is no way your strength is up enough for you to have made it here."

Garnet eyes rolled, but the small smile showed his amusement, voice still accented, he chuckled. "You do know that Milan took Kinesiology in University. I'm pretty sure he would not have let me get this far if he believed it was a bad idea. And, clearly, I made it."

"And what about getting back?"

"That's why we have been sitting here for nearly thirty minutes," Milan interjected, kneeling back down to return to massaging out Yami's tight muscles. "Strength-wise he's actually doing pretty well. Flexibility is another story, the muscles are locked pretty tight, it's going to be a while before he can bend his knee and bear weight on it without the crutches. But, honestly, it feels better than it did the first time."

"Considering I'm missing chunks of muscle."

Milan shrugged, lips pursing, "Most of them grew back, and what did not, the healthy portions made up for. Honestly, it's feeling better than I ever thought it would be. We just need to get your muscles, tendons, and ligaments to relax and you'll be moving fairly quickly afterward. I would say you will be near full functioning after four months."

Eyebrows raising in disbelief, Yami murmured. "How do you figure?"

Winking, Milan gently tapped his cousin's good leg. "Because you have the muscles most men dream of. That aside, your control of them and your discipline when it comes to physical fitness will honestly pull you through. Just, do not let the rest of yourself go."

"I don't think I'd know how to do that."

Head shaking, Yugi gave a small chuckled before plopping into the seat beside Yami. "You are built like a beast."

"I'm a cop, you kind of have to be."

Chugging back some of his coffee, Yugi took a glance at the IV pole. "Looks like your morphine is almost out."

Eyes going to the near-empty bag, Yami sighed. "Yeah, apparently they are switching me to Toradol, try and get the swelling down. And, I'm burning through the morphine too fast, my kidneys are basically hyper flushing everything out, as usual."

"Should we maybe get you back to your room? Especially since Libby should be here soon too."

Glancing at Milan, Yami gave a nod. "Probably."

"Don't weight bear this time though, give your leg a rest," Yugi insisted, gulping back the rest of his coffee he rose up. Gaining a nod of acquiescence from Yami he - with Milan mirroring him - stood ready on either side of him to assist him up.

Bracing himself with either hand on the armrests, Yami heaved himself up, taking the offered hands that reached to steady him before securing his arms in the crutches. Cheeks puffing out he kept his breathing in check, pain levels spiking from the movement, trembling returning to his limbs. Trying not to growl in frustration he straightened, waiting for the pain to subside along with the trembling. Weakness was still there, but muscles memory was stronger.

Seeing Milan take hold of his IV pole he exhaled deeply and slowly made his way back down the hallway. They spoke, though quietly and barely much above encouragement and reassurance.

Yami would have been lying if he had said he wasn't exhausted, slumping down on the side of the hospital bed as soon as they reached it. Yugi removed both crutches and put them aside, allowing him to brace himself upright with his arms. That didn't last long either, Milan and Yugi sitting on either side of him, their bodies and hands supporting him. Breathing heavily he blearily stared at the tile floor and the thick slippers Milan had brought him with the Netherlands flag across them.

Seeing Yami's lips trembling, Yugi scowled, "Nauseous?"

"A little," Yami admitted quietly. "Haven't had anything to eat yet though, so that could be it."

Head tilting Yugi gave a nod of agreement. "Yeah, that's part of it, and your morphine running low."

"Should you lay down?"

Childlike, Yami shook his head and tilted till he could rest it against Milan's strong shoulder, "I'm alright, just need a minute."

Sharing a look with Yugi, both concerned but softened by the sight, Milan tightly gripped Yami's shoulders and held him then rested his cheek against Yami's brow. "You know, I was really hoping to see you for once where you are not in trouble. Was going to come out with the family in July and surprise all of you; visit you and Libby, meet Graham and the new baby."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be," Milan whispered, a small smile ghosting his lips when a trembling hand gripped his. "I think the thing we need to focus on more is not hoping for peace, but making it."

"He won't stay in prison, as soon as they post bail he will be out."

"Do you have anything on him that you are withholding, anything that will keep him there?"

Head shaking, expression desolate, Yami shook his head.

"What about Alex or Kevin?" Yugi questioned. "They must have something on him."

"Nothing substantial," Yami answered. "Nothing strong enough to remit bail at least."

"Do you remember where they held you? Maybe we could get…"

"I was internally hemorrhaging Yugi," he interjected, tone exhausted. "I am still in disbelief that I got away, nevermind being able to remember how. All I do remember is it was some sort of underground bunker. Beyond that, I can't recall anything except waking up in the hospital."

"Do you remember where the bunker is?"

"No. I was blindfolded or unconscious for most of the transport. All I do know is it was near the ocean and Halifax."

Hands not too gently rubbing his face, trying to push the sleep from his eyes, Yugi grumbled out. "So, in short, we will have our hands tied behind our backs going into the trial."

"Have you heard or seen Alex and Kevin?"

Sitting up straight Yugi stared into his cousin's somnolent eyes, "Briefly yesterday morning. Alex said he was hiring a lawyer and they were going to work on digging stuff up to keep Yevgeny from getting bail. Some...evidence, apparently turned up that could be what we need. But, I haven't heard anything since."

"What evidence?"

Chewing on his lip, Yugi shrugged and diverted his eyes, blatantly lying. "No idea."

"You're a piss-poor liar."

"Yeah well, I can't tell you what it is. I know what it could be, but they haven't confirmed it yet."

"What could it be then," Yami pressed.

Swallowing hard, jaw popping, Yugi peered up at Yami. Seeing the desperation in those eyes broke him, preparing for the reaction, he barely spoke the answer. "Videos, apparently the date stamp for the first one is December 2000."

Paleness increasing, the color having still not fully returned to the unbruised areas of his skin, Yami felt his arms almost buckle. Mind wrapping around it, he began shaking his head unable to formulate words.

Repulsed, and furious, Milan snarled out, "Where were those videos found?"

"Yevgeny's wife turned them in," Yugi stated, concern and regret filling him as Yami's trembling increased. Seeing Yami hunching forward and burying his face in his hands, Yugi tightly covered them with his own and knelt down in front of him on the floor. "Yami, don't do this to yourself, you're not well enough."

The heavy and comforting sensation of both sets of hands on him kept him grounded, but it did not stop the world from quite literally spinning. Nausea increasing he uncovered his face, staying hunched over he stammered raspily.

"I'm going to be sick."

Scrambling for the nearby garbage bin, Yugi pulled it over just in time. Yami immediately took it from him and purged damn near straight stomach acid and fluid into the bin. The retching continued for a few moments when it finally reduced to dry heaving Yugi pulled away from the garbage bin and with Milan's aid forced Yami to lay back in the bed.

Still pale and trembling, Yami huddled down into the bed, seeking its warmth and stability. "I think the anti-nauseant wore off."

Yugi glowered at him, "Nice cover-up."

"I'm serious," Yami assured, covering his eyes with one hand, the world still spinning. "It was the only reason I felt alright earlier. All the havoc that drug did to my system is taking its sweet time to vacate."

"And learning about the videos didn't exasperate that."

"I knew about them," Yami murmured, gaining shocked expressions from both Yugi and Milan. "I could see the cameras in the rooms. And, he had Arik force me to watch them after...after Jacob and Matt overdosed, it was his way to reinforce what the consequences of not staying silent and away would be."

Jaw still agape, Yugi forcibly snapped it shut and rasped out furiously. "Why didn't you say anything! Video evidence would have locked Yevgeny up permanently."

"Yes - but good luck getting the subpoena. The police had no evidence to connect Yevgeny to the case, nevermind the Bratva in general. They knew it was them, but they had nothing. And with nothing, you gain nothing. The judicial system does not rely on hearsay for a reason."

"And you were too scared to say anything - all you had to do was say their names and they would have been arrested."

Glancing at Milan, Yami scowled, "The Bratva are damn near untouchable - there was nothing I could have done that would have stopped a judge from accepting a bribe, or from a cop being paid well enough to destroy evidence. I did not have a stable leg to stand on that was worth risking my families lives with."

"How about now?" A voice interjected from the now open door, all three averting to Lysbet as she stepped in.

Jaw cracking Yami sat up, hands tightly fisting together in his lap, lips tight as he spoke. "It's risky as hell - all of those same problems still have the ability to crop up. Unless the evidence gets destroyed, a judge would be a fucking idiot to take a bribe in this case."

Lysbet, Milan, and Yugi all shared a shocked and bewildered expression; eyes wide and mouths slightly agape.

"So, you actually believe this could work," Lysbet stated, stumbling over her words.

Shrugging, Yami heaved a sigh and while bobbing his head his brow furrowed. "In theory yes. I'm a pessimist though, and everything that can go wrong is in the forefront of my mind."

Leaning back in the bed, arms propping him up, Yugi grunted and grinned. "Still, I'll take the little bit of optimism you have."

"Alright, all of this gloominess aside," Lysbet, tone pointed, moved over to embrace her brother, relaxation entering her stiff form when his arms encircled her. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better, more alert and a little more energy, but that's it," was the honest reply.

"He was moving around pretty well though," Milan added, smiling at his cousin's when their heads turned to acknowledge him. "Speaking of that, I am going to go find the doctor and discuss my findings with him, I told him I would assess him considering it will be several hours before another therapist is able to come and do so."

A soft knock at the door, along with the handle opening pulled all of their attention to the newcomer. Dr. Selkirk smiled warmly at them all, giving a small wave of greeting. Lysbet moving aside he took her place and quickly checked through Yami's vitals, apologizing at the coldness of his hands and stethoscope. Finished he took a step back, hands shoving in his pocket he grinned further.

"Well, everything looks like it's stabilized. How are you feeling?"

Giving a weak shrug Yami, while resisting a yawn, answered softly. "Sore, tired. Nausea is still prominent."

"Any more vomiting?" Seeing a nod, Dr. Selkirk scowled a bit. "Well, hopefully, that's the morphine. I've got your Toradol and I brought some more Zofran. You want them?"

Another nod.

Removing the medication from his pockets the doctor switched out the empty morphine bag and replaced it with the full one of Toradol. Removing a needless syringe he injected it into the Toradol bag, giving it a small shake to make sure the two medications were mixed. Satisfied, he turned to Milan.

"What's the verdict?"

"Looks like the surgery was very successful. All the muscles in his thigh are very tight, not surprisingly, but he has decent range of motion and strength considering the extent of the injury. He was able to weight bear down the hallway to that far room with little problems. It did spasm at the end though, so I would say that that is the extent of the distance he can do at the moment."

Calculating the distance in his head, Dr. Selkirk gave a clear nod of impress. "That's a lot further than I thought you would get."

"Fourth time's a charm," was Yami's somnolent but cheeky remark.

Head shaking, a mirthful smile crossing Dr. Selkirk's features. "I suppose so. However, that pin is going to remain permanent. You've broken that bone more times than anyone else I know and I would like it to stay in one piece from now on."

"I'm glad. To be honest I never understood why they did not do it this way last time."

A shrug of bafflement was the doctor's response. "I can't answer that. However, this does make me feel fairly confident in your recovery. So long as nothing digresses, I'd say you'll be out of here in less than a week."

Relief passed through Yami, elation through the rest.

"Good, I was worried I was going to have another extended stay."

"I don't see the point," Dr. Selkirk assured. "The main danger has passed, beyond that, you have a femur fracture to heal from, and that is no reason to keep you here for more than a few days. With that said, I will be having you moved out of my care and down to the orthopedic ward for the rest of your stay. You are passed the danger zone, you don't need me anymore."

Small smirk and Yami chuckled, "No offense, but I'm really glad to hear that."

 **0719 – Police Headquarters**

He could hear talking beyond the door, strained and hushed. Palm flattening against the cool metal he gripped the handle, gaze running over the label above him.

 _Computer Forensics Laboratory - Authorized Personnel Only_

He and Alex had been turned away last night and advised to come back in the morning. The technicians were buzzing, analyzing the tapes and going through and correcting the images as much as possible for better analysis, and them hovering was not going to help them get through the massive amount of data quickly.

Scowling Kevin reached into his back pocket producing his ID and scanned it against the panel beside the door. When it beeped permission and metallically clicked the door swung open, revealing the near pitch black lab before him. With the lab exposed he could hear the voices clearly, recognizing one as Alex, averting to the far end of the lab he locked on to their general location and weaved through the extensive computer terminals. Through the glow of the only operating computer, he could see Alex sitting beside the technician both avidly staring at the computer monitors.

"And these date till March 20th, 2001?"

"Yeah. It's been edited. Looks like it was several continuously running camera's throughout this compound. Three different rooms are shown."

"It looks like some sort of cold war bunker."

The technician shrugged and scowled, "Basically, but I'm not aware of very many of those having been built in Canada."

"Just the Diefenbunkers, over fifty were across the country, but they have all be accounted for," Kevin piped in, gaining both of their attention.

"This doesn't look like the construction style of those," Alex added, inclining his head to Kevin and signaling for him to take the chair next to him in front of the bay of six massive monitors. "It looks heavily modified, modernized."

Taking the seat he slumped back, copying them Kevin stared at the monitor. The images were crystal clear and thankfully locked on to a time where Yami seemed to be un-accosted. One was in a small 10x10 cell with a glass wall facing out into a dark hallway, another was in a large surgical room full of blinding sterile lights and medical equipment, the final appeared to be a private chamber filled with expensive furniture and drapery.

"Yami said he escaped at the Halifax airport. All three of the Diefenbunkers in Nova Scotia are accounted for. This must be a private bunker."

The technician peered at Kevin, pursing his lips, "Well, that somewhat narrows down our search parameters."

Kevin shook his head, "Not really. Yami has never told anyone how he escaped, so we have no idea where he came from and how he got to that airport."

Alex cupped his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair with a deep-set frown, "Didn't Bakura spend a fair amount of time out there. He spoke about this bunker in his reports, said it was somewhere outside of Halifax."

"Yeah, but he never specified anything. I'm hoping that his journal is findable within the fire and usable, he said he put everything of major importance in it."

"Have we got access yet to the fireproof boxes and such from Yami's place?"

The technician shook his head, "Nope."

"Well, that aside," Alex grumbled. "The bunker cannot be that far from Halifax."

"Via a basic Cessna plane that still gives them a 1600 km range from the airport," Kevin grunted.

"What about the content of the videos…I mean, these are incredible pieces of evidence, there's no denying who is in them and what's happening. The sick bastard couldn't even get away with the typical attempt at 'it was consensual'," the technician diverted, hand waving towards the monitors.

"So Yevgeny's wife wasn't lying about the contents," Kevin questioned.

Nodding, Alex pursed his lips, discomfort clear. "No, she wasn't."

"Have you called the lawyer yet?"

Another nod, "She's meeting us here at eight."

"Have you updated Yami and his family about the videos?"

Head shaking, Alex squinted at the monitor then glanced back at Kevin. "No, haven't been able to, appropriate time and all."

"Isn't he stable now?"

"Yes, however, I'm scared what it will do to him."

"He deserves to know Alex, appropriate time or not!"

"And he will when he's recovered enough to handle it."

Trembling, anxiety burning through him, Kevin stiffly sat back and glared up at the monitors. "Fine, what else can we pull from these tapes?"

Folding his hands, eyes rapidly blinking and switching between the screens, Alex huffed. "No idea."

Groaning, Kevin shuffled back so he could rest his forehead against the edge of the desk. "Then what the fuck are we doing?"

Persing his lips, Alex murmured. "Could get ready for the press conference."

Hands slapping his legs dramatically, breaking through the awkwardness, the technician rose up and smiled tightly at them. "I'm going to grab us some coffees, give you two a few minutes to duke this out."

Blinking and glancing between each other, Alex and Kevin then watched the technician leave the room.

Swallowing, throat dry, Kevin averted back to Alex. "Have you visited Yevgeny yet?"

Cautiously, Alex met Kevin's questing gaze. "Yes." Seeing a brow lift in question, he buried his face against his folded hands. "Went this morning. Delivered him the divorce papers from his wife and informed him about the new evidence she provided. Never thought I would see him go that shade of gray. Seems like we've shaken him."

"For now, if his lawyer is worth the money he pays him that may change."

"Statute of limitations is null and void with these videos, and there is no way they can be made admissible in court. However, I'm hoping to hear back soon from the clerk down in Evidence. Sent her on a goose chase to see if the original case file and all the evidence is still in existence."

"Why?"

"Well. Via the electronic file of the original case, marginalized as it is, it states that a rape kit was done. I am assuming DNA testing was done, but nothing is said about it in the file. It never went to trial."

"Seriously? Why not?"

Jaw popping, Alex frowned in consternation. "Yami stopped cooperating."

"Think he was threatened?"

Alex gave a nod in agreement. "I think it was part of the bargain. I believe that in exchange for not taking him again and not hurting his family; they forced him to agree to silence, to stay away from the Bratva, and to get the drug for them."

"Fucking bastards."

"Well, so long as Yevgeny is behind bars and Arik heeds his promise, we should not have to worry about Yami clamping up."

"We also need everything we can throw at them to make this worth it."

"That's why I want the old case file. That's why we need to support Yami and keep him stable. That's why we need to dig and dig and dig until we can bury that bastard with evidence. And...that's why we need to find that bunker."

"I agree, even if I am not fully familiar with all of this, it sounds like a decisive plan," a crisp feminine voice chimed from behind them. She laughed when both men startled and stared up at her, with a wink she placed the tray of coffees she had grabbed from the technician and placed it on the desk before sitting down gracefully. Extending a hand out to each of them, with a cheeky grin and bright auburn curls, she introduced herself. "Julienne Clement."

Mouth going dry, Alex gulped and coughed. "You're early Mrs. Clement."

"Please don't make me feel old, call me Jules."

Brows raised and amusement in his eyes, Kevin grinned. "Good, your not a prude."

Jules chuckled, crossing her petite legs she cocked her head, "Hard to be one when you specialize in sexual assault and abuse cases, the odd murder helps too."

Matching her chuckle, Kevin taped Alex on the shoulder, "Koodos, I think you found us a damn fine lawyer."

"Calm your hormones, Captain Lecher," Alex quipped.

None too quietly, the technician stormed into the room, hands waving to gain their attention.

"Chief...you won't believe this, a shit ton of boxes was just delivered to your desk..."

Eyes narrowing, Alex snapped out, annoyed at the interruption. "And why won't I believe this?"

"Karel, Karel Raske, just personally delivered it all. He said it all pertains to Yevgeny and his son."

Stunned, jaws agape, Kevin and Alex peered at each other in complete disbelief before they scrambled to their feet and dashed out of the room. Barely sorting herself out, Jules followed behind them in her high heels and her spilled latte.

 **1100 – Lysbet's House**

Voices speaking from a fair distance away woke him up. Groaning he rolled over, blearily opening his eyes to find almost complete darkness. It took a moment of blinking for him to realize that the darkness was black fur; Hannibal laying across his waist with his russet beady eyes staring down at him expectantly. Blinking he cocked his head, mind not computing the image in front of him.

"You never lay on me...nicely."

Hannibal seemed to scoff at him, giving a small growl as a warning before bolting upright and bounding towards the door. Another growl and he seemed satiated, Seto grumbling and sitting up, pulling the covers off.

"Fine, I'm up I'm up."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he boisterously yawned, standing up he stretched his arms in the air, surprised when nothing popped or cracked. Glancing down at the bed he gave it an appreciative nod. It was a king, giving him lots of room to toss and turn, and the mattress was clearly not a cheap one. Flicking on the bedroom light he disappeared to the ensuite bathroom to shower, opening the door first so that Hannibal could disappear upstairs.

A steamy shower later, and a clean pair of dark jeans and long sleeve shirt, and Seto was following up the stairs behind Reno. Trekking through the downstairs living room he inhaled the strong scent of freshly brewed coffee and what he could surmise was bacon and pancakes. Sock feet meeting the hardwood of the main floor of the house, he stretched his arms into the air and glanced around.

Lysbet's house was designed as an extravagant chalet; high vaulted ceilings, A-frame where the one side of the house was pure windows looking out into the yard, wood floors and ceilings, dark stone and bright warm colors on the walls. It was an open concept home with the kitchen, dining and main living room all one large area. The place was double or the size of Yami's, but with the warmth of the design, it did not feel opulent.

Seeing Graham busy making breakfast while Emmy was on the couch watching morning cartoons, Seto made his way over to the kitchen. Casting smiles at each other Seto dodge-rolled around Graham and made himself a cup of coffee, offering assistance with a grinned decline from Graham he moved to sit down at the island. Glancing sideways towards the windows he watched Hannibal pacing in front of them, whining loudly before plopping down on the mat in front of the door.

"I'm surprised he stayed down there that long with you," Graham piped up, breaking the silence. "Though, I'm glad, both of you needed some rest."

"It's not like I slept in till noon."

"Have you looked at the clock?"

Blinking, Seto glanced at the stove and bulked, nearly choking on his coffee. "What the... we need to get to the hospital!"

Waving at him, keeping Seto's attention, Graham shook his head. "I just spoke with Lysbet. He's doing really well, like too well apparently. I guess he's been awake since 2 am and has been driving the nurses crazy. They just moved him to the orthopedic unit, which means he's fully stabilized and out of the danger zone. They on their way home for breakfast; I guess the bugger finally fell asleep."

"But…"

"You can go and see him later, let him sleep. Bring Hannibal with you too, might make him settle a little bit."

Unable to protest, or find a decent enough reason, Seto clamped his mouth shut with a scowl. Graham's smug grin increased the depth of the corner of his lips, along with narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

Coughing, straightening his shoulders and settling his facial expression, Graham began dishing out breakfast and bringing it to the table. With a firm pointed finger at Seto then at the table, Graham signaled to where he wanted the CEO. Satisfied that Seto stiffly obeyed, he prepped a plate of food for Emmy and glanced towards the distracted little girl who's pigtails were barely visible over the back of the couch.

"Emmeline, go wash your hands then come to the table, please. Breakfast is ready."

"Ok!"

Groggily, Seto watched Emmy bound away from the couch and disappear into the nearby bathroom, the sound of running water reaching his ears. When the water turned off and with just as much energy she came skipping back out, he couldn't resist twitching with jealousy and lack of capability to deal with such limitless hyper-ness.

She beamed at him as she clambered into the booster seat beside him, her bright smile melting him and he mustered up his best smile; it felt lopsided but it was better than another full body twitch.

Affectionately Graham patted her head before placing her plate on the table, "Wait till Mama's home, should only be a few minutes. Do you want milk or juice?"

"Juice please?"

"Apple or orange?"

She twisted her face in thought, causing Seto to quietly chuckle at the cuteness. "Orange please."

Grabbing the requested juice Graham placed the mickey mouse cup in front of her then went to his seat across the table. With a finality he sunk into his seat and sighed, sharing an exhausted glance with Seto he pawed at his coffee and brought the steaming liquid caffeine to his lips.

"Mr. Kaiba," Emmy piped up, diverting both men to her. Satisfied that she had their attention, she stated boldly. "Are you dating Nonkel? You kissed him, that means you're dating right? Mama says you only kiss when you are dating or married."

Graham chortled and covered his mouth, trying to hold in laughter, rapidly putting down his coffee before he spilled it. He failed, the brilliant shade of red that Seto turned causing him to nearly busting a gut in mirth. Straightening he tried to compose himself, especially with the confused and annoyed look he was getting from Emmy.

' _Out of the mouths of babes_ ,' Seto grumbled internally as his lips smacked together trying to form words. Failing he pressed them together, glancing at Graham for support he found none. The cop chuckled more and waved his hands in the air. ' _Some help you are...bastard.'_

However, something else saved him. The door of the garage opened allowing Yugi, Milan, and Lysbet to enter in and clamber out of their shoes and jackets. Sinking into his chair with gratitude Seto reveled in Emmy's distraction of seeing Milan. She vibrated in her chair, giggling when Milan came over and tickled her they gave her a bear hug through the chair. Though, his solace was instantly destroyed.

Milan directed his attention to him, both had met before over video conference, but this was their first-time face to face. As Lysbet and Yugi sat down, Milan cocked his head at Seto and pointedly questioned. "So, you are the brave man that has somehow convinced my cousin to date him. Do I have any reason to worry about your intentions Seto?"

Jaw dropping Seto made to stammer out a retort, however, Graham's laughter filled the room and the other's joined as Emmy burst out.

"So you two are dating! YAY!"

Groaning Seto buried his face in the cold porcelain of his plate, "It's too early for this."

 **19:55 – Toronto General Hospital**

He needed to eat, he knew it; nearly seventy-two hours of no food and only being sustained by IV fluids was not helping him. However, the hospital slop in front of him was not rousing his appetite, only increasing his still ever present nausea.

Glancing up at the clock he scowled, eyes twitching when a loud snore from his room partner signaled to the lateness of the day.

The food was long cold, at least if it was ever warm and it could be classified as food. The liquidy cream of mushroom soup, hockey puck consistency dinner roll, and excessively strong mint tea looked lack-luster and the smell was less than appealing. This probably would not have been so bad of an internal struggle if he had had an appetite, to begin with, but that was staying firmly out of his reach.

With finality, he guided the wheeled tray away and took hold of the cold tea, at least the mint may help settle the nausea. Chugging it back he cringed, barely finishing it before putting the plastic mug on the tray. Grumbling he slumped back in the bed and stared out the window at the dimly lit and very wet city as the same rain from the morning continued to pelt down. The normally soothing sound of rain was cut by his roommate's random bursts of snoring.

The sound of the door being pushed open further interfered. Exhaling dramatically he waited for the nurse to come around the corner and begin chastising him again like she had every twenty minutes for the past eighty. Head rolling on his pillow he looked towards the edge of his curtain preparing for her annoyed snarl, however, another face tentatively greeted his. Eyes narrowing he stiffly sat up, hands fisting in the sheets in his lap he stared at nervous hazel eyes.

"Why are you here?"

Coming up to the edge of the bed, hands fiddling with the wet toque in his hands, Karel nervously bit on his lip. "I honestly thought you were going to be asleep."

"That didn't answer the question," Yami retorted, chest tightening with discomfort.

Hands up in a placating manner, Karel sighed deeply, tone defeated. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Head cocking, not fully computing the image of genuine concern in front of him, Yami swallowed hard and ground out. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Suddenly acting concerned," came the chocked response, chest tightening further Yami continued. "I have meant nothing to you for nineteen years, and all of a sudden you're pretending like you give a fuck. Why?"

Shoulders slouching, Karel deeply sighed, "Like I said to you the other day. I never stopped caring."

Remembering the other night sent chills rippling through his already cold form, in his mind, Yami knew what he had witnessed was not fake, but it still did not feel real. Head shaking, he ground out in denial, "Stop lying…"

"I know I hurt you," Karel interjected, coming around slowly till he could sit at the foot of the bed, heart tearing as he watched his son quake and tears enter his eyes.

"Hurt is a very mild way of putting it."

Eyes downcasting, Karel nodded, barely catching the sudden glint that flashed through crimson eyes as he spoke. "I allowed my own pain and grief to consume me, and in doing so I abandoned you. I convinced myself that you were better off without me. So, I pushed you away, I delved heavily into the drink and verbally ripped you apart. I firmly believed that nothing more could harm you if I stepped away from you, going so far as to ignore what was right in front of me. And for that, you suffered. I forced you to deal with your Mother's death alone, I let a monster get close to you and then I let him take you. All because I did not want to acknowledge that the world was still worth existing in without her."

Pausing he peered up into confused narrowed garnet eyes, eyes that were intensely watching him, flickering between emotions, the brain behind them clearly not computing what he was saying.

"By the time I pulled myself out of my stupor it was too late. I had allowed my actions to destroy you, and even worse I had allowed that man to touch you then tried to blame you for it. Myself alone ruined you, my own child, because I was too damn scared to exist and thrive while she was gone.

"I know what I have done is inexcusable; and I know I do not deserve to be forgiven for it, you have every right to hate me and never speak a word to me again. But, I need to tell you why. I need you to know that none of this was your fault. You did nothing to deserve this, and I should never have allowed any of it to happen to you. I have never been angry with you for surviving the avalanche, and I have never blamed you for her death or for living when she did not. I was a coward, none of this was your fault."

Mouth hanging slightly agape, Yami stared at Karel in stunned silence. Retracting he tightly gripped his elbows, holding himself, eyes downcasting as he slumped against the propped up bed. His entire body violently stiffened when a familiar hand with delicate and tentative tenderness placed itself on his shin. Internally his mind was processing what he was hearing, digesting it and desperately wanting to believe it. But the walls around him were sharpening, dagger-like claws extending out in protection. Voice raspy, he gasped out, nails digging into the skin of his arms.

"Stop lying and be fucking honest for once!"

"I am, Yami," Karel extended his hand out to softly cup his son's trembling arms, not surprised when Yami's eyes snapped open and the young man fumed at him with ruby orbs flicking between rage and desolation. "I do not deserve your forgiveness, no do I expect you to believe me. Regardless, I needed to tell you the truth."

"Then why did you hold onto the new product and the chemical composition," raged the cop. "If you had cared as much as you say you do you would have given it to them!"

Jaw tightening, Karel retorted, "I made a rash and careless decision, I naively convinced myself that with Yevgeny behind bars that they would not come for it and I could destroy my accursed creation. I was wrong!"

"You selfish son of a bitch," Yami rasped out, shoving away Karel's hand with revulsion. "Because you were so concerned about not giving up your precious drug, yet again they used me to get to you. I've lost my home, my best-friend, and nearly my life because you couldn't protect me like a Father is supposed to!"

"I know!" Karel expounded, white-knuckled fists in his lap. "I know...I was too scared of that drug and what it could do that I let it overrule my need to protect you. I was wrong, so wrong; and I am an atrocious Father. I'm sorry, I'm so truly sorry."

"An apology will never rectify what has been destroyed and what has been lost," Yami ground out, gaze intense, the vibrancy increased by the tears still welling. "You need to prove it. You need to do the right thing for once and turn in everything you have on Yevgeny and keep that fucker as far away from me as possible. And, most importantly, you need to protect and love me like you are supposed to. But, even with all of that, you will still be the fucker that handed me over to a pedophile while he drank away his sorrows and protected his precious drug."

His face stung, as did his heart, much as if he had been violently slapped. Stiffly rising to his feet he stared down at his fuming and distraught son, whose skin had paled and whose body was weakly trembling. Glancing at the monitors Karel could see the spike in blood pressure, heart and respiratory rate; and for the first time, he could hear the machine beeping in alarm. Averting back he felt his chest tighten in dismay, Yami could no longer contain the bottled up emotions and was covering his face with his hands to muffle the ragged breathing and coursing tears.

"I needed you," the somnolent man gasped out around his fingers. "I needed you to be the Father that had always loved and protected me. The nights where I couldn't sleep because all I could hear and see was the avalanche, the moments when the pain was so much that even painkillers couldn't take the edge off, and the times where I felt so alone...I needed you there. Dammit why couldn't you have just been a man and did what you were supposed to do, why did I have to suffer because of your cowardice."

A hand on his shoulder forced Yami to glide his hands away so he could peer at Karel's intense gaze and clear honesty.

"You never should have. I have wronged you in so many ways, none of which you deserved. I want to make this right, I want to be what you need me to be...but you and I both know I've done far too much damage for that to be possible. The very least I can do is tell you the truth so that you stop believing that this was your fault, that you deserved this. You did nothing wrong Yami, none of this you deserved and none of it was your fault."

"Why should I believe you," came Yami's desperate response.

"I have not given you a reason to trust me in years," Karel whispered, voice tight. "I can just hope that my words sink in and that you can eventually accept them."

"I don't know if I can trust you," Yami gasped out, wiping tears from his face, head downcasting as he tried to steady his shaky breaths. "I want to...I want to believe you, I want to forgive you...you have no idea how badly I have wanted you in my life. But...I don't know if I can forgive you."

Breath hitching as he inhaled, Yami stiffened as Karel's arms wrapped tightly around him, one hand soothingly rubbing the back of his head. Trembling he closed his eyes, tightly clenching his fists he rested them on the mattress.

"I've turned in the security footage I have of all the times Karel came to speak to me at the office, that includes the original deal made for the drug. I've also turned in the home security footage of the first time Yevgeny tried to touch you and of the night you were kidnapped. As well, I've turned over all documents pertaining to any dealings with Yevgeny I have had over the years. They may have destroyed the ones on my work computer, but not all the backups I have on my personal one. I have done everything I can to keep that man away from you, and I will do whatever else your coworkers need me to do to further solidify that monsters imprisonment."

Pulling back, hands cupping Yami's face, he quietly stated as he rested his forehead against his son's. "I promise I will do everything possible to keep Yevgeny away from you. Even if you never forgive me, and never want to speak to me again, I will do this for you. I owe you that much."

Rising up, and pressing a chaste kiss to his son's brown Karel swiftly strode around the end of the bed and out of sight, the curtain billowing in his wake.

"Karel...come back…"

He hurried his steps, heart resisting caving in at the desperation in his son's voice. He could hear Yami's stifled sobs as he rapidly exited the ward, assured and ducking into the elevator when he spotted a nurse hurrying into the room.

 **Monday, April 21st  
03:00– Toronto General Hospital**

" _Someone came to visit him just after all of you did earlier this evening. When the man left Yami was distraught, he wouldn't stop crying and wouldn't speak to the counselor. He hasn't eaten anything either. I need you to come down, out of what I gather you are his significant other, maybe you can console him and get him to eat. We really don't want to have to put a tube in his stomach and send him back up to the ICU."_

The conversation continued to run through his head as the elevator door binged open and he exited into the ward. Hands shoved in his borrowed and too small rain coat he trudged down the hallway, bag laden with food digging into the crook of his elbow while looking at the doors for the new private room Yami was in. They had been advised by Dr. Selkirk that he needed solitude and was dealing with intense personal issues, which was part of the reason Seto was currently fuming. The other part was that the damn ditsy nurses had allowed some near Yami without checking them in and making sure they had no involvement in the case. In his mind, Seto was certain of the fact that it had been either Arik or one of his thugs trying to fear monger Yami into silence.

Coming to a sudden halt he read the designated number above the last door at the end of the hallway. A security guard, hulking and dark as night, glared at him.

"ID please, and state your relation to the patient."

Pulling out his temporary license he handed it over to the security guard, who peered at it skeptically and with a quirked brow.

"I was there with him, my wallet got burned in the fire. I'm Seto Kaiba, the lead nurse just called me to come down and try and calm my boyfriend."

Expression going neutral, the guard gave a nod. "Been quiet for about thirty minutes now. Poor guy sounds like he's been through hell and back."

"That's putting it mildly," Seto grumbled, gripping the door handle and gently turning it.

Gently closing the door behind him Seto turned and quietly exhaled, his entire body slumping. Through the pale glow of machines, he could see Yami's strained but sleeping face. The oxygen mask, which had been removed earlier, was back on his face and misting with each slow breath. Gulping Seto felt his face crease with a concerned scowl, stepping towards the bed he softly sat on the edge of the mattress trying not to disturb him. Placing the food on the nightstand he tentatively drifted his hand up Yami's exposed arm, feeling a slight tremor beneath his digits, he smiled.

"Still awake?"

Eyes hazily opening, Yami peered up at him, "Haven't fallen asleep yet."

"Still showing off that new accent of yours, hmm?"

Yami scowled, "It's not new. I'm too tired to give a shit about hiding it."

"Hiding it? Why hide something that sounds that sexy," Seto said with a wink.

A dark blush covered Yami's cheeks, polar opposite to the deeper frown he was trying to emit. "People do not exactly respond well to a foreign cop. The accent masking has only been since I decided to go into the police force after I recovered from the IED. Unfortunately it took enough work that turning it off was just as exhausting as learning it originally."

Tenderly, Seto ghosted the tips of his digits over Yami's chest then began to gently caress his opposite cheek. Smiling as Yami tilted his head and covered his hand with both of his, Seto leaned down and removing the mask with his free hand chastely kissed him. Feeling Yami's trembling increase, along with the intensity of his grip over his hand, Seto pulled back and peered into conflicting eyes.

"Who was here?"

Swallowing hard Yami diverted his head, burying his lips against Seto's hand to muffle his answer, "Karel."

Brow furrowing Seto cocked his head, "Karel...Karel did this?"

Muscles tightened and the audible pop of a jaw pulled on Yami's attention, seeing Seto's fury rising Yami desperately held his hand and wrist tighter. "Please don't...no more fighting...just leave it alone."

"What did he say to you?" Seto demanded, tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of Yami's head. "Tell me Yami."

"He told me why," Yami stammered, tightly closing his eyes as his chest began to tighten again. "Why he did what he did; that he was sorry and what he's doing to try and help keep Yevgeny behind bars. That none of this was my fault..."

Stiffening, mind racing, Seto blinked rapidly in disbelief. He had not given Karel credit to be able to grow the balls to talk to Yami directly about his admissions the other day. Jaw loosening he murmured, "He didn't hurt you?"

"No, not really."

"Not really?"

"He ran out as soon as he said it all...I tried to call him back, but he didn't…," voice hitching Yami cursed, hating the whirlwind of emotions raging through him. "Dammit! I'm sick of being an emotional wreck. Why can't I stop crying?!"

Sighing deeply Seto moved away and began to pull out the food from the bag and set it up on the mobile tray. "A lot has happened lately. You really need to stop beating yourself up about being emotional. I'd rather you be a crying blubbering idiot than bottling everything up, not dealing with it, and then trying to do something stupid again."

Sitting up Yami watched Seto glide the tray over between them, two steaming helpings of ramen in styrofoam bowls clawed as his absent appetite. Slouching, body exceedingly tired and sore, Yami peered hazily at Seto.

"I'm sorry...it was wishful thinking to believe that that wasn't still a problem."

Popping off the lids to the containers, snapping the chopsticks apart and placing the spoons in the steaming broth, Seto frowned.

"It scares the hell out of me every day. Even though I can see you're getting better; that the counseling, all of our support, and the meds are helping you I still worry. I want to see you survive this, see you be happy, be able to see you enjoy life. Not see you nearly dead on the floor again."

"Would it comfort you when I say I haven't thought of it much," Yami whispered, sheepishly staring at his lap. "It's still there, it's just not as overwhelming, doesn't feel like it's the only option. The emotions are overwhelming instead, the highs and the lows of the past few weeks. Especially the lows. But, I haven't had the urge to act on it. It actually scares me, lately, when I do think about it. I don't understand why I think of it, why the images stick in my brain. I don't want it, I don't want to hurt myself, I want to get better. It's just, dealing with all this shit is really overpowering, it's exhausting."

"And the lows?"

Shrugging Yami took the offered chopsticks and began playing with his food, swishing the chopsticks around in the broth and moving the noodles around. "They're just as bad, if not worse at times. I used to be able to just sit and wallow in it, and not react. The outbursts and the violent reactions, the anger, the inability to stop crying; I haven't had those in a while. Not since the war."

"Try and eat," Seto encouraged, slurping up his own broth and noodles. "I know you're probably still nauseous, but you need to handle some food or they'll put a central line in you."

"Did Karel say anything to any of you?"

Sitting up, serenity enveloping him as he watched Yami tentatively sip at some of the broth. "Yes, he told all of us why he had done what he did. None of us really said much, just let him talk. Lysbet ripped him apart, but that's nothing new lately."

"What the hell should I do," Yami murmured, somnolent and confused gaze meeting Seto's soft cobalt stare. "I know what he said was genuine...but no matter how badly I want him back in my life I don't know if I can forgive him."

Sitting up straight Seto swirled his chopsticks around in his ramen, thinking.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm not the best person to talk to about that, I don't remember my parents, and my adoptive Father was enough of a prick that even if he was alive I would never want a relationship with him. I have no idea what it is like to have parents, to know what the joyful and embracive side of having them feels like, no the wound caused by betrayal from them."

"Hmm," Yami hummed, frowning deeply. "Would you forgive him if he were a friend?"

Slurping back a heaping helping of noodles, Seto wiped his mouth and shrugged. "Yugi's taught me that you can forgive friends of almost anything. But, even still, him allowing Yevgeny to hurt you...I don't think I could forgive that. And I'm not exactly good at moving on and forgetting, I can't act like nothing has happened just so I can have that friend back."

"I miss him," Yami stated softly, voice cracking. "I miss who he was. He used to be the perfect Father. He would teach us things; never missed a dance recital, sports event or music performance. Every chance he gets he would tell us how much he loved us, would tuck us in every night even if we teased him about it. I used to have horrible night terrors when I was little, and he would hold and soothe me just as much as my Mother did. I can't remember how many times he would come and take me from my room and carry me around in the kitchen until I fell back asleep, or would carry me home when I fell asleep at some of the late night events we would go to. He was the best story teller. Every summer he, Opa and I would work on a different old car restoration project, Milan would be there too sometimes. I miss that, but I don't know if that part of him still exists."

"I think," Seto started, gently pushing the bowl towards Yami to encourage him to continue. "If you want to have a relationship with him, you need to figure out what needs to happen for you to forgive him, you need to accept that both of you have changed and your relationship will not be what it was but will be something new. And, you need to decide if it is what is best for you and your recovery."

They fell into silence. Seto watching him carefully as he watched the emotions change and filter in Yami's eyes as the cop processed everything and clawed within his own mind for answers. When he was completely finished his food and Yami had at least drank back all the broth, he put the food in the garbage and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Seeing Yami's mind was still racing Seto sighed deeply and tenderly ran his hand up Yami's bent right leg. Dejected crimson eyes lifted to him and he smiled warmly.

"It'll come in time. Don't push yourself to a decision right now. Get some rest, you need it."

"Stay with me," Yami whispered, voice strained. "I don't want to be alone."

Smiling further Seto encouraged Yami to lay on his good side, propping up his injured leg with several pillows. There was just enough room that he could snuggle in behind him, one arm beneath Yami's neck and the other tenderly draped over his hip. Yami froze at first, wanting the contact and the emotional support but his mind and body still unused to the sensations. When the cop finally settled and relaxed he gently tucked the sheet and blanket around him before relaxing himself.

After a long stretch of silence, the room filled with their breathing and the sound of the rain outside, Seto finally heard Yami's breathing settle into sleep and felt his body fully relax and succumb. With a smile he snuggled close, allowing his eyes to fall shut and for sleep to take him.


End file.
